Exposed
by kdc2239
Summary: An influenza pandemic occurs when a new virus appears against which the human population has no immunity, resulting in epidemics worldwide with enormous numbers of deaths and illness. The story of two strangers surviving when they only have each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Excited to post my new story! There is a banner, made by WO17, is on my profile page. **

**Huge thank you to **Nicoconsd for taking the time to pre-read for this story!  
>I'm so excited that Jessypt and Whatobsession17 are back again to beta this new story. Thanks guys!<strong>**

* * *

><p>While pandemics have happened and are predicted to happen again, H6N2 is totally made up by me. I've done a lot of research for this story, and if there is any information I have found in the story there will be a * next to it, with credit from where I found it below. If not, you know I made it up for the sake of this work of fiction.<p>

This story will contain mature themes. Please read with caution.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**"An influenza pandemic occurs when a new influenza virus appears against which the human population has no immunity, resulting in epidemics worldwide with enormous numbers of deaths and illness." ***_

"Mmmm," I moan, slipping my shoes off when I walk in the door. My heels feel like they've been stabbed all day, and my toes scream from being stuffed into pointed stilettos. I pull my arms out of my coat and hang it on the rack by the front door where I deposit my umbrella.

Walking into the living room I shuffle through the mail as I turn on the lamps and light my candles, leaving the room in a soft glow. The hardwood floors shine, and the soft, white rug looks perfect taking up the center of the room. I dig my toes into it and hum at how amazing it feels against my sore feet before moving on and adjusting the bright green pillows on my cream couch and move the magazines on the side table. I walk to my bill organizer and place my mail in the appropriate slots. Now that everything is as it should be, I take in a deep breath and finally feel relaxed in my space. Even though it's dark and rainy outside, my house feels like a spring afternoon.

Work was hell and just walking into my safe place, my home, makes me feel better. As I walk up the stairs, I start to unzip the back of my skirt, anxious to get out of my stiff work clothing. I open my closet doors and make sure to place my skirt back with the rest of my gray items, so I can find it easily again. My white sweater slips over my head and goes straight to its home in the bin for dry cleaning. Once I shed my work wear, I step back and appreciate the color-coded hangers I organized my closet with last weekend. I had a hard time choosing what to do with my clothing that had patterns but decided plain black hangers would be best. Looking at them again today, I'm happy with my choice.

I lie on my bed, enjoying how the soft comforter feels on my bare skin. I'm looking forward to a quiet weekend and plan to start it with a bottle of wine. Once, I have my contacts out and my yoga pants on, I slip an oversized sweatshirt over my head and my glasses on. I shiver hearing the noises outside. The rain and wind make it sound like there's a battle. I pull the sleeves of my sweatshirt over my hands, thankful for the sanctuary of my home.

I take a pre-made meal from the freezer and heat the oven. "Mmm lasagna."

I notice it's the last meal in the freezer and grab a paper and pen to start a list for next week's meals. Hitting play on my kitchen stereo, I sit with my glass and a bottle of white wine and start my shopping list for the next day. My sister-in-law usually comes over Sunday and makes baby food for the week, while I cook all day. I freeze everything as meals for the next week. The shrill ring of the phone interrupts the soft Jazz coming from the stereo's speakers causing me to jump.

"Hello,"

"_You're home. Good." _

"Yeah, I got home about twenty minutes ago. What's up?"

"_Big pile up on I-5, and you weren't answering your cell," _she says, sounding relived. "_She's fine, Emmett!" _I hear her shout to my brother.

"Sorry, Rose," I sigh. "Today was hell, and I turned it off right when I left the office."

"_Ugh, Cheney being a dick weed again?" _

"Always." My boss is known as one of the hardest people to please in Seattle. I work at Cheney & Crowley accounting firm and hate every second of it.

"_A man that nasty shouldn't be allowed to work around people." _

"I don't want to talk about him; it's my weekend."

"_Wine bottle already opened?" _she guesses, laughing.

"You know it." I don't tell her that this phone call is keeping me from it. Static fills the line before I hear my brother's voice.

"_Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?"_

"_Emmett, get off the damn line! She had a bad day at work and didn't want to talk." _

I laugh as the two bicker. I feel like the child who's elderly parents talk at the same time from two different phones.

"_I don't care; keep your phone on, Bella." _

"Yes, dad," I say, rolling my eyes, wishing I had the wine in my system about now. Emmett had always been overprotective. After dad died when we were young, Emmett assumed the father-figure role in my life. Having a mother who wasn't interested in our lives made Emmett and me very close growing up. I'm waiting for him to continue when I hear my niece start to scream in the background.

"_Shit, Clair is up. We're still on for Sunday, right?" _

"Sounds good," I say before her end of the line goes dead.

"_Another bad day at work?" _Emmett asks once we're on the phone alone. His tone is much softer now that he's not worried I'm in a fiery car crash on I-5.

"It's always a bad day," I say honestly. I not only hate my boss, but I hate what I do. I'm his personal assistant. I didn't go to school for four years to become someone's bitch, but it's the exact spot I've found myself in.

"_You need to quit. You've saved more than most people at retirement age, and you know Rose and I will help you with anything you need until you find something else." _

"I know... I'll think about it." I think about it every second of every day. The problem is getting the backbone, and he knows it. I fantasize about what I'll say when I quit, but every time I get around the man I can't even make eye contact. Easily intimidated, a wave of nausea rolls through me when I think about having to apply for new jobs and meet new people. I don't like change - I never have.

"_I need to help Rose with Clair. Call if you need anything." _

"All right. Night," I say, hanging up the phone.

Emmett and Rose got married young but had a hard time having a baby. At thirty-four, after nine years of marriage, Clair finally came into the world. In the past five months she's been on this earth, she's captured the adoration of every adult in her life. Since my mom is MIA and Rose's parents live back east, we're all each other has.

After I finish my list and dinner, I move my one-person party to the living room. Wrapped tightly in my favorite blanket, I pick up my latest book from the library and am immediately sucked in. I'm about to finally pour myself a glass of wine, content to read all night but am interrupted by the phone again. Unless it's Em, Rose or my friend Alice - who's on a date - there's no reason someone else should be calling me.

"_Who now,_" I mumble, making my way back to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I ask, my hand ready to hang up quickly if it's a telemarketer.

"_Hey." _The sullen voice of my best friend is on the other line.

"I thought you had a date tonight?"

"_Didn't show." _

"No."

"_Two hours I've waited. No sign from him at all. You have wine?" _

"Come on over."

She hangs up without saying goodbye. Alice is petite, gorgeous and has never had a problem getting men, so I'm surprised to hear she's been stood up. I decide to wait to open the wine for her to get here. Within fifteen minutes there's a knock at my door. I open it without looking through the peep-hole, expecting Alice but am greeted by Mr. Cope, the old man from across the street instead.

He has an old fashioned hat covering his bald head, but his coat is soaked from the rain. "Isabella," he greets me gruffly with a nod.

"Hello, Mr. Cope. Come in," I say, opening the door wider. "Is everything okay?" His wife had a heart attack a few months back, and I try to check on them when I can.

"Not quite, dear. You see, Mrs. Cope is not feeling well, and I'd like to take her to the hospital... just to have her looked at."

"Of course," I say, not understanding why he needed to come to my door and share this.

"There's a car there, blocking the drive." He points behind him without looking back. "And I wondered if it belonged to a visitor of yours?"

I lean around him and see an obnoxiously large truck blocking his driveway. When I get a little farther onto my porch I can hear loud music coming from the house next door. My new neighbor moved in last month and has caused quiet the raucous in our once peaceful neighborhood.

He looks to be around my age, maybe even Emmett's age, but the house resembles more of a frat house – loud music at all hours, cars coming and going, and now, his friends blocking his elderly neighbors' driveway. Disgusting.

"I think I know whose it is. Just give me one-second." I pat Mr. Cope's shoulder and make my way next door. The anger I feel makes me brave enough to confront my neighbor. Rain pelts down on me, smearing on my glasses making it hard for me to see. When I get to his front porch almost all my resolve is gone. I can see people inside through the window and can hear the music loud and clear from outside.

If it were just for me I'd have already turned around and gone back home, but when I see Mr. Cope waiting on my porch, I straighten my back and knock on the door. The worst is over; I knocked, now I just have to wait - and wait I do. Steeling myself, I knock again - hard.

Now I'm just pissed and bang on the door. What an asshole.

I run back over to my house, trying to stay dry, but it's no use. My clothes are dripping when I get back to the safety of my porch.

"Are they going to move it?" he asks, wringing his hat in his hands. I can tell he's anxious to get his wife to the hospital.

"Uh, I don't think so." I run inside, grab my purse, leaving a note for Alice. She has a key, and she'll see it when she gets here.

"Lets pull my car up to your house, so Mrs. Cope doesn't have to walk in the rain, okay?"

"Oh, thank you, Isabella," he says, hobbling down the stairs as fast as his old legs can take him.

Once we get Mrs. Cope into the car we head straight to the hospital. There are now people smoking on the front porch next door; I spot my neighbor among them as I drive away. I scowl at him, even though I know the rain covering my window will keep him from seeing it. I worry the forty-five minute ride into Seattle about Mrs. Cope, who looks a little pale. While I don't mind driving my neighbors in, I'm annoyed at having to make the commute again.

Mr. and Mrs. Cope are back with the doctor, and I sit bored in the waiting room. In my rush to get out I left my phone and book at home. _Oh god, I hope Emmett doesn't call back. _He'd drive the hour from Bellingham to Snohomish; I know he would. There's a TV playing in the corner with no one to entertain, so I move to a closer seat to see what's on.

_**WBN Breaking news: **_

_**Cynthia here from World Broadcast News. We disrupt your regular programming to update you on the latest regarding the H6N2 breakout. Twelve are now confirmed dead throughout Asia. Authorities are not yet restricting travel to these countries but discourage it at all costs. The nation's best minds are working together to come up with a vaccine, but no successful formulas have been created yet. Stay tuned for more information.**_

H6N2, the new strain of the avian flu. We've heard about it a lot in the past few months, but everyone seems to shrug the warnings off. Every time I hear about it a shiver runs through me, but to be honest, all this virus talk is getting old. When the Swine flu threatened to 'take the world down', as some broadcasters were saying, I stocked up on canned goods to last me a year - and they did; I ate tuna until I felt like I was growing gills - but no flu ever came. Then it was H5N1 bird flu, and again, nothing ever reached the USA. I turn my attention back to the set when the commercials are over.

_**We have a specialist here from the World Health Organization (WHO). Should we be worried about this outbreak? Could this turn into a global pandemic? "Yes, there is a definite possibility that H6N2 could spawn the next pandemic. Many organizations responsible for world health, such as the CDC and WHO, have said the upcoming pandemic may be deadlier than the Spanish Flu of 1918-1919. It is not a question of if, but **_**when**_** the next pandemic will occur. H6N2 possesses many qualities that make it capable of starting a pandemic; it mutates quickly and tends to acquire genes from viruses that infect other species. In addition, evidence shows that between 1997 and 2004, H6N2 strains have become more pathogenic for mammals." ****_

A chill runs through me and I think about possibly stocking up just incase, but I'm quickly distracted when I see my neighbors walking back into the waiting room.

**~*Exposed*~**

It's after two in the morning when I leave the Cope's home. Mrs. Cope was dehydrated but otherwise okay. I accompany them inside to make sure Mr. Cope is able to get her into bed; the two really shouldn't be living alone anymore, especially this far out. We live in a little town in Snohomish county. It's mostly rural, a lot of farms, but with old neighborhoods like mine spread throughout.

When I come out of their home, the first thing I notice is the truck, along with all the other cars, are gone and the house next to mine is quiet. The lights, however are still on, and I notice someone walk across the window. I feel my wet clothing uncomfortable against my skin - a reminder of tonight's events. I'm angry and march across the street.

Stepping over the empty beer cans, I stand on the large, covered porch trying to make myself knock.

I can't do it; my resolve lost again.

I turn around, giving myself ten seconds to work up the courage. _"_This guy's an asshole; he deserves it. Just knock on the damn door."

"Who's an asshole?"

"God!" I jump spinning around, holding my hand to my chest. My glasses slip off my wet face and fall to the porch. I didn't even hear him open the door. I look around and all I can see is a blur of flesh.

"Oops," he says, bending over - shirtless - to pick up my glasses. "Are you okay?"

I force myself to look up at him and find my voice. I know to make my point I have to make eye contact with his... throat - the closest I'll be able to get to eye contact tonight - and clear my throat. Once... twice... "Yes, I'm okay." I reach forward and take the glasses out of his grasp, slipping them back up my nose

"So..." he says and rocks back on his heels.

_Oh, right; I'm pissed._

"I just wanted to say..." _I sound angry; this is good._

"Why I came over at this hour - I'm sorry, by the way..." _Shit. I'm losing it. Get angry again._

"Sorry... you know, for coming so late -" I stop my rambling and take a chance look at his face and step back when I do. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you talking to someone?"

He has headphones on like we wear at work, with a mouth piece that rests along side his cheek.

He looks at me oddly then reaches his hand up to his head. "Oh, no, I'm playing X-Box with a guy in China." He points backward with his thumb.

I peer around his shoulder and see no one else in the room. For some reason this makes him laugh.

"No," he laughs. "X-box live."

_Okay, that explains everything. _

" Sure. Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but -"

"No, I wasn't _having_ a conversation. You can play with - " He stops when he sees the lost look on my face. "Never mind. What can I do for you at this fine hour? Want a beer?" he asks, slipping one hand in his pocket and opening his door wider, revealing the mess behind it.

"A beer? What? No, I don't want a beer." This isn't going the way I had planned. In my mind, I marched over like an angry grizzly, bringing him to his knees. The scenario didn't include him smiling and offering me a beverage.

"What?" I ask, when he gives me a weird look.

"Me?" He places his hand on his bare chest. "Nothing. You're the one who came on my porch and started calling invisible people names."

I hang my head. I always do this. I always make a complete ass of myself, and no one can take me seriously. Water drips off my bangs and onto my glasses. I can only imagine how terrible I look. I don't care how long it takes me. I'm going to let this man know what I think of his actions tonight.

"Right. And _the reason_ I came over is because of the Copes." I point behind me to their house "You see -"

"Are they the assholes?" he whispers conspiratorially.

"No! What?"

"You were facing their house and calling them assholes."

"No! I was calling you the asshole!" I slap my hand over my mouth.

Again, not how I pictured this going.

"Have you already had a few beers tonight?" His voice sounds sympathetic, like this is something that happens to him often.

"No. I haven't had any beer." My voice is drawn and low. My chin is almost touching my chest - nothing could embarrass and frustrate me more than I already am. Because of the mess he caused, I couldn't even have my wine tonight. I think of Emmett and how he's always telling me to just spit it out. That what I have to say is important. I square my shoulders and look right into his eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cope are our elderly neighbors," I explain slowly. He nods and looks vastly interested in the story I'm telling. "Mrs. Cope isn't well and they needed to get to the hospital but they couldn't."

"They couldn't?" he interrupts, asking as if I was telling the end of thrilling novel. I look up at him almost expecting him to have popcorn in his hands.

"No, they couldn't," I say slowly, looking at him sideways. I look away from his half naked form and try to continue with my guilt trip. "They couldn't, because one of your friends was blocking their driveway. When I came over to ask for it to be moved, no one would answer the door."

"Oh no. Are you sure it was my door you came to?" He looks to the houses on either side of his, one of them being mine.

I look at him with my mouth agape. _Is he joking? _

"Yes, I'm sure. You think I can't remember which door I knocked on?" The angry grizzly is coming with no problem now.

"Well... you seemed a little..." He shakes his head side to side._ "Confused, _when I found you on my porch tonight."

"I was _not_ confused! I was trying - You know what? Never mind. Please just ask your friends not to block our driveways."

With that I turn on my heel - proud.

_I did it. I told him. _

My new found pride vanishes when my wet shoe, connects with the wet step, and I end up on my ass.

I hear his footsteps against the steps. His arms are around me and lifting me off the step, his body heat pressed against my wet clothing.

"Are you okay?" he asks once I'm upright. He starts to brush the wet mud off me and when he reaches my backside I spin to face him.

"Perfect." I force a smile. "Goodnight."

"I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll make it up to you!" he shouts once I'm half way across my yard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*World Health Organization<strong>_

_****Biotech expos 2006**_

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think?<br>I'm going to try and update every week to two weeks!  
>kdc2239 on twitter for teases and whatnot. <strong>

**See you all soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback on chapter one!**

**WO, Jessypt and Nico have made this chapter readable. Thanks guys! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"With the increase in global transport, as well as urbanization and overcrowded conditions, epidemics due the new influenza virus are likely to quickly take hold around the world."<strong>_

_**-World Health Organization.**_

I hid in my house the rest of the weekend, avoiding my neighbor at all costs. Apparently, he likes to spend all of his free time on his porch with a beer and a book, while I want to spend all of my free time away from him. When I saw his Volvo pull out of the driveway on Wednesday night, I took the Copes the dinner I made for them and ran right back home. Last weekend had been more of the same and for the first time since I was hired at Cheney and Crowley, I was relieved when Monday rolled around, so I didn't feel like a prisoner in my home.

My neighbor's home has been strangely quiet all week. Maybe he really did take my rant seriously?Or maybe, I just freaked him out with my bizaare behavior, and he's scared to have guests over for fear of his crazy neighbor showing up.

I stretch in my bed and smile when I see the sun's rays through my window. The weather had dried up on Thursday, but I assumed when it came time for my day off it would rain again. I'm pleasantly surprised at the prospect of a sunny day.

I close my eyes and want to veg out in bed for a few more minutes, but my peace is ruined when I hear a loud rumble right below my bedroom window.

"What is that?" I mumble to myself. I rub my eyes and prop myself up on a pillow. When I hear nothing I close my eyes again, but sure enough, like a chain saw, the grumble screams again but gets louder and doesn't stop.

I jump out of bed and run to my window, horrified at what I see. "What is he _doing_?" I shriek, stumbling around trying to get pants and slippers on.

I grab my robe, fly down the stairs and out my front door where my neighbor is in my yard, with what looks like a weed-whacker, and is attacking my lilac bushes.

"What are you doing?" I scream over the loud noise. He has earbuds in his ears and can't hear me. He continues on, bobbing his head to the music while singing loudly.

I don't want to touch him, because with my luck, I'd startle him and he'd spin around slamming the blades of the weed-whacker right into my flesh. The longer I wait, the more painful death my bushes suffer.

I do the first thing that comes to mind.

Take my slipper off and throw it at him.

The pink satin hits him right in the temple. He jumps back and, like I predicted, the weed-whacker spins and would have slammed right into me if I had been standing there.

"Morning, neighbor!" he says brightly, removing the earbuds from of his ears. He's oblivious of the danger he is while holding that machine.

Now that I'm not in a state of rage on his front porch in the middle of the night, I can appreciate how handsome he is. He's in gym shorts and a wife beater. He's built, but not overly so. Not as big as my brother, who resembles the Jolly Green Giant... just a little less green. Sweat beads around his light brown hair. It matches his casual attire by hanging in a mess on the top of his head. It's his eyes that really catch me though; they're the brightest I've ever seen on a person. _Contacts, I'm sure._

"Morning," I mumble, suddenly very aware of my state of dress. I wrap my threadbare robe tightly around myself and hobble over to retrieve my slipper.

"Oh, here," he says, bending over to pick it up and hand it to me. "Pink. Good choice." He rubs the side of his head then winks - _actually_ winks.

"Thanks." I can feel the heat in my cheeks, as I stumble around trying to get my slipper back on my foot.

"Now, what are you doing?" I take a step back and cover my mouth with my hand, because lord only knows how bad my breath is. My other hand goes to my hair, and I cringe when I feel the grease in it.

"Saying sorry." He smiles, waiting to be rewarded.

"Saying sorry?" I shake my head confused.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you to say sorry for the trouble my friends and I caused you last week. I already said sorry to the Copes."

I feel my anger bubbling up. "You thought the best way to say sorry would be to _kill_ my favorite lilac bushes?" Tears brim in my eyes; an unfortunate side effect of my anger, another thing that adds to my awkwardness.

"Li-lilac bushes?" He looks from the bushes to my teary eyes. He steps forward, and I take an even larger step back. "I'm sorry." His voice is soft and quiet. His own hand comes up to his mouth, then his head turns and his eyes bore right into mine. "I didn't know. I was trying to help. I thought they were over grown shrubbery."

"Shrubbery?" I choke out.

He nods. His expression matches that of a little boy who just got caught pulling his sister's hair. It makes me feel guilty, because I'm the one who put it on his face. This just makes me madder - he's the one who ruined _my_ lilacs!

"Don't try to make up for anything. If you want to do something nice for me, just leave me alone, okay?"

He blanches at my harsh words and nods his head. I feel ashamed of my behavior and do the only thing I can think of - flee. I run back into my house and slam the door.

"Ugh, I'm such a bitch." My back hits my door, and I slide to the ground.

He seems to bring all my pent up wrath, from others who deserve it, all down on himself. I lean against my door, unable to force myself to walk away and leave it alone.

I stand on my tiptoes, looking out the glass cutouts on the door and watch as he sullenly picks up all his equipment from the yard and goes back to his own place.

_It was an honest mistake, and I had to go and snap at him. _

I end up in the bathroom and whimper when I see my reflection. I wouldn't even let my dog see me like this... if I had a dog. I shower and dress in my normal weekend attire, yoga pants and a comfortable top. My hair goes in a ponytail, and the uncomfortable contacts stay stored until Monday. Officially, the weekend me is here. I try to get on with my day, but the lilac incident and the look on my neighbor's face keeps coming back to me. I can't stand hurting people. Most would move on with their lives, but no, not me. I spend the rest of the day letting guilt gnaw away at me - piece by painful piece.

Thank God Alice calls to see if I want to get together for lunch. I need to get out of the house. When I go outside to get into my car I notice how beautiful the Cope's yard looks. The guilt stone in my gut doubles in size. He mowed their lawn and weeded out their flowerbeds. He really was trying to make up for the other night. The moment I feel my guilt can't get any worse, I make the mistake of looking over at his house. He's sitting on his front porch with a cup of coffee and the paper. Tentatively, he raises his hand and waves. I wave back and force my friendliest fake smile, but it comes out more as a grimace, before hiding in my car. I drive the long way out of the neighborhood just to avoid passing his house.

I meet Alice at her favorite cafe in town and find her already waiting at a table for me.

"Hey," she says, standing to give me a hug. She's wearing khaki pants and shirt that hangs off one of her naturally tan shoulders perfectly.

"You look cute," I say as I sit._ When does she not look cute? _

Alice and I have been friends since elementary school. Every boy I ever had a crush on, had a crush on Alice. Emmett loved that she inadvertently kept the boys away from me in high school.

He calls her my deflector shield.

I always felt like if I hadn't been her best friend all through school I _might_ have had a chance with a boy, but I never found out... because who would want me if they had a chance with her? In college I had my chance... now I kind of wish I hadn't. The worst part - she has no clue how wonderful everyone thinks she is. Not only is she perfect, she's also humble about it.

On the few occasions I've punished myself and gone out with Alice, it's a night full of her being hit on and me being in the way. Alice is fun and confidant. She's adventurous, single, and is willing to travel around the world alone with no problem. She lights up a room and can become anyone's best friend for the night. I'm the exact opposite. I'm awkward, uncomfortable being around people I don't know, and would rather be home than anywhere else in the world.

Alice just _has_ style. She could wear a sack and pull it off as chic. She doesn't spend time at the gym, hours shopping, a lot of money on clothing or obsess about her look - she just pulls it off. She used to have this jet black, shiny hair that hung past her bra and curled at the ends naturally. Everyone - I mean _everyone_ - complimented her on it. She got tired of it one day and, to my shock, cut her ponytail off. I thought for sure this would be the one time Alice would blend in to the wallpaper like me but no, people loved her 'amazing bob'.

I spent a ton of money on a stylist to help me a couple years back. She helped me pick out clothes, changed my hair and taught me how to do my makeup. No one really noticed. I have a wardrobe full of the clothing that was suggested to me. It's the clothing I wear to work, and I always feel like an impostor in them. The chic suits and pencil skirts make me look like I'm playing dress up in my mom's closet. The smooth style the salon placed my hair in looks frizzy and unwashed when I try to do it. When I make an effort to do my makeup, people ask me if I'm 'feeling alright'. Not quite the professional business feel I was going for.

Alice smiles at my common compliment. _"_Thanks," she says. "Anything new?"

I shake my head, praying she doesn't ask about my neighbor. When I came in the house soaking wet and muddy she was the only one between the two of us who found humor in the situation. She helped me wash the mud out and we stayed up late into the night drinking wine and watching movies.

"How about with you?"

"Not much. I have my room ready. Class starts next week."

"That's exciting." Alice is a second grade teacher at the elementary school in Everett. She's great with the kids, and they love the fact she's not much taller than them.

"Yeah, it should be a good year. So, nothing new with 'headgear neighbor'?"

I roll my eyes at her nickname for him. After I told her what he was wearing that night that's all she'll call him. I pick up my straw wrapper and twist it in my fingers.

"There is something new! Spill," she demands.

I tell her every embarrassing detail of what happened this morning.

"You _threw_ your slipper at him?"

I nod, my cheeks getting hot just at the memory.

_Gee, wonder why I'm single._

"Wow, harsh much, Bella?" she laughs.

"I know. I feel terrible."

"Eh, don't." She shrugs and takes a sip of her drink, looking around the restaurant. "He probably doesn't even remember."

"He's a guy, Alice, not a dog."

"There's a difference?" she asks shocked.

We both laugh, and the conversation moves on to less embarrassing topics. Alice goes to the bathroom and comes back with a newspaper in her hands.

"Listen to this, '_As the H6N2 virus shows up in more countries, the US government is considering a flight ban outside of the US. The World Health Organization is actively watching the situation and has warned travelers to be prepared for such action to be taken.' _Shit, that sounds serious."

"Don't you remember the swine flu and the bird flu too? Everyone was scared and worried then and nothing happened." Again, I consider stocking up just a little when I go to the store tonight. Everyone made fun of me last time though, so I don't want to share my plan.

"You're right. Stupid scare tactics to sell stupid newspapers," she agrees, tossing the paper into the trash on our way out.

**~*Exposed*~**

When I pull into my driveway I see Mrs. Cope sitting on their deck chairs out front, enjoying the early fall sun.

"Isabella," Mrs. Cope calls when I get out of my car, waving me over.

I walk across the street and sit in the vacant chair she pats. "Hello, you look nice today." I can tell she's made an effort to dress up, and she beams at my compliment.

"Thank you, and thank you for the ride to the hospital the other night."

"Of course."

"Have you met the nice young man next door yet, Isabella?" she asks, winking at me.

"Uh, yeah, I have."

"Such a sweet boy! First thing this morning we find him mowing the lawn... such a sweet boy. What kind of young man gets up on his Saturday morning and mows his elderly neighbor's yard? You don't find them like that anymore," she warns me.

I internally roll my eyes and fight the need to tell her he's the reason I had to drive her to the hospital the other night. "Yes, that was very nice of him," I agree instead, choking over the words.

"Where's Mr. Cope today?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he's off somewhere. Old man can't sit still," she laughs lightly.

"I'm going to the grocery store later, is there anything I can get for you?" The flu warning pops into my head again, and I worry that the Copes might not know to be prepared.

"Oh no, dear. Margaret was just here and stocked us all up."

If I remember right, Margaret is her daughter. "Okay, well just call if you need anything," I say, getting up ready to head to my home. I need to make my list for shopping.

When I cross the street I see my neighbor - the Lilac Killer - looking through his window. As soon as he's seen he's been caught staring he lets the curtain fall.

My shopping trip is short and uneventful. I buy two extra cans of my normal purchases, too embarrassed to buy anymore. If Alice or Emmett happen to look in my pantry, I don't want a repeat of the teasing I endured last year. I see salted caramels by the register and grab them on an impulse buy for Rose and me to snack on during our cooking date tomorrow. Turning around I go back to the candy aisle and stock up in case Emmett comes with her. Excited to see my family tomorrow, I head home.

**~*Exposed*~**

The sun graces me with its presence once again on Sunday. I eagerly run around my house, baby proofing for Clair's visit. The baby gate is up by the stairs, all the glass is moved, the power outlets are plugged. Rose keeps reminding me that she can't walk yet, so there's really no need to do all this. In my mind though, you can never be too careful; freak things happen - and most often to me.

I expect Rose and Em to be here by now, but there's no sign of them yet. I decide to go out and play in my garden a bit. It's too nice out not to take advantage of the sun. Unfortunately, my neighbor has the same idea. However, it's not him in his flowerbeds, it's a woman. _Probably his girlfriend. _Even though I don't want to admit it, he's a handsome man. You'd have to be blind not to notice his good looks _but that personality.._. I shake my head at my own thoughts. Inconsiderate ass just doesn't do it for me - not that I'd ever have a chance with him anyway.

She smiles and waves to me as I get started on my own weeding. I wave back hesitantly. _Who is this and what has he told her about me?_ I can just imagine the two drinking the night away making fun of the freak next door. _Oh well. _I've gotten good at not caring about what others think of me - well at least at not showing it.

I try to stay busy but keep peering at the woman to my right. Her hair is in a perfect upsweep and the apron she wears around her clothing doesn't even look dirty. I look down at myself to see streaks of dirt all over me. She catches me staring and looks up and smiles. Embarrassed to be caught gawking, I look down and lift my hand to move my hair out of my face. Because I like punishment apparently, I find myself looking over at her again.

Once I catch a good look at her face, I can see she's older than I originally thought. She's beautiful but looks as if she could be his mother. _Sick, I bet that's exactly what he's into. _She catches me staring again and her face softens. I see her stand and head my way out of the corner of my eye, and I'm mortified. I briefly consider running away. I look from my spot to the porch; I could make it before she gets to me if I'm fast.

"Hello."

_Shit._

"Uh, hi," I say, turning around.

"I'm Esme." She looks at her muddy, gloved hand then shrugs her shoulder smiling. "Mud can't hurt mud, I guess."

I reach my own dirty glove out and shake hers. "Isabella."

"That's a beautiful name." Her smile is sincere, and she looks even more flawless up close. Even though I hate my name, the compliment from this beautiful woman makes me beam.

"Thank you."

"How did your mother come up with it?"

_A week long binge on Pineapple Express. _"I think it was from a book or something."

"My son hates his name, but I've always thought classic names sound so romantic."

"Your son?"

"Oh, have you two not met? He's always so outgoing; I assume he knows everyone. He moved into the house about a month or so ago." She points to Lilac-Killer's house.

"Oh... yes, I guess we've met... briefly." How could this lovely woman raise someone like him?

"Oh I'm sure he'll be over here bugging you soon enough." She smiles broadly. _Well, isn't he someone's pride and joy. _

"We can only hope." I smile back, making hers grow larger.

"I just wanted to come over and compliment you on your garden. It's gorgeous!"

"Thank you. It's something I really enjoy doing."

"It shows! Look at your hydrangeas and your snap dragons." She flutters around my garden, and I beam with pride. "Look at these lilacs!" She starts walking down the bush then stops abruptly. "Oh no! Apparently your landscaper doesn't have a green eye," she says when she gets to the end of the butchered bush.

I can almost feel myself growl, but I don't have the heart to tell her son is an ass.

"Nope, and he was quick too. It was chopped before I could get to it."

"I said I was sorry." My stomach drops when I hear the quiet voice behind me. I spin and face him catching Esme's attention.

"Hi, sweetheart. I was just complimenting your neighbor on what a beautiful garden she has."

"Yes, she does." I can feel his eyes bore into the side of my head. He doesn't sound too happy. I'm sure he thinks I was bitching to his mother about him.

"It's a shame though. Look at this." She pulls his hand and drags him toward the crime scene where the massacre took place. "Look at what her landscaper did to these lilacs!"

"Landscaper?"

"Yes, it's just a shame."

"Why did you tell my mother I was your landscaper?"

"Wait? You're her landscaper?" Esme's face is painted with confusion.

"No, mom, I just made a mistake and accidentally ruined her bush."

My face flames red._ Now I look like a liar to both of them. _

He stares at me, and I stare at my shoes. I look up, and Esme is looking confused, staring back and forth between us.

"You don't know how upsetting that can be for someone who puts so much heart into her garden. You have some making up to do."

He looks annoyed and just nods at his mom. I feel terrible. I was trying to let the situation die, but the flames just got stirred up ten-fold.

"Okay, well I better go get those groceries, so I can get on the road before dark. It was so nice to meet you."

He stays in my yard as we both watch his mom walk away. The silence is suffocating.

"I'm sorry. She just saw it... I wasn't going to say -"

"It's fine."

I nod.

"You have a little..." He reaches forward then pulls his hand back. Motioning to his face - the entire right side. I pull my glove off and follow his motion only to come back with my hand covered in dirt.

"A little? God why didn't your mother say anything?" I'm mortified - I stood for ten minutes with this woman and had dirt all over the side of my face. I start rubbing my face harshly.

"She's too polite."

"But you... you most certainly are not." My embarrassment and self consciousness bursts out as anger.

He steps back looking truly offended. "Oh, so you would rather go throughout your day looking like the swamp thing than have someone tell you?"

_The Swamp Thing! How dare he?_ "Oh yeah, well... you're mommy grocery shops for you!" Seriously, he's at least twenty-eight. Why is his mother doing all of this for him?

Wow. I just took that to a whole new level - Elementary school to be specific.

"Hey! My mom likes to do nice things for me; that's not my fault!"

"Whatever," I huff, pulling my other glove off.

I expect him to walk away, but he just remains standing in my yard. His mother's car pulls out and goes down the street; she waves to us both as she drives by. We stand dumbly in my yard waving back.

He takes a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry for last week, they weren't really my friends. I started a new job, and they insisted on throwing a house warming party -"

"Partie_s_." I correct him. His glare meets my own, and he forces a smile.

"Yes, I guess the plural would be correct. Anyway... if it happens again - which it shouldn't - feel free to just have them towed."

_Why didn't I think of that? _"I will."

"Good."

"Good."

My brother's car pulls up, saving me from the terribly awkward situation.

"I've got to go," I say heading to his Jeep.

"Wait! I know we got on the wrong foot, I was going to ask -"

"Got to go!" I repeat my back to him. I feel terrible for cutting him off, but I'm panicking and need to escape the situation. I don't turn around to watch him walk back to his property.

**~*Exposed*~**

Emmett brought his lawn mower, like he often does during the summer. He mows my lawn while Rose and I cook.

"Well, look who's awake. Look at that pretty smile." Rose is elbow deep in baby food, and I entertain Clair in her little bouncy seat. She beams at me with her drool filled smile. "Hello... hello," I say, grabbing at her toes. Not too long into playing she falls back asleep.

"She is such an easy baby," I gush to Rose who is all smiles.

"She is. She slept through the night last night."

"Really? Wow. That's early isn't it?"

"I guess. Just because she slept through the night doesn't mean we did though." She laughs. "Emmett was up every hour making sure she was breathing."

I laugh because my brother is an amazing dad.

"I swear he would nurse her if he could." We both laugh.

She turns from her bowl and puffs up her chest. "Shouldn't she wake up? Don't you think she's hungry? What if she went to the bathroom?" Rose says in a deep voice, mocking Emmett.

Emmett walks in the room bringing the scent of fresh grass with him. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing."

He lets it go easily and goes straight to his daughter.

"Leave her alone, Emmett; she's sleeping." Rose warns him.

"I'm just checking on her," he says, kissing his wife's cheek.

He throws his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. "Ugh, you're sweaty, Emmett."

"Oh yeah?" He forces my face playfully into his chest. "How about 'thank you so much for mowing my lawn - again!"

"Thank you!" I squirm away from him.

"Can I use your shower, sis?"

"Go for it."

Rose and I clean the kitchen before sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee. She nurses the baby, and we enjoy the music floating in from the kitchen. Emmett comes downstairs and helps himself to my fridge and coffee.

"There's candy in the drawer for you."

"You are awesome," he says. I can hear him digging around in the kitchen before he comes back with his bag of treats. Ever since I can remember, Emmett has had a sweet tooth like no other.

He sits on my recliner, and I cringe when I see he's crushing my decorative pillows. I don't say anything, because he always gives me a hard time.

"Do we really need the T.V. on?" Rose asks when Emmett puts a game on.

"Yep."

We continue talking and shush Emmett when he starts yelling at the T.V., waking the baby. All of a sudden the TV goes black then a blond woman at a desk takes over the set.

_**WBN Breaking News:**_

_**We interrupt your regular programming with breaking news, straight from the White House. The decision has just been made by the government and the World Health Organization - all International travel has been shut down until further notice. **_

_**Due to the increased spreading of the H6N2 virus in Europe, this is an extreme measure to keep the virus out of the United States. Twenty-three individuals have died this week in Europe alone, with many more fighting the illness. While domestic travel will still continue, people are being asked to stay home, unless necessary. If the flu can be contained, the travel ban should be lifted. In the event the flu comes stateside, schools, university and all public events will be cancelled for an undetermined amount of time. **_

_**We have Jonathan Wilkers on location in Rome, where the largest breakout has emerged. Jonathan, are you there? **_

Emmett places the T.V. on mute. A man in a hospital is on the screen walking around with a worried look on his face.

"That's really scary," Rose says, picking up Clair, holding her tightly to her chest.

"Do you think they will really close all the schools and stuff?" I asked panicked. Rose shakes her head, but I see fear in her eyes.

"Nah, it won't come to that." Emmett's words are sure, but his face isn't.

"They've never restricted travel before. We're supposed to see my parents soon." Rose says quietly.

"Don't worry until there's reason to worry, okay?"

We both nod at him, trusting his opinion. The mood in the room goes from light and fun to dark and tense.

"We should probably get home, so we can get Clair to bed."

"Oh okay, yeah, you guys have a drive ahead of you."

Rose carries the baby out after saying our goodbyes. Emmett goes around checking the locks on my back door and makes sure the bars are in my windows. I roll my eyes at him.

"You keep those bars in the window all the time, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, good."

"Thanks for taking care of my lawn," I say, giving him a hug.

"Any time, sis. Love ya."

I stand on the front porch and wave to them as they drive away. Tears form in my eyes and one escapes down my cheek. I think about all those poor families who are losing loved ones in Europe as I watch mine drive away.

**~*Exposed*~**

I grab the most recent book I'm lost in and lay on the porch bench Emmett built for me. It's like a box built on the side of the house - basically, a hammock I can't fall out of. I just replaced the cushions for the season and they are fresh, clean and comfy. I'm lost in my book and don't hear the Lilac Killer approach. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of white.

"Shit!" I grab my chest and almost fall off my bench.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What is that?"

"It's a t-shirt. The only white thing I had... it's my white flag, get it?" His smile is sweet, and I find it hard to be annoyed with him. I surprise myself by smiling back.

His hand comes out from behind his back and a bright red ceramic pot is in it with a green stem. "It's not bloomed yet, but I want to plant it in your yard and it will be my responsibility. I'll feed it, water it... everything."

I laugh at him. "You bought me a plant?"

"Would that make you happy?"

"It's a nice thought." I shrug.

"Then yes, I bought you a new baby lilac."

_Oh my God. I think he's flirting with me!_

"Are you sure it's a lilac?" The plant doesn't look right, but I'm not an expert, it's just a hobby for me.

"The picture above it at the store was of a lilac." He shrugs.

I push my glasses up on my face and hop down from my bench. "Thank you."

"I hope we can have a do-over as neighbors?"

"I think we can." I say, forcing myself to look at his face. I'm glad I did, because his smile is contagious.

"Edward." He puts his hand out formally to shake.

I take his hand in my own and get butterflies in my stomach. "Bella."

I always introduce myself as Isabella. At work it's all they know me as. I'm not sure why I told Edward my name I reserve for close friends and family.

"I'm having a barbecue next Friday, if you want to come by. Your boyfriend is welcome too, of course."

"Boyfriend?"

"The man you actually _let_ mow your lawn." He gives me a crooked smile.

"Gross. No, that was my brother."

"Oh, okay." The air get's awkward before he speaks again. "He must do a better job than I did this morning, because I didn't see you throw any sleepwear at him."

"Sorry." I say, feeling embarrassed, wishing I had stayed upstairs this morning and let him kill my whole yard.

"Don't be. I'll see you on Friday?"

"Maybe," I say, knowing there's no way I'll be brave enough to go.

"Well, Bella, I will come to take care of our new plant soon."

I shouldn't like how he said 'our new plant' as much as I do. I nod my head, which causes my glasses to drop down. I wait until he turns around to push them back up.

Once he's out of sight, I pick up the plant from the porch, and I just know it's not a lilac. I dig in the soil and pull up the little identification tab and laugh.

"Tomato."

* * *

><p><strong>See you in a week or so! <strong>

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the love last chapter!**

**Jessypt, Whatobsession17 and Nico worked on this chapter for me. Thanks ladies!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The objective of pandemic planning is to enable countries to be prepared<strong>_

_**to recognize and manage an influenza pandemic. ***_

_***World Health Organization**_

The cold air bites my nose and burns the tips of my ears. The leaves on the trees have gone from bright green to warm reds, oranges, and yellows. September is gone, and October has brought its crisp clean air in making everything feel new. Even though I don't expect an extreme frost anytime soon, I go around my house and make sure everything is ready for the winter. While I work, I plan all the recipes I want to make for fall. Pumpkin cake and cookies, maple bars... the list grows in my head, making my stomach grumble.

I drag my heavy pots into the garage, hoping to save the flowers for the next spring. The faucets get covered with Styrofoam; Em insists it will help keep the pipes from freezing. I'm not sure how it works but since he builds houses for a living, I take his word for it. It's only four, but the sun is slowly dipping into the clouds, leaving everything in a soft orange glow. Even though fall is my favorite season, I miss the late sunny evenings.

Taking the last pot into the garage, the tomato plant from Edward, I drag my decorations down from storage. It was a month ago he gave me the plant and he stuck to his word. He helped me plant it, and it was watered every morning when I was leaving for work. I never said anything about it not being a lilac plant but he figured it out on his own soon enough.

"_No glasses?" he asks when I walk down my porch. _

"_Uh, no. I only wear them on the weekends." _

"_Because they make you look smart?" He smirks at me, filling the watering container from the hose. _

"_No, because I'm blind without them." Does he seriously know people who wear fake glasses to look smart? "I wear contacts to work." _

_He gets distracted and moves on to a new subject. "What are these red things?" _

_I walk over and look at the plant. "They look like tomatoes." I shrug. _

"_Tomatoes? Lilac plants grow tomatoes?" _

_I snort loudly and don't even have time to be embarrassed, because I catch his hard look in my direction. _

"_You knew this wasn't a lilac plant all along, didn't you?" _

_I forget how to speak and shrug my shoulders. I'm shocked he seems mad. _

"_Sorry," I say. _

"_No, I'm sorry. I can't seem to get anything right." _

_I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. From his hunched shoulders it seems he's in the same position. As usual when conflict arises, I do the first thing that comes to mind - escape. Slipping into my car, I drive off to work, leaving him looking shocked in my driveway. _

When I came home that night the red globes were gone from the plant with a note in their place that said, "_I'm holding your tomatoes hostage. You can have them when you come over for the barbecue tonight - Lilac Killer." _Needless to say, I ate alone in my kitchen - sans tomatoes.

I could hear the festivities next door while I spent my Friday night organizing and labeling my pantry then reading a good book. There was a knock on my door around eight, but I ignored it. Alice was on another date and that left someone selling something or Edward. I assumed it was him, trying to get me to come over. I have no idea why he wanted to include me; it's obvious we have nothing in common. First, he has friends and a social life. His friends seem to be the loud, boisterous type. Or from my history, the type who don't get me at all and are the perfect mix for an awkward evening. Since then, he hasn't made many attempts to interact with me. A wave here and there when we see each other. He's made sure to keep his friends out of the neighbors' driveways, and that's all I really wanted.

I drag out my Tupperware container full of my harvest decorations and get to work. I'd like to have them up before I lose the sun, then I can finish with the inside. I get the scarecrow secured to the garage and the lit leaves lining the walkway. I manage to get my old, cumbersome ladder against the porch and make my way up to attach the leaf garland. The ladder wobbles and feels unstable as I go up. I look down to see one leg on the cement but the other is in the unstable soil of the garden bed. I'm far too high to make a safe jump when I realize one wrong move could send me toppling to the ground.

"Just stay still for a second."

I look down and see Edward at the bottom of the ladder. He walks over and grips the side.

"Okay, come on down."

Slowly, I place one foot on the lower rung. I'm amazed at how steady he's holding the wood and scramble down. My foot gets caught in my haste on the last rung. I jump around embarrassingly on one foot until I'm able to untangle myself.

"Thanks," I say, moving the ladder to the cement.

"Sure. Looks very... _festive_ over here." His hands are in his pockets, and he rocks back on his heels as he takes my house in, eyes wide.

I look over at him and see a smile on his face. He's in jeans and a sweatshirt. A baseball hat covers his head but his ears and cheeks are red from the cold; I'm sure they match mine.

"Yeah, I like to decorate a little for the seasons." I shrug. I look up at my house and am embarrassed at what I loved only seconds ago. I feel my cheeks heat, and my gaze travels to my shoes. I hate how I let other opinions make me feel. I wish he'd stay on his own lawn, so I can enjoy my simple pleasure.

"No brother tonight?"

My head whips his way. "Why would you ask that?" I regret the defensiveness of my tone immediately.

"Doesn't he come over _every_ Sunday?"

I push my glasses up my nose out of reflex and cross my arms. "I don't do the same thing every week." _Liar. _Emmett and Rose are on a trip visiting her parents on the east coast. They almost cancelled their trip due to the flu scare but since it had been four weeks since the international travel ban and it hasn't increased, they decided to go.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "No? My mistake."

I nod indignantly, even though he isn't mistaken at all. His eyes are boring into mine. I stand dumbly, holding fake leaves in my hands, trapped in his look. I'm offended at how he acts like he has me figured out. He doesn't even know me - he has no idea what my past is like and why I am the way I am.

"I _must_ be wrong..." He trails off and I assume he's done. "Because, I thought you spent your Friday nights at home too, but you were obviously gone the night of the barbecue. I knocked, but no one was home..." He looks away from me and at the house. A smirk sneaks across his face. "Must have gone in a friend's car since yours was in the driveway, huh?"

I nod my head and turn to face the house as well. Not even the wind blowing the leaves around breaks the awkward silence that falls between us. The air gets heavy and my stomach gets queasy. He's calling me out. I can't believe he's calling me out.

"Well, I better get these hung up." My voice clearly displays my annoyance. I just want him to go away. I go to take my first step on the ladder and feel his hand on my waist.

"The sun's almost gone. Better let me." He grabs the decorations from my hands and takes over.

My shock keeps me from reacting when he removes the leaf garland from my grasp. It also makes me stare at him as he climbs up. _Not a terrible view. _Even though he's half way up the ladder, I still feel heat on my hip from his hand.

"You're gutters sparkle," he laughs, forcing my attention to him.

He starts to carelessly staple the garland to my porch, not even bothering to ask how I want it.

"Emmett, my brother, cleans them out for me. He did it last week."

"Does he polish them, too?" He's laughing like the idea would be ridiculous, so I don't tell him that I'm the one who did that.

"No, uh... they're... new." _Six years old is kind of new, right? _

"Really?" He looks down at me on the grass. The fact that he can see right through me makes me feel small. Every time he's around me I find myself liking him more and more but have to stop, because I know there's no way a guy like him would want to be friends with a girl like me.

"Mmm," I mumble, pretending to be busy with the empty plastic bin.

He continues to staple the garland over the porch and I cringe. Some of it is taught and some of it sags. He doesn't staple them an even width apart and leaves a three-inch gap at the end. How will I fix this without him noticing?

"There. Perfection." He has a large smile as he climbs down the latter.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, neighbor. Any plans tonight... since you know you seem to like to change things up." He does an awkward shake with his arms as if he were DJ playing with disks.

I bristle away from him. I'm not sure why he needs to point out my inadequacies. "Yep. I'm... I'm going to a party." I nod my head after my statement, trying to look convincing.

"That sounds like a good time."

"Always is."

We both stand in silence, looking at the house, nodding.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to be late."

"No, we wouldn't want that."

I want to smack the smirk off his face.

"Bye." I grab the Tupperware container and disappear into my house, not bothering to look and see if he went back to his.

"What are you doing?" I ask Alice once she picks up her phone.

"_Eating leftover Chinese and making my lesson plan for the week._"

"I'm coming over," I say, hanging the phone up.

I run upstairs, planning on changing my clothing into something one would wear to a party. When I look in my closet I hang my head. I can't believe I let him get to me. I'm used to not fitting in, but I never let it bother me. I decide that pretending to have plans just to prove the guy next door wrong is ridiculous. I peek out my window and see him cleaning out scuba gear on his front porch. _What the heck? _Who scuba dives in Washington in October? I already told Alice I was coming, but I refuse to change into anything. I have nothing to prove to him.

Grabbing my purse I head outside.

"Have a great time!" he shouts from his porch, with a knowing smirk.

I roll my eyes and get my yoga pant clad self into the safety of my car. Alice lives about twenty minutes away, and I blast my music and sing the entire way. By the time I pull into her apartment complex I've tricked myself into believing I'm in a good mood.

Alice opens the door in her sweat pants.

"Hey."

Her apartment is a mess, as usual. Her shelves are cluttered and piles of laundry cover most surfaces.

"Want some leftovers?"

"Sure," I say, sitting on the floor by her couch.

"How was your week?" she shouts from the kitchen.

"Fine," I lie. I get tired of talking about how much my job sucks. "You?"

"Great. Busy but good."

"Here." She sets the plate of warm food by me and goes back to her pile of papers.

"Thanks." Alice's house is the only place I eat junk food, because that's all she ever eats.

She works on her papers while I eat. The silence between us is never awkward; we've known each other too long and are too close to need to fill every space with noise. I lean back and notice a cobweb in the far corner of the room and a dirty plate by the recliner. I don't know how she lives in this mess. After I take my dish to her sink I come back in the room. Sitting on her couch I start to fold her laundry.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"No. I didn't bring any work clothes." I didn't think of it in my haste to leave my house. That would have been smart since her apartment is closer to I-5. I continue on with my task and catch Alice looking at me.

"What?"

"Not that I don't love having you here, but it's Sunday, why aren't you with Em?"

I huff in frustration._ Does everyone have this opinion of me?_

"Em's at Rose's parents, remember?"

"Oh, that's right..." She hesitates, chewing on her pen. "Are you worried about the travel ban?"

"Yeah, it's only on international flights though. They fly back in three days. I'll feel better when they get home."

We sit in silence again before Alice looks at me like she's trying to figure something out.

"What?"

"Why aren't you making your meals for the week then? And stop folding my laundry." She grabs the shirt out of my hand and tosses it behind her.

I hang my head. "Just because it's Sunday, doesn't mean I have to cook my meals for the week." I can't look her in the eye when I say it, because we both know I'm lying.

"No, you don't _have to_; it's just that you've done that every week as long as I can remember. What's going on?"

The tears that spring to my eyes surprise me as much as Alice.

She jumps on the couch next to me. "What's happened? Do you miss Emmett?"

I shake my head. Taking my glasses off I wipe my eyes with a shirt from the couch she's offered me.

"Ugh, it's so stupid." I spend the next half an hour explaining what happened. Alice makes sure to interject, "No!", "What the fuck?" and "Who does he think he is?" in all the appropriate places, making me feel better. By the time the story is told and I'm ready to leave all of her laundry is folded, her dishes are done, and I'm feeling slightly better.

"I'm serious, Bella; just tell him to fuck off. There's nothing wrong with you having a routine," are her parting words when she hugs me at the door. The worst part is that's the last thing I want to do. I want to accept his invitation, become friends with him... and more. I feel bad I've made Edward come off as such a villain. Em and Alice have always been protective of me and catered to my sensitivity. I really shouldn't be surprised when someone else thinks I'm weird. While I'd like to believe what she's saying, I have to wonder if she's right.

**~*Exposed*~**

"No, Mr. Cheney, you didn't -"

"Then why did you think it was okay for _one_ second?" His voice drips with pure hate.

I look at the ground.

I'm cussing him out in my mind.

"Why?" he shouts, slamming both fists on the desk, making me jump.

"I'm sorry, sir." My voice squeaks, and I'm sure I look as weak as I sound.

"Sorry, isn't good enough. How hard is your job, really?"

Now, in my mind, I stand back while I watch him being tortured relentlessly. These little fantasies are the only thing that gets me through the day.

"Get out."

I nod my head and leave. I manage to keep the tears away while escaping his office. As I walk out I get pity looks from many staff members who saw the whole mess happen.

Jessica, the assistant for Mr. Crowley, walks by me and gently squeezes my arm mouthing 'are you okay?'

Her simple act of kindness breaks the damn open and the tears stream down my face. She pulls my arm and drags me to the bathroom. She grabs paper towels and wets them, pressing them to my puffy eyes.

"What an asshole. That wasn't your fault."

I nod, but the tears still fall silently down my face.

"What a fucking prick."

I nod again but have no words. I just want to call Emmett but can't because he'll jump on a plane and be down here in two minutes flat and kill my boss.

"Go take a break. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Jess."

I take the paper towels and leave the building, embarrassed by all the stares I'm getting. Mr. Cheney was getting some _afternoon delight_ from his girlfriend, Angela; a college student who couldn't be older than twenty. His wife came to visit him and since I had just come back from lunch, I had no idea he was with Angela and sent his wife back - who caught her husband with the young coed.

I sit on a bench outside and lay my head against the cold building. I'm surprised he didn't fire me on the spot. There's a newspaper sitting next to me, I pick it up, trying to distract myself and read the headlines from the morning.

**H6N2 Ravages Towns and Takes No Prisoners**

**H6N2 has sped through Europe and Asia like a rabid fire leaving nothing but distraction in its wake. The virus is stronger than anything the human species has experienced and kills over half its victims. Big plans soon to be released from US officials. Citizens are wondering what will be done to protect the states from the virus. The emergency plan set in place by the Pentagon requires all schools, Universities to be closed and public events, such as professional sports and concerts to be cancelled. Sherry McLain and her family were one of the first to be hit with the flu in Ireland, read her story below. **

As I read this woman's story of how she lost her husband and children something just clicks. _Why am I doing this?_ Life is too short. I wake up every morning with a knot in my stomach and would rather have bamboo torture than come to work. I'm abused by my boss and have no connections with anyone I work with; a resolve like no other bubbles in my blood stream as I walk back into the building.

I march down the hall and get looks again, but for a whole new reason - I'm sure I look crazed. My stomach is in my feet when I push Mr. Cheney's doors open.

"What the hell do you think -"

"I quit!"

For the first time since I was hired I make eye contact with him. His eyes go wide in shock before he catches himself.

"You're fired!" His ass comes off his seat, but he doesn't fully stand up.

I'm baffled. "No." I shake my head. "I quit! You are an awful man, and I quit!"

He pushes the speaker on his phone. "Get security up here."

I turn and leave his office. My shoulders feel lighter than they have my entire adult life. I made the right choice, something I should have done years ago.

I'm packing my desk up when a scrawny man in uniform comes up. "You Isabella?"

I nod.

"I'm supposed to escort you off the property."

"Sounds great."

I smile widely at him and he looks at me completely confused. I hand him the heavy box, slip my coat on and walk ahead of him, eager to leave this building and never look back. He stands behind me looking at me like I'm crazy. "Are you coming?" I ask. He nods and follows me.

"Thanks," I say as he sets my box outside on the same bench I got my revelation on.

"Whatever." He keeps his space from me as if to fear my crazy rubbing off on him.

Once I get to my car I pull my cell out to call Emmett and tell him the news. I see I have six missed calls from Alice and three from Emmett. I call Alice, because her number comes up first.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, guess what, Alice!"

"Bella." I hear loud voices and chaos in the background. "They've made the call. They're closing the schools," she shouts into the phone. I sit in my car shocked. This is what everyone has feared. We've been warned that once it hits the US it will be the largest pandemic the world has ever seen. "The virus has broken out in Colorado State University and also in New York. All flights are cancelled and they're shutting down all public institutions."

"Are you serious?" Oh, God. Emmett is in Boston.

"Dead serious, Bella. I'm getting my kids on emergency buses now. Get to the grocery store, they're already getting cleaned out."

"Okay, be safe. Bye."

Putting my phone away, I start my car. I speed down the highway, heading home. The stores in Seattle will be super crowded. The store in my town is usually close to empty, so I know my best bet will be to shop there. I pull up to the store and my jaw drops. There are cars and people everywhere. Cars are parked in every spot, the grass, sidewalks and street. People are fighting over any remote space you can fit your car.

This is the moment it hits me - the virus is really here.

My hand covers my mouth as I take in my surroundings. "Oh my God."

* * *

><p><strong>See you in a week or so! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Huge thanks to Nico, Whatobsession17 and Jessypt! I appreciate you guys making time for this story.

Thanks for all the love and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_**Planning may help to reduce transmission of the pandemic virus strain, to decrease cases, hospitalizations and deaths, to maintain essential services and to reduce the economic and social impact of a pandemic.**_

_**-World Health Organization**_

I'm lucky enough to find a spot around the corner on the street. I take an abandoned cart I find in the lot and jog up to the store entrance, walking into the chaos. People scramble over the produce and deli, but I pass it all and go straight to the water. I pack my cart as tightly as I can with jugs of water then move to the frozen food section. It's already fairly picked over, but I open the doors and start throwing anything and everything into my cart. Frozen pizza, lasagna, pot pies, and anything else I can get my hands on. Meat is next. Chicken, ground beef, pork chops and steak, whatever scraps are left, I take. People are pushing and shoving. I have to keep my cart next to me in order to keep my finds secure.

Two women fight over a box of diapers, so I reach around them to fill my cart with toilet paper. People are most worried about food and have ignored the cleaning section. I grab a few large bottles of bleach and a bunch of hand sanitizer, knowing sanitizing will be important. In the canned food aisle almost everything is gone. I'm able to get about thirty cans total of beans, chili, tuna, corn and some weird noodle thing I would normally never eat. Surprisingly, the section of dry pasta is still rather abundant. I take whatever I can and shove them into the nooks and crannies of my cart. Pasta sauces in jars follow suit.

I find myself getting shoved, bumped and yelled at as I make my way around the store. I can't believe how people are behaving. I realize we're entering an emergency, but there's no need to act like wild animals. I try to gather my thoughts and remember what I bought last year for my "survival kit."

"Powdered milk." I remember reading it was important to get things that will store well. I run through the aisle but can't find any of the powdered dairy substitute. Instead, I find Ensure and Slim-fast cans. I figure they're high in protein and, in cans, they should last a long time. I get my hands on two packages of bread but that's it. The rest of the bread goods are gone. Jelly, peanut butter, oats and cereal get shoved in the cart. It's overflowing, and I'm holding things in with my hands. Just to be safe, I stop in the hygiene aisle where I find tampons, razors, deodorant and soap. I grab cold medicine and painkillers along with batteries on my way to the register.

I'm feeling panicked. I have no produce or dairy products. I just did my normal shopping for the week two days ago though, so I should have enough for a couple weeks if I stretch. I'm feeling unsafe as the crowd around me grows more restless with the food disappearing off the shelves. I find a line and wait. The lines stretch down the aisles and wrap around the store. Large male employees block the doorways and keep people from escaping without paying.

I leave the store six-hundred dollars poorer but don't let the thought that I just quit my job bother me. If this is going to be as bad as they've predicted, I will surely need all these items. Grocery bags fill my trunk, backseat and passenger seat. I feel like I can breathe for the first time when I drive away from the chaos of the store.

I stop on the way home, fill my gas tank and buy two gas cans, filling them as well. I use the ATM inside the Minute-Mart and take out as much cash as it will let me. Even people in the Minute-Mart are cleaning the shelves out and fighting over items. I feel very unsafe, uncomfortable, and just want to be home.

When I pull into my neighborhood, I feel peace wash over me. Everything feels the same. No chaos, no panic or fighting. The Cope's home is quiet. Their house sits on the vast array of property they own with no homes around them. Edward sits on his porch, drinking a beer and reading like normal, and the Clearwaters next to him are loading their van up.

I roll my window down when I get close to them.

"See you got some groceries," Harry says, walking up to my car.

"It was a mess."

"I'm sure," he agrees.

Sue, his wife, is getting their two children in the car when she sees me and walks over to her husband.

"Are you going to stay here, Isabella?" I don't interact with the Clearwaters much, but they've been good neighbors.

"Yeah. My brother is out of town," I explain. My stomach sinks. I need to call Emmett. How are they going to get back home if the flights are cancelled?

"My parents live out in the country. We think it's a better idea to get away from the city," she explains.

"Okay, well be careful."

"You too."

I guess that leaves the Copes, Edward and me for our little neighborhood. Behind our three houses, there is nothing but field and forest. Someone who lives on the other side, too far to be seen, owns the property. It was one of the things that attracted me to this neighborhood in the first place.

I start to unpack my groceries and feel overwhelmed. I carry the bags and set them on the front porch. When I unload the extra gas cans I see Edward strolling over. Wishing I could disappear among the bags, I continue with my work.

"Expecting an apocalypse?" His hands are in his pockets. He has a baseball cap on and a few days of stubble on his face.

I roll my eyes at his poking fun of me but don't actually look at him. "No, the flu. Didn't you hear the news?"

He laughs. "Yeah. I heard, then I sat back and watched everyone scramble like rats in a cage."

My adrenaline from quitting my job is still with me, and I shoot him a dirty look. "Well, this rat won't starve at least."

"You really buy into all of this? _Really_?" He picks up a jug of water and sets it back down. This is why I like to keep my circle small; I don't enjoy people judging me.

"I don't know. It's better to be safe than sorry." While I don't want the influenza to hit the US, I hope I'm not making an ass of myself by panicking for no reason.

"This is nothing but the government trying to work everyone into a frenzy."

"Think what you want. I like being prepared," I say quietly, feeling the need to defend my actions. Then, I'm annoyed that I have to defend my actions in my own home.

"Do you have a bomb shelter, too?"

That's it. I don't need him here poking fun at me.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Do you have all your groceries, gas - anything?" I meant to sound strong as if to say, '_bug off, buddy_!' but it just came out as me sounding concerned for him.

"Nah, I have groceries, the car's on empty, and I'm relaxed. A relaxed Edward is a happy Edward."

I'm not sure how to respond to that, so we stand in awkward silence. I wait to see if he'll speak in third person anymore. When the awkwardness gets to be too much, I walk around him and deposit my gas cans in the garage. When I come back for the rest of the items I'm happy to see Edward isn't by my car.

I'm not sure what he wants from me. Our interactions are awkward at best, and I always come off rude even though I'm not trying to be. I'm just not sure how to react to him; I don't really give the 'come hang out with me vibe', but he shows up anyway. Maybe he's just bored.

When I get inside I dig my phone out and call Emmett before I unload my groceries.

No answer.

Feeling worried I decide to unload and store all the groceries to keep my mind occupied. I empty my extra freezer in the garage then organize all the new food in it. I do the same with the fridge, and even though it's a tight fit I'm able to get everything stored. The extra water goes into the garage with the canned goods. When I'm all done I let myself fall on my couch.

I lie there too tired to move. My phone rings after ten minutes though, forcing me to move.

"Hello."

"_DId you survive? People are fucking crazy! This woman - she stole my bottled water! Stole it! Like, right out of my fucking cart!" _

"People weren't much better here, although no one stole from my cart."

"_Crazy fuckers." _

I know Alice well enough to know she's pacing in her living room and throwing her hands up in the air. If you piss Alice off, she tends to be pissed a while. I let her rant and rave about the crazy lunatics she dealt with, then we compare shopping lists.

"Oh, what about toiletries? Did you remember those?"

"_There wasn't a roll of toilet paper to save your life, but I got a ton of tissues. It will have to work. Did you get any canned stuff? Do you have stuff from last year?" _

"No, we pretty much went through all that supplies, but I did get some stuff today. Batteries?"

"_I did, but I don't know why I bothered. I really don't have anything to put them in," _She laughs. "_Wood? Tell me you got wood?"_ Her voice is exasperated, and she already knows my answer.

I look at my fireplace and the dozens of pillar candles that fill it. I refuse to burn wood because it gets soot all over my carpet and furniture.

"It's the flu; there will still be heat, Alice."

"_You're probably right. I just can't believe this. The school is trying to figure out how or if they're going to pay us. I feel like I'm in a movie. I can't believe all this is really happening. Have you talked to Emmett?" _

"He's not answering his phone. Have you talked to your parents?"

Alice's dad and step-mom live in Tacoma, and they don't really get along all that well.

"_Eh, no. I should probably call them." _

We hang up shortly after and the silence outside and in the room is deafening. For the first time I wish Edward had a house full of people to make noise. Before I know it all the events off the day flow back to me, and I start to panic.

"I quit my job," I say in disbelief to the empty room. "I have no job..."

Tears flow to my eyes, and I'm frustrated at myself for making such a rash decision. It's just not like me. I can't say I'm upset about leaving that job, but starting something new is frightening to me. I try Emmett's phone one more time before turning the television on.

Station after station is covering the flu. People are already dying at high rates around the world and the ones who have it in the states are in severe condition. I watch one channel as the news show the University of Washington and Western Washington University being evacuated. The highways are a mess with all the students and people trying to get home to their families.

The camera flashes to a group of international students in a complete panic. The schools are closing and with all air travel banned they're stuck homeless. My heart aches to think of all the people in the world stuck away from home. These thoughts lead me back to Emmett. I grab my phone and dial him again.

"Pick up... please pick -"

"_Bella?"_

"Emmett, I've been trying to reach you all night."

"_Sorry, I've been at the airport. I'm trying to get us home." _He sounds exhausted. I can only imagine what a zoo the airport must have been.

"What are you going to do?" My heart sinks at the thought I might be stuck here alone with my brother across the country with no way home.

"_I don't know, Bella. All the rental cars are gone and not one plane is leaving the ground." _

A heavy silence fills the line as I try to hold my tears back.

"Are you..." My voice breaks, and I take a deep breath trying to compose myself. "Is everyone okay? Claire, Rose?"

"_We're all fine. We just want to get home. Are you home? I bet the roads are a mess; they are here." _

"Uh, yeah. I quit my job today."

Emmett's thrilled. I tell him a short story of what happened, and I feel like I can see his grin from the other side.

"_I knew you had it in you! Good for you, Bella. You'll find something perfect; you'll see." _

I doubt his kind words, and I'm thankful he can't see the slow tears as they run down my cheeks.

"_How are you on groceries?"_

"I went to the store on the way home."

"_Cash? Do you need me to wire you cash?" _

I roll my eyes. He's always so worried, and he forgets that I'm the prepared one.

"No, I have money. Besides, the news was just saying that ATM machines are being emptied, and I can't even imagine what kind of mess the banks are."

"_This air ban will blow over soon, and we'll be back. We'll get you on the way from the airport, so you can stay with us. Until then, just stay in your house, okay?" _

I nod my head but quickly answer him, remembering he can't see me.

"_I mean it, Bella. People do stupid shit when they get scared. Keep your doors and windows locked. Keep the lights on upstairs, make it look like there are a lot of people home." _

My stomach sinks. I didn't even think of someone trying to take advantage of the situation by looting homes. Everything is becoming real very fast - too fast. When I don't say anything I think Emmett can feel my distress.

"_Hey, don't worry. I just want you to be careful. I'm sure in a day or two... a week at the most they'll have everything handled, and it won't come to anything. Then, we'll have to come to your house eating tuna and powdered milk again for a year." _

I laugh at his attempt to lighten the situation.

"Give Claire and Rose a hug for me."

We say goodbyes to each other, and I find myself alone once again. I look out the window at the now dark street, and everything looks the same. My brain has a hard time convincing my eyes that the world is facing what could possibly be the largest tragedy in history.

"He's right. It will blow over in a few days." I repeat this to myself throughout the night.

Filling the empty space with my own voice is better than the silence. Usually, I feel safe in my little house on my quiet street but not tonight. Maybe it's all the excitement from the day or the fear of the unknown; I'm not sure, but when I head upstairs to my room a chill a fear runs through my body.

Once I'm ready for bed I go back downstairs and check all the windows and doors. Emmett fitted each window with an extra security bar when I moved here on my own. I've always thought they were silly, but as I wiggle the bars and feel their tight grip on the window, I say a silent thank you to my brother for looking out for me. I leave the porch light on and go to the stairs. Remembering Emmett's advice, I go back to the living room and turn on the small reading lamp that would be visible from the street. Upstairs, I do the same in the spare room, making the house look more alive with activity.

Once in my room I look at the window and see Edward on his porch. A beer and a book in his hands and a warm blanket wrapped around his sweatshirt. October in Washington, while not freezing, is still very cold. As if he can feel my stare his head shoots in the direction of my window. I drop the curtain and climb under my covers, trying to convince myself I wasn't just caught. I quirk an eyebrow at how he's always on his porch but feel an odd sense of comfort knowing he's out there. When I finally close my eyes and force myself to relax, I imagine Edward on his porch and don't feel so alone.

**~*Exposed*~**

When I wake in the morning I look at the clock to see it's after nine.

"Shit."

I jump out of bed and fly to the bathroom. I have the shower running and then the day before comes flowing to my mind – I don't have a job to be late to.

Enjoying my morning of freedom, I brew a pot of coffee and find myself back in bed with a hot cup. I jump on the Internet to start looking for jobs, but headlines are screaming out and distracting me.

"**Season Tickets Are No Good - Seahawks Games Cancelled Due To H6N2"**

"**U Dub Students Stranded"**

"**Daycares Closed! Parents Scrambling to Find Childcare" **

Every page I click sends a new fear down my system. It's the last page though that really makes me gasp. Scrolling down I read the words that will change the world forever.

"**Virus Claims its First US Victim" **

"**H6N2 has laid its claim on the United States of America. Christy Evenson, twenty-eight, of Gresham Oregon, is the first victim of the US to be claimed by the deadly virus. With no vaccines being close to distribution, experts fear she is the first of many."**

I gasp hitting the 'x' on the corner of my screen, unable to read anymore.

"_Oregon_ - It's so close."

* * *

><p><strong>See you in a week or so! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I missed you last week. I was sick and didn't manage to get much of anything done. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. **

**HUGE thanks to WO, Jessypt and Nico for all their work on this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The past influenza pandemics have resulted in increased morbidity and mortality and great social disruption.<strong>_

_**-World Health Organization**_

"You left your apartment? Why didn't you come here?"

"_Jasper's lives south, closer to my dad. We work together; it just made sense." _

I suppose it makes some sense but not that much. I wish she had come here; I don't like being alone.

"_You seriously aren't mad, are you? I had to move and quick. He had a truck and could help me." _

"No. I'm not mad. I just... I don't know. So much has changed in just two weeks."

"_I know." _Her voice is low and sad.

People are already dying, in larger numbers than the experts had predicted. While the numbers are still relatively low in the US, we've been warned it's just a matter of time until we match the rest of the world's devastation - no vaccine has been created. A scare in Alice's apartment building sent her and most of the tenants running.

"_Do you want me to try and get to you? Pack what I can and -" _

"No... You're right. What you did makes the most sense. I'm just being selfish."

There have been many warnings not to leave your home unless absolutely necessary. The freeways are a mess and we've been advised of an increase in crime already. People ignore the warnings and venture out, but I know better.

"_I'm sorry you're alone. I panicked, and he was there so -" _

"No, Alice. Really, you did the right thing." Tears slip out of my eyes as I say this. Other than my brother, my only other allies in life are even farther away from me now.

"_Call me if you need anything, okay?" _

"You too," I say as I hang up the phone.

Walking to the front window, I push the curtains aside and gaze out into the dark, cold night. The streetlights illuminate the leaves that have dropped from the trees, and the roads sparkle with water left behind from the most recent rainfall. Even though I live on a quiet street, the stillness beyond my shelter sends a chill up my spine.

Emmett, Rose, and Claire are still stuck in Boston. Rose's parents live in the city, but they own a beach house in Cape Cod. Last time I spoke to Emmett, they were considering going there. The more isolated they are the better chance they have of surviving. My stomach drops at the thought, and I turn on the radio quickly to distract me from the worst case scenario in my head.

Lying in bed later that night, I stare at the ceiling. I'm not religious, but I find myself talking out loud, begging selfishly for mercy on my family - begging, God, the universe... whatever is in charge and willing to listen. I can't help the dread that weighs me down, knowing my words are falling on deaf ears.

I can't see anything in the room; it's so dark it makes no difference if I have my eyes open or closed. My mind won't shut down and my fear escalates. Every creek of the house settling causes me to tense or jump. I reach for my phone on my nightstand and dial a number I know by heart.

"_Bella?" _Emmett's groggy voice fills the line, and my fear dissipates.

"Sorry to call so late." The time on my phone tells me it's eleven, meaning it's after one in the morning there.

"_It's fine. Are you okay?" _

"I'm okay... I just couldn't sleep."

I hear Rose's sleep filled voice in the background and feel bad for calling.

"_It's Bella. Go back to sleep." _I hear Rose asking Emmett the same question he just asked me. He assures her I'm fine and then comes back to the line. _"Why can't you sleep?" _

"I just... I don't know. I'm sorry I called."

"_Stop. You know I don't mind you calling." _I can hear the rustling of bedding, and the creaking of a door opening and closing. _"So, did you see tonight's American Idol?" _

I laugh at his casual small talk and relax into my bed. "They cancelled American Idol." Another reminder of how severe things are getting.

"_Hell, I don't know. Rose and her mom had something on tonight where people sing, but it sounds more like cats dying. Remember that one talent show at your school -" _

"When Jennifer Moore decided to sing Beyoncé?" I interject laughing.

"_Talk about dying cats. You still owe me for sitting through that." _

"I do. I don't know if anything can make up for that though." I'm laughing, but my eyes are growing more tired. Emmett continues to complain about my ninth grade talent show, but it does nothing but help me feel comforted and fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning with the phone lying on my pillow. I feel embarrassed that even at twenty-six, I still get scared living on my own. At the same time, I feel grateful I have someone who understands and doesn't judge me.

Hearing doors slamming outside, I slip out of bed and peel the curtains back to see Edward throwing scuba gear angrily out of his car, onto his yard. We haven't interacted more than a wave here and there, but I see him load his gear up and leave every morning. I never noticed before, because he was usually gone before I left for work and back before me. I'm ashamed to admit I've passed some of these boring hours making up scenarios as to why he needs scuba gear and what he does every day.

Slipping into my sweats I go downstairs to heat some water for hot cider. Even though the world has come to a complete stop doesn't mean I have to miss out on my favorite fall drink.

As the water sits on the stove to boil, I pull out the inventory sheets I made when I braved the grocery store two weeks ago. While I've seen on the news stores are still getting some inventory, it's limited and the prices have skyrocketed. I've been careful about how much I eat per day, even though some days I give into bored munching. I'm glad to see when I get to the end of my sheet I have more food than planned.

Once my drink is prepared I make my way to my window bench with a book. Pulling the curtains back I see rays of sun peeking through the thin clouds. Feeling the pains of cabin fever, I pull a sweatshirt on, grab a blanket and decide to enjoy the crisp fall morning.

I get situated on my bench outside and breathe in the fresh air greedily. I scan my neighbors' homes before opening my book. The Clearwater's home is black and lifeless. I wonder how long they can hide away, before they're forced to come back home. Edward's yard is still littered with his scuba stuff and music escapes his house softly reaching my ears. I haven't seen the Cope's at all the past two weeks other than Mr. Cope checking the mailbox every few days. The mailman has still been coming but not daily. He doesn't seem to have any schedule he follows anymore.

Reading my book, enjoying my drink, I can almost trick myself that the world is as it should be. When I look at my watch and see an hour has passed I'm reminded how off things are - no cars, kids, trash service, women enjoying their morning walks... none of the normal activity is taking place. It's like everyone disappeared.

The eerie silence is broken with a slamming door to my left. My head whips over to see Edward marching down his stairs. I'm surprised at his demeanor. While I don't know him well, I haven't seen him in anything but a good mood. He bends and starts collecting his items out of the yard when he catches me watching him.

He straightens and waves. It takes my mind a second to make my hand respond to him. I haven't had any face-to-face interaction with another human in over two weeks. I blame this for what I do next.

"You scuba?" I shout across the yard.

_You scuba? Who says that? _I feel the heat rush in my cheeks when Edward smirks.

"Yeah, I've been known to... scuba."

I wait for him to continue the conversation he used to seem so eager to push, but he silently continues his job showing no interest in talking. I want to escape back into my house, but the nervous energy dancing inside my body makes me spit out another question.

"So, you must like to swim?" _Really? I just said that?_

He's bent over, gathering items, but his movement halts. I need to force myself inside and am about to when he stands straight looking at me.

His brows knit together and his expression is thoughtful when he speaks. "No, I really don't like swimming all that much."

His answer surprises me and from the look on his face it surprises him as well.

"No one has ever asked me that before."

I dumbly nod my head not knowing what else to say. I'm about to escape once again when he makes his way over to my porch.

"No, don't come over here." I say, backing up.

"Why?"

"_Why_? Are you kidding? I've seen you leave everyday! I don't know where you've gone or whom you've been with. You could have been exposed and not even know."

The flu has shown a four-day gestational period. The virus sits in the host and is extremely contagious even though no symptoms show for four days.

He laughs and shakes his head but places his hands in front of him and backs up slowly - dramatically. When he gets to the sidewalk, he plops down on the damp cement.

"There, how about this?"

I look around, but I don't know what for, before I nod slowly and take a seat on my porch steps.

"You haven't left your house for _two_ weeks?"

I shake my head.

"What about work?"

"I... uh, quit my job. The day they closed the schools down, I had just quit my job."

"Like... had something else lined up quit or left in a blaze of glory quit?"

My head snaps up. His question surprises me, but I feel a smile sneak across my face.

"Blaze of glory," I say, just loudly enough so he can hear, feeling pride for being 'that girl' for once.

"Damn. I didn't peg you as the blaze of glory type of girl." His smile broadens, and he lifts his hand in the air as if to give me a high-five. He waits awkwardly until I reciprocate the gesture; we high-five each other with many feet in between us.

"Well, you don't know me." I meant that to sound witty like the women in those damn romantic comedies, but I sound defensive and cold.

His eyes tighten a bit. "Nope. Guess I don't."

Awkward silence falls over our space again. I'm about to offer him a cup of cider - letting him keep the tainted cup of course - to make up for how I always manage to ruin our interactions, when he stands up. I do the same and discretely try to wipe my backside.

"Well, I better get this stuff cleaned up. I'm out of... everything. Gonna make a store run, do you need anything?"

His kindness coming through again. "No. I think I'm pretty stalked. Apocalypse and all, you know," I joke, using the word he teased me with when the flu hit.

"Right." He turns to walk back to his property, and I quietly slip into my house.

It's hours later when I hear taping on my front porch. I mute the television and listen again.

_Tap... Tap... Tap, tap,tap. _

I stand and peek out the curtains and see Edward standing at the end of my driveway, tossing stones onto my porch. He makes a dramatic show of showing me the oven mitts he's wearing on his hands. I laugh and nod, to show him I see them. I appreciate the effort but they aren't exactly germ free.

He steps back and gestures to my mailbox. I nod again. He starts making motions with his hands, and I get more into this game of charades he's starting. Next, he scoots back, then walks forward acting like he's waving to people and whistling. He opens my mailbox with an oven-mitt covered hand and looks at me with a shocked expression, as if he's found a surprise in the box. I'm laughing so hard and forget to nod to him. He does it two more times before I nod my head. When he gets confirmation of my understanding, he bows dramatically before walking back and disappearing into his own home.

Once he's out of sight, I slip my rain boots on and jog down the driveway, eager to see what the show was about. The cold air of the evening nips at my nose and ears, making me move even faster. When I pull on the metal lid I smile at what I see.

There's a note and salted caramels. I look at Edward's house to see him standing in the window. I wave to him and run back inside. I set the candy down, apply hand sanitizer and quickly open the note.

_Blaze,_

_I saw these in your shopping bags a couple weeks back and assumed you liked them. Apocalypse or not, you had the right idea. I should have listened. _

_Sorry, _

_Edward (Lilac-Killer)_

I smile at the nickname he's given me, but my heart clinches at the note. What does this mean? Did he not get any food?

Quickly, I grab a pen and paper from my kitchen and scribble a note.

_Lilac Killer, _

_They're my favorite. Thank you. _

_What do you mean 'I should have listened'? Did you not find what you needed?_

_Loved the oven mitts, by the way._

_Bella_

I want to play along but hesitate, questioning myself like always. I decide to go with it and add _Blaze_ to the bottom of the note. I'm sure he treats everyone like this, but I get a warm feeling - I feel a little closer to him now that he's taken the time to give me a nickname.

I grab a coat and gloves before I brave the cold again. I look around to make sure there's no one outside, not wanting to risk being exposed to the virus. When I see the streets are still quiet, I jog down my drive.

Edward stands in his window watching me with a smile. I don't put the same show on for him, but still show him the note and place it in his box. He nods, and I run back to my house. I watch him from the window as he gets my note. I sit and eagerly await his next note. When I see him I'm already at the door ready to go out.

Once back inside, I deposit the gloves without letting them touch my skin, and I unfold the paper.

_Blaze, _

_They were cleaned out. I've never seen anything like it. They had your candies, rhubarb - no really, rhubarb and spam. Should be an interesting dinner. Maybe I'll try and make it to Seattle tomorrow. Maybe Burlington... where do you think I would have better luck? _

_So, what caused the Great Blaze of Glory Exit of 2011 at your job? _

_You know who this is from now, right? ;) _

I quickly form my response.

_Yes, I think I know who it's from. I'm rolling my eyes; you just can't see it._

_I'm not surprised. The store was a scary place when I was there. If I were you, I'd go to Burlington. Mt. Vernon is close, so you have a plan b. _

_My job was horrible, my boss was the worst; the usual sob story. Truth - I sent his wife in while he was with his mistress - I didn't know, but yeah... The 'Great Exit of 2011' as you put it, started there. _

_Where do you go diving? _

Right before I make it to the door I remember the soup I made for dinner. I can't stand the thought of him not having anything to eat - even if it is his own fault. I grab some crackers and cheese placing them in a baggie. The soup is cold but I assume he can figure out how to heat it. Maybe not though. I decide to play it safe and open the note adding notes.

_Just put it in the microwave to re-heat. Take the lid off. _

There. Even he can't screw that up.

I place both the letter and dinner in his box and go back inside. It's almost black out now, and the cold feels more intense. I have a feeling the first frost will hit tonight. I crank the heat up and sit by the window to wait.

It doesn't take long for him to come back to my box, but this time he doesn't look up my direction. Puzzled, I wait for him to leave before checking the box.

_Bella, _

_Thank you for dinner. I know you think I'm a screw up, but I really wasn't fishing for you to feed me. I'll make sure you get your containers back tomorrow. _

My chest tightens uncomfortably. I wasn't trying to insult him; I was trying to be nice. I continue reading the note, ignoring the knot in my throat.

_I'm an underwater welder. I don't like to dive, scuba or swim. It pays well and there's a need for it. I was pissed earlier because my company shut down operations today, and now I'm out of a job. I moved here for this job. It's stupid - you can't get the flu under water. _

_It's getting really cold and dark out. I'm gonna heat this great dinner - with the lid off - and go to bed. I'll talk to you later. _

_Edward_

Edward. That's it. No goofy name or joke.

I go to bed cursing myself for ruining another interaction.

**~*Exposed*~**

The television is on - still. I've kept it on almost twenty-four hours a day – something to fill the silence, something to make me feel not so alone.

Another week has passed, and the virus - the flu - it's spreading throughout the world like a deadly wild fire. All mass travel by train, plane, subway, or boat has been brought to a sudden halt; people scramble to get back home or out of the big cities by car but that too is rumored to be stopped soon.

Talk of quarantining the counties has been all over the news.

There is nothing on the television but news - news of devastation, death, sickness over crowded hospitals, violence – news, but no news of a vaccine. No news of hope. It's Halloween, but you'd be hard pressed to find a single trick-or-treater. In fact, the government forbid it. There are people who are not taking the threat seriously, and it's believed this is causing the virus to spread even faster.

As October turns into November the crisp evenings have turned into frozen ones. My heat is on full blast at all times and yet, a chill still seems to chase me.

Edward and I have exchanged a couple more letters, but conversation has been tense. I saw him a few days after we started our correspondence, and he was leaving his car. He had a couple bags of groceries with him; not much, definitely not enough to sustain him for more than a couple days.

The moon forces the sun away earlier each day. By five it's dark, and by eight I crawl into bed. With the rumor of quarantines Emmett, Rose, Claire and her parents went to the beach house in Cape Cod. The problem is that his cell service is spotty, and they don't have a landline there. He has to leave the property to call me, and it's too much risk at this point. We talk daily by e-mail. Alice and I talk at least once a day, but there's not much to say; we're both locked in different jails.

I lay wide awake for what feels like hours. I decide to go back downstairs to make some tea, hoping the heat will soothe me to sleep. Walking by the thermometer I turn the heat up one degree, feeling the chill.

My eyes get heavy as I wait for my drink. I'm leaning against the counter waiting for the water to boil when I feel myself sway. A feeling of vertigo washes over me making it hard for me to keep balance. Before I can get stable everything in the room starts to vibrate. I look up and see my chandelier sway.

The shaking gets more intense causing items fly off the counters crashing to the ground.

I feel as though I'm a miniature in a snow globe being shaken by an eager child.

The word earthquake slams around in my brain as I fall to the floor. Instincts take over causing me to crawl beneath the table. I hear the crashing of objects all around and my own screams and cries.

Then there is nothing.

Movement stops and my globe is still again. I'm about to crawl out from underneath my sanctuary to survey the damage when something happens that causes my blood to freeze.

The lights blink once.

The hum of the refrigerator and heating system skip a beat.

The lights blink twice.

Three times.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>ADarnell (Amydee) Started a thread over on twilighted. I'll put the link on my profile and make sure to post teasers there every week!<strong>

**I'll also give some teases on twitter, kdc2239**

**See you in a week or so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thank you to everyone who reads and to those who review! Special thanks to whoever rec'd me over at the lemonade stand!**

**Thanks to Jessypt WO and Nico for working on this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>In the 20th century, the most severe influenza pandemic occurred in 1918 -1919 and caused an estimated 40–50 million deaths worldwide.*<strong>

***World Health Organization**

I'm paralyzed with fear, hunched on the floor, gripping a leg of the table. The gentle hum of the refrigerator and heating system is gone, leaving the entire house in a foreign silence. As aftershocks tear through the house, I remain under the sanctuary of the table. I hear more items tumbling to the ground throughout the kitchen, and my imagination runs wild with scary pictures of what my house might look like.

I decide to face reality and get on my hands and knees crawling out from beneath the table. It's pitch black, and my hands come into contact with debris as soon as I'm out of my safe spot.

I decide to stay on my hands and knees and make my way to the couch. I know I have candles and flashlights, but without knowing what damage there is, I decide not to navigate in the darkness.

As I lay on the couch, I pull a blanket around me already feeling the cold seep into the house. An aftershock here and there continues to rock me, and tears of fear and frustration escape my eyes. The silence is like one I've never experienced before, and the night seems to stretch on relentlessly. At some point my eyes grow heavy, and I slip in to a fitful sleep.

I wake up abruptly to a knock on my door. Dread rips through my system like a speeding bullet. The knocking continues, and I feel a shiver run through my body but not from the cold. My head whips around rapidly looking for something I can protect myself with, but the house is too dark and my efforts are useless.

"Bella!" The voice on the other side of the door is familiar, and my panic dissipates a little. The handle starts to shake, and he continues to knock, while I try to make my way to the door in the dark.

"Edward?" I shout through the door.

"Are you okay?" His voice is muffled, but I can still hear the relief.

"Yeah. Scared but okay. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm not sure about my house, but I won't know for sure until the morning."

"Same here, I guess."

"You're not going to open the door, are you?" he asks, his voice displaying disappointment and annoyance.

My fear from the night's events is at an all time high, and I would like nothing more than company to keep me distracted, but I know it isn't smart. He hasn't stayed home, and I have no idea who he's been in contact with. "I don't think it's a good idea. The less contact the better."

"All right. Well, you know where I am if you need anything. I'll check my mailbox in the morning."

"Thanks, Edward," I say softly. As I listen to the retreating sound of his footsteps my resolve almost weakens. I don't want to be alone, but survival has to come first.

It's still too dark to see anything, so I find myself back on the couch. I keep occupied by crying, worrying, making up worst-case scenarios, and sleeping a few minutes at a time. When the sun finally streams through the front window, my breath, that I can now see, catches in my throat.

Everything is everywhere.

Pictures and glass from their frames litter the carpet; my movies and music were thrown from the entertainment center and litter the carpet. The entertainment center itself now sports a large crack down the side and the television hangs off the end, its cord the only thing keeping it from crashing to the ground.

With my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide in disbelief, I turn to look behind me. My coat rack is lying on its side, my coats all over the floor. As I shuffle around the couch, I have to step over debris - debris that used to be my decorations and possessions I loved so much. I look into the kitchen and see the cupboards open and their contents spilled over the kitchen floor. The food from the pantry, still looks intact, but is in a pile on the pantry floor.

I'm not sure how long I stand and stare in shock, but soon enough I can feel the chill run in bones and decide I need to get moving and figure out what to do. Checking my phone, my stomach gets sick when I see I only have a quarter of my battery left. I text Emmett and Alice, checking on them and letting them know I'm okay. I have no idea how bad the earthquake was or where the epicenter was. I don't know if Emmett will even hear about it, but I figure he'll get my text eventually.

Walking up the stairs I move the fallen pictures of Emmett and his family to the side, so they don't get stepped on. My room is just as much a disaster as downstairs.

I jump in a quick shower, draining whatever hot water is left in the heating tank. When I get out I dry off and dress fast to avoid getting chilled again. Wiping my tears one last time, I suck it up and get to work. By noon my kitchen is back together. I check the fridge and freezers, happy to see they're still cold. If I don't open them all day they should stay cold enough to house the food, at least until tomorrow. While looking in the freezer in the garage, I hear an engine start up. Running to the front window, I see Edward driving away. Panic comes flooding into my system, and I don't even realize exactly what I fear.

Why is he leaving? What if he's not coming back? What will I do here alone? In my panic I don't notice the tears falling until the salty liquid hits my lips.

I'm surprised at my reaction. Edward and I don't even know each other well, but he's been my only friend and contact through all of this. I feel safer when he's around, even when he's driving me crazy. When my panic and worry turns to Alice and Emmett, I decide to dive back into my cleaning to distract myself.

It's not long into the afternoon before I'm working up a sweat and peeling off layers of clothing. I'm using the last of the battery on my vacuum when I hear the tapping of rocks on my porch.

"He came back," I whisper in disbelief, dropping my vacuum, jogging to the door.

I hesitate, wanting to look in the mirror before I go to the door, but forget it in my eagerness to see how Edward's night went. Wrapping up in my winter coat, I step out onto the porch. The crisp coldness seeps right through me, but I smile when I see Edward on the sidewalk.

He's bundled up, similarly to me, and he looks worn out. He has dark circles under his eyes and a tired smile on his face.

"You're back."

His eyebrows go up, and he smirks a little. "Miss me?"

"You wish," I say, but my smile let's him know that maybe I did just miss him a little.

"Where did you go?" We're barely friends, but at this point he's all I have. I can't help if I come off clingy.

"In to town; the quake took my whole fire place down, along with half the wall with it. I was trying to find anything I could to fix it."

I can't say I'm surprised, if Edward's house is anything like mine was when I moved in. Emmett had to do a ton of repairs on the house, because it was so old and hadn't been taken care of properly. He found walls that were rotted through and had to replace two or three of them.

"Any luck?"

"Are you kidding? No." He shakes his head, lets out a large sigh and sits on the concrete below him. "Half the town is rubble, and the other half is getting looted."

My eyes widen. I can't imagine our sleepy little town turning to chaos.

"Looted?"

He looks up at me with his tired eyes. "Yeah, people have lost their damn minds."

I just nod in response, not sure what to say.

"Did you hear anything about the quake?"

"Yeah," he says, his voice dropping with his eyes.

"Well?"

"It's bad, Bella." My heart starts to beat faster. I didn't think the situation could get worse than it already was. "The epicenter was in Seattle. I don't know how big it was, but I got about ten miles out and the National Guard was keeping people from entering the city." He looks right into my eyes. "The National Guard, Bella." I could see fear in his eyes for the first time since I met him. Even though I find the destruction of Seattle terrifying and upsetting, I'm surprised to see it affect him so much.

He stands up, and I follow him. I have the urge to walk the ten feet that separates us and throw my arms around him. Giving him comfort and hoping to get some myself, but I don't. If one or both of us get sick, we'll be no help to each other.

"Is your house okay?" I look up to find him looking at me, concerned.

"There are a couple cracks in the walls but other than that it seems fine. Did anyone say when power would be running again?"

His lets out a dark laugh and shakes his head. "Not any time soon. Who's going to fix it?"

I shrug my shoulders, really not liking his answer.

"No one, Bella. There's no one to fix it. The overcrowded hospital is now half flattened, the morgues can't handle the number of incoming bodies, and there are no police - none - if you call 911 no one will answer." My face blanches at the picture he painted for me, and I wonder just what he saw on his trip today. His tone is harsh and serious, making the situation feel so much darker. "I don't know how many people are dead from the flu or dead from the quake, but no one is going to come save us." He takes a long pause and looks me in the eyes, his expression and voice softening. "We just have to save ourselves, okay?"

I nod my head and blink the tears out of my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's been a long day. I'm going to go take a nap, but I'll check in with you later."

"Okay," I say, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Lock your doors, okay? Ask who it is and don't open them for anyone but me." He points his finger at me as he speaks. I had no idea he could ever be so serious.

"I... I won't."

Without a goodbye he slowly makes his way back to his house. I can see the stress as it weighs down his shoulders. I stand staring at his house long after he closes the door. I look at the Cope's house and wonder how they fared during the quake. I feel empty and even more impossibly alone when I go back into my own house. I write a quick note and place it in the Cope's mailbox, raising the red flag, hoping Mr. Cope will check it soon. When I get back to my home depression starts to take over, I think about all the devastation and all the people who most likely lost their homes... maybe their lives.

**~*Exposed*~**

The night passed, and Edward never came back over. I checked out the window a million times in hopes I'd see the little red flag on my mailbox up. The night was endless... and cold. It's only me second night without power, and I can't decide if the cold or the loneliness is worse. The only sound that could be heard was the chattering of my damn teeth and the rain outside. I turned my phone on only to find that the service had been interrupted. I prayed that Alice and Emmett got the text I sent before. I know Alice went down south, and I'm so worried about her.

I look around my house, and at first I'm happy everything is back in its place, but soon a haunting feeling settles over me. Looks are deceiving, because even though everything looks normal, everything is far from normal. I sit a while longer before deciding to do something. Edward was right; we have to save ourselves.

Saving myself starts with finding some firewood. I have no chance of surviving if I don't do something to heat the house. I can just hear Alice telling me 'I told you so' when she hears I got stuck without firewood. I can't wait for the day when she can tell me that. I think about trying to find her, but I don't even know where her friend Jasper lives. I try not to focus on those thoughts and bundle up in gloves, a scarf, coat and ear muffs.

The stillness and silence outside is deafening. I hesitate on my back porch before finally stepping down and heading toward the tree line that sits out behind my house. When I hit the end of my yard, I look back at my house. It's the farthest I've been away from home since the flu hit almost a month ago.

The forest behind my house has always made me nervous, and I've never actually come out here to explore. I don't have the best sense of direction, and I've always worried I wouldn't find my way back. I don't have the luxury of being scared anymore and take my first step into the wall of trees.

Almost immediately it gets darker, and the air feels moist all around me. The smell of moss and mud invade my senses. A scream escapes when I hear a creature cracking branches while running across the forest floor. I turn and look longingly towards my house, almost chickening out. I shiver when I think of how cold I was last night though and my resolve overcomes my fear.

As I get deeper into the woods I hear life everywhere, and it makes me smile. Birds sing, squirrels leap between trees, and I envy that they have no idea the world is collapsing around them.

I reach down and try to find some scraps of wood I'm able to carry back. _"__Ugh,_why didn't I bring something to carry all of this?" All the sticks are wet and muddy, and it's getting all over my clothes.

The longer I'm in the forest, the less I appreciate it and everything that comes with it. I'm not sure how long I've been out here but I've tripped and fallen three times; I'm wet, muddy, and pretty sure I'm lost. To top it off, I have no wood that will actually do any good at keeping me warm. Frustrated I find a fallen tree and climb up to sit. I'm not sure how long but, I pass my time picking dead bark off the log.

I've never felt more cut off from the world. I miss my friend, my brother and his family. Right when I'm about to climb off my log and head back home I hear my name being screamed through the trees.

"Bella! Bella, are you out here?"

I recognize Edward's voice and make my way towards it, surprised he'd be out here. "Edward?"

I hear the breaking of twigs coming closer to me and finally see him. Edward stops in his tracks, about ten feet from me.

"What are you doing out here?"

My eyes widen, because really, what is he doing here? However, the bigger surprise is how my heart starts to beat quickly and how happy I am to see him out here. "Looking for wood and failing miserably."

"Wood for...?"

"Fire, what else? The heat went out with the power."

He laughs. "Thanks for the update. I mean _why_ are you gathering wood for a fire. Don't want to use up your reserve?"

"Uh, no. I don't have any wood."

"You? Princess Prepared doesn't have any wood?"

I scowl at him. "No, I don't have any wood."

"I bet I could find some wood for you."

"Great!" Maybe with his help I could - My train of thought stops when I see his expression.

He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs... then, I finally catch on.

"Damn it, Edward, you are so... ugh!" I march away from him but can hear his footsteps following me.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" He's laughing so hard he can barely speak.

"You better stop, or I'll have to get close enough to touch you and make you stop." I freeze at his words and turn around giving him a glare.

"Don't touch me, and if you bring you're _wood_ anywhere near me, I'll burn it!"

I try to look angry but break down laughing when Edward covers himself up with his hands, looking terrified.

"Are you in the eighth grade, Edward?" I ask between laughs.

He shrugs. "We need to laugh," he says in the way of explanation.

"We do," I agree with a sigh. I can't help it, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Why did you come out here?"

"I saw you walk out here and now it's getting dark. I just wanted to... check on you."

I can feel myself blush at his admission. It makes me feel good he came out to check on me, but it's awkward to have a conversation over ten feet away.

"Should we head back?"

"I'll come back in a few, I still need to get some... wood." I laugh at the last word and blame him for it.

"It's all wet," he says kicking a log. "None of this will light for you."

My stomach sinks when he confirms my original fear. "But... I have to try. I have no heat, Edward." I start to panic, about much more than the lack of heat. The reality of the situation is starting to come down on me.

"Hey, calm down," he says softly. I can see the muscles in his arms twitch and his fist clench as he struggles to stay in place. "Everything will be okay."

"No. I don't think it will be." As soon as the words leave my mouth the sky lights up with lightening, and the heavens open up. The water doesn't quite reach us, because of the thick branches above, but we can hear the drops pounding on the leaves.

"We need to get back. Follow me out."

It's gotten so dark I can barely see Edward ahead of me. He talks the entire time, so I can follow his voice; eventually, we make it into our backyards. Once out in the open we realize how hard the downpour is and both flee back to our houses without finishing any kind of conversation.

I quickly rip my clothes off when I get into my house, not wanting the wet clothes to get cold and make me irreversibly chilled. Once I get all the layers off I find even my skin is wet. Drying off with a clean towel I get bundled up in my sweats. It's getting dark fast, so I light the candles I have in my living room, giving the room a soft glow, and grab my one and only flashlight. I hear the doorbell ring and smile. I'm getting more excited every time I see Edward.

I jog to the front door. "Edward?" I ask through the door.

"Yep, give me five seconds to leave then open the door."

I count to five but by three I'm already turning the knob. The door opens just in time for me to see him disappearing in the dark. I look down at my feet to see a nice pile of dry fire wood tide together with a note.

I drag it inside and rip the note open.

_Blaze, _

_Here's some wood... the kind you're allowed to burn ;) _

_Stay warm and keep your doors locked. _

_Edward_

I do a little dance in my living room, like a giddy junior high girl. I can't remember a guy ever making me this excited... and frustrated at times as well. As much as a goof Edward can be, it's nice to see him be serious and actually worried about something - and the fact that I'm the one he's worried about makes me feel... special. I catch myself wishing he were here to enjoy the fire with me. I stand by my door, struggling with myself, but when I feel another shiver I decide to start a fire.

My first fire ever.

I toss all the logs in and then a match to follow. I step back to let the blaze go, but nothing happens.

I throw another match in and step back ready for heat to blast my way, but again, nothing happens.

"_Paper_... maybe I need paper?" I muse out loud then start my search. I tear up a couple of my magazines and toss them on top of the wood, with another match following behind. The paper quickly catches and the flames grow, as does my smile. But as soon as the paper turns to ash the fire disappears with it.

"Ugh!" I have to resist stomping my foot. _Why__won__'__t__the__damn__fire__start?_ There's wood, paper... what more does it want?

Frustrated I plop down on the couch and read a magazine as I tear it apart to burn. The candles barely give the room enough light to read. I can't believe how dark it is outside. It feels like winter is really upon us.

The doorbell rings, and I instantly feel relieved. As embarrassing as it is, I know I can ask Edward how to build a fire. I'm about to open the door, assuming it's Edward, when something inside screams at me to stop and follow his directions earlier - it's odd he rang the doorbell.

"Edward?" I ask.

No response.

"Edward?" My voice carries a higher tone.

No response.

"This isn't funny. You said to ask who it is! Is that you, Edward?" Panic is clearly taking over, and I'm seriously considering burning _his_ _wood_if he's playing a prank on me.

I'm about to threaten just that when I hear two men's voices outside - but I don't recognize them. I hear a jingle and look down to see the handle shake. Then feel their bodies slam against the door.

They're trying to force the door open, and it's most definitely not Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides from things being thrown*<br>This will be the last cliffie for a very long time. The next chapter is with the beta's and will be up within a week!**

**I'll post a teaser on the forum and on twitter kdc2239**

**See you in a week! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm shocked at the response this story is getting! Thank you all for your support. It means so much to me.

This chapter has been made readable by Jessypt, Nico and WO17. Thank you guys so much!

_Reminder - Anything with a * is actual information cited. Anything else is fiction I've made up._

* * *

><p><strong>Current epidemiological models project that a pandemic could result in 2 to 7.4 million deaths globally.*<strong>

**BREAKING NEWS**

_**The US government has made the decision to bring all troops back home, ending all war efforts around the world. Here is the latest from the White House, "With the virus spreading there is no other choice. The only planes to be in the air will be those carrying the troops home."**_

***World Health Organization**

A scream threatens to escape my throat, but I keep it in. As fast as I can, I grab my flashlight and fly up the stairs, tripping on the way up. The air gets colder as I climb the stairs but my face still breaks out in a sweat.

"Please be outside. God, please, please be outside," I beg out loud, whimpering when I don't see Edward on his front porch. "No. No, no, no." I grit my teeth and look around the room, trying to come up with a plan.

I can hear them fucking with the front door; they're going to get in... to get me. I run to my bedroom door and lock it. With a grunt I force my oversized reading chair in front of the door, hoping it will buy me more time.

I go back to the window and think about screaming for Edward but decide it's better that I don't attract attention to my location. Edward's curtains are open and another idea pops into my head. I take my flashlight and shine it directly into his window. I turn it off and on, off and on. I wiggle it, move it and shine it in every window.

I hear the door being opened, and I can't help the scream that escapes my throat. My heart beat speeds up - my pulse out of control. My whole body is shaking, and I feel like I'm going to pee my pants. Tears stream down my face, and desperately I flash the light again into his living room window.

"Oh my God," I gasp when I see Edward's face looking out the window, investigating.

"Keep looking, Edward. _Please_ keep looking," I beg, flashing the light as fast as I can. I hear the men downstairs going through my things. Edward walks away from the window, and I fall to the ground sobbing.

My only chance to get away is going to be to jump the two stories. A broken leg - or two - is better then what they'll do to me, I'm sure.

I pull the stick out and open the window, adrenaline making my movements possible. I swing one leg over-

"What are you doing?"

I look down to see Edward running over to my yard. Climbing back into the window I whisper yell to him.

"Men... I... I think two of them. They're in my house. They broke into my house!" My tongue feels too big for my mouth, and I can barely get the words out.

A dark look takes over Edward's features, his fists clench at his sides. "You stay there. Get under your bed and hide."

I want to follow his directions, but I'm too frozen to move. I watch him run back into his house and when he comes back out he's carrying a baseball bat. He's not taken the time to put a jacket on and the muscles in his arms strain with the grip on the bat. His flirtatious energy is now furious. I never imagined Edward could look so... terrifying.

His angry eyes flash to mine before he points the bat in my direction. "Under your bed!"

I scramble from the window and squeeze myself under my bed, curling up as much as I possibly can.

It's not long before I hear muffled screams and chaos downstairs. More than ever I wish none of this had ever happened. That it was a normal Sunday with my brother downstairs cleaning out my fridge and Rose and the baby watching television. Hell, I even wish I had my shitty job to go to. Anything but what's happening right now.

Another crash makes me cry out, even more terrified, but not for myself - for Edward. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him because he was protecting me.

Before long I hear the creaking of footsteps on the stairs. I grip a leg of the bed frame and watch the chair shake as someone on the other side of the door tries to force it open.

"It's me, Bella."

I slide on my stomach and run to the door. With another grunt I get the chair out of the way and unlock it. As soon as I open it, I fling myself into Edward's arms, almost knocking him over.

Virus be damned.

I bury my head into his shoulder and after a second he drops the bat and wraps his arms tightly around me. One arm holds my waist securely to him, and the other wraps around the back of my head, forcing my face more into the crook of his neck.

Nothing has ever felt better.

Nothing.

The nights event crash down on me, and I find myself sobbing embarrassingly into his shoulder.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." He lifts me off the ground, sitting down in the chair with me on his lap.

Quickly, I realize the situation we're in and compose myself, crawling off his lap. Pacing the room, I wipe the snot from my face on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"I... I... ugh..."

"Shh. Calm down." He stands, walking over to me, running his hands up and down my arms. He's looking down at me, and when my eyes meet his he whispers, "It's okay."

I nod, but that's all it takes to make me break down again. Edward's arms quickly wrap around me, and I feel myself calming. His touch is comforting and I feel every muscle in my body relax.

"They're gone... and I don't think they'll be back," he says, resting his chin on top of my head.

"What happened?" I manage to ask without snot-sobbing.

"Ugh, well... don't worry about that, okay?"

"Did you... _kill_ them?" I whisper, pulling back to see his face.

He laughs, actually laughs at me! I pull back even more, but he grabs my arm and brings me back to him. "No, I didn't kill them. I wanted to, but I didn't. I'm not sure what kind of idiots rob a house unarmed." He sighs and holds me tighter. They might be idiots, but I'm relieved they were unarmed. "I didn't kill them, but one had to carry the other one out. That was pretty funny."

I can't help but laugh with him. I appreciate him so much in this moment. Not only for keeping me safe but for being able to make me laugh, even in the darkest of situations.

"You okay?"

I nod. "I think so, thanks to you."

He shocks me by placing a kiss on the top of my head before pulling away. My arms hang limply at my sides and my eyes are wide. His eyes find mine, questioning whether or not his kiss was okay. I'm not sure how to respond; the action felt so intimate... much more than a simple kiss on the head.

His hands go into his pockets, the air getting awkward around us.

I nod my head. "Thank you."

"Not worried about germs anymore?" There's a teasing tone to his voice.

My stomach sinks in realization, and I look at him panicked.

"Really? You're going to freak out now?" He rolls his eyes and a smirk grows on his face. "After all this? You don't know if those guys had it. They were touching everything down there."

I can't help it. Freaking out is what I do best. When I don't respond he rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

My jaw opens and closes as he leaves. I want to say something to stop him - anything to stop him, but I can't get the words out. I'll take the germs gladly if he'll just stay. If he'll just say he isn't mad at me. When I finally gather my wits I run out of the room.

"Edward! Wait!" It's no use. He's long gone. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach that maybe I pushed him away too many times. _What__if__he__doesn__'__t__come__back?_

I decide to go back and get my coat and go after him - apologize, when I hear my front door starting to open. I'm filled with dread. _How__can__this__be__happening__again?_I go back in my room, picking up Edward's discarded bat.

I brace myself for whoever is about to step into my home. The door opens slowly, but my hard beats quickly. I take a deep breath to scream at the top of my lungs when Edward walks - _Edward?_

"Edward?"

I walk down the rest of the stairs, leaving the bat behind. He turns to look at me with a stupid grin on his face, his arms filled with bags, pillows and blankets.

"Here, take these." He shoves the blankets and pillows into my arms, piling them so high I can't see around them. His smell invades me, and I assume these are the sheets off his bed. I hear his footsteps jog down the steps, and I stand frozen with what seems to be his entire bed set in my arms.

I hear his footsteps again when he comes back, quickly bouncing up the steps. "Edward?"

"Yeah," he grunts.

I drop the blankets at my feet to see him hauling a ton of wood in, dropping it by the fireplace. I cringe at him marching through my living room, on my white rug, with his big, dirty boots.

"Wh... what are you doing?"

He smiles at me and starts moving logs around in the fire place. He looks so at home in my house - so comfortable... he just fits. I'm not sure how I feel about this and store it away to think about later.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I ask again. I stand dumbfounded staring at him, lost in his pile of blankets.

"Building your fire. What the hell were you trying to accomplish here?" he asks, motioning to the fireplace.

"That's very nice of you," I say, ignoring his jab. "But what's with the rest of this stuff?"

"Bella," he sighs, turning around and walking towards me. His face is serious but soft - his voice even softer. "We aren't going to make it on our own. You should know that by now." I swallow hard.

"I have a garage full of firewood; you have food and water. I can protect you, and you can... well, entertain me." He smirks with a shrug. I scowl at him. My social dysfunction shouldn't be a form of entertainment to him.

"C'mon. Working together, we'll have a much better chance." He's looking at me - pleading with his eyes for me to agree.

I don't want to be alone, and I feel more comfortable with Edward than almost anyone else I've ever met. He's gone out of his way to help me, and if I'm honest with myself, I want nothing more than for him to stay here. I think about how contagious the virus is but figure if he has it, I would have gotten it from our earlier interaction - _or__from__the__men__in__my__house._ I shiver at the thought.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asks, surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes, please stay."

"Okay." With a smile and a nod of his head he turns his attention back to the fireplace.

I stand in the doorway, with his bedding at my feet, and watch him work. He moves around the room grabbing discarded magazine pages and matches from the table. He looks so at home like he belongs here... like he should have been here all along.

I pull my eyes away from him and look around the rest of the room. My lamp is broken, lying on the floor next to the fireplace, along with my two vases. I was expecting to find blood or something from the fight, and I'm glad to not find any. I hope it's not a different story in the morning.

"Ever heard of kindling, Blaze?" His back is to me, but I can feel his smile; it makes me warm despite the chill.

I don't respond, knowing I'm no match for his wit, but when he turns and sees my smile the look in his eyes tells me nothing needs to be said. Of course though, in true Edward style, he ends the sweet moment.

"Get to work, will ya, woman!" I roll my eyes at his horrible southern accent, laughing and shaking my head as I start dragging the bedding into the living room.

**~*Exposed*~**

"What are you doing?" I screech in a panic, snatching the bag of chips out of his hand. A handful of chips stay in his grasp, and his mouth hangs open.

"What the hell?"

"Why are you eating those?" I demand.

Eyes wide, he pops the handful in his mouth and talks before swallowing, "I was hungry."

"Ugh, close your mouth please." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. "See this?" I point to the writing that's clear on the bag.

"November 20th," he reads out loud then shakes his head. "So?"

"So, Edward," I say slowly and sweetly, as if I were speaking to a toddler. "In order to stick to the inventory plan, these are not to be eaten until November 20th."

He stares at me, and I've never seen anyone so still, not a single muscle twitch or blink of the eye. I'm about to ask if he's okay when he busts out laughing. He hits his leg and leans over gasping for air. I stand staring at him, clearly not amused.

"Edward."

He puts one hand out in front of him, index finger up. "God... uh, one minute... I need a minute," he wheezes, grabbing his side. My arms cross in front of me, and I wait for him to finish his dramatics. Finally he wipes imaginary tears from his eyes and clears his throat.

"Did you say 'in order to stick to the inventory plan'?"

I'm so annoyed that even his normal sly grin doesn't faze me, and I don't answer his question, because it's pointless. "There are two of us now. I need to make a new one, but yes. If we want to have food every day, then yes, we need to stick to an inventory plan."

He goes motionless, except for a twitch of his lip. I can guess what he's going to do next so I stop him.

"If you laugh at me again, Edward, so help me God..."

He puts both hands in front of him. "I wouldn't dream of it." He smirks. Shaking his head as he stands up, he walks over and shocks me by running a hand through my hair, kissing the top of my head. "Oh, Bella." I can hear the smile in his voice as he walks away leaving me stunned.

I can see how this arrangement is going to be very difficult and decide we need to have a long talk if there's any chance of us surviving _each__other_, let alone the flu. I stay in the kitchen, stubborn and freezing for a long time, but when I hear the crackling of the fire in the living room I decide it's time for a meeting.

When I walk in the room, a wall of heat envelopes me, and my muscles relax. Edward is sitting in the cream chair he drug over by the fireplace. I can already see one leg turning black from the soot. I bite my lip to keep from saying something about him ruining my furniture.

He immediately jumps up when he sees me. "Here, sit. It's really warm right here. You must be freezing from your time stewing in the kitchen."

I roll my eyes at him but sit in the chair he's offered, touched he'd get up and move so I'd be warm. "Thank you."

"You mad?" He sits on the floor in front of the fire with his legs in front of him, bent, his elbows resting on his knees.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not mad. I just..." I pause wanting to say just the right thing.

"Overreacted?" Edward offers.

I shoot him a look. "No, I didn't overreact, because this is serious, Edward. We only have so much food - and wood for that matter. We need to carefully ration stuff."

He pauses for a minute and stares into the fire. "No, you're right. I'm sorry." He makes eye contact with me, and his entire expression has morphed into the serious man I saw earlier tonight. "I just... I'd rather not admit how bad it is. It's easier to pretend otherwise." He shrugs. His honesty shocks me, and I'm not sure how to respond.

"What did you see in Seattle today?" My voice comes out quiet and unsure.

He shakes his head and talks to the carpet, "I really don't think you want to hear about it."

"That bad?"

He looks up at me.

"Yeah, that bad."

A silence falls between us, and I can see he's not willing to go into detail about what he saw and why it upset him so badly. I try to think of ways to change the subject, but my mind won't allow it and my mouth won't stay shut.

"Why were you going to Seattle?"

He picks at the fibers on my rug then the ones on his pants. Right when I think he's not going to answer his eyes meet mine, and there's a hollowness I've never seen before. "My parents live there."

He said earlier that most of Seattle has crumbled. I can't believe his parents are there. I think of the kind woman I met, his mother, and how much she obviously loves him. "Oh, Edward." I want to reach for him, but I'm terrified of the possible rejection.

I think of the people I love who are in Boston, so far from me. I pray they are somewhere warm, with full stomachs and healthy. I look back at Edward and see him - the real him, maybe for the first time. He doesn't have to say anything for me to know he's praying for the same things. The shadows from the flames dance on the side of his face, making his expression all the more devastated. Beneath the wit, he's just as alone and freaked out as I am. I remember his sweet kiss in the kitchen and dig up some courage. It's time I got out of my comfort zone. As quietly as I can, I slip off the chair and onto the carpet, but I don't feel close enough. Scooting over I sit so our hips touch. The warmth of his body immediately flows through mine, and my body isn't sure how to react.

We both sit in silence, staring at the fire. The flames lick the sides of the brick, and I watch as a log gets completely consumed and slowly turns to ash. Now that I'm touching him, I want to be closer. Slowly, I take my hand and slip it into his. I hear him sigh, and his hand squeezes mine, his thumb brushing over the back of mine.

At first my heart beats as though it's in fast motion; I'm almost sure he can hear it. My body flames with a heat I've never experienced before. Eventually, my heart resumes its normal rhythm, and the rejection I was expecting never comes. Time passes, and it's just us two, the rest of the world lost.

I haven't felt this safe and relaxed since before the virus hit. I can't help myself and do what feels so natural. Laying my head on his shoulder, I inhale his spicy scent. I feel his body get closer to mine as he scoots into me, and he rests his head on mine.

We don't speak. I'm not sure for how long we sit there, but neither of us breaks the silence. We stare into the fire, listening to the crackle of the flames that battle for attention with the rain pelting outside. We silently battle the demons haunting us. We battle separately but together.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to write a story for school by Friday, so you guys will probably be getting a new OS from me this week (I have no idea what to write about. Plot ideas welcome hehe). ****I do go to school full time, work and have a husband to spend time with, so because of the extra load this week the next chapter might be 1-2 weeks out. I'll try my best to have it by next Sunday. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and if you want a teaser I'll post one/two on the forum. The ladies over there are pretty awesome!**

**Twitter - kdc2239**

**See you all soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for the slight delay. We should be back on track now.

Thank you guys for reading, reviewing and pimping! I'm so glad everyone seems to be liking the story so far!

HUGE thanks to Nico, WO17 and Jessypt for making this chapter readable.

**Some people have asked for a timeline, so here it is...  
>Chapter 1&amp;2: Early September<br>Chapter 3&4: End of September & the flu has hit the USA. All schools and such are closed.  
>Chapter 5: All of October through Halloween and ends in the beginning of November when the earthquake hits.<br>Chapter 6: First week of November. Morning after the quake.  
>Chapter 7: The earthquake hit the day before.<strong>

**So, the flu has been in the USA for two months. This chapter starts on the second day after the quake hit. Chapter 7 ended with B and E sitting in front of the fire. Hope that helps! **

* * *

><p><strong>The virus is transmitted easily from person to person via droplets and small particles produced when infected people cough or sneeze.*<strong>

_**Breaking News:**_

_**This is Donna Johnson filling in at the news desk. The greater Seattle area and beyond is without power now. I imagine if you're watching this, you're one of the lucky ones with a generator. The quake has devastated the region. The death toll is rapidly rising but the numbers are still unknown. Millions around the world look on and wait as researchers actively look for a vaccine.**_

_*****_World Health Organization

* * *

><p>I wake up to a screaming pain in my neck and my body shivering from cold. I feel warmth on my right side and wiggle that way, trying to envelope myself in it. Soon, I feel the heat all around me and fall asleep, ignoring the pain in my neck.<p>

When I wake later I feel like the heat is crushing me. I can't feel my legs or my arms, and there's a dead weight on my chest, making it hard to breath. I open my eyes and gasp; Edward's face is almost touching mine. Once I get over the shock of the position we're in, I notice he's drooling and a pond is collecting on my shoulder.

"Eww! Edward." I wiggle and push, but he's out cold. I try a couple more times to get him off me, but when I see another long stream of spit slip out of his parted lips I can't handle it. "Edward!" I scream.

"Huh? What?" He doesn't open his eyes or lift his head. At least one arm comes up and wipes the slobber away.

"Edward," I wheeze. "I can't breathe!"

"It wasn't me. The dog called the cops... I swear. Don't shoot."

"What?" I stop moving, laughing at his sleep talk. His face looks so cute. His eyebrows are drawn together, and his lips are turned in a serious frown. I can't help but encourage this. "Why did he call, Edward?" I whisper.

"Sally... she _made_ him do it." His voice is groggy, and I can barely understand him. I stifle a giggle and decide to have some more fun.

"Sally?"

I wait for him to respond. "What did Sally do, Edward?"

He's obviously done, and since I won't be entertained anymore, I take both my hands and jab them into his sides.

"Jesus Christ!" he screams.

I've never seen someone react so fast. He jumps up, landing on two feet, as if he were a cat who'd just had a bucket of water dumped on him. His legs are bent slightly and his arms are out, ready for action. His head whips around looking for whatever attacked him. I can't help the laugh that escapes... Okay, I fall into hysterics. His hair is all over the place, drool is still on the side of his face, along with marks from the carpet. He finally looks down at me and relaxes his stance. His eyes immediately go from wide and alert to sleepy and droopy.

"It's not funny. Why would you do that to someone?" He rubs his sides and looks at me sternly, while I try to gather myself so I can apologize to him.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not," he pouts. He looks adorable, and I can just picture him at eight years old in footy pajamas stomping his foot.

"Aww, yeah I am," I say as if I were speaking to eight-year-old footy Edward. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you were crushing me."

"Was not," he argues softly. "Where's the bathroom?" He lets out a big yawn and runs his hand through his hair. I point down the hall and watch him walk away, wishing I hadn't when he reaches behind and scratches himself.

I shake my head, laughing, then stretch my arms up to the ceiling. "Ugh," I groan in pain when I try and turn my head to the side. As I keep stretching I feel heat come to my cheeks when I think about the position I woke up in with Edward. His first night staying over and I've all ready slept next to him. I need to make sure I go up to my room when I get tired tonight.

The fire, even though it's almost dead, still spits out a crackle here and there. The heavy smell of ash and burnt wood hang in the air, and I can feel a grimy layer on my skin. I can only imagine how I look. I'm about to sneak upstairs when Edward emerges from the bathroom. He looks a little less groggy but not fully awake.

"Aww, are you going to pout all day?" I tease when he flops down in a chair.

"I don't pout - ever. I just don't like mornings."

I roll my eyes but stand up, grabbing a blanket off the couch. "I'm going to go grab a quick shower."

His head snaps my way, his eyes more alert. "What?"

"I'm going to shower. I can feel a layer of smoke and soot on my skin."

"I heard you, but that's crazy. You won't have any hot water."

I shrug. "I'll be quick."

He gives me an incredulous look and says, "Suit yourself."

I roll my eyes and head up the stairs. I refuse to feel grimy all day just because of a little cold water. As I ascend the stairs I feel the temperature dramatically decrease. With each step, I start to regret my choice.

When I get into the bathroom the coldness of the tiles hitting my bare feet shocks me, causing me to bounce around. I pull the blanket tighter and dread the thought of having to let it go and strip. I realize now what a bad idea this is, but there's no way I'll go downstairs, without a shower, so Edward can gloat about being right.

I start the shower, turning the dial to hot, even though I know it won't matter.

"One, two, three," I count then quickly throw the blanket off, strip and dive into the shower.

"Oh, shit." I grab my body wash and waste no time lathering up. "Jesus," I hiss, because the body wash is almost as cold as the water. Once everything is lathered, I force one body part at a time into the spray. Once I'm rinsed I all most fall on my face diving out of the shower as quickly as possible.

"Oh my God," I repeat over and over rubbing a dry towel over my skin, then wrapping three around myself. I go into the bedroom and jump up and down, doing anything I can think of to get warm. I pull on a new pair of yoga pants and one of Emmett's old sweatshirts, bundling up. When I get downstairs I see Edward half asleep on the couch with a blanket around him.

"It's freezing," I say, shaking for dramatics.

"I know." I see a chill of his own ripple through his shoulders. "I'm going to run over to my house and get some more wood, so we can build a fire."

He stands and walks to the front door and every muscle in my body goes stiff out of fear. I don't want him to leave, even if it's only for a couple minutes. When he turns around and sees me he smiles softly.

"Do you want to come with me?"

I nod quickly and stuff my double-socked feet in some shoes. When we open the door and step on the front porch we both stand still. The street is so eerie. It's a Wednesday, but there are no kids running to the bus stop, people rushing to their cars for work, mailman making his way down the street - nothing. The Cope's house is dark and quiet, and the red flag is still up on their mailbox, leaving an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"Do you think they're okay?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I don't know."

"We should check on them." I figure I've already opened myself up to the virus sleeping

next to Edward last night.

"That's not a good idea, Bella." Edward's voice is hesitant and quiet. When I look up at him his eyes are sad.

I look at him questioningly but am not brave enough to actually ask. Edward looks at me a beat longer before placing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. Unsure what to do with my arms they sit awkwardly squished between us.

"I uh... Mr. Cope... I went to check on them last week. They didn't answer the door, but Mrs. Cope said through the door that George - Mr. Cope - was sick."

"Oh god," I gasp, gripping the front of Edward's shirt, accepting the comfort he's offering.

"I offered to take them somewhere but she wouldn't open the door. I called emergency services, and they said bringing them to hospital was pointless." His voice is quiet but thick with pain. "They wouldn't send anyone out and warned me to stay away." The pain in his voice is getting to be too much to bear, and I snuggle into his chest a little more. "She begged me not to tell her daughter... I didn't even know she had a daughter. She sounded delirious."

"We have to go over there," I demand, looking up at him. No matter how terrified of this virus I am, it's just not in me to leave people to suffer.

Edward shakes his head, a frown taking over his expression. "Bella, it's too late. It was too late then... the chances of someone young and healthy surviving -"

"Shh, stop," I say, shaking my head, unable to cope hearing the words.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "They were gone before the quake even hit. There was no answer at their door the next day." I feel tears come to my eyes, and Edward's grip on me tightens both arms securely around me. As I cry, he rubs my head and whispers words of comfort.

**~*Exposed*~**

I'm sitting on Edward's window seal, staring at the Cope's house, wondering if there's a chance they made it or if Edward's right and they really are... _gone_. A hand come's out of nowhere and touches my shoulder making me jump.

"Hey, it's just me."

My hand falls over my heart and the other wipes tears away. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He hesitates and then slowly sits down next to me, his hand resting on my leg. "You knew them a long time, huh?"

I bristle at the way he talks about them in the past tense. "They lived here before me; Mrs. Cope would bring me dinners all the time... before she had her heart attack. She felt bad I was living alone."

"That was nice of her." I nod my head, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry," he says softly.

Tears choke up my words, so I just reach out and grip the hand that rests on my leg. We sit in quiet companionship for a few more minutes.

I wipe my tears on Emmett's sweatshirt and a wave of sickness flows through me. I want to talk to my brother. We've heard about the flu taking victims but seeing it for the first time is an entirely different experience. I think of Emmett and how strong he is. My entire life he's always been the strongest person I know - emotionally and physically. While Rose isn't a weak person, I think of her slender figure and soft features and pray she will be strong enough to fight off this poison. Claire... I can't even picture her in my mind without breaking down into sobs. If people in their prime are dying, how can a little baby survive? I feel the grief threatening to take me down and know I have to do something - anything - before I break. I need to follow Edward's earlier advice - survive.

"Okay, we need a plan," I say, sniffling for the last time today.

"We do."

"Let's get to it." I smile, standing up and reaching my hand out for his.

We go through Edward's house, gathering what we think we might need. I'm surprised at how together and matching everything is.

"Wow, you have a great eye for design." I run my hand over a soft blanket on his couch, before folding it and adding it to our pile.

"Haha, no, my mom has a great eye for design." He laughs but quickly a look of fear then sadness takes over his features.

"They're going to be fine, Edward. I know it." I reach out and squeeze his hand, getting more comfortable with the casual contact between us.

He gives me a smile. "Let's get this done." He rubs his hands together and nods his head.

"Okay."

I continue, grabbing towels and blankets and placing them in a basket.

"Get the sheets, too!" I hear Edward shout from somewhere in the house.

By the time we have everything he wants to bring, almost anything that is easily moved, is by the front door. "Looks like you're moving," I laugh.

I smug grin grows across his face. "I am... roomie." He winks.

I can't help but smile back at him. "Do you have any food at all you can bring?"

"Oh, I forgot. Let me check." He walks into his kitchen, and I follow behind slowly, admiring his family photos on the wall.

Pictures of Edward growing up with his family, obviously hung here by his mother, line his main hallway. I smile at the pictures of Edward as a toddler, covered in paint, then more of him as he grows up; Edward in a baseball uniform holding a bat, Edward in a suit going to a dance, and Edward at graduation surrounded by friends. The strange thing is that until it looks like he's high school age, there are two other boys in the pictures with the family. After that it's just Edward and his parents.

He comes back into the hallway with a box in his hands. "I'm glad you said something, I almost forgot my good friend Jack," he says with a triumphant grin holding a full bottle of booze up. I roll my eyes at him and bring my attention back to the pictures.

"These pictures are so fun."

He laughs, pausing to look them over. "Yeah, my mom put these up. You should see their house, it's like a museum of their children."

My heart clinches when he speaks of his family. My mother couldn't care less about Emmett or me. I don't know if she ever even had our pictures taken.

"Who are they?" I ask, pointing to a picture of three young boys in matching suites. Their hair smoothed to the side.

"Uh, that's me." He points to the smallest one of the group. "And that's Jake and Alec." He points to the two other boys. They all share the same mischievous smile and bright eyes.

"Your brothers?"

"Hmm," he says and brings his attention back to the box.

"Are they in Washington?"

He laughs darkly and shakes his head. "No, they're... uh... They died, Bella." Picking up his box of booze, he walks away, leaving me in the hallway. I watch him go, and my heart breaks for him. I feel guilty for how quickly I judged him before, because obviously there's a lot more to Edward then I gave him credit for. Of course I wonder how his brothers died but based on his reaction I can tell he's not eager to talk about it.

I feel weird standing in the hallway alone, so I scramble behind him, helping him carry things over to my house in loads. He's friendly but quiet as we work and once everything is in my living room there's no stopping him. I'm anxious as I watch him move my furniture around and drag wood through my living room, making a wall of it.

"How can I help?" I ask, not only because I don't want to be useless, but also, because he's destroying my neat order, and I can feel my body shaking with anxiety.

"The power went out a day and half ago, we need to clean out your fridge and freezer."

I walk in front of him, blocking his way to the kitchen. "No! That food's not on the inventory plan for weeks."

He hangs his head to his chest and lets out an annoyed breath. When he looks back up at me I can tell he's trying to be patient with me. "Bella, we don't have weeks. If we don't do something with it, it's going to go bad. If we cook it and smoke it, at least the food will last longer. If we package it right the smoked stuff can last months, the other stuff will stay longer if cooked."

I stare at him blankly. He makes sense, but I still feel like we should wait a few more days until the power comes back.

"The power isn't coming back," he says, making me feel like he read my mind. "I have no idea how wide spread the outage is, but I can guarantee Snohomish isn't on their high list of priorities."

He's right. It could take... forever for them to get out here and fix things. The food will go bad, and we won't have anything. At least if we cook it, it will last a bit longer. "Let's get to it then."

I turn into the kitchen and feel him following me. In silence, we pull all the food out, setting it on the counter. We go into the garage and do the same to the extra freezer. My stomach is turning at the thought of what we're doing, but we don't have much choice. Before long he's taking bags of meat to his house to smoke, and I'm putting frozen chicken nuggets and fish sticks on trays to cook over the fire tonight. Frozen pizzas and lasagnas go on his grill and before I know it we've cook a good portion of fresh food that we have to survive on.

The impact of literally burning up what we have to survive on takes a toll on us both. It goes against every instinct to do what we're doing. We stand in his front yard, bundled up with scarves, hats and gloves. The barbecue's flames are on high, and the smoker chugs away on propane. I stare at the smoke that's drifting towards the clouds and feel a tear slide down my cheek. I look over at Edward, and he is staring into the flames of the barbecue looking lost. His face is pale, and a hand rests over his mouth. I move the short distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling his arms move around my shoulders holding me to him. His head rests on mine, and I can feel the warmth of his breath when he speaks. "This sucks."

I can't respond due to the tears choking my words but nod into his chest, because yes, this really does suck.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Take the sheets and hang them in every door way."

"Hang the sheets in the doorways?"

"Yeah, it will help keep the heat in the living room. Go upstairs and close everything up, bring whatever you need down. Then, shove rags under the doors, so there are no gaps."

"What do you mean, 'bring everything I need down?'"

"Well, you're not going to sleep up there, and we need to keep everything closed to keep the heat where we'll be sleeping."

My stomach is sick. We fell asleep last night by the fire, but I plan to spend the rest in my bed. "Oh, no, that's okay. I'll sleep in my bed."

He stops piling the wood and turns to face at me. "No, you won't; only if you want to freeze to death. We'll make camp down here, and by closing the house up, we'll use less of our wood."

It was one thing to move him in here. Now, I'm supposed to sleep in the same room as him every night? I can't argue with his logic though and sullenly turn and trudge up the stairs. On my way up I can't deny the twinge of excitement I feel sleeping close to him.

I look at my bed sadly and lay on it, saying goodbye for an undetermined amount of time. _The__electricity__can__'__t__be__off__forever,__right?_"Oh my God, what if it's off forever?" I sit up on my bed and stare at the wall. I'm stuck in my house, away from my entire family, with a practical stranger, and we have no heat and limited food. Right when I feel my panic rising Edward shows up, leaning against my door jam, one foot crossed over the other, arms crossed over his chest.

He smirks. "Thought you got lost."

I ignore his comment, still lost in my panic. "What if it's off forever?"

"What if what's off forever?" His eyebrows come together, and the smile disappears from his face.

"The power. What if it doesn't come back?"

With a sigh he walks over and sits on the bed next to me. "It won't be off forever, Bella."

"For a while though."

"Yeah, it will probably be off for a while."

Both of us sit after accepting this information. I wonder if Emmett knows about the earthquake. I wonder if he's worried.

"C'mon, let's get this stuff downstairs. The quicker we can get everything shut up the better."

I nod my head and help him take apart my bedding. We throw everything in the hall then shut all the doors upstairs.

"Make sure there are no gaps," he says tossing me a pile of rags and hand towels.

I get down on my hands and knees, shoving rags under the door.

"Push harder," Edward demands from somewhere behind me.

Leaning on my forearms I shove the rag harder between the carpet and the door. I'm not sure why he's correcting me. I don't see much difference. "Like this?"

"Yeah... harder... _nice_."

With my hands still working I turn my head to see Edward staring at my ass with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Fuck you, Edward," I laugh, throwing a handful of rags at him.

"Oh my god, you are too easy!" He grabs one of the towels I tossed at him and flicks his wrist causing the towel to bite my thigh painfully.

"Ouch!"

He smirks and snaps the towel again.

I growl at him, causing him to laugh - his eyes bright and his head thrown back make my heart skip. It's moments like these I catch myself wondering what he thinks. Does he look at me and think of me as the nerdy freak next door, or do I catch his eye too? Is there anything I do that he finds appealing? A painful sting on my ass distracts me from my thoughts.

I turn to him, an evil smile growing across my face. I bend slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time, and pull a towel out from underneath the door. I spin it around and then crack it against the wall. "Oh, it's on now."

My first attempt causes Edward to scream and go running. _Apparently__he__can__dish__it__out__but__can__'__t__take__it._I laugh at the thought and start my pursuit.

The time we put into heat proofing the upstairs is pointless because cracks in the door are soon exposed, the towels needed for ammunition.

**~*Exposed*~**

An hour later we both collapse on the couch, completely out of breath. Both our cheeks are red, and we've peeled off all our layers, hot from flying around the house during our battle. Edward's head rests on the arm of the couch on the opposite side of mine, but our legs tangle together somewhere in the middle. His eyes close softly, and mine are trained to the way his thin tee shirt grips his chest.

"God, I haven't run around like that in so long." He laughs, opening his eyes. I quickly avert my gaze to avoid being caught.

"No kidding. I'm so out of shape." My embarrassingly heavy breathing proves my point.

"Doesn't look like it from my view." He wiggles his eyebrows and bumps my leg with his own. I roll my eyes but grab my sweatshirt, slipping it back on over my camisole.

"Truce then?"

Even though every muscle in my body is screaming from running around like a six year old, and I'll be covered in bruises tomorrow from towel whip marks, I still don't want to be the first to give up. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun, running around acting like a dork.

"Can't take anymore, LK?" I smirk.

He lifts his head of the couch and laughs. "LK?"

"Lilac-Killer..." I shrug. "Although, you're not so tough when your victim can fight back, huh?"

He shakes his head and pulls his body up a little, so he's resting on the arm of the couch. "Oh, Blaze, I wouldn't go there - I can go all night." His eyes burn into mine, his deep breaths causing his chest to rise and fall.

My cheeks burst into flames when I realize he isn't talking about our towel fight anymore. I don't know how to respond, my wit maxed out for the day apparently, and stare at him with my jaw hanging open. He's still, but his eyes roam over my body and his smirk fads away as he licks his lips making his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

For the first time in my life I _feel_ sexy. The way he's looking at me makes me feel... wanted. I feel my nipples harden, and my body react just from his stare. We both look at each other, unable to explain the sudden draw.

He breaks the connection by clearing his throat and sitting up on the edge of the couch, running a hand through his hair. I'm frozen, except for my eyes, which are following his every move. Watching the muscles in his forearm, the way his eyebrow raises when he looks around the room, the way his lap looks like the perfect place for me to slide right onto.

I realize I must have read too much into his comment when he stands, leaving me alone on the couch. He's the funniest person I've ever met and always makes silly comments. I feel stupid for thinking it was something more than it was. In an instant I'm thrown back in eighth grade when the cutest boy in class, Kevin Howard, asked to borrow a pencil. I thought it was his way of trying to talk to me - to start something, but he and my pencil disappeared down the hall. My heart drops, and it's a reminder I need to keep my feelings in check. One look from Edward shouldn't affect me as if I were still in the eighth grade. I realize in this moment though - I want him. Not just as a friend but as more. I want him to always look at me like he did tonight and mean it. I want him to look at me then crawl up the couch on top of me. I want to be there for him like he is for me. I've always let my low self-esteem win but not with Edward. Not this time; he's worth fighting for.

I see his hand reach down to me and without thinking I slip mine into his grip. He pulls back, lifting me off the couch almost effortlessly.

"C'mon, Blaze, we've got a lot to do before we lose daylight."

* * *

><p><strong>This entire story is planned out - completely! Try to enjoy the ride ;) <strong>

**You can follow me on twitter for teasers and what not - kdc2239. There will also be a teaser posted on the forum.**

**I posted a new O/S last week called December Air and it's up on my profile! **

**Thanks for reading. See you next week! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge thanks to everyone who reads, reviews or recommends this story. **

**Jessypt, WO17 and Nico made this chapter readable for you guys. Thanks! **

**See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The government estimates that a pandemic like the 1918 Spanish flu would sicken 90 million Americans, or about 30 percent of the population. Of those, nearly 10 million would have to be admitted to hospitals, and nearly 1.5 million would need intensive care.*<strong>_

_**Worst-Case Scenario U.S. Pandemic Plan  
>(Published April 28, 2009 <strong>__**Associated Press)***_

When the sun starts to disappear into the horizon I get a sick feeling in my stomach. A feeling I can only describe as homesickness - that unease you feel deep in your stomach and nothing you do makes it go away. Edward is changing in the bathroom, leaving me alone for a minute with my thoughts. We were busy all day and that kept my mind off things, but now we're getting closer to bedtime and my worries and fears are starting to take over. The house is bundled up, the food stored, relabeled and re-inventoried. The fire is making the entire room glow brightly enough we don't need candles.

Edward was right. Hanging the sheets and blocking the doorways really does help keep the heat in the room. We can sit comfortably without being bundled up. I've always been the type of person who was fine on her own, being raised how I was made me that way, but being with Edward is nice. It feels goodto have someone _want_ to take care of me. I find myself wanting to do that for him, too.

"Bathroom's all yours," he says, walking back into the room with a smile.

"Great, thanks." I say, staring at him. He's in loose pajama pants and a worn thermal. I'm surprised at my reaction - my eyes are glued to the ragged hem of his shirt where a sliver of skin shows.

I grab my toiletry bag I packed from upstairs and head toward the bathroom.

"Hey," Edward says, causing me to turn. His posture makes him look uncertain. He steps towards me but stops himself. "You okay?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I can tell by the way he purses his lips together that he doesn't believe me, but he's not going to push me on the subject. The bathroom is freezing, the tile seemingly enhancing the cold. I brush my teeth and wash my face as fast as I can in order to get back to the cozy fire.

When I come out Edward has made a makeshift stove over the fire and has our chicken strips and fish sticks cooking.

"Hungry?" he asks without facing me. He's squatting over the fire and his shirt is riding up in the back, exposing two perfect dimples on his lower back right above his pants.

"Not really." _Not__for__frozen__dinner,_I think cocking my head to the side.

He turns to look at me, spatula in hand. My head snaps back but my cheeks flush, because I'm sure he caught me staring. "Well, you can't not eat. Besides, there's fish sticks! How could you say no?" he asks with a cheesy grin, taking a big bite of one of the pieces.

"Well, with that argument I don't think I can," I laugh, sitting next to him.

We talk movies through dinner, and I'm shocked to see how much we have in common. I'm also amazed to learn how into foreign films he is.

"Anything with Will Ferrell though is always my number one go to. Definitely my guilty pleasure."

"Will Ferrell? Really?"

"Are you kidding?" he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "Have you seen Old School? Anchor Man?"

I shake my head, causing him to groan. "You poor thing," he sighs dramatically. "The second the power comes on, Old School is first on the list." He points his finger at me, nodding his head.

"Okay," I agree with a smile, my heart beating fast. The fact he wants to make plans with me outside of this... chaos makes me excited.

When he asks me what my guilty pleasure is he's shocked at my answer.

"You do not!"

I nod my head and laugh. "Yes, I do. I love it."

"No way." He shakes his head.

"Yes, when I still lived at... home..." I'm not sure I'm ready to explain my situation to him, so I leave it at that, "We'd have pizza on Wednesday nights and watch the new episodes."

He gives me an incredulous look still not buying it.

"How can I prove it?"

He looks around the room, and when his gaze lands on what's left of our dinner a smile grows across his face. He holds a fish stick in the air. "What episode?"

"Like I know the numbers! I _like_ South Park, I'm not obsessed."

"No, not the number." He rolls his eyes, "but what episode is this from."

"Fish sticks or... Fish-dicks." I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Only Emmett and Alice know how much I love South Park, and it's because we all watched it together. "The episode when Jimmy wrote a new joke about fish dicks and Cartman tried to take the credit. It ends as a big joke on Kanye West, because... he's a douche."

Edward stares at me with his mouth hanging open. "Marry me?"

I laugh and fall back against the couch. "High standards, huh, Edward?"

He shakes his head. "You surprise me every time we talk, Bella - what is your last name?"

It feels good to hear him say this. I remember the day in my yard, over a month ago now, when he was teasing me for how predictable I was.

"Swan... Bella Swan. You?"

"Cullen."

_Edward__Cullen...__Edward__C...__Bella__Cullen__-_

"How old are you?"

I look up at him, embarrassed. I'd die if he knew what I was just thinking. I'm a little taken aback by his sudden interest. "I'm twenty-seven. You?"

"Twenty-nine..."

We both sit in silence that quickly grows awkward. Any further questioning will take us into much more personal territory.

Edward looks around the room and nods his head. "Well, Bella Sawn," he smirks. "We got a lot done today. Should we hit the hay?"

The thought of trying to go to sleep makes the homesick feeling creep back sickly into my stomach. Edward brought over a blow up bed and has it set up next to the couch. He carelessly throws a pile of blankets on top.

"Why don't you take the couch; it's probably more comfortable."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I don't mind the air mattress."

"Definitely."

"Thanks." I smile at him and slip under the covers on my makeshift bed.

I watch Edward as he goes to the front window, sticking his finger between the blinds he looks out. His head twists looking down each stretch of our street.

"Everything okay?" I ask, his actions making me nervous.

"Yep." He throws me a reassuring smile before walking over to the front door and double-checking the lock, before he comes and sits on his airbed. It's only now that I notice his baseball bat lying next to him.

"You're worried about someone trying to break in."

His head snaps my direction, his eyes surprised before his expression goes back to neutral. "Nah, I'm not worried."

I eye him wearily.

"I'm not," he insists.

"The bat." I point to the evidence on the ground.

He sighs and hangs his head. "Bella, it's not safe; we both know this."

I nod my head, my hands fingering the blanket nervously.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promises, rubbing his hand on my leg.

I give him a watery smile but don't answer, too embarrassed to say that it's him I'm worried about more than myself.

We sit looking at each other in silence. Slowly, I lie down and try to relax. Edward stokes the fire one last time before crawling into his own bed. We both lay in silence, the only light coming from the fire that grows dimmer every minute.

Every sound makes me jump. I know the noises are from the house settling, but all my mind can picture is people trying to get in the upstairs window, the back door, the front door... The worry and panic is making my heart jump. I chew on my bottom lip and tear at pieces of the blanket, not wanting to alert Edward to my fear.

I hate this. I hate feeling this way - alone, scared and vulnerable. I wait until I think he's sleeping to let the tears fall. Softly, as quietly as I can, I cry into my pillow. I just wish I could talk to Emmett and Alice and know everyone is okay. I wish the same for Edward. I know we'd both feel better if we just heard from our families.

I'm facing the couch, leaving my back to Edward. I'm too focused on trying to hide my crying and don't notice him get off his bed. My body freezes when I feel the couch shift. I feel his body heat as he lifts the blankets and slips under them. I gasp when I feel the length of his body mold to mine and his strong arm slip around my waist, pulling me securely against him.

"Is this okay?" he whispers, his leg trapping my own.

I nod my head and bring a hand to wipe the tears away.

"I heard you crying... I thought - hell, I don't know. I thought you might not want to be alone. I'll go back on the air mattress... if you want."

His grip on my waist slackens.

"No," I say, gripping his arm that is lying across me. "Please stay."

He says nothing but his body relaxes as it molds back to mine. Almost instantly I feel warmer – safer. I stare at the back of the couch and listen to Edward's soft breaths and the crackle of the fire. The house creeks once in a while, but other than a strong wind, there is no noise coming from the outside. I had no idea how used to the sound of closing car doors and barking dogs I had become. Edward snuggles into my back a little closer, and I can feel his breath on my neck in a rhythmic pattern.

Carefully, I turn my head and admire how peaceful he looks in his sleep. For the first time I notice how long his lashes are and see a few small scares on his forehead. A shadow across the room catches my eye, the shadow of the flames dancing across the front door. I stare at the door, terrified of what might be on the outside. I realize now, Edward moved the furniture around so he would be between the door and me. My heart warms at how thoughtful he is. Securely positioned between the couch and Edward, his arms wrapped around me, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**~*Exposed*~**

"I'm gonna lose my mind! I can't be in this room anymore."

It's a funny thing, because I can't stand watching him pace "this" room anymore.

"Cards?"

He stops pacing and throws me a not so nice look.

"Okay..." I say rolling my eyes. I take the towel in my hand and hang it by the fire. I've only taken that one frozen shower; I couldn't do that again. Since then Edward and I have been heating water on the fire and sponge bathing. "Um... we could..." I rack my brain to try and think of something new.

"We're going for a walk," he announces walking to the coat rack.

"Whoa! No, we aren't." I speed ahead of him and block his access to the coat rack.

"Yes, we are." He goes to get around me, but I move quickly to block his way. Basketball stars have nothing on me. We go back and forth but he can't get around me -

"Put me down, Edward!" I scream.

"If I can't get around you, I'll go through you." He turns around and sets me down with a big smile on his face. "I'm bigger. I win."

"Edward, be serious. We _can__'__t_leave."

He ignores me and puts his coat on. Going through the basket by the door he gets gloves and hats.

"Edward!"

He turns, his arm outstretched with my coat in his hand. I stare at it like it might bite me.

"Take it."

I shake my head.

"Take it!"

"No!"

"Bella," he says exasperated, pushing the coat into my chest. "We've been locked in this house for almost a month. We haven't seen or spoken to another human being. I'm going _fucking_ crazy."

My mouth hangs open; I think it might be the first time I've heard Edward cuss.

"Is being here with me for a month really that bad?"

"Yes," he says without hesitation, pushing my coat at me again.

"Fine!" I rip the coat out of his hand and angrily force it on my body.

"You want to walk! We'll walk!" I put the gloves and hat on and storm out the front door in anger and freeze when I get to the front porch. I turn around to go back into the house only to run right into Edward's chest.

"Nope."

"Please," I beg. All anger gone; I don't want to leave my house. I want to stay in my house. "Please, Edward, _please.__"_

"Bella, we're just going for a walk. There's nothing to be scared of."

My breathing comes in gasps, and I feel like clawing my way back into the house.

"You're panicking, Bella. Breathe."

His arms encircle me, and I lean my head on his chest, trying to take a deep breath.

"It will do us so much good to get out of the house."

I nod my head. He's right, but I'm terrified to leave. "If we see anyone, we'll walk the opposite way?"

"Of course."

"Promise me."

He leans down to make eye contact with me. "I'm not going to put you in danger. If we see anyone, I'll throw you on my back and run like a wild man." His smile is wide, and his eyes seem to glow with excitement.

I laugh. "All right. Let's go for a walk."

"You sure? If you're really upset we can go back inside."

I smile at his offer. I should've known he wouldn't really make me do something I don't want to.

"No, let's go. I'm going crazy too." I take my first steps off the porch slowly, my eyes scanning the area.

"Bella, people have the flu; they aren't turning into zombies."

"I know that," I snap. It feels like it though. This entire situation has been so surreal, and we've been trapped in this house alone with no information coming from the outside world.

I can feel Edward close behind me, and it does make me feel safe. The air is cold and it smells like snow. I love the snow and look forward to it every year, but not this year. I say a silent prayer it won't snow. We get to the end of my walkway, and my feet are reluctant to move anymore. My gaze is trapped on the Cope's house, and I know I can't stay standing here. It's all too much.

I feel Edwards hand slip into mine and squeeze gently. With a gentle tug he starts walking down the street, softly pulling me behind him. We get past our homes, and I'm able to breathe a little better. I take in a deep breath of fresh cold air and let it fill my lungs.

"Nice, isn't it."

"Yeah, it really is," I reply. We've been living in one room, and the ash and soot are so strong. Everything, including us, smells strongly of smoke.

As we walk I feel his fingers slip between mine, his thumb caresses the back of my hand. I look up at him, smiling.

"Is this okay?" he asks, swinging our arms a little.

I clear my throat and nod my head. "Yeah... it's great," I say, leaning into him.

"So... Thanksgiving's tomorrow," I say quietly.

Edward's lips purse together a little, and I see his shoulders go stiff. "Yeah."

"What should we do?"

"Whatever we can," he says, smiling over at me. "It's a holiday. We'll definitely open that bottle of Jack."

I shake my head but laugh. I've been wondering if we would ignore Thanksgiving or try and make it special. I guess we'll be making the best out of it.

The walk is exactly what we needed. Edward is all smiles and back to joking around. He holds my hand tightly, and once we're about a mile from the house he pulls me into his side, throwing his arm around my shoulder. We're surrounded by field and forest the entire mile or so, but I know soon we'll be entering a neighborhood.

"We should go back." I say, getting more nervous the closer we get.

"A little further."

I really don't want to but don't argue. We come upon the first neighborhood of many and Edward and I both freeze. I drove through here every day on my way to work, but I would never recognize this street now. Garbage is piled high from neglect, and animals are foraging through it. When they sense our presence they look at us as if we are intruders. The odor is heavy and strong. I pull the top of my shirt over my nose to try and block out the months worth of trash that sits rotting.

Houses are all shut up; it's dark on this street, too. I see red flags standing up on mailboxes; a sign these people are communicating. I'm intrigued as to how a large group of people might be working together. I take one more step forward, but Edward pulls me back, placing me slightly behind him.

I follow the direction of his gaze to see a man standing on his front porch, staring us down - with a shotgun in his hand.

"Oh my God," I gasp, gripping Edward's shirt.

His arm reaches behind him, wrapping around my waist. He walks us back slowly, both our eyes fixed on the man with the gun. When he sees us retreating, he lowers the barrel but keeps his gaze fixed on us.

"Looks like our walk is over."

"You think," I hiss, trying to move faster, away from the crazy guy with a gun.

Edward turns around when the man with the gun is out of sight and not a second sooner. His arm is around my shoulders and his grip tight.

"Let's get back home."

"No, we don't need to rush back. He's not going to follow us."

I stop in my tracks and give him an incredulous look. "You're serious?"

He takes a step back from me. "Yeah, we've had a great time. I'm not going to let one guy ruin it."

"One guy... one guy! He had a gun, Edward. A _gun_. He's crazy."

He rolls his eyes and starts walking again. He looks back at me and shakes his head. "No, he's not crazy. You better believe if I had a gun, I'd be pointing it at strangers who walked down our street, too, Bella."

My breath catches in my throat. "You're right." I'm sure I'm wearing my shock on my face. We've all gone crazy. Crazy with fear and panic. We've found ourselves in a time where we act like it's a normal thing to do - to point a gun at someone just for walking down the street. Before I can process all this, Edward's voice distracts me.

"We just need to stay in our own area. Not wander."

I nod my head and dumbly follow, still stunned by what just happened. We end up in a park that's close to our house. The swings blow in the wind, making the chains squeak, but the entire park sits empty with no children to entertain.

We spend a good half an hour playing on the equipment. Edward holds nothing back, and his tall frame looks like a giant playing on miniature toys. Tears come to my eyes I laugh so hard when he gets stuck in the tunnel that leads to the slide.

We're almost back to the house and still arguing about the slide incident.

"It wasn't funny," he says, pushing me away from him playfully.

"No, it was only the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I'm glad to see that my moment of panic was pure entertainment for you."

"Highlight of my day," I say, bumping my hip into his.

"Oh really!" Before I can jump away his arm wraps around my neck, and he jerks me down toward his waist. "Anyone ever give you a noogie before, Bella?" he whispers ominously.

"You wouldn't!" I try to struggle out of his grasp but before I can he starts his assault on my hair. "Edward!" I scream, between kicks and pushes. His hands go from my hair to my stomach and the assault continues. I'm laughing and gasping for breath. Right when I think I'm about to pee my pants his hands suddenly stop.

I grasp my knees as I try to catch my breath. I'm about to retaliate against his attack, but when I look up his stiff posture sets every one of my hairs on end. His hands are in fists, arms and shoulders tight. I follow his hard gaze and freeze when I see what he does.

There's a stranger parked in front of my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser on the forum this week! Kdc2239 on twitter<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**See you all next week**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for all the love last chapter!**

**Huge thanks to Jesspyt, WO and Nico for editing :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong> In many patients, the disease caused by the H6N2 virus follows an unusually aggressive clinical course, with rapid deterioration and high fatality. Like most emerging disease, H6N2 influenza in humans is poorly understood. - *WHO<strong>_

* * *

><p>We find ourselves in a one-sided stand off. Edward's posture doesn't relax, and I'm stone stiff next to him. The stranger is oblivious to our presence. A short, stubby man climbs out of his jeep. His clothes, even his shoes, are covered in a weird suit. I can't tell from here, but it looks like the same material scrubs are made of. Gloves cover his hands and a mask sits on the top of his head as if it were a pair of sunglasses.<p>

"Do you know him?" I whisper to Edward.

He shakes his head and starts walking toward the man, pointing at me. "Stay here."

After one step the man's eyes finally pull away from his clipboard, and he jumps back in surprise.

"Hello, folks," he says then pulls the mask down to cover his mouth.

"What can we do for you?" Edward asks in a tone that clearly says we won't do anything for you. He stops walking forward and crosses his arms over his chest.

"My name is Al. I work for the state."

I stay in my spot, and Al makes no move to come closer to us.

"Do you live here?" he asks, pointing to my house, before returning his focus to his clipboard as he writes something down.

I start to say yes, but Edward cuts me off. "Yeah, why?" His voice is not friendly. It's obvious he doesn't trust anyone coming around asking questions.

He stops writing and gives Edward an annoyed look. "Because I need to record who's still alive."

My breath catches at his bluntness. I stumble forward. My hand finds Edward's, but my eyes stay glued on the man in my driveway.

"There was no answer at these houses." He points to Edward's and the Clearwater's. "Do you know who lives in them?"

"They left town when the virus hit," Edward says, pointing to the Clearwater's house. "And I own that house."

"And across the street?"

I feel Edward's hand grip mine a little tighter. He clears his throat. "They've passed."

"Did you have contact?"

"No, we haven't."

"Good. Alright, I'll report this, and someone will be here for the body retrieval... sometime."

"They have family," I say, horrified at the thought of the Copes ending up in a random grave.

The man crosses his arms, his clipboard resting against his chest. Even from our distance I can see his eyes soften, but he ignores my statement.

"A national quarantine has been put in place. No one is allowed to leave their county for any reason. Some shipments are making it to grocery stores, but don't venture out unless you have to. You may travel freely within Snohomish County, but you will be met with the armed forces if you try to travel outside of county lines. There has been a heavy increase in looting and theft. Keep your doors locked and don't answer to anyone you don't know." He looks and sounds bored as he says his rehearsed speech. I wonder how long he's been going around house to house to deliver this message.

"When do you expect the power to be fixed?" Edward asks.

"No clue. All of King county up to the border is out."

This man is not bringing any good news, and the weight of his words is making my head spin.

"Is there any way to get in touch with loved ones? We have some in Seattle and some on the east coast."

"If you have a phone, keep trying to call, but other than that... no. Alright folks, I have a lot more houses to reach tonight." My phone is dead from trying to reach Emmett every week or so. Even if it wasn't, the cell towers aren't working.

"They have guns," I blurt out, pointing behind us.

He just nods his head getting back into his jeep. Edward and I stand frozen as he backs out and disappears down the street.

By the time we get inside, washed up and settled down for the evening it's dark outside. I know it's early still, but we both silently crawl into bed, shaken by the visit.

We lay facing each other but not speaking. Edward's hand comes up and runs through my hair. He slips my glasses off and does it again. I close my eyes and lean into his touch; it feels so good to have contact with another human being. His touch is comforting, and I find myself scooting towards him until our lower bodies intertwine. Without letting myself over think it, I lean forward and brush my lips against his.

He pulls away from me.

My stomach sinks at the rejection. I take a second, breathing deep, before I open my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure...?" I ask, confused.

"I've been going... crazy, absolutely nuts this past month, wanting to kiss you."

"Really?"

He laughs and nods. "How could you not tell?"

I shrug my shoulders and look away, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Before I can gather my courage to kiss him again, his lips crash into mine. It takes me a second to react, but when his arms wrap tightly around me, mine find their way behind his neck. Our kiss is desperate and more intimate than any other I've experienced. Edward's arms tighten around me, and he rolls us over so that his body hovers over me. One leg sits between mine, and I can feel the heat from it but it's not quite touching me where I want it to. It takes everything I can to keep myself from rubbing against him.

I grip the back of his head and when his mouth travels to my neck I can't stop the moan that escapes. His hands slip beneath my shirt and run up my bare back. I copy his motions, running my hands over his back. I've thought about what touching him would be like for a month now, and it's better than I imagined. His skin is warm and soft, and his body is hard.

His lips find mine again, and I waste no time pulling his bottom lip between my teeth. In an instant Edward's thigh is pushed up against me. I pull back and gasp, surprised at how good it feels. He looks down at me; his eyes are so dark, and his lips are parted with shallow breaths escaping.

"You like that?" he whispers, licking his lips, leaning down and kissing me behind my ear.

My only response is a whimper before I kiss his neck. I shamelessly grind on his leg, but before I know it his entire body rests between my open legs. Our thin sleep pants leave nothing to the imagination, and I can feel _him_ - all of him - pressed against me.

In the past I've always clammed up when it comes to sex but not this time. I've never been so attracted to another human being. The thought of being with him like this is driving me mad. I try to shut my mind off and enjoy the sensation of Edward's lips on my neck.

He sits up for a moment and reaches behind his neck to pull his shirt off. My mouth hangs open. He's gorgeous. The low light coming from the fireplace makes his skin look smooth and flawless. He looks down at me and smirks. Keeping eye contact he reaches for the hem of my shirt. I hesitate, only for a second, before leaning forward so he can pull it over my head.

Out of instinct one arm flies over my bare chest. Edward laughs softly as he trails his lips down my neck, then shoulder and arm. Slowly, his other hand comes up and slips under mine gripping my breast.

"Oh," I moan, my eyes rolling back and my chest arching.

His hand twists over and his fingers lock with my own. Slowly he moves my hand off my breasts and his lips take its place. He stretches the hand he's holding over my head and places himself between my legs again.

His mouth finds my nipples, and I feel like I have to claw at his back just to stay anchored to the earth. He kisses between my breasts and my eyes are glued to his motions as my free hand caresses his hair. He turns to the side to look at me and his stubble rubs the soft skin of my stomach. His eyes are focused on my breasts, rising and falling with each ragged breath I take.

"God, you are so hot."

"Uh... thanks," I say, feeling my entire body flush with heat.

Edward just shakes his head with a smile and goes back to kissing my chest.

Even though his body is molded to mine he doesn't feel close enough. Feeling brave, I move my leg in order to rub against _him._

"Oh fuck," he pants, laying his head between my breasts, releasing my arm.

Encouraged by his response I continue to rub against him. His lips attack mine with ten times more energy than before. His bare chest pressed against my own is one of the best things I've ever felt. My arms wrap tightly around him, and I hide my head in his neck when I feel his hips pump, grinding into my leg. I love the fact I'm making Edward feel good, but I can't help feeling a little embarrassed, not being totally comfortable with myself.

"Oh, God. Shit, Bella," he gasps, roughly kissing my neck, his entire body shuddering. After he goes limp, and I love the feeling of his weight on top of me.

"Thank you," he whispers, placing feather light kisses on my shoulder.

I sigh, loving feeling this close to him, seeing a different side of him. When I almost think he's asleep I feel his hands play with the waistband of my pants. His fingers run back and forth between the band and my skin.

"So soft," he whispers, his breath warm against my shoulder. Then his hand quickly slips down, touching me. "And wet."

"Edward, no," I say softly, trying to scoot up a little.

He immediately pulls his hand out and looks at me confused. "No?"

I shake my head, feeling the heat raging in my cheeks. "I just... I..."

"Shh, it's okay. Was this too fast?" He rolls on his side pulling me with him so we face each other.

"No... yes, maybe a little - I mean, no... I just -"

He laughs softly and kisses me. "Yeah, maybe just a little fast."

We lay quietly, his hand softly running over my chest. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He says, sitting up.

"Okay." I nod, reaching for my shirt.

I watch him walk away then slip my shirt back over my head. I lay berating myself for stopping him. I don't even want to speculate on what he thinks of me. It's just that one second we're platonic with a little flirting and teasing and the next we're on the bullet train to sex.

When he comes back, I make sure I'm facing the wall so he can't see how embarrassed I am. I feel his weight on the mattress then his arms wrap around me. I can feel him nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry."

I roll over quickly. "What? Why?"

"For pushing you."

"You didn't."

He gives me a skeptical look, so I place both hands on either side of his head. "Edward, you didn't. I promise."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah... I was just overwhelmed, that's all."

His eyes go a wide, and he leans away from me. "Bella..." he hesitates. "You're not... I mean - Are you a virgin?"

"What?" I exclaim, sitting up.

"Are you?" He winces.

"No, Edward."

He lets out a breath and falls against the pillow in relief.

"Would that be so bad?" I ask annoyed.

"No…I just think I should know."

"Well, I'm not." I flop down next to him.

We're quiet for a few minutes before Edward's laugh breaks the silence. "Well... I'm sorry I came in my pants like a virgin."

I laugh so hard I snort, rolling over on Edward and hiding my head in his neck.

I feel his hand on the back of my head. "Don't laugh at me; it's been a while."

"Don't want to know, Edward." I'm not stupid. I know Edward's been with other women, but I don't really want to think about that right now.

"What? You just said you're not a virgin."

"Yeah, but I've only been with one guy," I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"Really?"

I nod my head.

"That's... that's cool."

"Really?" I sit up, looking at him.

"Yeah. I like that," he says as if he's decided something.

I just nod and lay back down next to him. We both lay staring at the ceiling. Edwards fingers play with mine.

"Who was he?"

His question surprises me, and I'm not sure if I should lie or tell him what happened. I really like Edward. _Really_like him and decide it's best if I'm honest with him.

"His name was Stefan. We went to college together. He was my first real boyfriend. You know... first time away from home and Alice."

"Alice?"

"My best friend. My _gorgeous_ best friend who's friendly and mysterious - the one every guy wanted throughout high school," I say blandly.

"Ah," he says.

"Yeah. Anyway, I met Stefan my sophomore year. I worked in the writing center, and he needed help with one of his papers. He asked me out and… Yeah, it just happened naturally. I just assumed he was my boyfriend. He never said it, but... I don't know. I shouldn't have assumed. He was on the track team and student council - always busy. I thought that's why we didn't do much together outside of his dorm room." I roll my eyes, and Edward snorts.

"He kept... pushing me. I know it's stupid; most girls have sex in high school, but I just wasn't ready."

Edward rolls to face me. "No, that's not stupid."

I smile softly at him. "Yeah, well, Stefan thought it was. Anyway, I finally gave in, and after that he just... wasn't around. I decided to confront him, and when I went to his dorm a girl in his shirt answered the door."

"What a fucker." I look over at Edward, but his eyes are glued to the ceiling.

I shrug my shoulders. "It's just how guys are."

"No, Bella. That's how assholes are."

I don't know what to say, so I stay quiet.

"That's your _only_ experience?"

"I mean... I've had dates and done... stuff, but I never put myself in that position again."

He grabs my hand. "I would never do that to you... use you like that. I care about you." He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him.

I don't know what to say, so I lean forward and kiss his lips softly. "I care about you, too."

I lay my head on his chest and curl into his side. Edward pulls the blanket over us and kisses the top of my head, letting his lips linger.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night," I say, closing my eyes.

I lay there unable to fall asleep. Edward's words play like on a loop in my head. _'__I__would__never__do__that...__use__you.__' _Something inside of me tells me I can believe him. In this short amount of time I have no doubt - I've fallen for Edward.

I feel his hand gently run through my hair. I sigh, loving the soft caress.

I place a soft kiss on his chest, finally able to relax, and fall into a peaceful sleep.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Pass the turkey, please."

I grab the plastic bag and toss it in Edward's direction. We opened up the dining room this morning, so it would heat up and we're in the process of having our Thanksgiving dinner.

"So good," Edward says sarcastically, taking a bite of a mystery meat piece of jerky. He scoops out a handful, placing a pile on his plate next to his canned veggies and boiled potatoes.

"You should have some," he says, tossing the bag at me.

I catch it right before it hits me in the head and set it next to me.

"What do you usually do on Thanksgiving?"

My head snaps up. We don't usually ask personal questions; it's been kind of an unexpected rule between us. After last night though, I feel like opening up to him. If I'm going to try and make something between us, he needs to know me.

"Uh, I would spend it with my brother. Then once he married Rose, she would join us, too." I shrug.

"Your parents?"

I pull my leg up and hug it. "Dad died when I was little, and my mom's a junkie."

"I'm sorry." Sincerity is clear in his voice.

"It's fine."

"So you and your brother are pretty close?"

"Very. He... uh... he pretty much raised me." I'm hesitant to open up fully to him. Alice is the only other person who knows my whole story. It's embarrassing.

"He's a lot older than you?"

I nod.

Edward sits patiently, not pushing, but obviously waiting for me to continue.

"My mom... she would disappear a lot. Emmett, he's seven years older than me. He got a job as soon as he could, and he paid most the bills."

Edward's eyebrows lift slightly, but he keeps his mouth closed.

"Emmett... he had to be an adult at such a young age." I shake my head. I look up to see Edward staring at me intensely. "I remember being young... like six or seven, and Emmett trying to do my hair for school pictures." I laugh. Emmett wasn't very old, and I remember him brushing my hair and me crying; he was pulling too hard. "I ended up with like... six pony tales for the pictures."

Edward laughs with me. I pick up a piece of jerky and take a bite. "My teacher tried to change them, and I freaked out - like, totally lost my shit - because I didn't want her to change what Emmett worked so hard on." Our laughter turns quiet. I never really thought about that particular situation before; how sad it really is that Emmett had to deal with that at such a young age. "Mom was in and out of jail, or off on a bender somewhere, so Em and I were in and out of foster care.

"When I was twelve, almost thirteen, Emmett moved out. He was eighteen and ready to start his life. I couldn't blame him but at that age I did; I didn't understand."

"You couldn't. You were just a kid."

I nod my head. "Shortly after that, mom disappeared again. She was gone for a while but eventually came back with another new boyfriend."

I look down at my lap but can see Edward stiffen in my peripheral vision. "She did that from time to time - would bring guys home. When she did, Em always made me sleep in his room, I never understood why but didn't ask questions. He didn't live at home anymore, and I woke up to find this new guy sitting in my room. He was just... sitting there, staring at me."

Edward shifts in his chair and leans forward on the table, resting his elbows on top.

"I screamed for my mom, but she was passed out, dead to the world. I was screaming, and he just sat there and stared at me. Then he smiled at me; it was disturbing." I shiver, remembering that night so clearly. "I remember his smile scaring me. His teeth were missing or rotted, and he had sores on his face. I stood and ran. I got out of the house, and I just kept running until I got the apartment Emmett shared with his friends."

"What happened?"

"Emmett called the cops, told them mom had drugs in the house."

"Did she?"

"He was guessing, but yeah, she did. She usually did, and she was arrested."

"Did you have to go back to foster care?"

"No." I smile, leaning back in my chair. "Em dropped out of school, got two jobs and became my legal guardian."

"Wow. And your mom?"

"I've only seen her a couple times since I was thirteen."

"So it really was just you and your brother, then."

"Yeah... so we're pretty close."

"I guess so," he agrees. "That's pretty cool of him, to take in his little sister."

"Yeah," I smile, feeling so grateful for Emmett. I miss him so much. "Rose too."

"The blonde?"

"Yeah, the blonde." I roll my eyes. "She always let me tag along on their dates and stuff. I just feel bad that he missed out on... _everything_, because he had to take care of me."

Edward scoots to the chair that's closer to me and places his hand on my leg. "It's not your fault."

I smile and nod but don't speak in order to keep the tears in my eyes. After a couple sniffles I shake my head a little and let out a breath, before I face him, placing my hand on top of his.

"What about you? What were Cullen Thanksgivings like?" I smile, shaking his hand a little.

"Quiet... but nice." He leans back and faces me.

"You didn't have a big family?"

"Not really. Both sets of grandparents were gone, my mom was an only child, and my dad's brother lived on the east coast. My mom though, she's big into holidays. Every corner of the house decorated, cooking for days. She always complained, because she was so girly and ended up with three wild boys." He laughs, rubbing the side of his head absentmindedly.

"She'd set out all of this awesome food and then make us wait and everyone had to say what they were thankful for. We'd always see who could sneak the most food."

"Your poor mom!" I smile brightly, loving hearing about his family, but I'm jealous that I have no idea what it feels like - to have a family and have holidays be major events.

"Nah, she loved it. She totally knew what was going on and pretended she didn't. I would catch her and dad smiling at each other."

"What's your dad's name?"

"Carlisle."

"Are you guys close?"

"Yeah... not as close as we used to be, but yeah, we get along."

I stay quiet not sure what to say.

I decide to pry a little. "Not as close as you used to be..." I hedge.

He looks over at me, a sad smile on his face.

"I was the youngest... a surprise." He laughs, shaking his head. "My parents were done, happy with the two, but... yeah, here I am."

I shake my head, laughing. Only he would behave as though his being born was an accomplishment.

"So, Jake was the oldest. He was a senior when I was in eighth grade, and Alec was a junior. I wanted to do everything they did. I followed them around everywhere. I played sports, because Jake played sports. I wanted to play guitar, because Alec played guitar. Even though we were close, they didn't always want their little brother, who had a tendency to spill their secrets to mom, following them around all the time."

"Oh, so you were _that_ kid?" I joke, hitting his arm.

"Yeah, I guess I was when I was younger." He pulls me towards him and sneaks a quick kiss before continuing. "It was right before Christmas, and my brothers were going shopping at the mall. I wanted to go so bad and was following them around, begging them to take me. They refused; they were meeting some girls there and didn't want me within fifty miles."

His voice gets quieter, and he's staring at his lap. My stomach sinks, knowing he's going to say something bad happened.

"By dinner they still weren't home. Mom was getting worried, so to make her happy, Dad went to the mall to find them. He let me come with him, and before we got there we saw the wreck. Their car hit ice and flipped. Alec died instantly, and dad and I got there in time to watch Jake die."

"Oh my god, Edward," I gasp, turning towards him. I have to resist crawling into his lap and holding him. "I'm so sorry. That's terrible." I grip his hand with both of mine.

"Thank you. Yeah, it was pretty rough. My parents have never been the same. My dad, he was always the coach of our teams, really involved, and he's..." His lips purse a little and his eyes narrow. "He's just faded. My mom went into hyper drive. Obsessing over me, became way too over protective."

"That's why she was over here bringing you groceries and stuff..." I felt like shit. His mom was trying to take care of her only living child, and I made fun of him for it. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said before... making fun of you. I had no right... I didn't know."

He waves me off. "Nothing to apologize for. My mom is over the top. I let her do it, because it makes her feel better... and because she's a really good cook," he smirks.

I laugh and appreciate him trying to lighten the mood. We sit a while longer both nibbling at our sad little dinner. It's not long before I feel Edward's leg brush against mine.

I rub him back, and before I know it, I'm straddling him in his chair and we're making out. I can feel him pressed up against me, and I can't help wiggling against him. Before things go too far he pulls back, placing his hands on either side of my head.

"I'm thankful for you, Bella," he says leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I close my eyes and commit the moment to memory, wondering if it's possible to have the best and worst Thanksgiving all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**kdc2239 on twitter.**

**Next week is Thanksgiving (Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!) so there probably won't be an update for 2 weeks.  
>So... Breaking Dawn! I just saw it and loved it! Have you seen it? Favoriteleast favorite part? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!  
>I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving... or week in general :)<br>**

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for all the sweet words! Every review makes me smile. **

**Huge thanks to Jessypt, Nico and WO for finding time during their busy lives to devote to this story. I really couldn't do it without you guys.**

**I had a blast writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1&amp;2: Early September<strong>

**Chapter 3&4: End of September & the flu has hit the USA. All schools and such are closed.**

**Chapter 5: All of October through Halloween and ends in the beginning of November when the earthquake hits.**

**Chapter 6: First week of November. Morning after the quake.**

**Chapter 7: The earthquake hit the day before.**

**Chapter 8: Edward and Bella getting the house set up.**

**Chapter 9: The day before Thanksgiving. They take a walk**

**Chapter 10: End of November - Thanksgiving**

**Chapter 11: Goes into the first week of December**

* * *

><p><strong>Based on experience with past pandemics, we expect the H6N2 virus to take on the behaviour of a seasonal influenza virus and continue to circulate for some years to come.*<strong>

**As the death toll rises and the virus spreads, the hospitals in all major cities are far past capacity and are unable to treat anyone. The sick are being turned away and being asked to stay at home. The virus claims fifty percent of its victims. Authorities and health professional are asking all people to stay isolated. **

***World Health Organization **

* * *

><p>He takes another shot then pushes one in my direction. I eye it skeptically. I never drink hard alcohol, and I've already had two shots.<p>

He shrugs. "Live a little."

I roll my eyes at him, throwing the glass back. The liquid burns my throat, making my eyes water. I bounce around a little until the burn subsides.

"Atta girl!"

"I'm not a dog," I say, laughing. With every shot I take the things he says become funnier and funnier - more funny? _I__would__have__known__the__answer__to__this__two__shots__ago._

He ignores me and shuffles the cards. "I'll deal."

With a very serious look he passes the cards out between us. When I bend down to scratch my leg he throws me a dirty look. "Don't try to look at my cards."

"I wasn't! I had an itch."

"Sure you did."

"I did," I insist. "It's not like we're playing for money anyway."

"I don't care. I'm competitive."

"Fine, let's just play, then."

He studies his hand for a long minute, switching cards around. He bites his lip then looks up at me. "Do you have a Jack of hearts?" One eyebrow is raised, and his whole body is still anticipating my answer.

"Go Fish."

"Shit," he says pouting, pulling a card from the deck.

I stare at my cards but have a hard time focusing on them. I shake my head that's feeling heavier by the minute. "Do you have a six of diamonds?"

"You did cheat! I knew it!"

"I did not!" I laugh.

He keeps insisting I made my itch up to get a peek at his cards, so I take the cards from his hands and my own, piling them up. "I'm done. You're taking Go Fish way too seriously." I can barely get the words out I'm laughing so hard.

"It's not my fault you're too slow to catch on to poker."

"No, I'm not slow. You're just a terrible teacher." I smirk.

I'm feeling pretty good and figure if I drink a little more I'll feel even better. I take the liberty of pouring us both another shot. He pours the liquid down his throat without even a shudder. I follow suit and try to hide my alcohol bouncy dance as the burn travels down my throat.

"I'll be right back," I say, feeling the need to go to the bathroom all of a sudden. When I stand a wave of dizziness hits me. I have to grab the table to stabilize myself. Walking down the hallway, I keep one hand on each wall.

"You okay?" I hear him laughing behind me.

"Peerrrfect," I purr like a cat.

He laughs. "Oh, you are so wasted."

I shake my head, insisting I'm not, but when I stumble trying to get my pants down I'm sure he's right. I am _so_ wasted.

I try to sit on the toilet three times, but each time I can't sit just right, my cheeks falling over the edge of the seat. I do my business, and when I reach for toilet paper I lean forward a little too far and crumple right over onto the ground. "Shit!"

I roll to my side, pants around my ankles and laugh my ass off.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asks, pounding on the door.

"Yep, never better," I sing, still rolling, trying to find my footing, so I can stand up.

It takes me four tries; my pants keep taking me down, but I finally get up. I sit back on the toilet and repeat the process. Eventually I'm successful and make it back to the living room.

When I see Edward's concerned look, I go from thinking the situation is hysterical to being emotional and tears prick the back of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks, standing and wobbling a little himself.

I sniff and look back behind me to the bathroom door. A tear streams down my face when I look at Edward again.

"What is it?" His face is contorted with worry. He grips the back of the couch, his body braced for terrible news.

"I... I fell off the toilet," I cry out.

Edward laughs - hard. So hard he loses his balance and falls to the ground. Like a switch, my emotions change back to thinking the situation is hysterical. I decide the best thing to do at the moment is to tackle him like a football player. Getting as much speed as I can I dive on top of him, making him grunt.

I quickly straddle him and grab his collar with my hands, pulling his head off the ground. "Where did the good stuff go?"

"Two shots, coming up!" He wiggles out from underneath me and stands.

Falling forward, I face plant. I stay on my stomach, unable to find the energy to roll onto my back. "Yesssss."

"You know what, Bella?" I hear him shout from the dining room.

"What?" I ask lifting my head from the floor.

"I'm gonna call my parents," he announces in a slur. "Wish 'em a happy... No! A fantastish Thankshgiving!"

"You should do that," I mumble, my face pressed into the carpet. "Wait, isn't your phone dead, too?"

"Yeah, but I have a car charger at home." He emerges from the dinning room, holding two shots up triumphantly.

"No way?" I jump up as quickly as my body will allow, tripping a couple times.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, tripped on my shoe laces." I look down to see I'm actually not wearing any shoes. _Odd_. "Let's go."

We don't bother grabbing anything other than our coats and shoes, running out of the house.

"Your it," Edward announces, pushing me a little too hard for the state I'm in.

It takes us almost ten minutes to get next door with our game of tag going. He finds his charger in no time, and we sit in his car, the heater on full blast along with his sound system.

"Dream of Californication!"

"Dream of Californication!"

We both hold objects found in the car as microphones and sing Red Hot Chili Peppers to each other.

"I bet California is warm," I say, rubbing my hands together.

Edward ignores me, singing the lyrics loudly and playing the air-bass.

"We really shouldn't be drinking and driving!" Edward shouts over the loud music, laughing hysterically at his own joke, and pours us another shot. I didn't even realize he brought the bottle with him.

I laugh and shake my head, but take the drink when he pushes it my way. We rock out until Edward's phone has enough battery to call. When he turns the CD off my ears ring, and my head pounds a little.

"I'm going to call my parents."

"Dew eeett," I say, giving him the 'rock on' symbol. I bring my hands to my face to stop the car from spinning around me. "Edward, my face is _so_ hot."

"Yeah it is," he slurs, wiggling his eyebrows one at a time.

"No really, my ears are so hot."

"You're drunk, Bella. Now shh." He presses his finger against my lips, and I go crossed eyed trying to look. His eyes are focused on his phone and his fingers have to try three times before dialing the right number.

When we both hear a ring on the other end we pause in shock.

"It's ringing," I gasp, sobering up immediately.

Edward just stares at the phone in his hand. "Edward, oh my god, it's ringing!" I crawl on my knees leaning over the console, trying to get closer to the phone.

"Hello," comes a man's voice on the other.

Edward quickly places the phone to his ear. "Dad?"

"Edward." I hear him gasp through the phone. Edward turns to me, and his smile stretches over his entire face. He pulls back and puts the phone on speaker. "Edward, are you okay, son?"

I see Edward's eyes shine with tears that don't escape. "I'm okay, dad. How are you and mom?"

Carlisle voice comes across the line broken. We can't understand a word he's saying.

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" Edward's voice is desperate as he turns the speakerphone off and holds the phone to his ear. "Dad, are you guys okay? Dad?" he almost shouts.

Tears stream down my cheeks watching Edward frantically try to redial his parents over and over again.

I reach my hand out and grip his arm to stop him. He's only frustrating himself.

"Edward, stop," I say gently, taking the phone from his hands.

"I reached them," he says, staring forward.

"It's great. You know your dad's okay."

"He didn't say he's okay, Bella." All of Edward's walls are down, and he's wearing his fear out in the open.

"He's okay, Edward. We have to believe they're all okay."

He looks over at me and smiles softly. "Try your family."

I call Emmett first and don't even get a ring tone. I call and call but never hear a noise on the other end. I call Alice next, and the phone rings making my heart beat ten times faster. Each ring causes my muscles to stiffen a little more. Eventually her voice comes on the other line asking me to leave a message.

"Alice, it's me, Bella. God, I'm worried sick about you. I'm okay here... we're okay. I'm staying with a neighbor. This is his phone. Alice please call me... _please_. Please tell me you're okay." I'm starting to feel the panic Edward was showing. The alcohol in my system is making it hard for me to think, and I can't get out what I want to say. I don't want to end this call. Once I push that off button any small connection I have to her will be gone. "Are you safe? Are you with Jasper... or your parents? _Please_ call me, Alice." Edward rattles off his number for her, but I still don't want to disconnect the call. "I love you, Alice," I finally say, hiccupping with sobs that are taking over.

The phone doesn't even leave my ear before I'm surrounded by Edward. I cry into his chest, the alcohol making my emotions feel so much stronger. We hold each other for a long time, not speaking.

"They're okay... I'm sure they're all okay," he whispers kissing my head.

I nod my head and pray he's right.

**~*Exposed*~**

"I think you've had enough."

"Your mom's had enough," I slur, reaching for the shot glass. After leaving the car and coming back into the house, we both reached for the bottle to take more shots.

He laughs, shaking his head and moves the glass out of my reach. "No, Bella. You're going to make yourself sick."

I reach a little further and end up losing my balance and slumping over. "Heeeyyy," I whine in protest. I lay my head on his lap, making no move to get up, because the room is spinning around a bit.

We're sitting on the floor behind the dining room table. I don't know why; it's just where we ended up after the upset in the car.

"You don't hold your liquor well, do ya, Blaze?

I feel outraged by his statement. "You don't hold your liquor well... murderer."

I can feel his laugh from where I lay. "I've been upgraded from Lilac Killer to murderer. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

I'm not sure at the moment either, so I don't say anything. His two legs turn into four then back to two again. Everything in the room starts to double then spin. I keep my eyes tightly shut to keep the images out, but it doesn't stop the spinning in my head. I squeeze Edward's legs in an attempt to keep myself grounded. I feel his hands run through my hair, and while it usually feels good it's irritating and making me feel sick. I wiggle my shoulders, trying to send the message that I want him to stop, but the sudden movement pushes me over the edge.

"Oh my god," I gasp, jumping up and running full speed to the bathroom.

The contents of my stomach empty into the porcelain and when there's nothing left my stomach continues to spasm and tighten, rebelling against me. Tears stream down my face, snot out my nose, and I'm mortified when I feel Edward's hand on my back.

"Leave," I groan, another wave of sickness ripping through me.

"Shh," he says, holding my hair with one hand, rubbing my back with the other.

Once I'm sure there's nothing left I fall back, leaning against the wall. Edward rummages around the cupboard then leaves the room, coming back in with a wad of wet paper towel and water.

"We're out of wash rags," he says apologetically.

I reach for them, but he softly pushes my hand away. Sitting down, he pulls my head down in his lap. Gently, he brushes the cool, damp paper over my forehead.

"I'm sorry I had you drink so much."

"It's not like you were forcing it down my throat." To be honest it was nice to have a break from reality, but with these consequences I don't see myself taking this route again.

He gently rubs my head and back until my eyes start to get heavy. "Let's get you in bed. I'd carry you, but I'm still drunk enough to drop you," he laughs, helping me stand.

"You're not sick?"

"Many years of practice." He winks.

He gets me all tucked in our bed, bringing me a bowl 'just in case'. I lay and watch him close the house up, checking the locks. I might feel sicker than I ever have, but I'm amazed at how sweet he is and how he's taking care of me.

My stomach is getting sick again, and my eyes grow heavy. I fall asleep before I feel him slip into bed with me.

**~*Exposed*~**

"How much water do you need?"

"Quite a bit, really."

"Okay, I'll keep heating it and bring it to you." He leans down and kisses me softly.

"Sounds good." I smile watching him go back to the living room.

After the first time we made out before Thanksgiving it's like a switch was turned on for Edward. He hasn't pushed me any further, but he's always finding ways to touch me... excuses to kiss me. I love it.

I was stuck in bed the entire day after I decided to party like a rock star. I made Edward take the evil bottle back to his house. I can't even see it without nausea rocking my system.

I pull my gloves up a little higher before dipping my hands in the water. I realized when Edward said we were out of clothes that we needed to figure out a way to do laundry. A week later, when Edward admitted he'd been wearing dirty underwear, I decided today would be laundry day. I'd been washing my panties when I cleaned up at night - I assumed Edward was doing the same. Clothes and towels cover the entire bathroom floor. Edward has to step over them to pour more water into the bathtub.

"I can't believe we let it get this bad. After this, we do laundry once a week."

He agrees and goes to boil more water.

It takes hours to get everything washed and a couple loads before I'm not embarrassed about touching Edward's underwear or about him seeing mine. By the time it gets dark we're hanging up the last of the wet clothing. My arms and back ache from being bent over the tub, scrubbing and wringing out clothes.

That night we ended up with the last of the pasta and sauce for dinner.

"We're getting low on food," Edward says, bringing up a worry we've both danced around. It's been almost three months since I went to the grocery store. I thought what I bought would last me four months. With two of us I'm shocked it's lasted this long.

"I'll do another inventory tomorrow."

"There's not much to inventory, Bella."

"Well... I know we can stretch it at least a little bit longer." I do a quick inventory in my head. I know we're good on water and that we have canned veggies, but all of our meat is gone as well as the canned protein - fish, beans and chicken.

Edward just stares at me.

"We're not going into town, if that's what you're thinking."

"We're not going to sit here and starve either."

We sit in a stand off, neither of us willing to budge.

"This could last... years, Bella. We're going to have to do something -"

His voice stops abruptly and his gaze is locked beyond me.

"What is it?" I ask, turning my head. White flakes gently fall down, landing in the yard painting it white.

"It's snowing," I say dumbly.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward suggests.

"Uh, uh. No way. Not after what happened last time."

He rolls his eyes. "We won't go past the playground. Promise."

I look back outside. I do love the snow and this conversation isn't fun to have.

My eyes meet his. "Not a step past the playground."

"Promise," he repeats.

Like excited kids we get bundled up. Edward makes sure the fire is low enough, so it doesn't burn the house down; we lock the door on our way out. By the time we get outside there's already a good inch on the ground. The flakes are large and are coming down fast.

"Heads up!" Edward yells, tossing a snowball in my direction.

We play back and forth, tossing snow and rough housing around. Eventually he locks his fingers with mine and starts to walk away from the house.

"Not past the playground, Edward, right?" I ask nervously.

"I already promised you."

I nod my head and start to walk with him. Even though the snow's timing isn't wonderful it's still beautiful and peaceful to watch. We walk to the playground and swing. I lay my head back, watching the snow fall from the sky like it's been shaken by a giant sifter.

Eventually, we both get too cold and decide to walk back. When we get back to the neighborhood Edward stops.

"What?"

"I just had an idea."

"And...?"

He looks at me and puts his arms around my shoulders. "Keep an open mind..."

I eye him wearily. "I'm listening."

"It's a way for us to get more supplies but not go into the city."

I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. He's not even looking at me. I follow his gaze and see he's staring directly at the Clearwater's house.

"No! Oh, no, no, no..." I mumble.

"Just listen," he says, his grip keeping me in place.

"No, you want to..." I lower my voice, looking up and down the street. "You want to break into the neighbors house, Edward? Are you nuts?"

"No," he snaps. "I'm not. I'm trying to take care of us, Bella." His eyes are on fire, and his arms drop. Instantly, I miss his touch. "I'm trying to take care of us the best I can," his voice softens, and he plops down on the sidewalk.

I stand shocked and frozen. We need to stop being so reactive towards each other and calmly work disagreements out. I take a deep breath to rein in my frustration and lower myself next to him. We sit in silence watching the snow fall and land on our neighbor's home.

"It's the best option, Bella."

I nod my head and slip my gloved hand into his.

"If we do this, we'll be able to put off going into town for awhile. When... or if they come back, we will pay them for whatever we took."

He's right. We're not in normal times, and it makes sense that how we behave isn't normal either. I think of Sue and Harry, and I'm sure they would want us to do whatever we have to in order to survive.

"You're right," I say.

He turns to look at me and slowly comes in to kiss my cheek. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"I understand. We're both frustrated. We need to start communicating better."

He nods in agreement and helps me up from the sidewalk.

"Do you want to do it now..."

"We're here," I say. "Let's get it over with."

Hand in hand we walk to the front door ready to break into our neighbors house, hoping there will be something in there that will keep us from having to travel into town.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is written and with the betas! It will be up within a week. <strong>

**kdc2239 on twitter**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HUGE thank you to Jessypt, Nico and WO! You guys are so awesome. Thank you for all you do. **

**Thank you for every kind word! You're guys' reviews mean so much to me. **

* * *

><p><em><em>**WARNING**

This chapter contains graphic scenes. Please continue with caution.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reporting live for Northwest Now this is Tracy Clantine. The world has been racked with the spread of H6N2. Seattle has seen the worst destruction in its history. The earthquake has made it difficult for aid to reach the survivors and replenish the hospitals. The quarantine is still in effect and officials have not given an estimate of time for when it will be lifted. Officials and hospital administrators are asking people to stay home if they feel ill. Hospitals are over their capacity and are turning the sick away. <strong>_

I walk up and test the handle which is locked, of course. Edward goes around the whole house, testing all the windows. They are all securely locked up.

"I'm gonna have to break a window," he says, meeting me on the front porch. His hands are on his hips as his eyes observe the house.

"Well... if we're going to commit a felony, we might as well do it thoroughly."

His head turns my way and a big smile is on his face. "Look at you, Blaze. You were made for this. Natural born criminal." He winks, playfully pushing me.

I roll my eyes. "Let's just get this done. I want to go home."

I watch Edward as he walks through their garden and up to the living room windows. He studies the glass and seems to decide on the last pane. Taking his jacket off he wraps it around his hand. He covers his eyes with his other hand and punches the glass. A deafening shatter sounds throughout the neighborhood, making me jump.

Instinctually I look around for witnesses, but logically, I know there's no one watching. Edward continues to punch and pick at the glass until there's a hole large enough for him to crawl through. I watch him disappear into the house, and my stomach drops a little being out here alone. It's amazing how vulnerable I feel when he's not around. I've become so attached to him over the past three months. While I know I wouldn't have had an opportunity to spend so much time with him if the virus hadn't hit, I have no doubt my feelings would still have developed.

It doesn't take him long before he opens the front door. I stomp off my boots before I enter their house. I know it's silly, but I want to be as respectful of their home as I can be while breaking into it.

When I enter I cough a little from the thick layer of dust that has settled over everything. Most of the contents of the house are on the floor, as a result of the quake. I frown when I see the kids' school pictures on the floor and Sue and Harry's wedding picture. I pick up the wedding picture and study their happy faces. It's a nice reminder that the world wasn't always in such a mess.

"You want to look upstairs, and I'll take down here?"

"No," I say quickly, setting the picture back on the shelf. "Let's stay together."

He nods, reaching out for my hand. Together we start in the kitchen, but it is mostly wiped out. We find a few cans of veggies, rotten food in the refrigerator and a couple boxes of rice but not much else.

"Awesome!" Edward shouts behind me. I turn quickly to see him holding up two bags of Halloween candy.

I laugh and poke my nose back into their pantry. In the far back I find some evaporated milk and pickles. It's better than nothing. Edward finds a basket in their laundry room, and we start to fill it up. Sue left a huge bottle of detergent. I swipe it, along with the battery charger I find in the utility room. Edward takes some of Harry's fishing and hunting magazines and Sue's home keeping ones, but there's not much more downstairs.

"Do you hunt?"

"No, but I'm bored enough to read about it."

"Yeah, me too, I guess."

Edward follows me up the stairs, and I squeak when he playfully pinches my behind.

"Hey," I say, smiling down at him.

"What?" he asks, looking behind him like he has no idea what I'm talking about, before wrapping his arms around my waist and placing kisses on my neck.

"Robbing houses makes you hot, huh?" I joke, pushing back into him a little.

"You make me hot," he whispers, nipping my ear and pressing himself into my backside.

I shiver a little and can't help the smile that grows on my face. Since I had told him the story of my past he's been so respectful to take his time - too respectful. He's explored the _north_ but hasn't attempted the _south_ again. It's driving me crazy. I've never wanted anyone like I want Edward, and I'm sick with worry that maybe he's changed his mind about wanting me.

I turn to face him, kissing him soundly. He presses me against the banister of the stairs, and his hands quickly find their way under my bra. I hiss because his fingers feel like pure ice.

"Sorry," he chuckles against my lips.

"Don't stop," I say, before pressing my lips back to his.

The house is so cold we can see our breath, but I'm feeling hot enough to take my layers off. When we end up half laying down on the stairs grinding against each other. I decide we better stop before we fornicate on the neighbor's banister - the neighbor's house we broke into - and the stairs that lead to their small children's bedrooms.

"Let's hurry, so we can get home."

He groans and runs a hand through his hair. "You're right. This step is digging into my ass, too," he laughs.

Ungracefully, we peel ourselves off the stairs, groaning with pain.

"I'm going to go ahead and mark that off for a future place to make out," I laugh, when we get to the top of the stairs.

"No kidding. I'm too old for that."

It feels wrong to go through their bedrooms – too personal, too violating. The three rooms sit untouched, other than what's been shaken by the quake, beds made and curtains drawn. Dust floats around in the empty space, giving the abandoned rooms an eerie feeling. We do take blankets and cleaning supplies from the hall closets along with razors, shampoo, toothpaste and soap from the bathrooms.

"Wait," Edward says, pulling on my arm when we go to leave the house.

"What?"

"Look." He's pointing into Seth's room. The walls and bedding are plastered in Star Wars and Legos litter the floor.

"May the force be with us?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, the bed."

I see where he's going now. Neither of our mattresses will work downstairs because we both have kings and they don't fit. Seth's mattress looks like a double. We've been sleeping on the airbed and couch cushions and the idea of being on a mattress again is beyond appealing.

"You want to steal the little kid's bed?"

He shrugs. "Not steal... borrow."

We look at each other for what feels like ten minutes. We both already know we're taking that damn mattress. Silently we walk in the room and carefully peel his Jedi covers off folding them neatly. As we lift the mattress from the frame I can see Edward isn't feeling great about this either.

"We'll replace it," he says, confirming my suspicion. "Before he comes back, we'll replace it... Buy him all the movies, too." He smirks.

His smile fades as does mine when we both have the same obvious worry - we'll buy him the movies _if_ he comes back.

We stumble down the stairs with the mattress, which is surprisingly much heavier than I thought it would be. Edward is below me, carrying most of the weight, and my fingers burn trying to keep a grip on the awkward object. It's even more difficult once we get outside, the snow and ice making everything slick. We manage to carry it all the way down the street and leave it on my porch.

When we go back for the rest of the stuff, Edward finds supplies in Harry's garage to tape up the window. It won't keep people out, but it should keep animals and rain out.

When we get inside we excitedly deflate the air mattress and put the couch back together.

"We're gonna have to push the couch against the stairs. It's going to be a tight fit."

I nod my head and help him drag the couch across the room. Fresh sheets from our recent laundry day go on, and we're both beaming at our new luxury.

"Now, where were we?" Edward smirks, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me down to the mattress.

I laugh in excitement and willingly let him take me down.

**~*Exposed*~**

Days go by and the snow is still coming down. Our wood is getting low, and our worry is growing. Edward is pacing in front of the window - has been for the past hour. I'm reading the Better Home and Garden's spring edition we took from the Clearwater's, for the tenth time, attempting to distract myself.

Emotions and stress are high. I can feel his anxiety like a thick fog settling in the room.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"No, it's too cold, and it's getting dark," he says, staring out the window.

"Listen to music in the car?"

"We shouldn't waste the gas."

We've been going to the car every other day calling our families and listening to music. We've had no success contacting anyone, but we can't stop trying. We just went this morning, so we're not due for a couple days. Now that the supplies have grown so low Edward and I have switched mindsets. He's paranoid and panicked and while I'm worried, there's nothing I can do about it at this point. I know I did everything I could to prepare for this. I'm assuming that's why Edward is so upset, because he didn't plan at all. I don't want him to be; I hate seeing him like this.

"Go Fish?"

He finally turns to look at me. One arm is crossed over his chest, the other rests under his chin, and his fingers sit loosely over his mouth. He shakes his head. "You cheat." He smiles and relaxes his stance, walking over and sitting on the couch with me.

"I do not!" I insist, hitting him softly with my magazine.

He pulls my legs onto his lap and rubs up and down them, but his gaze is glued to the window again, his momentarily playfulness gone. He watches outside, and I watch him. I've grown to care about him more than anyone I've ever met, aside from family, but these feelings are so different. They're the feelings I was always waiting for when I was with Stefan – or anyone else I dated. I had decided that they didn't exist, but I just hadn't found the right person, apparently. I've considered telling Edward how I feel, but I don't want to push him away. We've been stuck together for over three months now, but I'm afraid it's too soon for declarations.

Pain, worry and stress are etched on his features. He's decided he needs to take care of us, but that's silly. While I enjoy his protective nature and attention, I don't need to be taken care of. We're a team in this - neither of us should be a burden to the other.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up, pulling his hand in my lap.

He shrugs. "I'm just bored."

I shake my head. "No, I can tell it's more then that, Edward." He doesn't respond, his attention floating back to the window. "Talk to me," I beg.

He lets out a large sigh, and his head dips toward his chest. "I'm starving -"

"Oh, I can heat up some green beans."

"I don't want green beans, Bella."

"Corn?" I offer, already knowing he's not going to want it.

"We've eaten green beans and corn for the past three days."

My stomach growls, evidence of Edward's statement. Both our pants are too large, and I can see the weight loss in both our faces.

"Well... what should we do?" I ask in a whisper. My voice is shaky and scared. I'm terrified of us going into town. I couldn't bear it if something happened to him.

"I know you don't want to go to town. I don't either..."

We fall into silence for about five minutes, before Edward turns his entire body to face me.

"I'm going to the Cope's," he says it as though he's finally decided something he's been debating all day. I'm sure he has been. I realize now there house is what he's been staring at outside.

I want to say no.

I can't say no.

Saying no would place us in danger.

The Copes' bodies have been there for at least two months, and I can't imagine what we'll encounter there.

"I'm going with you," I say, standing getting our coats.

"Bella, no." His mouth is set into a grimace. "We don't... I don't know - it's not going to be... nice."

"I'm not helpless, Edward. We do this together - everything - we need to do everything together. You're trying to carry all this stress on your shoulders - " He tries to interrupt me, but I don't let him. "I appreciate how you take care of us. I really do, but it's too much. We have to make it through this together."

I can almost see the wheels turning in his head. I walk to the rack and grab my coat, only to have him take it from my hands. After a minute of silent deliberation he hands it back to me. We dress in silence, neither of us excited with what we're about to do.

Walking across the street Edward's grip on my hand is tight, almost painfully, but I don't mind. When we stand on the Cope's front porch tears come to my eyes. I look at all the little decorations Mrs. Cope took the time to place out here. Her gnomes and fake flowers in plastic pots. She loved to spend time out here, adding new little pieces she had acquired.

I miss them.

I feel Edward's arm around my neck, and he pulls me in, kissing me on the head and lingering there. I squeeze his waist hard and kiss his chest. The emotion I'm feeling is so strong and overwhelming I almost spit out I love him right there on the porch. My mouth opens, but I catch myself.

Without a word passed between us, I take a cloth from one of her planters, so Edward can use it to break the glass. My back is to him and a horrible stench fills my senses. I can't even describe it; it's like nothing I've ever smelled before. When I turn back, I see Edward frozen, his arm still extended and the door open.

"It was unlocked," he says, his eyes wide and filled with sadness.

The smell invades every pore and clogs my mouth and nose. "Oh my God," I gasp, pulling my shirt over my nose.

Moldy, sour, wet...

_Decay_.

I cough and my eyes water.

Edward pulls his own shirt over his nose. "You should stay out here," he tells me more than asks me, his voice muffled by his shirt.

I shake my head.

His eyes water from the smell and plead with me. "Bella, you should really stay out here. Let me at least... take a look..."

I notice my head is nodding without my permission, but I can't imagine what we'll find in there, and honestly, I'm not sure I'm strong enough to handle it.

He disappears in the house, and I stand on the porch while tears stream down my cheeks. It feels like it's been an hour; I call for Edward but there's no response.

"Edward?" I try again, taking a step inside the house. The smell intensifies greatly, making me choke on it. I want to call for him again, but that would require breathing and I can't. I won't take another breath unless it's absolutely necessary.

I hear Edward shuffling around by the kitchen, so I follow the noise. I gasp when I turn the corner. A body is laying on the floor. It's so bloated and deformed I can't tell who it is. Maggots and other bugs cover most of the body, destroying the gapping flesh, exposing bone.

I feel myself getting sick, but I'm frozen.

"Bella," Edward shouts angrily, sheet in hand. "Get out of here!"

I make eye contact with him as he throws the sheet over the body.

"Leave, Bella," he says softly through his shirt and the rag he's holding up to his mouth.

I turn and flee the room, but I don't make it to the front door. I get sick in the living room, the smell gagging and overwhelming me.

I cry.

I cry harder than I've ever cried before.

The image of the decimated body is stuck in my head, and I feel like the smell has permanently invaded my system. Gasping for air I make it to the front yard, wanting to get as far away from the smell as possible. I lose it again in the front yard. On my hands and knees, buried in the snow, my body forces everything out of me as if it knows I need to expel the experience.

My knees and hands are frozen in the snow, and I gasp for air. All I can think about is Emmett, Rose, Alice and Claire. My imaginations brings up twisted pictures of my brother's body with bugs and rodents feasting on him. I close my eyes tightly, willing the images to go away.

This isn't worth it.

I want Edward to get out of there.

"Edward," I scream, but it comes out sounding choked and broken. "Edward," I cry weakly, my arms giving out causing me to fall more into the snow.

I've never felt this low in my life. This moment feels surreal. Even though my body is in pain from the cold, and I'm screaming for Edward, I feel like this isn't happening. Life just can't be this bad. If I accept what just happened - what I just saw - I'll have to accept just how horrible things are.

I'm not sure how much time passes but right when I'm about to go inside and drag Edward out, he comes running from the house. He makes it to the closest planter before getting sick. I pull my shirt back over my mouth and nose and run to him.

I rub his back and try to offer him some comfort. Once he finishes he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and walks away from me silently, back into the house. It's not a minute before he comes out with bags full of items.

I stand in awe as he piles at least six bags stuffed full of canned food and wood. He shuts the door, lifts a couple bags, handing them to me before he silently walks towards my house. In a stupor I follow behind him. My legs move, one in front of the other, but my brain is not functioning.

When we get to my front porch Edward stops me from going into the house. His face is pale and his eyes are blank and haunted as I watch him slowly strip on the front porch. He pulls his coat off, dropping it. His sweatshirt and pants follow.

"Ed... Edward," I stumble, looking back at the snow, then back to his face. "Edward, what are you doing?" I ask softly, taking his hand away from his shirt he's pulling off.

"The smell won't come out, Bella. I'm not letting it come into the house." He reaches forward and unzips my coat, pushing it off my shoulders.

I nod my head and we both slowly strip to our underwear. It's freezing and miserable, but I'll do anything to make Edward feel better. To make that haunted look disappear.

Standing almost naked on the front porch, Edward bundles our clothing up and sets our shoes aside. He kisses my cheek and grabs my hand, opening the front door. His eyes still are blank, not even roaming my almost naked body. While I shiver, the cold making my teeth rattle, Edward doesn't look affected, but goosebumps cover every inch of his body.

We're welcomed by glorious heat once we get inside. Edward walks straight to the fire and shocks me when he throws our clothes in. I say nothing though - just stand in the foyer watching him stare at the flames as they consume our clothing.

**~*Exposed*~**

Neither of us bothers redressing. After Edward takes the bags of food and shoves them in the garage, he stokes the fire adding a large log, and we both crawl into bed. We lay in silence, the dark room swallowing us up. I feel his arms wrap around me, and his chest presses into my back. I scoot into him, relishing the warmth from his body and the comfort his arms offer. We're both emotionally exhausted from the traumatic day and fall right to sleep.

I wake up to a sharp kick on my leg. Minutes later another sharp jab hits my back. I hear Edward whimper, and when I roll over I see him shaking his head back and forth.

"No, no," falls from his lips in a whisper. His hands are in fists, and his eyes are tightly shut.

"Edward," I say softly, sitting up and running my hand through his hair. He continues to whimper, and it breaks my heart. "Edward, shh. It's just a dream." I continue to softly run my fingers through his hair and place a kiss on his head. With a little shake his eyes fly open and search the room.

"Are you okay? You were having a bad dream."

His entire body sags as he relaxes back into the mattress. He breaths are heavy, and his hand is running through his hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

His cheeks redden from embarrassment. He shakes his head, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

I lie back down next to him and force myself to give him space, even though I want nothing more than to curl myself around him. His breathing calms down, and I roll over and try to fall back asleep but feel tears behind my eyes. The day was so awful, and I'm not even sure how to process it all. Edward and I are lying in the same room – in the same bed – yet I feel so alone. I sniffle back the tears, trying to remain quiet, but when I feel Edward shift, I know he's heard me.

"Everything's going to be okay," his husky voice floats down on me and makes my breath catch.

His body presses against mine and every muscle relaxes. I grip his hands that circle my waist and hold him tightly to me. His soft, warm lips find my shoulder soon after. My hand reaches behind me, caressing his hair. His fingers make their way to my bra and it doesn't take him long to release the clasp. His hands wrap around my breasts possessively, and I relish the feeling of him holding me.

The dam has broken, and there's no hiding my feelings. This isn't just physical for me. I'm in love with him, and the emotions I feel from his touch are so intense. I've never felt like this for anyone before.

Edward rolls me over on my back and is soon on top of me. His chest is so warm against mine. I could spend forever kissing him, but I want more. He still looks haunted; not as much as earlier but still - he's wearing the stress and upset of the day on his features. Moving my hand from around his neck, I caress his chest before moving to the top of his underwear.

His eyes find mine, wide and blazing, as I slip my hand inside, gripping him. The second I make contact his eyes squeeze shut, and he grips the pillow my head rests on tightly. His hips meet my hand, and his lips make quick work of laying sweet kisses on my chest.

He pulls away out of my reach, and I look up at him questioningly. He starts at my forehead and trails kisses down the side of my face, neck, chest... then he continues lower, making me moan. He pays extra attention to each hip bone before slipping two fingers under the top of my panties. He doesn't wait for permission, but there's no reason to. I'm ready. His lips move with his hands as he pulls down the last piece of clothing covering me. I feel his scruff as his tongue darts out to taste inside my thigh.

"Edward," I whimper, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

Butterflies flutter in my stomach. No one's ever done this to me, and my legs stiffen on their own. Edward's eyes find my own, and he reaches up, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Just relax..."

I lay my head back and try to follow his direction. He continues kissing my legs and hips, not pushing me too far or too fast.

His thumb caresses the back of my fingers. "Do you trust me?"

The pain of my past experiences run through my mind. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't cross this line with someone who wasn't in love with me, but I have never been in love, and I'm prepared for the emotions I'm feeling.

_Please__don__'__t__hurt__me,__Edward._"I trust you more than anyone."

I can feel his smile against my leg before his mouth is pressed into me. My eyes open in shock, but I can't think a single coherent thought once his tongue darts out and tastes me. I find my body moving, trying to get closer to him. I feel his fingers explore me, and it's everything I can do to keep from bucking my hips. When I look down and see him between my legs it pushes me over the edge. My back arches, my grip tightens on his hand, and his name slips softly from my lips. Every muscle feels like jelly and all stress leaves my body.

He kisses his way back up my body until his mouth crashes into my own. My arms wrap around him and his hand locks behind my knee, lifting it and grinding into me. He kisses me with more passion than I've ever felt in my life.

We work quickly to take his boxers off, and my eyes are glued to his body. The fire glows behind him, and he stands hard and ready. I lick my lips and pull him back down to me. Edward's not going to use me... _he__would__never__do__that_, and I want this more than anything.

It's been a long time, and it takes Edward a few strokes to ease his way into me. Every push and pull comforts me and brings me closer to the edge. Each time he pushes me into the mattress I feel a piece of stress and heartache disappear. The loneliness and emptiness is replaced with a feeling of complete bliss. This moment between us is more than just physical pleasure.

Edward's weight on top of me, his sighs, his moans of pleasure change everything for me. He's setting the bar high on how a man should behave, and I'll never look at sex or relationships the same.

His body covers mine, and when my lips aren't on his, they're covering his neck and chest with soft kisses. He takes his time, pushing in and out slowly. I can feel every inch of him and moan out when his hand finds my breast.

"Fuck, Bella," he gasps when my hips meet his thrusts. His head falls into the crook of my neck, and his movements become more erratic. My arms lock around his back, and I never want this moment to end.

We move, kiss, touch, comfort and grab until his hand finds its way in between us, and I fall over the edge. As I come down and open my eyes, I'm taken aback when Edward pulls abruptly from my body, still grasping me as he spills on the mattress.

He rolls us over, pulling me on top of him. There's nothing to say; words would only ruin this perfect moment. I love the feel of him bare against my body, our legs intertwine and my head resting comfortably on his chest. My fingers draw lazy circles on his chest and his run through my hair. Every once in a while his lips find my temple, leaving kisses.

My eyes get heavy, and my hand stops moving. Edward pulls a blanket over us and asks if I'm warm enough. I'm not alert enough to answer him coherently and just snuggle into him more.

I'm about to fall into a deep sleep when I hear him whisper, "I love you."

**~*Exposed*~**

I wake up wrapped in his arms. I can feel the cold that sits outside our warm cocoon.

"Morning," his husky voice greets me. I feel him hard against my leg and start to pull him on top of me. He stops my movements, making me look at him questioningly. Panic fills me. _Does__he__not__want__me?_

His eyes are both tired and sheepish when he shrugs and says, "Sorry." Pointing next to me to the mess on the sheets. "I'll change the sheets. I have condoms at my house but... I didn't want you to think I expected..."

"It's okay."

"I'm... well, you know..."

I look up at him and see his cheeks fill up with redness.

"I'm clean."

I bury my head in his chest. I don't want to hear about this.

"Bella... look at me." Reluctantly I make eye contact with him, trying to smooth down my hair. "That... this isn't just a fling to me."

My heart swells at this information and then his words from last night fly back to me. He said he loved me. I think he thought I was asleep, but he still said it. It doesn't feel right for me to bring it up, so I keep it to myself.

"Do you... um... have a lot of _flings_?" I can't look at him and hide my face in the crook of his neck. I hate asking, but I feel like I need to know.

He laughs. "No. I don't." His hand rubs my bare back, and his voice is quieter the next time he speaks. "Five girls, Bella."

I thought for sure the number would be higher, and yet, I know I shouldn't be surprised. Every thing I thought about him, all the preconceived notions I formed when I first met him, have all proven false.

"You don't have to tell me," I offer, feeling bad I pried.

"The girl I lost my virginity to in high school," he continues, ignoring me. "Then my serious girlfriend I was with all throughout college and a few women since. I was raised with the belief that this..." He motions in between us. "Is something you take serious - that it's supposed to mean something."

"Me too," I say.

"Really?" he asks, sounding surprised.

I laugh. "Well... kind of. Just threats from Emmett that he'd kill anyone who touched me. I took that pretty seriously." We both laugh then fall into a silence. Soft touches are exchanged. When Edward's fingers still I can tell he's thinking of something.

"Are you on the pill?" he asks in almost a whisper.

_A little late for this conversation. _

I sit up on my elbow and look at him."No, I'm not on the pill. I've had no reason to be before this. But I didn't have my period this month; from the stress and lack of nutrition, I suppose." I'm embarrassed to share this with him, but he deserves to know.

He nods his head but looks nervous. "Does... that mean you can't..."

"I don't know. I suppose not." If I'm not having a period I assume I can't be ovulating.

"I can go grab the condoms today if..."

"Yes," I say, smiling. "Better get them."

He smiles brightly at me before kissing me.

It's too cold and bleak to face the real world, so Edward pulls the blanket up over our heads. We happily find ways to occupy ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>See you in a week or so!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!  
><strong>**Sorry about the delay! Two jobs, holidays bla bla bla. You get the idea. I'm back in school now, but I'll keep updates as regular as I can.**

**Thanks for all the love last chapter! You guys are awesome. There's a few of you who have reviewed recently and FF won't let me reply to you, but I've received your review and THANK YOU so much. **

**Thank you, Jessypt for always listening to me struggle and... well bitch and moan lol. Nico, you are a master when it comes to coming up with creative little quirks in the story. Oh, and I get to go see her and we're going to see The Red Hot Chili Peppers in concert - SO freaking excited. WO, you always find time to fit me into your crazy schedule and I appreciate it so much! Thank you so much guys! I really appreciate each of you. XoXoXo **

**Alright, grab a tissue and a friends hand to hold. Here we go... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The horror is most vivid in the dilemma surrounding the disposal of bodies. The city morgue had hundreds of bodies stacked up, which produced an unbearable stench, and undertakers rapidly ran out of coffins. Hundreds of bodies lay in homes exactly where they had been at the time of death; burial quickly became impossible, since there were not enough people to dig graves.<strong>_

**-New England Journal of Medicine **

_Speaking of the Spanish Flu. It's estimated the next outbreak will be much worse._

I wake up but don't open my eyes. Light from the window shines through my lids, signaling I've slept in late. My nose and ears burn they're so cold, so I pull on the covers dragging them over my head. My stomach cramps with tell tale signs my cycle is coming back. I groan when I notice a headache as well. Scooting back, I search for the warmth I've become so accustom to but only find cold sheets. My hand blindly moves behind me but it finds nothing. Rolling over, I force my eyes open, squinting from the light flowing in from the window. Edward's not here, and from how cold the sheets are, I can tell he hasn't been for a while.

I sit up, confused, looking around the room. It's freezing, the fire is completely out, and there's no noises signaling another human in the house. I call Edward's name and hear no reply. Crawling over to the fireplace with a shiver, I build a mediocre fire. It will have to do until I can find Edward. Biting my lip I look around the room again. _Where could he have gone?_

A sick feeling settles in my stomach. The last time I remember feeling this way was when my mom forgot me, and I was left alone in a grocery store. The manager had to call the police, and I spent a long week away from Emmett in protective services. I don't like the irrational feeling of abandonment settling in my gut. I shake my head trying to dispel the unpleasant memory and start looking for Edward.

When I walk into the bathroom I hear noise coming from the kitchen - from the back door. My whole body freezes, and every sense is focused on that area of the house. Quietly, I slip out of the bathroom and slide along the wall of the hallway. My heart races when I hear the sliding door open with a crash.

"Shit!"

My entire body relaxes. I know that voice.

"What are you-" My words catch in my throat when I see nothing but green. I don't see Edward, only a giant tree being shoved in the kitchen.

"Door," Edward grunts.

I run to the slider, pushing it open as far as it will go. It's still a struggle but a smiling Edward gets it into the kitchen.

"Wha...?" Is all I can manage, looking the huge tree up and down.

"Merry Christmas!" A smile that melts my heart and makes it beat faster all at the same time grows across his face. Standing in my kitchen Edward holds the tree out to me like a giant, green, live prize.

"Wow," I laugh. "Merry Christmas." Leaning forward I kiss him, throwing my arms around his neck, getting stabbed by needles in the process.

It's been three weeks since we went into the Cope's house, and this is the first time I've seen Edward smile - genuinely smile - since then. A severe depression set over our home after that day at the Copes. Edward has always been the strong one, the one to cheer us up, and I decided it was time I do that for him. The problem was, nothing seemed to work. We went for walks, played in the snow... had sex, but nothing seemed to erase the demons haunting him.

The day after the incident, I braved the garage to see what supplies he took from the Copes. He never came out to help me, and we never spoke about any of it again. He was smart and only brought canned goods or things tightly sealed, knowing the smell would have destroyed anything else. Quietly I worked, placing the canned and dry goods away, inventorying them for the few next months.

I was amazed at the amount of rice, beans and canned items he was able to find. Every time I prepare a half decent meal I silently send my thanks to the Copes. That day holds such mixed feelings for me, because it's the same night we had sex for the first time. It's hard for me to come to terms with something so terrible and so wonderful happening all in the same day. The problem is though, we've pretty much blown through his box of twelve condoms.

Edward's been nothing but affectionate, seemingly comforting himself by touching me and loving me... all over the house, and I've been happy to comfort him in _any _way he needs. My cheeks go red at the thought, and I focus my attention back on Edward.

"You got us a Christmas tree?" I ask, bouncing a little.

"We can't have Christmas without one."

I can't deny his logic. I've almost been dreading this day, but as usual, Edward pulls through to make it something memorable.

"Besides, there's so much wood out there. I'm going to go out later and gather a ton. There was a saw in Harry's garage. I'll go back and get that and we should have firewood for a long time."

"It's not too wet?"

"Some of it is, but deeper into the forest, the snow didn't get past all the trees branches."

"Wow, that's great!"

It's one more stress off our minds. I can also tell it makes Edward feel good to do something that provides for us. We make plans to go out early the next morning and work for as long as we have the sun. Once that's all decided we turn our focus back to the tree.

After two arguments, a record amount of swear words and Edward walking out to take a "breather" twice, we get the tree straight into the stand.

"That's the worst stand I've ever touched in my life," he says, kissing me as we admire our... well, his hard work.

"We can get a new one next year." We both freeze at the words I so casually threw out into the universe. Next year if civilization isn't over as we know it. Next year if we both survive. Next year if we're even still together.

He's kind enough to ignore my comment, and we both move on, excited to start our Christmas celebration. Together Edward and I brave the freezing basement to pull up all my decorations. We spend the afternoon hanging ornaments and stockings and digging deeper into each other's pasts.

"Were you a good student?"

I nod, placing a red bulb on a high limb. "Yeah, I wanted to help Emmett anyway I could, so I figured good grades and a college scholarship wouldn't hurt."

"Wow, you went on scholarship?"

"Mostly. I had some loans but not too many. I worked and lived at home so..." I trail off, smiling when I think about living with Emmett and Rose. We had a lot of fun together. "How about you?"

"Uh, not really," he laughs. "I was into sports and kept my GPA up enough, so I wouldn't get kicked off the team."

"What did you play?"

"Baseball and football. Jake... he was the football star of our school, so it was kind of expected for me to follow in his footsteps, but baseball is what I really loved."

I frown hearing him talk about his brother. No family should have to lose two people at such a young age. It must have been so much pressure on him to live up to their reputations.

"What about Alec?"

"Alec... he was crazy smart. He could play any musical instrument the first time he touched it and breezed through his classes."

"Wow. Your parents must have been so proud of you guys."

He nods and smiles sadly, tacking the last bit of garland to the fireplace. "Yeah, I think they were. Alec had college all planned out, and Jake was looking forward to playing college ball anywhere that would accept him."

"What about you? Where did you go to school?"

"Portland State..." he trails off, and I can tell he's keeping something from me.

"What?" I ask, maneuvering my body, so I can look back at him.

"You're gonna think I'm a loser... but I never actually graduated."

"I don't think you're a loser," I insist. "Graduating or not has nothing to do with how I look at a person. Emmett never went to school, and he always took care of me and now, his own family."

I miss Emmett so much. I miss Rose, Claire and Alice, too. My mom has crossed my mind a lot in the past few days. I wonder where she is and if she's being smart - I'm sure she isn't. She's not exactly known for her good decisions.

"Well, my parents did."

I stop and fully face him. "You parents do not think you're a loser." I think of his sweet mom and can't imagine her placing any judgment.

"Well... no, they never actually called me that, but I know they were disappointed." He shrugs.

"What were you going for?"

"Architecture. My dad – he's an architect – owns his own firm, and he's always hoped his sons would partner with him. It's not something I ever enjoyed and struggled through the little schooling I did."

My heart hurts for him. I'm sure the pressure of pleasing his grieving parents was a lot to carry at such a young age.

"Anyway," he continues. "It just wasn't for me. I was wasting their money and my time, so I dropped out."

"And started welding?"

He laughs. "Basically." He shrugs. "My parents had a timeshare in Hawaii, since... before I was born; my brothers and I started scuba diving at a really young age. When I left school a buddy of mine was doing this and they needed more guys." He shrugs. "I spent time and a lot of money to get certified and I've been doing it ever since."

"I thought you said you don't really like scuba diving?"

He takes a long minute, untangling more fake garland in his hand. His eyebrows are drawn together and his lips are turned down. "You were the first person to ask me that - if I like scuba diving."

It's not what I was expecting to hear. Gently I place the decorations down and walk over to where he is working, sitting beside him in my favorite chair.

"We, my brothers and me, scuba'd all the time. After they died... I went one more time. It wasn't the same. I didn't enjoy it - at all. I realized it was them I enjoyed, not the sport." His voice gets really quiet, and he still hasn't made eye contact with me. "I learned quickly that a lot of things in life were like that. With them gone, my family, my life wasn't the same."

"Oh, Edward," I say softly, reaching out, skimming my fingers against his.

"I've... I've never told anyone this stuff before." Finally his eyes meet mine, and I have to swallow back my own emotion.

"Me either..." I realize what I just said made no sense, so I jump in to clarify. "I mean... what I told you on Thanksgiving... and after, I don't tell anyone that stuff." My hands twist in my lap nervously, and that odd, awkward girl I was a few months ago fights to make an appearance.

His eyes soften, and his body goes less riged. Dropping the garland he puts his hands on either side of the chair's arms and leans in, kissing me softly on the lips. Without saying a word to chase her away, the awkward girl disappears back in the abyss, allowing me to savor the sweet moment in which I've found myself.

Once he pulls away, he laughs and shakes his head. "So, underwater welding... how did we get on these topics?" The reflection of the fire dances in his eyes, and his smile takes my breath away.

"Isn't... I've just heard that - isn't it really dangerous?" I mumble, getting back on topic. The idea of losing him in anyway makes me physically ill. It hits me that if we do get through this, he'll be going back to a profession where he'll be in constant danger.

He smirks, his face so close to me I would only have to lean forward to press my lips against his own. "That's why they pay so well." His breath fans across my face.

My eyes close in order to keep control of myself. "Is it worth it?"

"Maybe... maybe not anymore." My eyes fly open to find him staring intently at me.

The way he's looking at me disarms me. His eyes are intense, open and vulnerable. He's leaving the moment open.

He's asking me without saying a word. Asking if I care enough to ask him to not go back. Asking if this is more than survival - if there really is an _us_ outside of this chaos.

His eyes are begging me to make myself as vulnerable as he is in this moment - to take a chance.

My lips answer all his questions. I place everything I have into this kiss. All my love, fear and emotion. The fear of losing him from this damn flu or any other dangers we're faced with in the world make me brave. I feel brave enough to say the words I've never said to anyone before.

"I love you, Edward." The words flow smoothly out of my mouth and feel more natural then I ever imagined. My hands cradle his head, and my eyes tear with the intensity of my feelings.

His smile widens impossibly more. "I love you, too."

Falling to the floor we make very good use of our last condom underneath the Christmas tree.

**~*E&B*~**

"We should get up."

I make a non-committal, slightly whiney noise and snuggle back into him. His arms snake around my waist and discussion of getting out of bed is forgotten.

I can feel the sun on my face, shining through the window. It's been a little over a month since Christmas, and most of the snow is gone. Mornings and nights are icy, but the afternoons have been mild. We've been going on long walks and gathering wood and other supplies in the forest.

I've found myself feeling more tired lately and attribute it to the short days, where the sun leaves us by five p.m. I feel his nose nuzzle into the back of my neck, which makes me want to stay in bed that much more. Today is laundry day though, and if I don't get started early I won't be able to get the clothes hung up before dark.

I'm about to roll out of bed when I feel his soft kisses on my neck. His hardness presses against me, and his hand slips under my top, softly caressing my breasts.

"Mmm, good morning to you, too." I whisper.

I hear him chuckle - it sounds raspy and so sexy. His kisses continue down my neck, and once he pulls my shirt over my head they continue down my back. His hands gently pull at my nipples, making me moan and grind back against him. It's not long before we're pressed together, moving in slow, lazy movements. We take our time, and I shiver when his warmth disappears from my back out of nowhere. Because we're out of condoms, Edward's... careful, but I really miss being together without having to abruptly pull apart.

"Man, I hate that," he says, once he comes back from the bathroom. "Shit, it's so cold. Scoot over."

I giggle, scooting to my side, letting him crawl back into bed.

"Edward," I exclaim when his icy skin presses against me.

"You're so warm." His arms wrap around me, making me shiver, but I don't complain. It's not long before I hear Edward's soft snores behind me. I laugh a little to myself; he truly can fall asleep anywhere at anytime. I'm wide-awake now but am enjoying cuddling and relaxing. I watch the clouds move across the sky and think about my family, wondering if they're doing the same thing. I think about Alice and wonder if she's somewhere warm with someone to snuggle her during the cold morning. I feel tears come to my eyes and wish there was something I could do to hear from them.

I consider trying to mail a letter. We haven't seen a mailman in months, but you never know. We're really low on food now and will have to go to town at some point. Maybe there's power and a place I could email. Or maybe they have mail service in the city? I wonder if they're trying to get ahold of me? I would do anything to plug my phone in and check for voice mails. Or if we had power I could just check my home phone messages.

"Voicemails," I say out loud, sitting straight up.

"What is it?" Edward's voice is groggy and his eyes squint from the sunlight.

"Voicemails," I repeat scrambling out of bed, hopping around trying to get my clothes on. "I want to try and check my voicemails through your phone."

His eyes widen. "Do you think that will work?"

"I don't know. My mom used to use pay phones all the time to check our voicemail."

"Well... those were landlines. Cell phones might be different, but we can try."

"I have a landline!" I bounce around, really just wanting to push him out of bed and outside so we can try. I rush Edward like a little kid, trying to hurry him.

He laughs as he zips his coat up. "Okay, let's go check."

We get in the car, and I can't contain my excitement. Turning the heat up full blast, he rubs his hands together then, hands me the phone. It's connected to the charger plugged into his cigarette lighter. I suggested we bring it inside, but he insists on keeping it connected to the charger, wanting it to always have a full battery just in case. I don't mind. It's a nice change of pace to come out and listen to music with the heat on.

"Okay..." I say to myself out loud. "How does this work?"

I look at Edward, and he's yawning and shrugging at the same time. I roll my eyes at him and continue on my mission.

I remember having to call then push a button when the message comes on. I call my cell a million times pushing every button but nothing happens, so I move on to my home phone number. The first time I try with the pound button nothing happens, I try a second time with the star and gasp in shock, waking a half asleep Edward.

"It's working!" I shout.

He reaches forward shutting the music off. "Seriously?"

I have Edward's full attention as I try and remember what code I would have picked when I set my phone service up. After a couple tries I hit the correct buttons, Emmett's and my birthdays.

There's a long pause then we hear a woman's robotic voice. "Thirteen new voicemails. To listen to your first message, press one."

My eyes tear and I quickly press one, placing the phone on speaker.

"First message, left August 30 at 3:42 p.m." I ignore her rambling, waiting to hear a voice. "Bella? God, why aren't you answering your phone?" It's Alice's voice. "We were supposed to meet an hour ago, where are you?" My heart drops. This message is old, from before the virus outbreak when Alice had our lunchtime wrong. I save it anyway loving to be able to hear her voice.

The next two messages are pure static and the third is static with a woman's voice, but I can't make out whom. It sounds like it could be Alice, but I just can't tell.

"Next message." The robotic voice informs us. "Left November 4th at 11:22 a.m." A woman's soft voice fills the space of the car. "That's Rose," I choke out. I feel like I'm introducing Edward to my family - in the only way I can.

"Bella, it's Rose. We heard about the quake today, and Emmett... he's freaking out. We've all but tied him down to keep him from walking to Washington. God, I'm freaking out, too." Her voice breaks, making me break a little more. "He's out now, taking mom's dog to the bathroom. The phones haven't been working - he's going to be so upset he wasn't here when we got through to you. We've been calling you all the time - your home, your cell... I hope you're okay. _Please _call and let us know you're okay. We're at my parents here. Everyone is well, except for the cabin fever. Claire thinks it's great getting all the attention on her twenty four seven," she laughs. "Okay, I love you, Sis. Please, please call." I can hear her start to cry as the phone disconnects.

I sit, numbly staring at the phone, but manage to reach a finger out and press nine to save the message.

"Next message, left November 16th at 3:46 a.m." I wait a second before Emmett's voice filters through. "Rose! The phone's working," he screams into the receiver making a teary laugh escape me. "Bella, sis, are you okay? We heard about the earthquake and then... nothing. God, we're getting no news about the west coast over here. How bad was it? You're okay, right? God, Bella, you have to be okay." I've never heard Emmett's voice so raw and emotional. "You're a smart girl. I'm sure you're huddled down with your dry milk and tuna," he laughs, but I can hear the tears in his voice. "We heard from Alice... jeez, at least a month ago now - before the earthquake. She said she couldn't get a hold of you. She was going to Canada with some guy who had a house in the mountains; I hope she made it before everything happened. We have the phone on all the time Bella. Call day or night, anytime; you know I'm here. I love you."

I cling to the phone as if it's Emmett himself. It's pure torture hearing their voices from the past and having no idea of what's happening now. Clicking save, I move on to the next message, which is more static. I pass three more of those before I hear Emmett's voice again on a message left on Thanksgiving.

"Bella, God, the phone finally rings, and I think _'she'll pick up this time'_ but you don't. I hope you're okay. When I think of you, you're sitting in your silly polka dot chair reading," he laughs. "If I think of anything else... I just can't." He pauses for a beat. "Rose's dad is sick - he caught it. We've had to lock him upstairs away from the baby, Bella. We had to." I hear Emmett sniffle but not cry. I look at Edward, and the emotion and pain in his eyes matches Emmett's voice. "It's terrible, but she's _so_ little, Bella. I _have_ to keep her safe."

"It's okay, Emmett," I whisper, not being able to bear not trying to comfort him. The thought of an infected person in the house turns my gut. I wonder how he got sick and how much contact he had with them before they quarantined him. We hear rustling and Emmett taking a few deep breaths to compose himself. "Rose says to tell you hi and that she loves you. Obviously, she's taking this pretty hard. They've closed the highways and roads. We aren't allowed to leave the county, but the second the quarantine is lifted I'm stealing a goddamned car if I have to. Bella, please call. Love you."

My heart breaks. He has to know if I could call, I would. He has to assume I've been trying. The idea of him trying to get to me terrifies me. He needs to stay put with his family. I wish he knew I wasn't alone, that I'm with a man who loves me and is doing everything in his power to keep me safe. We go through more messages and they're static. The twelfth message finally has a voice, but it's not one I recognize.

"This is a message from the emergency broadcast system. Snohomish county officials are asking all residents to remain in their homes. If a member of your household shows symptoms of the virus - headache, fever, chills, nausea and severe cold-like symptoms - please remain in your home. All hospitals are over capacity and _will not_ take incoming patients in. Health officials are recommending high volumes of fluid and rest. If you need body collection, please call..." the man rattled off a number along with a few others. Though the news is grim it's oddly comforting to hear from the outside civilization.

"Why don't you take a break, Bella?" Edward's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I shake my head. There is only one left and I need to hear it.

"New message, left December 8th at 8:03 p.m." I lean forward in anticipation only to hear broken, heart-wrenching sobs. "She's gone. Oh fuck, Bella. She's gone." Edward and I both gasp and static fills the line. "She... she..." Emmett breaks down in sobs again, and everything he says in unintelligible. "Rose, Bella, it's Rosie... she's gone." My stomach drops as if I just took a giant plunge on a roller coaster. Edward's hand is covering his mouth, and a tear squeezes out of his eye, collecting on his hand. My vision goes blurry, and it's all I can do to keep upright. "My Rosie... oh God."

A sob tears through me, and my arms wrap around my waist. I find myself rocking in my seat. I'm torn between the fiery pain that's flooding my system from my own loss and the pain I feel for my brother. Rose is a sister to me and I love her. She started dating Emmett when I was only fourteen and has been a huge part of my life. The thought of her not being in this world anymore is almost more then I can bear. It would kill me to lose Edward, but I still can't imagine how Emmett's feeling. Rose was his everything - his best friend - the mother of his child.

"Bella... I can't," he cries again and it's at least a full minute before he comes back on the line. "I don't know if I can do this." His voice is a choked whisper then the line goes dead.

"No!. No, no, no, no, no!" I scream, scrambling in panic for the phone. That was the eighth. Over a month ago now. I dial his number frantically only to hear nothing on the other end. I call and call until my entire body is shaking.

"Help me," I plead to Edward whose face is pale and tear stained. He looks helpless and so, so sad as he watches me will the phone to ring. I slam it against the center console, and Edward jumps out of the car. In a moment my door opens, and he's there, taking the phone out of my hand and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I shake my head at him. I can't think straight, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

He wipes his eyes and sniffs as if he's trying to force the tears away. "I'm so fucking sorry."

His arms wrap around me, and I let myself to fall apart in his arms, allowing grief's venom to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update as soon as I can. I always keep you updated on the forum about delays.<strong>

**Also, I'll keep you updated on twitter - kdc2239**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for all the love last chapter! And a huge thanks to Nico, Jessypt and WO for all the work they put into this story.  
>I also want to thanks songster, who has been so sweet in messaging me when she catches a typo! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A couple question people have had:<strong>

**-If one person in the house gets the flu, wouldn't everyone die? **No. Just like if someone gets the flu in your house, it doesn't mean you all get it or to the same degree. With the research I've done, they predict the next pandemic will strike at least 50% (probably more), and a healthy person who gets the virus would have a 50% chance of survival. Obviously the elderly and the young would be most at risk.

**-The flu has been going on for about six months now. Why isn't it over? -** Pandemics in the past have lasted a year plus. With the way we travel and share germs now days it is estimated the next pandemic could last years - considering there is no vaccine.

**-Why didn't they get the flu from the Cope's bodies?** -They had been dead a long while. They are not a host the virus could live off of.

I'm not a scientist or a doctor but I hope this answered some question!

* * *

><p><strong>The 1918-19 pandemic - According to recent analysis, it killed 50 to 100 million people globally. Today, with a population of 6.5 billion, more than three times that of 1918, even a "mild" pandemic could kill many millions of people.<strong>

**-Department of Foreign Affairs **

The weeks pass, but my thoughts don't. My eyes burn from crying, my head hurts from dehydration and lack of food; my heart hurts from grief.

_What was I doing the second she died? _I wonder if there was some feeling inside me that let me know she was gone. Did I miss it? Did I feel something and just have no way to identify it?

I think of the Copes' bodies and how they have been left to rot in their home for months now. My morbid thoughts travel to what happened to Rose and the image and smell of the rotted corpse we found at the Copes' drift in my head. My stomach gets sick, and I have to fight the urge to vomit. Surely they couldn't leave her in the house...did Emmett have to bury his own wife?

_Was I laughing and playing in the snow with Edward, while Emmett was digging a hole for Rose? _The thought makes my stomach turn, and I lay my head down on the couch.

I can hear Edward rummaging around in the kitchen. My stomach growls, but I pay no attention to it. Bringing Edward's cell to my ear I try Emmett's phone again, but there's nothing. I feel like I've called him every hour for the past three weeks but he never answers. The lines are dead, and I haven't heard so much as a ring. Other than another safety message from the government, the messages on my phone have also stopped. I lift my head and stare outside. The snow is gone, and it feels like spring is fighting winter for dominance. It's still cold and the days short, but the sun forces itself out once in a while. Trees cast shadows on the street, and they dance as the breeze pushes them around.

As I stare at the shapes in the road my mind brings up a question that has nagged at me ever since I heard that message - is Emmett even alive? And what about Claire? The flu is highly contagious and kills its victims quickly, but the reports - months ago - in the beginning said those who caught it had a fifty percent chance of survival. Could Emmett be one of those fifty percent? Would Claire even have a chance? I push the questions away like I have every other time. In order to keep going I have to assume they are both a part of the lucky half, or the even smaller margin of people who don't get sick at all.

Laying my head on my arm I feel myself dose off, exhausted, even though I've done nothing to warrant it. When I open my eyes again, I look out the window and see Rose sitting on my porch bench. Scrambling off the couch I throw the door open and run to her. The first thing I notice is the heat. The sun is so bright and the warmth – natural warmth – is something I haven't felt in months. Rose looks beautiful; her blond hair blows in the wind as her eyes scan the road, as if she's looking for something... or someone.

"Rose," I say with relief, my hand clutching my chest. Was everything just a bad dream?

Her hand comes up and brushes a stray hair off her face, but she doesn't acknowledge me.

"Rose?"

Tentatively I take a step toward her. The wood beneath me squeaks loudly, and yet, she still acts as though I'm not here. Biting her lip, she looks down at the watch on her wrist. Her soft features turn from pleasant to worried as she searches the streets with her eyes, leaning forward on the bench, twisting her head from side to side.

"Rose, who are you looking for?" I touch her hand but mine falls right through to the bench. Startled, I jump back. I scream her name and for a second I think she hears me, but she shakes her head and goes back to her searching.

I want to cry but can't force the tears out. I've never felt more frustrated in my life. Finally, I give up. Sitting next to her on the bench I watch her every move, afraid she might disappear at any moment. We sit in silence for a long while, basking in the warmth. When I get bored I start to tell her about Edward.

I tell her everything that's happened. It could be my imagination, but it looks like she might _feel _me. Her eyes tighten as if she's straining to hear something. With hope, I talk louder and tell her more. I always figured once I met the man I would fall in love with, I would spend hours with Rose talking about him... analyzing everything, gushing. I don't know if I'll have another chance, so I do that now.

I tell her everything. How we met, how he drove me crazy. I laugh when I remember falling on my ass on his porch, him destroying my yard and bringing me a tomato plant. I tell her about the moment I realized I loved him and with a blush about the first time we made love.

I don't bother asking her questions, knowing she won't answer, even though a million sit on my tongue. I'm about to go on about our towel fight, but for a brief second her entire body comes to life with a jolt. She turns toward me and stares straight into my eyes, looking right through me. All I can see is blue as I stare back, pleading for her to see me. I feel tears burn, but I'm unable to shed them.

"Rose," I whisper.

Her hands reach out in front of her, searching as if she knows I'm here but can't find me.

"Rose." I crawl, so I'm sitting up on my knees. Frantically, I try to make a connection with her.

Her intense gaze is blazing right into my own, but there's no recollection. Then, in one brief moment her eyes go wide and she smiles. Everything from her face to her posture softens and a peace takes over her features.

"Bella," she whispers as a tear runs down my cheek.

I nod my head as a sob tears through me. I fall forward, catching myself with my hand.

She reaches out as I right myself and brushes a hair off my face. "Oh, Bella," she says softly. "Everything will be okay." I almost choke from the love I feel radiating off her. A calm feeling flows through me, leaving tingles in its wake. I look up at her, and the sincerity in her eyes and voice is something you cannot question but only blindly believe.

I can feel the heat from her thumb brushing my tear away long after her hand withdraws. The sun shines so brightly behind her I have to turn away. Covering my eyes with one hand I force myself to look back, but her attention is elsewhere. She stares down the street once again, oblivious to my presence. Leaping off the bench she flies off the porch. The breeze of her wake blows her scent right into me. I inhale the warmth and faint smell of fresh ground coffee beans she always seemed to carry with her, making me feel at home. I stand to follow but stop dead in my tracks when I see a man standing in the middle of the street.

He's well into his sixties but so handsome. Tall, lean with a striking smile; I can only imagine what he would have looked like in his prime. His hair is the color of salt and pepper and smoothly combed and parted. His cream pants and polo shirt scream businessman. I can see the intensity of his blue eyes from where I stand on the sidewalk, and they remind me so much of Rose's.

It hits me then this is Rose's -

"Dad!" she shouts, running toward him.

Once they embrace, standing side by side, there's no way anyone would not notice the striking resemblance. I want to chase them down and stop her from leaving, but I can't. Not only will my feet not move, but I could never ruin this moment for her. The sun, high in the sky, brightens again, so much so I have to turn my back completely to avoid the pain in my eyes.

When I turn around they're gone, along with the sun. Everything around me fades to gray. The trees' leaves fall away, blowing down the street in a blur of orange and red, leaving them naked and cold. The grass withers, and the green melts away, washing down the drains like paint spilled from a can, and leaves only dead brown behind.

Shadows loom over me and make me shiver. The sky turns angry, as black swollen clouds roll in like an army, guns ablaze ready to invade. I look down the street in longing, not wanting to leave Rose, but I see no sign of her. When lightening strikes in the distance I know I have to move.

I also know deep down, Rose isn't coming back.

"Goodbye, Rose," I whisper, my words getting eaten by the wind and carried away.

I turn to run back into the house, but a giant cloud is moving faster than a speeding bullet from the sky, heading right in my direction. I scream, but I'm swallowed up before any sound can come out.

.

..

...

...

...

"Bella."

I hear my name being called, but it's as though I'm underwater.

"Bella."

My body is being shaken, and the cold makes me want to curl around myself.

"Bella."

Forcing my eyes open I feel disoriented and gaze at Edward, confused. "What?"

"Shhh," he says, pressing a warm cloth to my forehead.

I lay back down and notice the room is black, other then the glow of the fire. My stomach sinks - I was dreaming. From the looks of the room I slept the entire day away.

"Rose," I whisper, covering my eyes that are starting to tear with my hand.

"Aww, baby." Edward's warmth surrounds me as he lies across me, holding me close. "You were having a bad dream."

I shake my head but am unable to speak for fear I'll choke on my emotions. It wasn't a bad dream... not until the end anyway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He leans back, so I can see his face fully.

"It was Rose... saying goodbye," I stumble on the last words, and my vision goes blurry with the liquid flowing out of them. I tug his shoulder down, pulling him back to me, and I bury my head into his neck. He pulls me onto his lap, cradling me - loving me.

His hand rubs my back. I smile, my tears drying up when I hear him whisper the same words Rose did, "Everything will be okay."

**~*E&B*~**

"Pshaw, like you could beat me."

I stare him down, silently daring him to challenge me.

"Oh, you don't know who you're messing with, little girl."

I quirk an eyebrow and push my feet against the ground.

"It's on then."

I giggle at the seriousness in his voice, and he pushes off and starts pumping his legs. He bites his lip, trying harder and harder to gain speed. I'm distracted momentarily at how sexy he looks but quickly put my attention back on the task at hand.

It's not long before I kick his ass in our swinging competition, getting much higher than him. Out of breath, we both come to a skidding stop, still sitting on our swings.

"All talk," I say, clicking my tongue and shake my head.

"You're cheating - playing dirty, Blaze. I'm not sure how, but I'll figure it out."

I laugh and twist my swing up, letting it spin me in circles. After the second spin my stomach lurches causing me to stop short. I lean forward, willing my stomach to calm down.

"Are you okay?"

Edward leaps off his swing and kneels before me.

"Yeah... yeah," I say, sitting up. "The spinning just got to me."

"You're pale," he says, fear creeping into his eyes.

"Am I?" I shrug. "I'm hungry."

He looks skeptical and runs his hand over my face where my cheeks are starting to sink in. I know this, because I can see where his are doing the same.

"I'm going to town." He stands up, walking away from me, avoiding the fight he knows is coming.

"That's stupid, Edward. We have beans and rice left; we don't need to risk our lives." I follow behind him.

We haven't seen another human being for months. If we can keep it that way, there's no way for us to get the virus.

"How long do you think those bean and rice will last, Bella? Huh?" He turns to face me, fire in his eyes hands on his hips.

"Long enough that we don't have to have this conversation right now." I cross my arms over my chest. We both stubbornly hold our standoff.

"I'm sorry," I say, unable to handle him being upset with me. "Hey," I say, walking over to him, slipping my arms around his waist.

His arms leave his hips and wrap tightly around me. "We can't do this forever." His head rests on my own as we gently rock back and forth.

"We could check the forest," I offer. We've talked about this before, but I'm willing to try again.

"Bella," he says with a sigh. "I have no hunting gear, nor do I have any idea how to hunt. I've spent hours in there collecting wood and have only seen squirrels and birds. How do you suppose I catch them, and do you really want to eat them?"

I shrug, having no answer. He's right. We don't have a clue how to hunt an animal without any gear, and it's not like we can _youtube_ it.

"We could set...like traps, in the backyard, with boxes or something," I lean back, looking up at him.

He looks frustrated but reluctantly nods his head. We stand for a few more minutes, holding each other before he tickles my side and lightening the mood again. We tease and play a few more minutes before rain clouds head our way.

"We better get back," I nod my head and accept his hand.

It's been over a month since the voicemail from Emmett now. While I'm still sick with worry, I've accepted what's reality - Rose is gone, and there's nothing I can do to find out about Emmett and Claire. Alice and Edward's parents are other worries that are completely out of my control. While I can't run away from the grief completely, I've decided I won't let it eat me whole.

We're still many blocks from home when the sky opens up, drenching us.

"Here." Edward bends down, motioning for me to climb on his back. With a giggle I jump up on his back. He stands and starts jogging down the street.

We're getting soaking wet but laughing and splashing as we go. He runs through a patch of grass and slips, bringing us down into the mud. His body breaks my fall and we laugh, wiping rainwater off our faces.

"You okay?" I ask.

He nods, laughing, but appears to have the wind knocked out of him.

We lay there, staring up, letting the earth and sky soak us.

"I love you."

His hand slips tightly into mine. "I love you, too," I say, rolling on top of him.

Arms and legs intertwine as our passion explodes. In the sad world we found ourselves in, we can make love in the open without the worry of a single person crossing our path.

**~*E&B*~**

"Missed a spot," I say.

He looks at me, towel in hand, confused. I take the towel from him, and catch the water droplet that rolls down his chest. My lips follow the towel, and I continue to move lower on his body. As I kiss him, his hands slide up, caressing my breast softly. I moan and continue placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest, neck and arms.

We heated water and bathed the dirt and mud away from our romp outside. Our bodies warm, clean, and bare have made me want him all over again. Looking down at him, I can see he's hard and ready, obviously feeling the same way. I look at his penis and softly stroke him, making him groan. I look into his eyes and lick my lips, suddenly wanting something I've never wanted before.

Keeping eye contact I slide to my knees. I kiss his thighs, his hips, and the lines that make a "V" next to the soft curls that lead to where he's hard and waiting. His hand softly runs through my hair and touches the side of my face.

I look back up at him and find my voice. "I've never done this before," I say, feeling no embarrassment - no vulnerability with him.

His hand caresses the side of my face. I close my eyes, leaning in to his touch. I keep my eyes closed as his hand slips to the back of my head, moving me forward. I feel love in his touch, not force. I feel the softness and warmth of his head at my lips and slowly open my mouth and take him in slowly.

His hands tighten, and he groans, stumbling forward slightly. Encouraged, I take him in a little more. I have no idea what I'm doing, but it doesn't matter; he's obviously enjoying it. I start to move my tongue around and open my eyes and look up.

His eyes are boring into mine, and his hand still softly touches my face, my eyebrow and my hair. Gently he guides me, showing me what he likes. I keep my eyes on him and moan when his eyes roll before closing in pleasure. Reaching up I stroke what I can't fit in my mouth, and it's not long before he sputters a warning. There's not time though and my mouth quickly fills with salty liquid.

My stomach lurches again like it did at the park. I stand and spit in the sink. I rinse my mouth and wonder what he'll think of what I just did. My stomach turns, so I splash some cold water on my face. The taste of him obviously not agreeing with me.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around me, and him pressed against my bare back.

"That was amazing," he whispers, kissing my ear. "I love you."

I lay my head back and feel a smile grow across my face.

"I liked doing it," I confess.

"Well that's awesome news." I can feel the laughter in his chest.

My hands reach up and wrap around the back of his head as his finger dip down and disappear inside me.

**~*E&B*~**

I wake up in a sweat, which is odd because the air is freezing, and the fire is out. I sit up and push my hair off my sweaty face.

"Lay back down," Edward slurs, not fully awake.

I ignore him and lay my head on my knees feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Before I can figure out what's happening my stomach rolls, and instinctually, I run to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before my dinner escapes me.

It's only seconds before Edward runs in behind me, grasping my hair and whispering softly.

I lean back for one second when another wave of nausea sends me back to gagging; there's nothing left to come up. Once I'm sure I'm done, Edward helps me wash my face and mouth out. Almost instantly I feel back to myself, not sick at all. Thoughts swirl in my head. I've been so tired... nauseous - it hits me like a wrecking ball. I thought it was from a poor diet, stress and grief.

It's not until I stand that I catch Edward's terrified stare in the mirror, his body almost shaking from fear.

"You're sick?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've been snowed in since Saturday (which has been so wonderful). Not only have I scrubbed my house, read two novels, I also have the next two chapters almost written! Which means, as long as my betas are free, there will be updates for the next two weeks. <strong>

**Twilighted forum for teasers or over on twitter - kdc2239**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love last chapter. I'm glad most of you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Huge thanks to Jess and Nico for their work on the chapter. Lots of love to WO xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>If an influenza pandemic struck today, borders would close, the global economy <strong>

**would shut down, international vaccine supplies and health-care systems would be overwhelmed, and panic would reign.**

**-Foreign Affairs **

Desperate and panicked I stare into his eyes, speechless. I count days and wonder how this could have happened. I plop down on the ground, and I can feel the cold tiles of the floor pressed against the skin, but it's the only sensation I feel. Shock has taken over my system. My period has been so sporadic, and we've both been careful - but we're adults; we knew the risk we were taking. His touch breaks me out of my thoughts. He's before me so quickly, his hands searching my face, feeling my head for warmth.

"Oh my god," he whispers. "Oh, God, no. You can't be sick. We haven't seen anyone! How could you have gotten sick?" His face is so pale, and he looks like he's about to throw up.

"It's okay... don't panic. It will be okay." He stands and starts pacing the floor. "We just need to get you-"

"Edward, stop," I say, reaching out, pulling at his pant leg. His attention comes back to me, and I take a deep breath.

"Let's go talk in the living room."

He helps me stand and tries to pick me up. I laugh him off but kiss his cheek, running my hand down the side of his face. We walk to the couch and sit, he's almost on top of me, eyes still wide with worry.

"I'm okay, Edward. I'm not sick."

"But you've been so tired and you threw up..." he stops, recognition taking over his expression. His eyes get impossibly wider, and his jaw drops. He stares at me then down at my stomach then back to my face.

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." I smile softly. "I think so anyway..."

He throws his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. "You're pregnant. Thank god you aren't sick." He sighs, kissing the top of my head. I let him hold me for a minute before I crawl off his lap, and we sit facing each other.

We're both silent for a long time, the shock setting in. Fear, like ice water takes over my veins. How the hell are we going to have a baby in this world? Edward's horribly stiff posture makes me think he's wondering the same thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I can't exactly take a test, but I've been really tired, emotional, and feel nauseous a lot."

"How did you get pregnant?" My head shoots up, and I can't control the dirty look I throw his way.

"Well... I'm pretty sure you were there."

He rolls his eyes. "No, I mean, we... _I _was so careful. And you said you weren't having your periods regularly."

"Well, first," I say, feeling a little defensive. "Obviously being regular doesn't matter, because it happened." I softly touch my stomach. "Second, the pull out method is far from perfect. We were taking a chance - a huge chance."

I can't look into his eyes, and my heart sinks. He doesn't want this. I know the timing is horrible, and I would do anything to change it. But... I'm carrying a part of him now. The thought of our child growing in me gives me hope for the future. Life still goes on, and the proof is inside me.

I look at him again and he's stone cold, staring out the window into the dark night. He looks like a very unhappy statue. I feel like someone has poured a bucket of water over me.

"Did you think it couldn't happen?" I ask incredulously.

He doesn't look at me and a hand covers his mouth, making it hard for me to hear him. "Yeah... I mean, no." He finally turns toward me. His face is blank, all emotion vacuumed off. "I just... that's all my girlfriend and I used in college, and she never got pregnant."

I physically recoil against the couch. What am I supposed to say? _I'm sorry I'm not as infertile as your ex?_

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't... fuck, that came out so wrong." He shakes his head. "I just mean, it's always worked for me, so while I knew scientifically there was a chance, I really didn't consider it."

I nod my head but can't look up at him.

"Bella, baby, please look at me."

His warm hands slip in my own as he pulls me toward him.

"I'm just shocked is all."

"Me too," I say, feeling very small and alone. I try to hide it but I can feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"I know, and I just acted like a complete ass. I'm so sorry."

I nod, accepting his apology, but it doesn't make the tears stop. This is a less than ideal situation, but I've always pictured myself pregnant some day. What I never pictured is the father of the child lashing out at me because of it. Memories of what happened to me in college flood my mind and the similar feelings of rejection are threatening to take me down.

Edward opens his mouth a few times but nothing comes out. I'm shocked when he seems to be overwhelmed by emotion.

"There's no one I would want to have this happen with other than you." I look up at him, and his smile is breath taking. "Timing is not on our side, but if I could pick anyone to be the mother of my child it would be you." Tears escape my eyes, and he brushes them away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I choke out, kissing him.

"I'm going to be a dad," he says, reverently.

"An amazing dad," I say running my hand down his chest. He squeezes me tighter, and I curl into his warmth. It's some time in the middle of the night, but I don't think either of us could go back to sleep.

"Well..." he hesitates for a long time. His arm wraps around my front and he lifts my top up to rub my stomach. I can't control the butterflies that go wild during the sweet moment. "We're going to have a baby, and we're gonna love it."

"We're gonna have a baby." I repeat with a teary smile, looking up at him.

Tears shine in his own eyes as he nods his head. Reaching forward he kisses me slowly, pulling me into a sweet embrace.

**~*Exposed*~**

A week later we are still somewhat in shock, however, despite us both being worried we are excited. I've always pictured myself with kids, and I can't imagine having them with anyone other then Edward. After Edward's initial shock he jumped right in and has been almost too helpful. He doesn't want me carrying anything or doing anything, but that's going to have to change because I won't be able to handle that for nine months. However, since I've been feeling so sick and tired, it's been nice to have him act so sweetly.

I hear Edward come in with another load of wood. He's been able to go out a couple times a week and gather enough to keep the house nice and warm.

"Thanks for getting more wood," I say, when I see him come around the corner. His shirt has mud going down the front and there's a little smudged under his eye. With an exhausted sigh he walks over and flops down next to me on the couch where I'm reading the same book for the third time in a row.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. I would say Go Fish, but you cheat and I won't yell at a pregnant women." He gives me a sideways glance and a smirk, making me laugh.

"I'm so tired of you saying that," I laugh. "I do not cheat; you're just not very good at the game."

"Oh, right. Sure _that's_ it." He shakes his head exaggeratedly.

I laugh at him and go back to reading my book. His eyes are closed as he rests against the couch. I assume he's sleeping until I hear his quiet voice.

"I was thinking maybe we should try our families again tonight?"

I sit up, surprised, setting my book down. "Of course." Ever since we got the message from Emmett he has shied away from using the phone. I think he's terrified of what he might find out.

"I just... I'd really like to tell my parents our news." He looks over at me with a smile, as he places his hand on my stomach.

"I'd like that, too." It feels odd to have such a normal conversation about sharing our news with our families. Such a simple thing has become such an impossibility.

"What do you miss the most?"

His question surprises me. Usually we avoid topics that lead us down a depressing road. I take a second and really think. "Besides my family... I'd have to say just the simple things. Grocery shopping, running an errand... Googling. God, do I miss Googling." We both laugh, and he nods his head. I don't say it out loud because I don't want to bring the mood down, but I have a feeling that very soon here I'll be missing medical care. The thought of delivering in an _alternative_ method terrifies me. "What about you? What do you miss?"

"Besides family?" I nod, urging him to continue. "Pizza and beer. Monday night football... and honestly, just turning on lights, you know? Just feeling normal."

I totally get it. "Everything we took for granted." Hot showers, a porch light to see what's moving around outside, the radio playing in the background, the fridge keeping your food cold, a store to get food from... the list could go on for days. Everything we've always considered to be basic is a luxury now.

"Yeah, exactly. When we get out of this, I won't take anything for granted again," he vows as I snuggle into his side.

**~*Exposed~**

When I wake up I'm curled warmly in bed and can hear the fire blazing. I can't fight my smile when I rub my hand over my still flat stomach. My stomach growls. I've grown concerned at how my hips jut out and how my ribs are well defined. I wonder if the baby is getting all the nourishment it needs?

I go to sit up but get nauseous and lay back down, trying to fight the morning sickness.

"Are you okay?" Edward comes into the room from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick."

"Do you want some water? Rice?"

I shake my head. "I just want to lay here a bit."

He crawls in bed with me and pulls my head to his lap, running his fingers through my head. "I'm sorry you're feeling sick."

I take a couple deep breaths, fighting the need to vomit "It's okay. It should pass. Rose, when she was pregnant..." tears burn my eyes. She was so beautiful when she was pregnant with Claire. I remember her skin being brighter than ever, and she carried right in front, like a cute little ball was under her shirt. I can't believe she's gone. Another wave of despair hits me when I remember I still haven't been able to tell Emmett I'm pregnant. We tried for hours this week, but neither of us could reach our families. I clear my throat. "When Rose was pregnant, she was really sick, but once she..." there was no nice way to put this. "Threw up, she was usually fine for the rest of the day."

He cuddles me until I'm too sick to lie there anymore, then he follows me to the bathroom like a shadow. Once I'm done, he insists on carrying me back bed.

"I'm feeling much better. You don't have to carry me," I say, smiling. Secretly, I love it.

"I just feel terrible you're sick. I want to help."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" I ask, remembering he wasn't in bed when I woke up.

He's quiet and plays with my fingers. "Checking to see what supplies we have left."

I don't respond, because I know there isn't much left.

"We're out of everything. We can't go on like this."

His hand travels around my body, but when he starts to outline every bone that's protruding I pull back.

"You're too skinny, Bella." His voice is soft and filled with pain.

I look away and rest my head on my knees.

"It's not good for the baby. You have to eat."

He's right, and there's no fight in me. I want to do anything I can to take care of our baby.

"I've let you talk me out of getting supplies this entire time. But no more. Not now that you're pregnant - I'm going to town. I need to figure out how to get some cash. I doubt the card machines are running."

"I have cash," I whisper. "A thousand dollars upstairs."

"Thank God you were so prepared." I can tell he's also relieved I'm not fighting him. I can't fight with him this time, because I agree.

I nod my head. "Maybe next week?"

His eyes are sad and his hand pulls me to him.

"No, Bella, I'm going today."

I feel my body stiffen in his arms.

"Don't get upset, baby. You're all ready so skinny, and we don't know exactly how far along you are." With our calculations we assume it happened soon after the condoms ran out, so we're guessing I'm close to two months along. "The baby needs nourishment - you can't lose any more weight. We both need food."

I sniff tears back and nod my head. We've been living together, hiding out, for five months now, and we've survived. We've done what we've had to do and have kept ourselves out of harm's way. Going into town exposes us to so many things. Aside from the virus, we have no idea what the social climate is out there; we don't know what to expect. Are people behaving as though the world's ending? Is there already a new civilization being built? The fear of the unknown is enough to take me out all by itself.

"Where are we going to go?"

He pulls back with a fire in his eyes. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay here, and I'm going to go into downtown Snohomish to see what's going on, what's available."

I jump off his lap standing up. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You are not leaving me here!"

"I'm not taking you and my unborn child out there; that's for sure."

"Who put you in charge?" I ask immaturely, having no other argument.

"I did!"

I cross my arms and start a full on pout. Lovely. Tears of frustration leak from my eyes, and I angrily wipe them away. My frustration soon turns to fear. No option is a good option, but splitting up, with no way to contact one another, is unacceptable. I think of him out there alone, when we have no idea what to expect, and it makes my stomach turn. I think of me here, alone, and someone trying to break in again and the fear I feel almost makes me shake.

"Please don't leave me here, Edward. _Please_."

He shakes his head, but his posture relaxes as he pulls me into a hug. "It's so much safer for you here."

"Not if someone breaks in," I point out.

"That won't happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

I can't see his face, but I can almost feel him thinking over what I said. It's below the belt, but now that I've found his weakness, I hit him where it hurts.

"What will I do all alone, if someone breaks in again?"

His head rests on my own and a large sigh escapes him.

"Fine. You're coming with me."

I start to smile when he pulls me back to make eye contact with him. "But-"

"But what?"

"Bella, you're staying in the car. That's the only way I'll agree to this. I'll let you come, so we can stay together; but you have to promise to stay in the car."

I consider what he's saying and actually agree that it's the best compromise. Staying in the car will dramatically reduce my risk of exposure, but it will also keep us in close proximity to each another.

"Okay, I'll stay in the car."

"Promise?"

I giggle at his stern expression. "Promise."

We spend the rest of the morning taking every precaution we can. Edward goes back to the Clearwater's, taking painting masks from Harry's garage. I'm dressed and waiting to go, but my nerves are making me feel terrible. There's a knot in my stomach so large, I worry it will crowd the baby. While Edward loads some extra blankets and things in the car 'just in case' I soothe my nerves by making a list of items we need.

I have no idea what's available. It's probably pointless to make a list, but the old habit makes me feel better, more in charge of a situation in which I have no real control. I close my eyes and go through my old routine of cleaning, decorating, cooking and making lists. The familiar calms me, but sitting here at the kitchen table I feel like backing out of this whole plan. My mind comes up with wild ways to hold Edward hostage and keep us both safe in the house. When I feel the chair dig painfully into my sit bones where my butt used to be, I know we have to do this.

I feel the cold air rush in from the front door and see Edward standing in the hallway. "Ready?" The lines forming on his forehead tell me he's not excited about this either.

I nod my head and take my list with me to the front door where Edward demands I wear my heavy coat, hat and gloves, despite it being at least fifty degrees outside.

"Edward, it's not that cold," I protest.

"For me?" He flashes his crooked smile and with an eye roll I agree.

His car looks like we're packed to go camping. He has containers of rice, water bottles, blankets and pillows stuffed into the backseat. I quirk an eyebrow at him and wonder where the man I met who made fun of me for stocking up went.

"What? I've learned my lesson. We don't know what's out there and you might want to lay down." He shrugs.

"I think it's sweet," I say, leaning over the center console and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me."

A slight blush tints his cheek as he starts the car up. Music plays at a low volume, filling the heavy silence. With one hand on the stirring wheel and the other holding mine tightly, we slowly back down the driveway and drive down the street into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is with the betas and will be out soon!<strong>

**Teaser on the forum or twitter - kdc2239**

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the love guys! **

**This chapter has been made readable by Jessypt! Thanks to Nico and WO for their support! **

* * *

><p><strong>Widespread infection and economic collapse can destabilize a government; blame for failing <strong>  
><strong>to deal effectively with a pandemic can cripple a government. This holds even more for an <strong>  
><strong>influenza pandemic.<strong>

**-Foreign Affairs **

* * *

><p>"What do you have there?" Edward's voice cracks a little, but I appreciate him trying to ease our nerves with conversation.<p>

"It's just a list of things we need."

"Oh, that was smart. What's on it?"

"Laundry soap, soap and shampoo for us. We have a lot of toilet paper left, but it wouldn't hurt to get more." I'm actually surprised by how much household supplies we still have. There was an abundance of it at both houses we broke into. "Uh... new toothbrushes, ours are not looking too hot." He nods and gestures for me to continue.

"Let's see..." I say, biting my pen, trying to find where I left off. "Ice if they have it for the coolers. And if they do, then all the fresh stuff you can get your hands on. Milk, lunch meat, cheese. Oh God, if you got cheese..." I moan, lying back against the head rest. If pregnancy cravings do exist then I'm craving cheese like a mad woman.

Edward laughs. "Cheese, check."

I try to remember what Rose ate while she was pregnant. She took every class and read every book. I rack my brain and would sell my soul to the devil for the chance to Google about now.

I smile at him. "Of course whatever kinds of dry foods you can get. More rice and beans, dry milk, canned anything and if you find chocolate you might get to see what happens when I get really happy," I say, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Hmm," he says, squeezing my thigh.

I try to continue talking as normal, but when Edward turns out of our neighborhood and onto the main street, the atmosphere is buzzing in the car from fear of the unknown. Before we get far he pulls the car over, reaching back to get two painting masks from the backseat.

"Here," he says, helping me place the cardboard-like mask on and tightening the strings until they're almost painful, then he places a mask over his own face.

"Do you think this will help?" I ask, my voice muffled.

He shrugs.

When I look back at my list I feel myself smile behind my mask and at the same time I'm nervous to read the next items. "Uh, of course we're going to need diapers, baby food, wipes, formula-"

"You aren't going to breastfeed?" Edward asks, sounding and looking very uncomfortable.

"I want to, but it doesn't always work for one reason or another." I worry about my nutrition and there's always a chance I might not be here. "It would be smart to have a back up plan. We don't want to be stuck without any formula." He nods his head in understanding, but I can tell he's utterly lost. There's a chance - no a hope - we won't need all these things many months down the road when the baby is born, but we don't have any idea what the world will be like then. It's better to be prepared.

"Is it just a one size fits all for diapers?"

"Uh, no. You need to get newborn and then the sizes up from there." Rose used cloth diapers, and I had thought I would, too. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of options at this point. I always thought Rose and I would spend time making baby food and stuff together. My heart clinches at the reminder of her permanent absence.

I look over at Edward. "Maybe I should just go with you."

"I don't think so."

The topic is not up for discussion, and deep down I know he's right. If something happened to the baby because of something I did, I'm not sure I could handle that.

When we finally make it to the larger neighborhoods, both of us are quiet, in shock, jaws hanging open. Edward reaches over and locks the doors. It looks like a disaster zone. Garbage in huge piles, with animals scavenging through. We've been keeping our garbage in the garage and have started to burn it outside to avoid rodents invading.

Dogs, run wild around, fighting and digging through the garbage. Some are still wearing collars, once loved members of someone's family. Now they are skin and bones, fighting to survive like everyone else. Houses boarded up or broken down line the road, most with numbers painted inside giant circles on the garages.

Four

One

Two

Five...

"What do the numbers mean?"

I look at Edward and see him swallow thickly, his Adams apple bobbing. It hits me before he has a chance to answer.

"Oh God," I whisper, laying a hand over my mask. They're body counts. My stomach rolls knowing the innocent numbers mean whole families have been wiped out.

Edward squeezes my hand tighter and steps on the gas a little more. The closer to town we get the more cars we see, although it's nothing like what life used to be. When I finally see another human being who's walking down the street, it feels odd. We haven't seen another human for months, and it's so strange to be around people again.

Old buildings in town are toppled from the quake, and the ones left standing aren't in good shape. Traffic lights aren't working, and the drivers who are out have to police themselves. A man walks across the cross walk in a gas mask with a rifle slung over his shoulder. Two streets down we see two women with pistols on their hips.

We're both rendered speechless, but through my fear I find my voice. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"We don't have a choice, Bella."

Sinking lower in my chair, I sit quietly while Edward navigates through the disorder. I appreciate how calm and levelheaded he is, and once again, I'm so thankful I have him in my life. I can't imagine going through this alone.

Once we reach the more modern part of town, the grocery stores are closed down. We breathe a sigh of relief when we see one supermarket still in business. Large generators buzz outside, and while the store's fluorescents are off, the promise of fresh food seems likely.

The parking lot is fairly full, and there's a line down the street. Edward finds a spot that has a clear view of the store entrance, and for that I'm grateful. Large men stand on either side of the doors, keeping people from rushing inside, but the crowd seems very orderly. Men stand with cellphones in their hands, women holding their children, and there's even a group of teens huddled together laughing and kicking around a hackie sack. The sight, so oddly familiar, leaves an ache in my chest. I take a minute and allow myself to pretend everything is normal.

Edward's hand reaches for the handle but I reach over to stop him.

"Just one more second." I don't need to say more. Once more second with us being safe, one more second before our bubble is popped.

He leans over and kisses me softy on my cheek. Extracting the list from my hand, he makes me promise again that I'll stay in the car.

"I love you," I say, feeling panicked and realizing that I've developed severe separation anxiety through this.

"It'll be okay. Turn the heat on if you get to cold and lay down in the back if you need to. Keep the doors locked. Love you." He pulls his mask down and leans his forehead against mine before tightening it back in place. Before I know it the car door is open, and he's walking away.

My hands grip the seat below me, and my chest constricts. I feel my neck flush and my body start to shake with panic. I want to rip the door open and scream for him to come back. I don't even recognize myself. I've gone from being independent, living on my own, to being unable to be away from Edward for mere minutes. Each step he gets closer to those people each step he gets closer to the possibility of getting sick. When it starts getting hard to breath I lay my head on my legs and focus on taking deep breaths through my nose and out my mouth. When I'm finally calm enough I look up and search the crowd for Edward. I find him, standing next to a woman with her toddler who are both wearing masks that look different from ours. She's pointing and explaining something to him. He nods his head and soon leans against the wall of the building, waiting like the rest of them.

An hour later half the crowd is sitting and an hour after that Edward joins them on the ground. Another hour later I'm feeling really nauseous and pleading with my body to not get sick. Thirty minutes later I crawl into the back seat, curling under the blankets and snuggling into the pillows Edward so thoughtfully placed back here for me. I can't see Edward anymore. The line has moved far enough that he's in the lobby of the grocery store; he could possibly be shopping by now. I prop the pillows up, so I have a good view of the entrance and watch people come and go.

No one carries more then a bag or two and that worries me.

It's been over four hours since we pulled into the grocery store when I see Edward come out. He's carrying two bags and looks very upset. Going to the trunk he douses his hands in sanitizer and washes his arms and face before placing a clean mask on. I quickly move to the front seat eager to see him again.

When he opens the door my entire body relaxes. I smile widely when I see a box of cheese crackers in his hand.

"You feeling okay?" he asks, running his hand down my face. I'm touched he's worried about me after what he just had to do.

"I'm fine, just a little sick. What was it like? Did you get anything?"

He hands me the box, and I take no time ripping it open. "Oh, god, processed food," I moan, shoving handfuls up to my face. He laughs, but the sound doesn't have much humor.

He shakes his head, removing his mask. "Not really. They were only letting ten people in at a time, and they were cleaned out. Everything that's left was being budgeted - I could only buy one or two of each thing. They have generators running the freezers and coolers, but they were practically empty."

His head hangs to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

My heart breaks at his expression. "It's not your fault, Edward. You stood in line for over four hours; there's nothing else you could do."

"I did get some more crackers and a loaf of bread, but the rest is household stuff. A fight broke out with one of the employees, because people were demanding to know when the next shipment would be. Apparently there was as shooting at one a couple months back, so now they keep it secret."

"My god."

"Yeah, it's ridiculous. Most people behave just fine. They just want food for their families, but the crazy ones come in and ruin it for everyone else."

All of this and we still have no food. "What will we do?"

Edward lays his head against the steering wheel, and I see his back rise and fall with his breaths.

"We'll be okay," I reassure, feeling bad I put the pressure on him, even though I don't believe my own lies.

"Let's go check the next town."

I drop the box of crackers. "That's across county lines, Edward. We can't."

He leans back. "They'll have more food in the bigger towns."

"Edward, we _can't_ cross county lines."

He ignores me and puts the car in drive. I'm about to protest, but I can't deny my curiosity. If they aren't watching as closely as they claimed, we might have a better chance of getting to the city and looking for Edward's parents. I assume he's thinking the same thing.

We get a couple miles and the traffic around us dramatically decreases. Five miles more and the military vehicles increase. A couple tanks and a dozen Humvees line the street to where a border patrol roadblock has been set up. Military men stand around in full biohazard suits with multiple guns tied to them.

I'm getting nervous and realize we've made a very bad choice by coming here. A very bad choice.

"This was not a good idea. We should turn around, Edward."

He nods his head, and his wide eyes tell me he agrees.

Before he can turn around though, we're stopped at a large barrier, and military men begin to approach our car. Edward quickly places his mask back on and makes sure mine is securely in place. One man waves the rest back as he approaches our car.

The man's face is visible through a large plastic shield, and his hand is placed on the pistol resting on his hip. His other gloved hand taps on the window. Reluctantly, Edward rolls it down.

"What's going on here?"

Edward clears his throat. "We're trying to find a grocery store."

"Well, you can't go this way. There's a store open a few miles back."

"They have no food." I can hear the frustration in Edward's voice.

"Do we have a problem here?" A larger, rougher-looking man comes up in the same outfit. We're over our heads, and fear is icy in my veins. Unlike the man we're dealing with, this new guy has his gun out and in his hand, ready for action.

"No, General, there's no problem. These folks just got lost, sir."

"Get em' outta here, Johnson." He spits on the ground, giving us a hateful look before walking away.

The first man, Johnson, waits until his superior leaves before turning toward us again. When I get a good look at him I sigh. He's no more then twenty, maybe younger. His face is round with youth, and his hands shake with nerves. I wonder where his family is and feel sorry for his mother who is probably sick with worry about her son out here working with the public.

"You guys need to stay in town, or better yet your home. Coming to county lines is not a good idea," he warns in the most severe tone he can muster.

"Johnson?" Edward questions.

"Yes, Private Michael Johnson."

"Private Johnson, please, we have to find a store that has food."

Edward's trying to be smooth, boost his ego to get us through. I want to kick him. What is he thinking? So we get through then how will we get back? Also, the general with the gun has his stink eye directly on us.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you through. You need to turn around before there's a problem,'' he warns.

"My wife, Michael," Edward continues, ignoring him. "She's pregnant. I need to find her food."

I'm more shocked at the way Michaels face morphs to concern than the fact Edward just called me his wife. Michael looks behind him at the General, who seems distracted, and then back to us. I can see the struggle in his expression. He leans forward, resting on the window seal of the car.

"My girlfriend, she just had our baby a month ago." His eyes tear, and he looks as though he's about to break down. "A boy... he uh... he didn't make it."

"Oh God, I'm sorry," I say from the passenger seat. I want nothing more then to get out of the car and wrap my arms around this poor man. He blinks the tears away, before he shakes his head, trying to dispel his emotions. He gets a determined look in his eyes and leans closer into the car.

"Listen close..." he looks back then speaks quickly. "All shipments have to be cleared through us. Nothing gets in this town without us knowing. The store is expecting three truckloads tonight at midnight. Be there then and they'll let you in. I've seen them do it - offer whoever's in charge a shit load of money - they did it for my family." He points at Edward then to me. "And those masks you're wearing, they won't do a thing. This virus, it slips right through the fibers. The hospital has masks that work, get some."

"Thank you, Michael. We appreciate it," Edward says, offering to shake his hand. I can see the General coming back now in the rearview mirror, gun raised.

Michaels eyes go wide. "Good luck, you two. Don't come back here. God bless."

Once the General is back, Michael's stance changes back to stiff soldier. "You two get the fuck outta of here; it's your last warning," he shouts, pulling out his gun. With his back to the general he gives me a sly wink as Edward turns around the car and speeds the hell away from there.

**~*E&B*~**

"I can't even... My god, I feel so bad for him." I say, looking back even though the entire military operation is now long out of site.

"Thank god for him." I nod my head, facing forward and settling back in my seat.

Edward has removed his mask but insists I keep mine one. I keep it on to appease him, even though I think Michael is right. It's dark, and the temperature has dropped dramatically. It's only seven, so we have quite a bit of time before the delivery is set to arrive.

"Wife?" I ask, not unable to help the smirk on my face.

He shrugs. "I didn't need to explain to a stranger. Besides, you're going to have my baby."

"That doesn't make me your wife, though."

He looks over at me and gives me a crooked smile. "Did it bother you?"

"No... I guess it didn't"

He doesn't say anything more about it, only rests his hand on my leg. "Let's go by the hospital and get those masks. I want to ask them about your... delivery, too."

It's a long way off, but in this day and age we have to be prepared. With no vaccine in sight we have no clue how long the virus could last. Months, years...

"The announcement said they weren't taking anymore patients, Edward," I remind him.

"No more flu patients. They aren't going to turn pregnant women away," he scoffs. "I just want to make sure they have it in a secured spot in the hospital, so there's no chance of exposure."

When we pull up to the hospital it's a complete mad house. Cars are everywhere, and people are hanging around outside, people who are sneezing, coughing and look like they are about to fall over.

"Oh my god," I say, covering my mask with my hand. "You can't go in there, Edward."

His eyes are glued to the people on the sidewalk, and his foot doesn't touch the brake as he drives by. Walking by someone who has contracted the flu doesn't mean you'll get it, but why take that chance?

He continues to drive around the perimeter of the hospital and soon we see signs directing people where to go. One sign labeled, "Flu Patients" points in the direction where all the people were standing outside the hospital. The other sign says, "Non Contagious Patients," Edward steps on the gas a little and follows the arrows.

When we pull up to the south entrance, there is no one outside, but I can see the chaos inside through the clear glass door. Lights. I'm mesmerized by them. I haven't seen artificial light in over five months. My face is pressed to the glass of the car, staring at them nurses running around what I assume to be the lobby. Edward finds a spot too far for me to see the entrance this time. A man four cars away from us is going down the line siphoning gas out of cars right out in the open. He's covered under the dark of night, all the parking lot lights out, but I have a feeling daylight wouldn't be a deterrent.

I see Edward's fists clench on the stirring wheel.

"Just leave it. It's not worth it," I say. Everyone seems to be carrying a gun these days, and Edward doesn't need to pick a fight.

"What a fucker. Who does that?"

I shake my head. I can't imagine leaving a loved one here only to find your car emptied of gas when you get back. It's a horrible thing to do, especially here, where people are at their lowest.

Edward refuses to leave the car until the man has finished stealing from the most unfortunate in this town. Even though we're on the 'safe' side of the hospital, neither of us are delusional enough to think it's actually safe.

He takes a rag from the backseat and ties it securely around his mouth and nose. After that he pulls an old t-shirt and pulls it over his head, securing it like a ski mask, and lastly he pulls the painting mask over his nose and mouth.

"Can you breath?"

"Barely." His voice is so muffled it sounds like he's talking to me from a different room. "That's the point though. The less I breath in the less chance of contracting."

He looks at me long and hard, before scanning the parking lot. He hands me the keys and closes my hand around them. "If anyone approaches the car, for any reason, get the hell out of here, okay?"

"What? I'm not leaving you."

He shakes his head. "I could walk home if I have to, or you can circle, but don't be a sitting duck."

I nod my head and feel ten times more scared than I did when we pulled in.

"Don't go," I beg, a last ditch effort. I just want to go home. I don't want these stupid masks or food. I just want him safe, with me, at home.

His eyes soften and he presses his forehead against mine. "It'll be okay. I'll be right back."

With that he's out of the car and jogging toward the hospital. I immediately lock the doors behind him and crawl into the driver's seat. I pass the time by chewing my nails and tapping them nervously on the stirring wheel. After about thirty minutes, the silence threatens to take over, so I turn on the radio, searching through the fuzz trying to find any kind of news. Stations that have no fuzz are just blank space or the same government message left on our phone. I find one station that's playing Spanish music and leave it there, tired of the same CD we've been playing. I look around me and watch as people come and go out of the hospital, some looking better then others.

I'm worried about the gas, so I shut the car off and drag a blanket to the front seat wrapping it around me. I'm still alert, but as the night drags on I find myself leaning against the cold window. Soon I see a figure coming toward the car, making my hackles rise. I twist the keys in the ignition but recognize Edward's frame as soon as the car starts. I'm surprised to see the same makeshift mask on his face and he has crate of items in his arms and head straight to the trunk. I lean over and pull the lever for him before going back to my own seat. I turn around and watch as he disinfects everything in his hands before disinfecting himself.

When he gets back in the car his face is grim.

"What?" I ask, feeling anxious.

"They're out of the masks."

He sounds much more upset than he should be for the situation.

"Oh... that sucks."

We sit silent in the dark. I wait for him to start the car, to speak or do anything. I give him a moment, but when I realize he's not going to say anything I pipe up.

"What did you bring back?" My eyes travel toward the trunk but Edward's stay glued to the windshield.

"Supplies."

I nod my head. "For?" I encourage.

He looks at me, and I feel like I can see his broken spirit through his eyes. "What is it, Edward?"

"It's supplies for a home delivery, Bella."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh." I shrug. "There's nothing I can do about it and, quite frankly, it isn't something I really want to think about." _Panic about. _

"Well, it's _all _I can think about." He lays his head against the steering wheel. "This is all my fault."

I role my eyes at his dramatics but rub his back. "I'm pretty sure I was a willing participant."

He turns his head towards me, and I finally see one of his crooked smiles. "So, you're okay with this?"

No, not at all. I'm fucking terrified. I don't do well with pain, and I'll be the first to admit to being a baby and a whiner. "Yeah... I mean, there's nothing else I can do about it. Obviously we don't have a choice, and a lot of things can change in seven months." _I hope. _You can't even tell I'm pregnant by looking at me yet; there's no point to panicking - yet.

He shakes his head. "The nurse - Jesus, it was crazy in there, Bella. It felt like a war zone. People in cots everywhere, understaffed... But the nurse, she said to plan on doing this on our own."

"What, they're just giving out baby birthing kits?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

To my horror he nods. "Pretty much. That's what the wait was for. We - a group of dads." I smile, and my heart warms at the way he blushes a little when he calls himself 'dad'. "We watched a video... a fucking video, and then they gave us the box of supplies. They included a home pregnancy test to make sure." It will be nice to know for sure, but I have no doubt that I'm pregnant. "Gloves, gowns, sheets, antibacterial killer, antibiotics... I don't even know what else. They don't even want the pregnant women coming to the hospital. You're more susceptible to the virus."

"Wow," I say, sliding a little further down into my seat. I feel like I'm watching a movie about some poor girl who is going to have to give birth in her living room with her welder boyfriend. No doctor...no hospital...no emergency services. It's terrifying for me and a lot of pressure on Edward.

"Rose had a home birth," I offer.

"Really?"

I nod.

"So Emmett delivered the baby?" He looks hopeful, like maybe this will be something he can do after all.

"Well...no." His face falls instantly. "There was a midwife and a nurse...but the process is the same, right?" _And_ his head falls back into the stirring wheel.

Rose was one of those women who gave birth quietly. Naturally and bravely. I remember her telling me, "It's natural. Your body knows what to do if you'll just let it do it." I remember rolling my eyes and thinking I'd try my hardest not to mock her when she begged for the drugs, but she never did. Her delivery was peaceful. Breathing delicately while a CD of ocean waves played in the background. I always knew that would not be me. I always joked that I planned to have my husband trained to drug me on the way to the hospital. Pain was not something I wanted to breath through. I assumed, without drugs, I would be one of those women screaming bloody murder and threatening violence to all those around her. But this was reality not my imagination. Shit just got real, and I'll be having this baby with no drugs or medical care. I look over at Edward's panicked face and realize I need to get comfortable with plan B, which is me and Edward bringing our own child into this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Life looks like it might be a little crazy this week, so prob two weeks for an update. <strong>

**kdc2239 on twitter or you can check the forum for updates. **

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is well. Thanks for all the love the last chapter. I tried to respond to most but ff was pretty messed up all week and made that difficult. Anyway, thank you for all the sweet reviews.**

**Thank you, Nico, for letting me ramble and worry about the silliest details and for still pre reading while on strike ;) **

**Thank you, Jessypt, for translating this into the english language from whatever random rambling I wrote lol **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1&amp;2: Early September<p>

Chapter 3&4: End of September & the flu has hit the USA. All schools and such are closed.

Chapter 5: All of October through Halloween and ends in the beginning of November when the earthquake hits.

Chapter 6: First week of November. Morning after the quake.

Chapter 7: The earthquake hit the day before.

Chapter 8: Edward and Bella getting the house set up.

Chapter 9: The day before Thanksgiving. They take a walk

Chapter 10: End of November - Thanksgiving

Chapter 11: Goes into the first week of December

Chapter 13: Christmas - End of January. Rose dies

Chapter 17: In Town. Second week of February

* * *

><p><strong>The world must form a better understanding of the potential for the emergence of a pandemic influenza strain. <em>A pandemic is coming.<em> It could be caused by H5N1 or by another novel strain. It could happen tonight, next year, or even ten years from now.**

**-Foreign Affairs**

"Do you want another blanket?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine." I breathe the fresh air deep into my lungs. It's cold, but the breeze feels good against my skin. We've driven around town while waiting for the delivery trucks at the store. Most buildings are abandoned. It was sad to see the library and many of my favorite places broken and boarded up. Most of the churches seem to be feeding people and giving them a place to stay, but other than that the town is quiet. Edward shuts the car door and climbs up on the hood of the car next to me. I scoot over, making room for him, and lift the blanket up for him to crawl under. His arm slips under my head, serving as a pillow as we stare up at the stars. I inhale his scent and feel so lucky to have found this man whom I love so much.

"It's so nice out here," I whisper. The water softly sloshes against the riverbank. The trees loom, making shadows from the moon's light. Everything feels so peaceful...calm, and it feels wrong to speak in a full voice even though we're the only ones here.

"Look."

I sit up slightly to look in the direction of Edward's finger and see an orange glow on the other side of the lake.

"Camping?"

"Probably. It might actually be safer out in the wilderness than in town."

"If a bear doesn't get you, I guess." We've had some rough times, but I can't imagine turning this into a permanent camping trip.

We lay in silence for a while, and I feel myself dosing off to the sounds of crickets and critters rustling around us.

"Are you scared?" Edward's voice is hesitant and rough.

"Of?"

He takes a long pause, and I can hear him swallow. "Everything... the future."

I roll a bit so I can wrap my arm around his waist. "It's a scary time, and yes... that makes me fear the future. I don't know what the future holds, but I don't think we can keep going on like we have been."

I can feel him nod as he takes a deep breath then kisses the top of my head. "I don't know what to do..." The hopelessness in his voice is almost too much for me to take. I feel my eyes water but force the tears away. He's been so strong for us, and I need to step up right now.

"Well... I feel like we've been surviving - living day to day - waiting for this to pass over. It doesn't look like it's going to pass anytime soon." My voice starts to break, and I take a deep breath to get control over myself. Neither of us has lived through a pandemic before, and I'm realizing more and more neither of us understood just how long this would last. "We're going to have a baby soon, and we need to figure out how we're going to do this... long term."

Edward carries so much. Because he feels the need to protect and provide for me, and now our child too, the stress of it is too much. While it's easy and tempting to let him take care of me, I'm not helpless, and we need to be partners in this situation. We spend the next hour discussing strategies and tactics for how we can make a decent life for our child.

"What about trying to find an abandoned house in the country?" I cringe when I hear the excitement in his voice. Something about wandering the country, where proud gun carriers tend to live, to steal someone's house doesn't thrill me. He must feel my hesitance because he shakes my shoulders a little and says, "Think about it. Open country, no one to bother us. We could have our own little place, grow a garden or something."

"No, to stealing someone's home," I say, laughing. "But definitely yes to starting a garden." I lay there, letting my mind go into overdrive. The thought had crossed my mind before but between a mix of denial and hope I hadn't planned on being in this situation long enough to need it. The ground is just now starting to fully defrost, and with spring coming it would be the perfect time to start planting items.

"The garden is a really good idea... we need to figure out how to get seeds," I say, thinking out loud.

"We already have a tomato plant," Edward reminds me with a laugh.

I smile back and fall in love with him all over again. "Very true."

"You had a huge garden when I moved in. Won't it grow back?"

I shake my head. "Most of my garden is flowers. I planted some things last year, but I don't really know what will survive and come back." I'd always planted flowers, and a couple years back Alice got into an all-organic kick and we tried to plant some things. I try to concentrate and remember what I read about perennial veggies and fruits.

"The food-plants that we planted were mostly done by Alice. I mainly focused on my flowers." I almost blurt out that I need to call her and ask what she planted but catch myself. I miss having her a phone call away. Laying my head back down on the hood of the car I swallow my sadness.

"You don't remember what she planted?"

"Pumpkins... she wanted her own personal pumpkin patch." I smile. "Strawberries and spinach, for sure, because we spent that entire summer eating strawberry spinach salad." My stomach growls at the thought. "I know she planted some herbs, but I have no idea what kinds. She talked about planting carrots and beans, but it seems like they didn't grow for some reason. I'm sorry, I can't remember."

It wasn't unusual for Alice to have a new hobby every week. And since she lived in a tiny apartment she usually practiced those hobbies at my house. Organic gardening was just one among these. She was so into it two years ago, and I tried to maintain it last year, but it was never really my thing.

I can hear the excitement in Edward's voice. "Will all that just grow back?"

"I'm not sure. The strawberries, yes... the herbs I think so, but I'm not sure about the rest."

"I'll look for seeds tonight at the store."

I smile up at him but highly doubt he'll find any seeds at the store. I don't want to ruin his good mood though, so I keep it to myself. With the mention of the store, however, my good mood drops. I just want to be back in the safety of our home.

"What time is it?" My voice is quiet and hesitant.

"Eleven. We should probably head out."

I nod my head but make no move to get up. Lying by the water, with the forest around us, is a nice bubble. A bubble I don't want to pop.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes before Edward helps me down from the hood. He gets me settled into the car then goes to the backseat and rearranges the blankets and pillows.

"I don't know how long this will take," he explains, buckling his seatbelt. "You should crawl in the backseat and get some sleep. You need your rest."

I let my head flop against the headrest to look at him and roll my eyes. "Right."

"You should at least try."

"I will." I try to reassure him, placing my hand on his thigh. He doesn't need to worry about me on top of everything else.

We drive through the dark streets with our hands tightly clasped. My heart rate increases the closer we get to the store. By the time we pull into the parking lot my fear is at all time high. The parking lot that was full earlier is almost deserted now. There's a few men and a couple women with children who linger at the back, where the loading dock is, and I assume they're here for the same thing we are.

A twist of fear – a dark feeling – settles inside me, and I have an overwhelming urge to keep Edward in the car. I can't explain it, but every nerve I have is telling me to keep him in this car.

"This isn't a good idea."

He hangs his head. "We've been through this about four times today, Bella." Looking at me he continues, "We have to get food, and this is our only option." I can tell he's exasperated by my bipolar emotions today, and I don't blame him. Because of this, I sit back and watch him prepare to leave the car.

A fight ensues inside me as guilt and fear go at one another. If something happens to our baby it will be my fault because I didn't allow Edward to get the nutrition we need, but if something happens to Edward it will be my fault because I let him go.

He leans his head into mine. "Look at me, Bella."

My eyes meet his, and I fight to keep the tears and panic back.

"It's going to be okay. When you have fresh fruit and cereal for breakfast tomorrow you and the baby are going to be so happy." His smile is bright and encouraging.

I can't speak, so I just nod my head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I say right as our lips collide in a passionate kiss.

With one more kiss to my forehead he slips out the car door and shuts it softly behind him. His head is down and his hands are in his pockets. The parking lot is so dark that I don't see his form again until he's under the one light by the loading zone.

I watch him as he leans against the wall. My hands ball in my lap, lip between my teeth. No one seems to speak to one another, from what I can tell, but the children that stand with their parents cry. I look at the clock, which reads a half hour past midnight. No wonder they're upset; they should be in bed. One mother sneezes into the sleeve of her coat, and my heart stops. Paranoia is rocking me, and I decide to listen to Edward and crawl in the backseat, curling under the blankets.

It's after two in the morning when the trucks finally pull in the parking lot. It feels like the cavalry has arrived, and I can't remember the last time I felt this rush of giddiness and excitement. I crawl up on my knees, my hands on the window ledge, watching as the men back the trucks up to the loading zone.

The crowd of people, which has swelled to about twenty, starts to swarm the trucks. Large men come out, in full biohazard gear, and force them back. Edward is smart and hangs toward the back of the crowd, not irritating the men who will have a say if he gets food or not. Before long the crowd is placed in a line and Edward is the first to be approached. From the distance I can't see how much, but money is definitely transferred to the man's hand and Edward is led onto the loading dock.

I watch as person after person is let in after payment. Soon the parking lot is empty, and I'm left staring at an empty doorway. I'm not sure when, but I must fall asleep because when I wake the clock reads four a.m. My tired eyes search for Edward, but he's nowhere to be seen. The cars that were here when we pulled up are still parked, but the trucks are gone.

Anxiously I wait and twenty minutes later when I see Edward's shadowy figure coming toward the car with two full grocery carts. I breathe a sigh of relief.

The relief... It's short lived, because I see the look on Edward's face.

His eyes are cast down, his lips drawn into a frown. His shoulders are so slumped you'd think he was carrying bags of sand with concrete on his feet. My anxiety increases when his eyes meet mine, and tears are clearly visible.

I go to open the door when he's close to the car, but his hand forcefully reaches out, slamming it shut on me. A frustrated sound escapes him, and he slumps against the car door.

"Edward," I say. "Edward!" I pull on the handle and try to push the door open.

"Bella, stop," he finally says, his words muffled, floating in the car. He sounds so tired and upset.

"What's going on?"

I don't need him to say what I already know, what my intuition has been telling me since we pulled into the parking lot.

"I've been exposed."

I fall back on my heels and freeze. "What do you mean? H...how?"

His words are muffled, but he speaks loud enough for me to hear. "People got out of hand once we entered the store. This little kid - he fell - was getting fucking trampled, no one was helping him." Edward's voice sounds slightly panicked, he talks with his hands, and I feel helpless having a car door in between us. "I reached down and picked him up. He was getting trampled! What was I supposed to do? He started coughing in my face." He leans against the door again, his head on his arms, so I can barely see his face. "I found a safe place to set him down right away, but it was too fucking late."

"No," I insist. "He was probably upset - crying. Kids cough when they get themselves worked up."

His head tilts up, his eyes hold an incredulous look. "No, he puked everywhere as soon as I set him down."

"No," I whisper. "No, God... Do you feel sick?"

"No, not right now. I mean... they said it could take up to four days."

Cold like I've never felt takes over my body. My muscles are frozen stiff, and my stomach rolls. Hate, anger and vengeance warms me though, and I want nothing more than to kill the parent who, not only brought their sick child out, but also left them unattended in the store to expose so many to this terrible disease.

"It's okay," I insist. "You don't even know if you've contracted it. Let's just get home and get you in bed, just in case."

When his sad eyes meet mine through the glass I start to panic. He walks to the trunk and loads everything into it. Once the trunk is lifted I can't see him anymore, but I can hear him forcing and shoving items. My chest is so tight, and I press my fist against it, trying to alleviate the pressure.

When he comes back to the car window there is a resolve about him I don't like.

"Don't touch anything in that trunk until you've suited up with gloves, a mask, and something on your eyes." I shake my head, feeling tears stream down my cheeks. A tear slips out of Edward's eye, and he bends his head to wipe it away with his shirtsleeve.

"Yes, Bella." His voice gets more commanding. "Get the bottle of bleach and disinfectant. Wipe everything down before it enters the house. Harry's axe, the one I've been using for the wood, is on the back porch - bring it in and sleep with it next to the bed."

"Edward, no," I gasp, fully understanding he has no intention of coming back with me. All my fears from the very first day I heard about this virus are coming true. Everything we've done to make sure we aren't exposed has all been in vain. I go to open the door again, but he leans forward on both hands, arms extended, keeping it shut.

He wipes his face on his shirtsleeve again. "Think of the baby, Bella. My baby. This isn't just about us."

"Edward please," I beg. I can't get breath into my lungs and feel myself struggling to stay upright.

"Listen to me, Bella. I love you." He knocks on the window when I don't respond. I look up and see his crooked smirk. "Did you hear me, Blaze?"

I laugh through my panic, and I try to say I love you too, but I can't get my throat to work.

"Go home. Take care of yourself for me. Everything will probably be fine. I'll walk back to my house... we'll give it five days, if there's no sign of the virus I'll come back."

"If not?" I manage to choke out.

He smiles sadly. "I still have a chance. Remember? Fifty-fifty - I'm healthy, Bella." He chokes up, turning around to compose himself. "If not..." He runs his hands through his hair. Leaning back against the door he places his palm flat on the glass. I reach mine up, matching his. I can almost feel the energy coming off him. "You'll have the baby... a piece of me. You take care of yourself, because you're taking care of that piece of me. You have my phone; you can find my parents - they'll help you. You'll find Emmett and be okay. You'll be happy, for me."

I shake my head, choking on my tears. I uselessly try to grip the glass, as though I'd have any chance of getting to him. I want to open the door again, but I know he's right. I'd be exposing our child. No matter my own selfish desires, it would put Edward in more distress, and it's the last thing he needs right now.

"I can't just leave you here."

He stares at me for a long while and when tears spill out of his sad eyes, a sob escapes me as I let my head fall against the glass.

"I love you, Bella. I love you more then anything else."

"I love you, too. So much," I choke out.

His fist softly makes contact with the car frame, and his eyes meet mine before he pushes off and walks away into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Take a deep breath... now exhale.<br>****Next chapter super soon. **

**kdc2239 on twitter if you feel the need to "talk it out" hehe **


	18. Chapter 18

**See how fast I was! *pats self on back***

**I really didn't do review replies, because I was trying to get chapters out to you guys, but I read every one. Thank you for your support!**

**Jessypt and Nico worked overtime getting these things worked on. Thank you, ladies! **

**Oh! And Jessypt has an awesome entry for the AOE contest. The Minstrel and the Maiden. It's awesome! I encourage you guys to read a lot of the AOE stories. I've read some great stuff!**

**Alright, fasten your seat-belts, get a tissue, get a drink, find a friends hand to hold... I think that covers all the warnings? hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>What should the industrialized world be doing to prepare for the next pandemic? The simple answer: far more. What is needed is a detailed operational blueprint for how to get a population through <em><span>one<span>_ to _three_ years of a pandemic. Such a plan must involve all the key components of society.**

**-Foreign Affairs**

I'm not sure how long I stare out the window. My eyes, so dry and sore from crying, strain to see his form walk back to the car.

_He'll tell me he changed his mind, _I convince myself. _He'll decide to come home. _

I wait until the parking lot empties. Until it's painfully obvious he's not going to change his mind. Until I have no idea what to do other than drive home.

I lay my head against the steering wheel and take deep breaths before turning the car on. I put a CD in and turn the music up to fill the silence that tortures me and reminds me how alone I am.

Of how alone he is.

Slowly, I make my way out of the parking lot. I compulsively check the locks multiple times, paranoia getting the best of me. As I drive down the street I go slow, scanning the few people I see wandering about, looking for Edward. As I leave town and get into the more wooded area closer to home, I'm not surprised I never found him. If he followed the road it would have been at least a ten-mile walk. Cutting through the trees would save him three or so.

Tears silently stream down my cheeks. I make no effort to wipe them away because more will surely follow, making my efforts useless. My hand gently caresses my belly, reminding me why I need to be strong and why I need to calm myself down.

Turning the car off, I sit in the driveway looking straight ahead. The heavy darkness of the night, the house, and the car consumes me, making me invisible in my surroundings. Closing my eyes I smile. I see my surroundings transform. The sky is bright, as is the house, with a large garden where Alice and I gossip, Edward, his parents, and the baby play in the yard, and Emmett at the barbecue with Claire and Rose.

No one is sick.

No one is dead.

Everyone is happy.

Everyone is together.

_Everything is perfect. _

A heavy sigh brings me back to reality as I open my eyes. I can't sit in the car all night. There's a full trunk of groceries because of Edward, and I won't let them go to waste. Stealing myself, I get out of the car and don't look at the empty home next door, knowing there's no way he could be home already.

"_You're being ridiculous. No more tears tonight." _

The night swallows my words, like it does the crickets' song, as I wipe my face one last time. Twisting the key, I push the door open.

The house is cold, dark, and so empty. I stand in the doorway, my feet fighting my brain. Clenching my fists I step through the threshold and feel my way to where I know I left the flashlight. I can't believe it was just this morning that we woke up here, and now... I shake my head, reminding myself of my promise of no more tears. I flick on the light and observe the room. The eerie glow from the flashlight is almost worse than the black darkness.

Before anything, I do what Edward said and retrieve the axe from the back porch. I trip coming back in, gasping as I fall to the floor. I push the axe forward and away from me while my other one keeps my stomach protected. I fall on my knees and face with a grunt. I'm not hurt, just pissed, and I kick backwards in frustration at whatever object tripped me up. I fight back a sob when I realize it was a pair of Edward's shoes.

I don't know how many times we've argued about me having to clean up after him, but now... now I don't mind so much as I gently move them to the basket I placed next to the door in an effort to keep him from leaving them in the walkway. "Oh, Edward." I smile, remembering all our bickering. Remembering how hard it was when he first moved in. Realizing for the first time just how much I've changed - how much I've relaxed and let go since he's come into my life. How much he's added to my life.

My body and head are so tired. I just want to find one of his shirts and curl up and forget about this day, but I know I have to force myself forward. I light candles to give the living room and kitchen some life before donning two pairs of dish gloves, several long-sleeved shirts, a painting mask and goggles Edward uses when chopping wood, and making my way outside with my bleach and disinfectant. I feel ridiculous, and even in the dark I laugh at myself as I pass the hallway mirror. My makeshift biohazard-suited-self stares back at me, and I shake my head as I make it to the front door.

I work fast, making sure every single item gets some kind of antibacterial on it, before it gets set into clean bags. I'm shocked - absolutely shocked - at all the items Edward got. There's a little fruit, bread, meat, cheese - I smile at the amount of cheese - ice, diapers - in all sizes - various brands of formula, bag after bag of beans, rice and potatoes, a newspaper... the list goes on. He was smart to only get a few of the perishable items, a treat while the ice lasts, and to stock up on so many items that will last months. The last item I clean off before taking all my gear off is the birthing kit from the hospital. I look at the items with a certain amount of disconnection, not wanting to deal with that worry on top of everything else tonight.

The effort he went to - the risk he took - to take care of me and our child is overwhelming. It's getting light as I drag coolers from the garage and fill them with ice and food. I make a lot of trips back and forth, filling our pantry full. I place the baby items at the bottom of the steps, so I can put them away in the daylight. By the time I get everything in its place I can barely get my legs to move. Never in my life have I felt the exhaustion I feel at the moment.

When I finally stop moving, the cold that's settled in from a house with no fire for almost two days seeps into my skin. I make a sad little fire before checking again for life in Edward's home. I'm tempted to get back in the car to look for him but know I won't be able to find him.

The thought of him walking into his home, which we haven't been in for weeks - dark, cold, dusty - bothers me so much. I figure he should be here within an hour, and that's plenty of time for me to go over there and try to fix things up. Grabbing clean sheets, cleaner, candles and some food I make my way next door. Before I enter, I go back and get the axe... just in case.

Edward's home feels even eerier than mine did. A number of the walls show damage from the quake, and thick dust has settled over everything. The house is cold and haunting. Lighting the candles, I get right to work dusting, scrubbing and preparing the kitchen and living room. I shut all the doors in the house but keep his master room open. I step softly in, realizing I've never been in Edward's bedroom before. The room is tidy, other than the bed being unmade and some clothes on the ground. His black wood sleigh bed sits in the center of the room with a large flat screen hung on the opposite wall. A bare couch sits under the window that faces my house.

Above the bed hangs the most amazing collage, made from all different sorts of papers, framed in sturdy black wood. Above the window three signed bats are displayed. I step carefully, unable to avoid the feeling that I am intruding. I peek into his bathroom... it's not very clean. A quick, unplanned move is evident - towels litter the floor, an abandoned razor rests on the sink, and an empty roll of toilet paper sits on the counter.

When I look around the room I see Edward before the pandemic, before us, before me. Knowing I'm probably almost out of time, I move around his space making it as clean and comfortable as possible. The days are getting warmer, but the nights are still cold, so I run back home to heat my hot water bottle above the fire to put in Edward's bed to warm the sheets. I bring fresh toilet paper, the magazines and books we've both read a million times, and another load of food. I'm happy I was able to get his house all set up before he came home. I leave a candle lit in his bathroom and by his bed. When I leave his bedroom the last time, I turn and find the space feels peaceful with the candle flickering against the wall.

Since he has no way to heat food, I brought him the majority of the cold items and a cooler. I make him a sandwich and my mouth waters at the sight. Unable to control myself, I eat his sandwich while I make him another. I moan with every bite, chewing slowly. The meat, cheese, mayo - it's heaven. I end up making Edward two sandwiches, with chips and an apple. I hope this will fill him up enough after his long walk home.

I lay my head in my hand, letting worry control me again. If he's sick... if he - I don't know how I'll go on. I don't know if I _want _to go on with out him.

Fighting my panic I decide to continue to straighten his home, doing the only thing I can to help him right now. I fold a blanket over his couch, rearrange the pillows, roll up the cords from his video games, and spread his dinner out on the coffee table... or breakfast, since it has to be after seven a.m. now, leave the candles lit and quietly slip out the door.

I sit on his front steps smiling, remembering our first meeting when I chewed him out and then fell on my ass. The longer I sit the longer I worry. My body wants sleep, but it's not getting rest until I know he's home safe. When the dawn starts to turn into morning and the birds begin to sing, I see a single figure coming up the street. I stand immediately and want to jog to the road.

It's him.

His coat is slung over his shoulders, which are heavy and hunched over, and his head hangs down, watching his feet. Knowing I'll never leave him if he gets close or if he sees me, I force myself to sneak across the yard with my axe and slip into my house. I run straight to my bedroom, pulling hard on the rags from under the door, ignore the thick dust over everything, and go to the only window that faces his home. I watch as he opens his front door. I can't see into his living room, but soon I see his figure through his bedroom window. He stands in the candle's glow with his hand over his mouth. It's only a second before he throws the window open.

"I can't believe you," he shouts across our yards. "I'm gone for one day, and you turn anal again, just like that," he teases, making me laugh.

"What can I say? There was dust - I can't help myself."

His face gets serious, and it's then I see in the growing daylight the sweat across his forehead. "Thank you, Bella. Really."

"Of course. I love you." Hesitantly I force myself to ask the obvious question. "How are you feeling?" It feels so awkward to have a conversation like this, shouting and leaning out of a window.

He shrugs. "Fine so far. Really tired - exhausted."

I nod.

"You looked wiped, Bella. Get some rest."

"I love you. Thank you..."

He surprises me by blowing me a kiss, which I reciprocate before we both climb back into our respective windows. I'm hesitant to go back downstairs, but my body is about to rebel and I know I need the rest.

I blow the candles out and re-stoke the fire before falling into a deep sleep on Edward's side of the bed.

**Day two of exposure**

When I wake again it's dawn out, which means I've most likely slept all day and night. My body still feels tired from the stress, but my mind is mostly clear. I feel a little nauseous, but it feels like my morning sickness is starting to subside. The day looks like it will be clear and gorgeous. I go through a list of tasks I can do to keep my mind occupied. Otherwise, I will torture myself with the what-ifs that face us in the near future.

Making myself a bowl of cereal makes me feel like I'm at a luxury resort. I take my breakfast upstairs hoping to be able to eat with Edward from across the windows, but he's not there. I can sort of see the end of his bed and his feet hanging out from the blankets. For a moment I panic thinking he's ill but tell myself he's just exhausted from the long night and walk home.

I sit on the windowsill anyway and watch him while he sleeps. When my butt starts to fall asleep and I realize how creepy it is to stare into his window, I decide to go downstairs. The thick smell of constant smoke from the fire has invaded the lower level of the house. The sun shines bright, so I decide it would be a good day to open all the windows and revert back to my old way of managing stress – clean.

I pull on a heavy sweatshirt, since the air is still cold and open all the windows. If Edward's going to be gone for... a few days. _He'll only be gone a few days. _Thoughts have power, and I insist on keeping mine positive. But if he will be gone a few days then I want to sleep upstairs. Being able to see him through the window makes me feel closer to him.

When I go up to open the bedroom window I see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. My stomach drops, and I immediately rush to the window. If he is sick I don't know how I'll force myself to stay here. Eventually he sees me and opens his window.

"Are you okay?" I rush out.

He looks confused, yawning. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?"

"I just saw you leaning over the bed and..."

"I'm fine, Bella. Don't worry yourself sick. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm going to open up the upstairs, get the baby's stuff in the guest room. I can't believe how much food you got, Edward. It's amazing. Thank you."

"Did you have breakfast?"

I nod. "Cereal and fruit, just like you promised." My eyes tear, thinking of the possibility of him being sick for my cereal and fruit.

He looks proud. "Good. I'm glad."

"What are you going to today?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Nothing. This really sucks."

It really, really sucks. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. What are you going to do today?"

I tell him all about my plan to deep clean the house and get the room set up for when he comes back.

"That sounds awesome, but don't work too hard. You need your rest."

I roll my eyes. "I'll be fine. You should go eat some breakfast. I put milk and everything in your cooler."

We say our awkward goodbyes from across the yard before disappearing back into our houses. I find myself feeling scared and emotional and throw myself into cleaning to suppress the feelings. Hours and hours pass, and I do load after load of laundry, scrub every surface, pillow and blanket. I put all the baby items in the guest room and shut the door. It makes me sad to think I won't get to decorate the room or buy clothes, but I figure we'll deal with all that when the time comes. By the time the sun is setting, the house looks almost like it did before everything happened, except for the cracks from the quake and the bed on the living room floor. It's great for lifting my spirits, and I can't wait for Edward to come home and see it.

_Home. _It really isn't if he's not here with me.

With the darkness settling in, I close all the windows and light the candles and a fire. I sit on the couch, but all I want to do is go over and be with Edward. It's torture knowing he's in the house next door. Chewing on my nails my eyes travel over my handy work and land on the birthing box by the front door. I must have missed it when I moved the rest of the stuff. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I drag it over by the fire and start pulling items out. I'm happy to see vitamins in the box and pull them out, so I can start them. I close my eyes and try to imagine that day. Panic swarms my system, and I start to regret going through the box. I take some deep breaths and really try to rationally think the situation through.

Ever since doing all the research with Rose when she was pregnant I had said I wanted to do a natural birth, just not at home. I don't have a choice now. I reason with myself that women from the dawn of time have done this. As I work it through in my head I calm myself. Edward _will _be with me, and everything will be okay. When I start to think of the possibility of Edward not being here, I shut down completely, dragging the box upstairs and shutting the door.

**Day three of exposure **

I wake up from a light sleep. I was up tossing and turning most of the night. When I did finally fall asleep I dreamed of Edward sick and dying. Eventually I just sat against my headboard and forced myself to stay awake. I can't handle seeing these images again. I light my candle and watch the shapes the flickering flame makes on the ceiling.

In the dark my fears get the best of me, and my weakness takes me down. I allow myself to wallow for a while, but when the sun starts to rise I force myself out of bed and downstairs. Tomorrow is day four and he can come home, because he's not going to get sick. I repeat this to myself as I eat my breakfast. When I check through my window I see Edward's legs still in bed, so I decide to keep myself busy until we can have our normal shouting conversation between the windows.

The sun is shining again today, so I decide to go and turn some soil and see what space I have to expand our garden. A few of my flowers are already sprouting, and it brings a smile to my lips. I clear all the weeds from Alice's garden and am happy to see some healthy green peeking out from the dirt. I can't tell what they are, but I'm just glad to see things growing. A couple hours into weeding I hear something to my left, and I look over to see Edward standing on his front porch. He doesn't look good.

"Edward?"

His eyes wander, making him look confused, but he finally sees me standing in the yard.

"Edward," I call again.

He's two full yards and driveways away, but I start to walk his way. "No, don't come over here." He bends over, leaning on his legs, and I can see his back lift with labored breaths.

The little shovel in my hand drops to the ground. "Oh no. No, no, no." I take a couple more steps forward, and it takes every ounce of strength I have to keep my feet from continuing forward. "What's going on, Edward?"

He leans back against the house. "I don't know. I woke up..." He pauses, a harsh cough that racks his entire body forces its way out of him. He wipes his mouth and rubs his face. "I went to bed with a headache, and... it's just getting worse."

"I'm coming over," I say, taking my apron off.

"No, no you're not. It's probably nothing. I'll sleep it off."

"No," I say with a shout to make sure he hears me. "I'm coming over."

"If you come over it won't help me at all. It will only worry me more. Promise me you won't do that to me."

Wow. Throw the guilt on, Edward. "Fine. But you need to get a ton of water and lay down. Promise me you'll come to the window when you wake up?"

He nods his head, but the coughing, which seems to have gotten more severe since he came onto the porch, keeps him from answering. He coughs so hard that he throws up on the porch before he can get inside. Without me giving my legs permission they move toward him.

"Stop!" He chokes out, and my legs halt immediately. He's not looking at me, but his palm stays up as if he's pushing me back even though I'm still in my yard, so far away from him.

He wipes his face and coughs some more, before he turns to me and points his finger. "Stay home, Bella. No matter what, stay home."

I nod my head dumbly as he stumbles back into the house.

I'm frozen in the yard. There's no way I can go back to my work knowing he's in there alone and sick. I go back inside and pace the house. He checked in with me through the window, and he was shaking from chills and sweating from fever. I keep telling myself that he needs to let it work out of his system, but I know I'm wrong when through the window I see him crawl to the bathroom and back. Hours pass, and my heart races more and more every minute. I sit on the stairs, chewing my nails trying to figure out what to do. There's no way I'll sit here, pretend everything is fine, and sleep tonight. The sun sets, and my legs shake from anxiety.

An hour later I go back to my room and open the window and scream his name. It's been hours since I last saw him move, and I'm too panicked to even cry. Obviously, he's contracted the virus. If he has any chance of surviving it won't be by lying there alone. He needs to stay hydrated and for someone to make sure he's not choking on his own vomit. If I keep my promise and leave him there he _will_ die. The only way he has a chance of coming back home to me is if I help him through this.

My mind is made up, and I quickly run downstairs. I pull on a turtleneck, two long sleeved shirts, cotton gloves, and then my rubber dish gloves that almost reach my elbows on top of those. With hair ties I secure them to my arms to keep anything from getting to me. I pull my hair back then place the stupid goggles back over my eyes, tie a scarf around my mouth and nose then add the painting mask over it all. I can barely breath, so I hope it will be enough to keep the virus out. No part of my skin is visible, and I hope it's enough to keep me safe, but at this point my mind is only on Edward.

With a shaky breath I leave the house, having no idea what I'll find next door.

* * *

><p><strong>"Seriously? Another cliffie?" <strong>

**Yes, seriously. Another chapter out tonight or tomorrow. **

**Still kdc2239 on twitter if you need to talk it out**

**Thanks guys! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I only got a few "I hate you's" and one "I'm never reading again if..." I'd say that's pretty good overall! LOL **

**Again, I was fail on the review replies because I was trying to get another chapter out, but thank you very much! I'll do better this chapter :)**

**Another HUGE thank you goes out to Jess and Nico for rushing to get these chapters done. They took time out of their weekend to rush these through. I don't know what I'd do without them xoxo**

**Thanks to Songster for being my cleanup "friendly neighborhood" beta hehe **

* * *

><p><em>If you're squeamish continue with caution<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vaccine would have no impact on the course of the virus in the first months and would likely play an extremely limited role worldwide during the following 12 to 18 months of the pandemic.<strong>

**-Foreign Affairs **

I navigate my way to his house in the dark and feel my way to the front door. I try to get the key in the door but with doubled gloved hands the tasks is almost impossible. In my efforts the door slips open, not having been locked when Edward came back in. Even through the mask, the first thing I notice is the smell. I shine my flashlight around and see where Edward must have gotten sick coming into the house.

"Oh, Edward," I sigh, feeling so worried for him, making my way to the stairs. I want to check on him first, then I'll come back downstairs to get him water or anything else he needs. My legs tremble as I make my way up the stairs, afraid of what I may find. His bedroom door is wide open, and the stench is almost unbearable. I cough in my mask and try to hold my breath as I enter the room. There's sickness everywhere – all over his hardwood floors, bed, leading to the bathroom and him. My eyes water both from the smell and the overwhelming sadness I feel.

I hate myself for listening to him. _Why did I listen to him? _He should have never been alone, and if he doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself.I feel like throwing an all out tantrum in frustration but instead go to the bed. I find him lying in a pool of vomit.

"Edward, oh honey." I try to move him, but he's dead weight.

I feel so frustrated and helpless, and it's all I can do to keep from sitting on the floor and giving up.

I run my hand through his dirty hair. "Edward, baby, you have to wake up." He's breathing, but I can't get a response from him. I can _feel _the heat - the fever - radiating off his body. _"Please_, Edward, wake up."

Even if I can get him to move I'm not ready to move him. I need to get clean towels, water, fresh clothing for him. I waste no time, taking the stairs two at a time, and go back to my house to gather everything I need. When I get back to Edward I find him rolled on his back. The fact that he moved makes my heart relax a little.

I lay a sheet over the couch that sits on the far wall and prop pillows up before going back to him.

"Edward," I say, softly. "Honey, I need you to wake up." I run my hands through his hair and over his face. He's so pale - I didn't know someone could look so pale. As I touch each feature I memorize it. The soft slope of his nose, his strong jaw line, the dark circles under his eyes, the little bow above his top lip... every centimeter of skin so precious to me - so irreplaceable. Out of nowhere he starts coughing violently. With amazing reflexes, I've never had before I jump out of the way to keep the spray from his cough from landing on my face.

The sound is so harsh, so rough and painful. I ache for him and wish I could take this on myself. He starts to throw up with the coughing, but there's nothing left in his system except stomach acid and bile. I rush behind him, lifting his shoulders so he doesn't choke. His body is on fire, and I know I need to get him cooled down.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I cry as he continues to choke and cough.

"Mom?" His voice comes out so weak.

"No, Edward, it's Bella." I move myself so he's leaning against my chest and can see my face.

His hand comes up and brushes my cloth-covered cheek before he starts to cough again. I grab his hand in mine and lean into his palm. My tears gathering in my mask.

"We need to get you up, Edward. Do you think you can move?"

He shakes his head. "They took my legs."

"What?"

"Mom, they took my legs."

"Oh, my god." His fever is so high he's delirious. I try to move him but he has too much weight on me, and I can't get him to budge.

I get in his face and shake his head a bit. "Edward, listen to me." I gently slap his cheek, and he opens his eyes. I feel a smile grow, seeing his bright green eyes staring into mine, and they appear to be lucid.

"What are you doing here?" He tries to sit up and push me back, but I place my arms on his shoulders and he's too weak to fight me.

"Calm down, Edward. You're sick. You can't be alone."

"No, no, nnnn-nn-" He starts violently shivering and can't get the words out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," I say, stroking his head. My goggles are getting completely fogged up with my tears, and I try my best to calm us both down.

"Stand up with me," I encourage, slipping myself under his arm. He tries to cooperate but barely has the strength to stand. "C'mon, Edward," I groan, using all my strength to get him up. He finally stands, leaning on me heavily. I lead him toward the couch but lean him against the wall first, stripping his soiled clothing off.

Holding him up still I reach for the damp towels I brought with me. It's no easy feat, but I manage to get him all clean. I thank god that he isn't coherent enough to know what I'm doing because I can only imagine how emasculated and embarrassed he would feel to know I'm cleaning him. I don't bother trying to get clothing on him, figuring he'd be more comfortable naked, and manage to wrangle him onto the clean sheets on the couch.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" I whisper to him, watching him curl into the fresh bedding. I grab blankets and get him all tucked in then sit on the floor by his head, running my fingers through his hair, singing softly to him.

A few times he nudges my hand when I stop moving and a smile, relieved he's alert enough to know he wants me to continues. "You have no idea how much I love you," I whisper.

**~*Exposed*~**

Once I'm sure he's asleep and not getting sick for the moment, I start the cleanup in the room. It's unreal. I gag, almost getting sick many times myself. The bathroom... it's unspeakable. I open the window and have to stick my head out every once in a while, removing my mask, inhaling fresh air. I compulsively check on him as I clean and am happy to see him sleeping soundly. The sheets on the bed - they'll have to be burned, along with his clothing. I won't even attempt to clean them.

I don't want to go back home and leave him, so I rummage around and manage to find an old set in the back of his closet. When I pull them out a few photo albums crash to the ground. "Shit," I hiss, looking behind me to make sure I didn't disturb his sleep. I set the albums to the side and continue my work. The sun's coming up now, which means he's been sick for at least twenty-four hours. Probably longer, since he most likely didn't tell me he was feeling sick.

"You stubborn man," I sigh, opening the window, letting fresh air fill the now clean room. I don't want to leave it open too long, for fear of giving him a chill, but the illness smells strong, and I want to get it flushed out. As quickly as I can, I run home to change my own soiled clothing, throwing everything in the fireplace. I grab snacks and more supplies before re-suiting, locking up and going back to Edward's.

I sit on the floor next to him and run cool cloths over his flushed skin when the fever breaks and wrap him tightly, holding him, while he shivers violently from the chills.

In moments of lucidity, I hold water bottles up to his lips and encourage him to hydrate while he begs me to leave.

I shush him and tell him how much I love him. Sometimes he says it back before he slips back into unconsciousness.

The rest of the day goes this way. I fight fatigue and hunger, not willing to leave him unattended for a moment.

He fevers, then shivers.

He's delusional - screaming, crying - I cry with him and hold him while he fights demons that don't exist.

Day turns into night. I'm not a doctor, but I would call it touch and go. Anything that goes down comes right back up and his muscles hurt so bad it forces him to grit his teeth while fat tears slide down his cheeks.

Hours pass, and when the sky is just starting to fade he wakes and asks me to help him to the bathroom. He walks a little better but still needs my help. He's oblivious to his nakedness and just wants to lie back down. I stay with him while he's sick and help him back, leading him to his bed this time.

Crawling into bed with him, I hold him tightly. He thanks me, telling me he loves me. I want to kiss him so badly, to show him how much I love him, but I keep the mask on not wanting to risk anymore than I have. If we're both sick it's obvious we'll have no chance of surviving. It's not long before he's fitful again, so I move to the floor, so he can move around and be comfortable.

Once the sun sets I have a hard time keeping my eyes open. I spend a couple hours trying to reach his parents, Alice and Emmett - I can't reach anyone. The room is pitch black except for the light on the phone, and all I can see is the image of Emmett, hauling Rose's dead body out to be buried. I think of him with Rose while she was sick, imagining he went through what I'm going through right now.

I ask myself if I'll be strong enough to bury Edward, if it comes to that.

I lose it.

I completely lose it and break down.

I'm exhausted emotionally and physically and can't even handle thinking that way. _He's going to be fine_, I repeat over and over - almost manically - as I rock on the floor, sobbing. Once I calm down enough, I find myself on his front porch. I take a minute, carefully removing all my gear, making sure none of it touches my skin. Inhaling the fresh night air I pace the lawn. For a minute I fear someone coming - breaking in, trying to hurt us - to do God knows what. Then the fear dissipates.

_Let them come_. I'd dare anyone to fuck with me at this point. A skin, thick as steel has formed over me, and the weak, timid girl I was before is long gone.

I'm not sure how many days I've gone without sleep now, but I know I still need to take care of myself, for the baby's sake. With this understanding I force myself to eat and drink some water from my house before going back inside. All the gear I wear feels suffocating, but I put each layer on anyway.

My heart quickens, and my hope soars when I see him sleeping and that he hasn't gotten sick again. I look at my watch; it's been an hour since he drank half a bottle of water, and he's kept it down.

_This is huge, _I tell myself.

Feeling a spike of hope, I make a little bed on the floor and try to get some sleep. I doze off and on but can't fully relax, becoming alert at every movement he makes. Eventually though, the days of stress and no sleep catch up with me, and even the hard wood poking my back beneath me isn't enough to keep me awake.

"Bella?"

I try to respond by my mouth isn't quite up to speed with my brain.

"Bella?"

I hear the weak voice again and force my eyes open. When I realize where I am, everything flies back to me, and I jump up like a cat whose been doused with water. Edward's sitting up a little against the headboard.

"Water..."

I grab a bottle off the nightstand and hold it up to his lips, my other hand supporting his head so he can drink. "Whoa, slow down," I say softly, taking the bottle away.

"I'm so thirsty." His voice is raw but sounds stronger than it did yesterday. I look out the window; the sun is high in the sky. We're on day three, and he's getting better, not worse. I'm giddy inside.

"I know, but if you drink too fast, you'll get sick again."

I sit with him for an hour as he takes slow sips and goes in and out of sleep.

Watching him sleep he looks so childlike. My mind wanders to the baby inside me and how if we have a little boy I can imagine him looking like Edward when he sleeps. I remember the albums I dropped earlier and decide to take a peek, hoping I'm not invading his privacy.

I lean against the wall under the window and go through the old albums. They're a picture into Edward's past, his childhood, how he became who he is today. It's obvious his mom put these together for him, and it starts with his eldest brother and continues into Edward's adulthood. Birthdays, Christmas', vacations, sports...then funerals. I absorb everything. Laugh, cry and marvel at the strength of this family dealing with what they lost. What they still stand to lose.

I get pulled out of my project when I hear Edward's voice. "Whatcha doin'?"

My head pops up, and I smile when I see his weak smile.

"Snooping. I hope it's okay."

"Of course it's okay. C'mere."

I crawl off the floor and onto Edward's bed. He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

I laugh.

"Your incredibly... stupid, too, Blaze. If you get this..."

"Shh, I'm not going to get it. I've been so careful." It's true, I haven't even touched my face. The mask is a worry but I've been with Edward for almost four days now and, other then feeling exhausted, I'm fine.

"Do you feel sick?" I shake my head. "A headache, stomachache, anything?"

"Honey, no. I feel good. I promise."

He looks at me skeptically but curls into my chest and lets me rub his head. He seems to enjoy it even with the rubber gloves. "I like how you take care of me."

"I like taking care of you." I smile.

"I can't thank you enough - I know... I can't-"

"Shh, it's fine. I love you."

"I'm gonna marry you." His arms tighten around my waist.

"You are, are you?"

"Yep. I'm going to ask you and you won't be able to resist me." His voice is still so weak, but it's a good sign his personality is coming back.

"No, I wouldn't be able to," I agree.

"How's the little one?" he asks, running his hand under my shirt and over my stomach.

"Good, I think. I haven't been getting sick much."

"That's good." I feel his dry lips, warm against my stomach.

"Everything will be okay," he reassures me, his voice getting sleepy.

I feel emotion boil up inside me. "I... I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easy." Only Edward. I laugh even though I'm still upset. What would I do without him?

I'm still terrified he could take a turn for a worse, but with him seemingly getting better I feel my defenses going down and exhaustion taking over. As the sun sets we both sleep more peacefully than we have in over a week.

**~*Exposed*~**

It's been eight days since Edward was exposed and five days since he got sick. He still can't keep any food down, but his fever isn't dangerously high and he's not delirious anymore.

"Here, drink a little more," I say, lifting a bottle to his lips. "Do you want to try and take a bath today?"

"You're not bathing me."

I won't tell him I've already done that and more. I wonder how much he remembers of the past five days but won't ask him until later.

"Edward, it's been over five days..."

"I know. I can smell myself," he groans. "I get really dizzy when I stand up."

He's still been sleeping most of the days away, and I worry about him not eating.

"How about you let me give you a sponge bath here? I bet you'll feel a lot better clean."

"Naked?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Edward, I'll get naked and leave my gloves, masks and goggles on. That should really do it for you."

He just shrugs. He reaches up and gropes my chest. "I'm horny but too sick to do anything about it," he whines.

I slip out of bed, despite his protests. "I'm gonna run next door and heat water up. You don't want a cold bath."

"Thank you," he says softly, his eyes closed.

As soon as I step outside, I take the mask off. Wearing all this stuff has gotten more than annoying. Not being able to take full, deep, fresh breaths is miserable. At home I take advantage of my time and eat a huge sandwich with fresh veggies and fruits. I moan with every bite. I really hope our garden works, because I miss fresh food so much. I give myself a bath before going back over to Edward and am shocked when I see a bump sticking out on my stomach. I strip all my clothes and I turn to the side. I'm still far too skinny, but now that we have food, I should fill out a little more. I can't wipe my smile off as I examine my bump. Now that I know Edward's on the road to recovery I'm excited to start the next part of our lives.

Our garden, our child, finding our families... I can't wait.

Edward's still asleep when I get back, and I start bathing him, trying to avoid a fight when he's awake. As day five turns into day six, if what they say is true, I should be totally safe from contracting the virus. It only lives in the host or on surfaces for five days and if it doesn't kill them then they've killed it.

Edward won.

Now his body just needs to replenish itself and strengthen.

The next morning I'm woken up by Edward getting out of bed and walking on his own for the first time since this all happened. When he comes back to bed he announces he's hungry.

"You should probably take it slow at first," I suggest.

"Is there anything fresh left?"

"Yeah, but the ice is about all melted, so we should probably eat that stuff up."

"Let's go home."

I look over at him questioningly.

"This isn't home anymore; it's just a house."

I smile and nod. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all really think I'd kill him? No, I'd only do that in os lol**

**Next chapter...? I dunno. I'll work on it. **

**kdc2239 on twitter. **

**Thanks guys! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! **

Right after the teaser for this chapter I got terribly sick, then my husband and I both lost our jobs (moving and had to leave our jobs about a month early - so lame). Mr.2239 graduated from college (Wahooooo!). We moved an hour away and have just gotten settled in our temporary place. I'm getting on a plane in just a few hours to go visit Maine and see if that will be our new home, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. It shouldn't be too long though! Hopefully no more then a couple weeks.

**Thanks for all the love on the last chapter and your patients with this one!**

**WO, Jessypt and Nico got this chapter back to me in less than 24 hours! Thank you ladies! You Rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1&amp;2: Early September<strong>

**Chapter 3&4: End of September & the flu has hit the USA. All schools and such are closed.**

**Chapter 5: All of October through Halloween and ends in the beginning of November when the earthquake hits.**

**Chapter 6: First week of November. Morning after the quake.**

**Chapter 7: The earthquake hit the day before.**

**Chapter 8: Edward and Bella getting the house set up.**

**Chapter 9: The day before Thanksgiving. They take a walk**

**Chapter 10: End of November - Thanksgiving**

**Chapter 11: Goes into the first week of December**

**Chapter 13: Christmas - End of January. Rose dies**

**Chapter 17: In Town. Second week of February**

**Chapter 20: End of February / Early March **

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I shout as sharp vibrations run up my arm, backlash from the axe slamming down on the wood. Two out of three times I chop the damn wood, pain from the reverberation flies up my arm. I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong and bring the blade down with more strength from my frustration. The splintering sound of the wood echoes off the walls of the house.<p>

Taking a step back, I wipe the sweat from my brow. With a hand on my bump - which seems to grow larger every day - my gaze goes up the back of my house to my bedroom window where Edward sleeps. He's getting better but it's slow. I had to sneak out here while he's sleeping because every time I try to do anything he attempts to get out of bed to do it for me. He needs to get well, and the only way that will happen is for him to rest.

Walking over to the pile of logs I hear an engine break the quiet. Even the birds register the foreign intruding noise, and their afternoon song stops immediately. It's not long before the engine stops and a car door opens and shuts loudly. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest and a cold sweat spreads across my body.

I grip the axe tighter and slowly make my way to the side of the house, my body sliding along the siding. My breathing is sharp and shallow, and my grip on the axe doesn't falter. Whoever has decided to mess with my house will not leave with all the body parts he came with.

By the time I get to the front corner of the house adrenaline has taken over, leaving no room for fear. Leaning my head against the wall of the house, I take one last deep breath before peering around the corner.

My brows furrow at what I see. There's a large, white truck parked on the street. A man hunches down in the yard by my utility box. I let my grip on the axe loosen, leaning forward to see what he's doing.

He grumbles and curses to himself, in a fight with the box until he gets the large green cover off. I can tell by the way he moves that he's on the north side of fifty. I edge forward, trying to see exactly what he's doing, but when I step on a twig his head whips around and he jumps up with a shocking amount of agility into a guarded stance. I slip behind my lilac bush before he sees me. My chest heaves with panicked breaths, and I squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself to calm down and find a way out.

"Who's there?" he shouts. I hear a couple footsteps then nothing. I hold my breath, praying I can blend into my surroundings undetected.

"I know somebody's right there. I'm armed and suggest you don't pull any bull shit." His warning is laced with venom and experience - I know I'm screwed. I decide the best thing I can do in the moment is come out, showing as much strength as I can.

"I'm coming out!" I shout to keep him from shooting if I startle him.

I step out of the bushes, only to stare down the barrel of a gun and its angry owner behind it. A man in his sixties - maybe older, resembling Clint Eastwood - holds the gun with experience, his stance rivals any actor in those corny cop shows. The fear and anger on his face quickly moves into annoyance and relief. He puts his pistol back on his hip and turns around, shaking his head, and ignores me as he moves back to his task. Squatting down, he fiddles with wires in the box.

I stand dumbfounded; my axe still ready for battle. Studying him from behind I can't tell much about him or what he's doing. The dark hair that escapes from the bottom of his hat is salted with grey hairs, and his clothing is dirty but not worn out. After a minute he turns his head and smirks at me. "You know, I might work faster if a crazy little girl wasn't behind me with an axe." With that he turns back and continues to ignore me.

"Oh..." I mumble, lowering my weapon slightly. My throat feels to dry to speak. Tightening my grip on the worn wood I swallow a few times, finding my voice. "Who are you? This is my house." My voice sounds strong and as long as he doesn't turn to see my hands trembling he'll have no idea how scared I really am.

He speaks loudly so I can hear, but doesn't turn to look at me. "I'm Peter. I work... well, used to work for Snohomish Electric. I'm trying to figure out how to get the damn power back on."

I feel like I've just gone down the largest drop on the largest coaster. "Really?" I smile, and my body warms at just the thought of a hot shower. "You work for the power company?"

He stands and kicks the box before turning to face me. His hands are on his hips and there's frustration painted on his face but the threatening anger is gone. "Used to, I said. Been retired for fifteen years now. Besides, there's no such thing as a company anymore, and the damn government has forgotten that anyone lives outside Seattle. Me and a few buddies are taking matters in our own hands. Getting this shit running." He continues on to list all the problems with the unit.

I stare at him, having no idea what any of it means but I want to fly into his arms and thank him for trying to help all of us. Peter doesn't seem like the cuddly type though, so I keep my distance.

"Do you think you can get it back on?"

He shoots me an irritated look. "Do you think you can drop the weapon you have, so I can concentrate without worrying Mrs. Bobbit is coming after me?"

"Oh, sure," I say, turning the axe toward the ground but not letting it out of my grip.

He goes back to work, and I stand and watch, feeling awkward but not knowing what to do to help. I rock back on my heels a couple times before taking another step forward.

"Can I help?"

"I dunno, you an electrician?" He turns and rolls his eyes at me.

"Well... no... but I-"

"Nope. Go away and let me work."

Feeling dejected I go to my porch and watch him work. He reminds me of Alice's grandpa, who used to take us fishing. He had sharp words but kind eyes. I was scared of him at first but soon realized he was just an irritated old man with a kind heart and a soft spot for his granddaughter and her friend. When he died I missed his gritty warmth and affectionate harshness.

Thinking of Alice causes too much pain, so I attempt conversation with Peter again.

"So you live close?"

"Why? Looking for a house to loot?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Oh, of course not," he repeats, mocking me, still focused on his work. "Let's pretend the entire world hasn't lost their goddamn minds, and I don't have to carry a loaded pistol everywhere I go."

"Let's," I say, surprising myself and apparently Peter, too. He smiles, highlighting the wrinkles on either side of his eyes.

I never thought I'd go from avoiding people to craving human interaction, but I'm lonely and it never hurts to have some allies.

"You're pretty brave to be talking to a stranger. Stupid really."

I nod my head because I already know this.

He stands, using the box for support and studies me for a moment. I shift under his gaze, wondering if I've made a huge mistake trying to befriend this stranger.

"I have a granddaughter about your age."

I smile and nod for him to continue.

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'd whip her ass if I found out she was talking to a goddamned stranger."

I feel my smile disappear at his rebuke, but I know he's right. My hand subconsciously travels to my stomach and his eyes soften suddenly.

"Oh, sweat-pea, have you got yourself knocked up?" His eyes are soft and filled with concern.

Tears instantly form in my eyes at his... well, kind words in his own way, and nod my head and laugh.

"You're not alone here, are ya?"

Still not trusting this man I'm not sure how to answer. If he wanted to do something to me or steal something, he could have done it by now. There has been nothing to stop him.

"No, my...husband is here with me."

"Well, where the hell is the boy?" Peter asks seemingly angered at the thought my husband would let me sit out here alone.

"He's recovering," I say carefully.

"Ah, shit, don't tell me you all are infected." He starts to move toward his truck.

I shake my head quickly. "No, no we're not. I mean, he was but he's not contagious anymore. He survived."

Peter stops his movements and eyes me wearily. "Well... good. Good for him." The issue seems settled with a nod of his head. "He probably wouldn't be too happy to know you're out here putting yourself in danger, sweat-pea."

I just shake my head, because no, he won't be happy at all.

"You got anyone to help you with that?" He asks, motioning to my stomach. My hand sits on top of it protectively.

"We'll handle it." I say with as much certainty I can muster. When he continues to stare at me like I'm a five year old who's announced she's moving out I try to convince him. "We've got a kit."

Peter laughs, taking his hat off and running his hand through his silver hair before replacing it. "A kit. That's just great." He turns and puts his supplies back into his truck. "She's got a goddamned kit," he grumbles amused.

I stutter, unsure how to respond and offended at his lack of confidence, but he cuts me off before I can speak.

"Alright, sweet-pea, I'm meeting up with the other guys tonight and we'll see what we can do about getting you back up and running here."

"Thank you," I say, emotion thick in my voice - touched that this stranger would reach out to help us for no reason.

He tips the bill of his hat down as if it were a cowboy hat before disappearing down the street. Sitting on the porch I feel a small seed of hope grow.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Just lay down. You need to take it easy."

It's become a full time job to keep Edward in bed.

"I'm so bored."

I roll my eyes at his whining. He's been a difficult patient since he's started to feel better. I lean forward and kiss his forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry. Try and get some sleep."

I shut the door quietly behind me and go downstairs. He's getting better each day, but he's still weak and has a hard time keeping food down. Neither of us can go through that again, so he needs to stay in bed until he's fully well. Once he lies down he ends up sleeping most the days away. It's been well over a week now since he got sick, and I haven't had any symptoms of the virus. I feel like we've both missed a bullet and will need to be even more careful in the future.

Downstairs, I straighten the living room up. With March only days away I enjoy the breeze floating in from the open windows. Taking my time, with nothing else to do, I get busy cleaning all the glass in the house. When spring finally does hit I want the sun to be able to shine through the windows uninhibited by dirt and grime. I keep busy the rest of the morning, scrubbing and cleaning, trying to get the smoke smell from the fire off of everything. With Edward getting well upstairs and my house feeling like it's getting back to pre-virus condition, I feel my moral lifting by the second.

It takes a while, but I manage to drag the mattress from the living room floor into the garage, careful to cover it incase we need it at some point again. I say a silent prayer that we won't. Although I haven't seen Peter since he came by two days ago, I have an unexplainable confidence he'll be back. Edward doesn't feel the same way and was furious when he found out about the whole situation.

I feel my stomach rumble and assume Edward will be hungry soon, as well. I make us both some sandwiches, using just about all the fresh stuff we have left. I find Edward sleeping and hate to wake him up, but he needs to eat in order to fully recover. He manages a few bites before falling back to sleep and I pray he can keep it down before quietly leaving him to rest.

I spend the rest of the afternoon and evening bundled up in the late winter's sun in the garden. I've become obsessive with the thought of growing our vegetables. I've scavenged through all the magazines I had and the one's we took from the Clearwater's home trying to find any tips I can. I clean up and check on Edward when it gets too cold to be outside anymore. He's still sleeping, so I decide to stay downstairs and not disturb him. Curling up on the couch I pull the newspaper out Edward brought home from the grocery store.

I had forgotten about it in all the chaos of Edward getting sick, but we looked through it first thing once we got home. I've been reading it over and over again since. It's the only real connection we've had to the rest of the world.

It's dated from almost two weeks ago. I imagine there's no such thing as regularity for the companies who are still trying to produce a product. The newspaper didn't bring much good news. I remember the gasp and shock I felt when Edward pointed to the headline my fingers trace on the paper.

"**President James Killenger Falls Victim to Deadly Virus" **

Apparently, back in December the virus tore through the White House, taking out many of the President's Cabinet members, including the President himself. The Vice-President is now in charge, but I don't know what difference it makes, seeing that the entire world has been brought to its knees. Below the White House staff is a list of celebrities and other high profile people who have fallen victim. No matter your social rank, no one is immune to this.

My eyes scan the headline story again. The death toll is outrageous, and it tells how ice skating rinks and sports complexes have been turned into makeshift morgues. There's not much news of what's happening outside the United States, other than high numbers of missing and dead people.

The next story focuses on the quake that struck so many months ago. There's a picture taken of downtown Seattle and the freeway system and bridges that collapsed. Pictures of people and children wandering around aimlessly, looking lost and scared. Power was out from Tacoma to the Canadian border, and it's been restored to the greater Seattle area and some other towns. Peter was right. It's as though they don't even realize the rest of us exist. Very limited aid stations are set up in major cities, offering food and medical care, but Snohomish is not on the list for aid. With the amount of death and destruction I'm surprised any aid is getting out at all.

The best story though within the small paper is the gains scientists have made on finding and producing a vaccine. While nothing has emerged yet, the paper promises "leaps and bounds" have been made. The paper stresses the importance of staying within our quarantined county borders, as it is essential to stopping the spreading of the virus. I don't know what it will take for the quarantine to be lifted, but I hope it's soon. I don't see us being able to see our families any other way.

**~*Exposed*~**

He coughs again, and I freeze. I'm so paranoid about the flu rallying and trying to take him down again that every sign of illness makes my blood freeze.

"How do you feel?" I ask, running my hand through his hair. He's come downstairs and is lying on the couch with his head in my lap. Two days ago he couldn't get out of bed, and now he's eating normally and starting to get his strength back. If he continues this way he should be back to normal by next week.

"A lot better. Bored."

"I know. Me, too," I say as we fall back into a comfortable quiet.

His hand snakes up and caresses my stomach. Last night when we were bathing, he noticed that my bump's really starting to show, and his smile was priceless. Since then he can barely keep his hands off of my stomach and has started talking to the baby.

"I miss beer."

I laugh. "Yeah, you used to sit on your porch drinking it for hours before all this." I catch my mistake right after it slips from my lips.

He twists himself onto his back, so he's looking up at me. "I always knew you were obsessed with me. Even when your slippers were flying toward my head."

I roll my eyes and smile down at him. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Can't deny truth."

I laugh, leaning forward, and kiss him, grateful for how well he's recovered.

"Know what would really make me feel better?"

"What I ask, eager to get anything to help him."

His eyes smile as his lips find mine, and his hands travel up my shirt.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Edward, look!" I shout.

He drops his shovel and runs to where I'm settled in the garden.

"What is it?"

I point down at the bright green standing out amongst the sea of brown dirt.

"Pull it," I encourage.

Gripping the green he tugs and digs in the dirt, finally pulling the object up.

"Radish," he says, awe clear in his voice.

"Radish," I echo with a smile.

"Radishes!" he shouts, helping me off the ground and spinning me around.

We are both on a high from the small production our garden offers us. Edward's tomato plant looks a little sad but not dead. We spend the afternoon babying what will hopefully be the key to our future. The herbs are starting to come up and it shouldn't be long before the rest of the spring produce follows. Edward works on making new flowerbeds from scrap wood and I dig around trying to figure out what was planted in years past.

When the sun is high in the sky a loud rumble comes down the road, making us both freeze. Edward is immediately by my side, his hand pushing me behind him when a white truck comes to a stop at the curb.

A grumpy old man climbs out of the cab of the truck, dragging a large toolbox behind him. He ignores us completely and goes to the utility box. Edward stares at him - the same confusion I experienced a few days back clear on his face. I tug on his sweatshirt and he turns to face me.

"It's Peter," I say with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter out as soon as I can. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you all for waiting so nicely for this chapter. I really appreciate it! Also, thank you for all your sweet words. We're doing great here. Life is just crazy busy. **

**I'd be lost without Jess, Nico and WO! Thank you ladies for all your support and hard work. Another thank you to songster for being my safety net!**

**I am SO tired, so all mistakes are mine (like always). I'll be going back and giving it another look through, but I just wanted to get this up for you guys and figured you wouldn't mind mistakes. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dating back to antiquity, influenza pandemics have posed the greatest threat of a worldwide calamity caused by infectious disease. Over the past 300 years, ten influenza pandemics have occurred among humans. A number of recent events and factors have significantly heightened concern that a specific near-term pandemic may be imminent.<strong>_

Tears fall from my eyes as I smash more of the dog food into the bowl. I desperately add more hot water to the hard pieces trying to make them edible. Food ran out long ago. Edward couldn't take it. Knowing he'd do better on his own, he left. It's just the baby and me now, and the only thing we have left is the kibble I found at the neighbors. The baby screams in the background. Its pleas are desperate and tear me apart inside. I stop my task and search through the empty cupboards one more time, hoping that baby formula will magically appear—some cereal, crackers, anything. With a scream of frustration that matches the shrill tone of the baby's, I slam the cupboards shut and collapse to the floor crying. I don't know how I got here. How my life became one where I was having to feed dog food to my child. I hear a motor in the distance, and it drowns out our cries. Curling into a ball on the floor I do the only thing I can do, cry with the baby and pray for an end to this hell.

I wake with a start, my breathing labored and my hair sticking to my forehead with sweat. Laying my hands on top of my stomach I take deep, slow breaths and force myself to calm down. "It was only a dream," I whisper over and over as I look at Edward as he walks lines up and down the lawn, mowing the wild grass. "He would never leave." I know this in my mind and heart, and that's why I can't understand why I keep having this dream. Sometimes it's dog food, other times cat food or nothing at all. The basic theme is the same. I'm alone and have no way to provide for our baby. The thought makes me sick.

The roar from the lawn mower and the familiar smell of cut grass pulls me out of my head. The cool grass beneath my arms and legs feels amazing, and the early summer heat warms me from the outside in. My eyes are closed, but the brightness from the afternoon sun lightens my lids. I sigh contently just as I feel a painful kick against my rib. I run my hands over my ever-growing stomach, trying to sooth the baby inside. I feel a surge of guilt that my stress might have upset the baby. I inhale a long, calming breath, and the smell of grass and flowers invades my senses.

The growl from lawn mower grows faint as Edward moves to the side of the house. I close my eyes and travel to times past, and the memories are more calming than anything else.

We argued about whether we should use the gas we have to mow, but I got tired of the fight and gave in. After an hour of my pouting we came to a compromise—front yard only. We still have our spare containers of gas, and my car is full. He insisted a nicely groomed yard is one small luxury we could afford. I squint at the well-manicured lawn and have to admit it's nice to get a piece of our old life back.

I look toward my toes and smile at what I see. Butterflies swarm my stomach when I see our garden thriving. Things were looking a little wimpy throughout the spring, but the produce seems to favor June. It's not enough to sustain us completely, but it definitely takes the sharp edge of worry's blade off our necks. Even though I've yet to meet her, Peter's wife gave us some seedlings from her garden, and we have a pretty amazing selection now. As the garden flourishes I'm hoping it will make the nightmares go away.

I'm almost asleep again when the mower's growl cuts off. It's not long before I hear footsteps and Edward falls down beside me.

"You're not too hot are you?"

With my eyes still closed I smile and shake my head.

"Too cold?"

I turn my head and squint one eye open. "Perfect."

His smirk still makes my heart flutter, and even though I feel like I'm the size of a barn he still makes me feel gorgeous.

"Good." Sweat drips off his forehead, and his arms and chest glisten. God, if I'd known he was mowing shirtless I would've paid more attention.

We lay silently for a while, enjoying the sun and the calm when another kick makes my eyes pop open.

"Here, feel," I say, grabbing his hand, placing it on my stomach.

The baby just started kicking last week, and he hasn't yet been able to feel it. Always a moment too late.

"Where? Here?" he asks excitedly, crawling up to his knees. He lifts my shirt up and places both hands on my belly.

With my hand over his I move it to where I last felt the movement, and we both sit motionless as if a blink of our eyes will keep the baby from moving again. I close my eyes and listen to my body, waiting for it to happen again. When it does, I can tell he felt it because of his broad smile and wet eyes staring into mine.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Oh my God, yes," I shout.

Edward's hands grip my hips helping me move above him.

"Jesus, Bella," he groans when I swivel my hips. I've become much more brave in the bedroom and we've had many, many hours and days to explore. "Here," he says, getting his hands under my ass. "Go up and down-" I move the way he wants, and his words get caught in his throat. "Oh, fuck. Just like that." I laugh and keep bouncing on him.

It's not long before I'm out of breath. When he realizes this his hands wrap around my body, and I end up on my side. I feel empty and am about to say something when I feel him pressing into me from behind.

"Oh, Edward."

One hand wraps possessively around my breasts and the other under my stomach. We move slowly. My lips find his arm, and my hand reaches behind be gripping his hair. I come undone when the breeze hits my nipple and his lips find my neck. It's not soon before his grip tightens on me, and he collapses with me.

We lay silent and tangled together, for so long I assume he's fallen asleep when his hand caresses my hair. I moan appreciatively, pushing back into him.

"I think it's a girl."

"Really?" My eyes open and I stare out the window. The frogs' and crickets' song fills the empty night as I wait for his answer.

"Yeah."

"You're so sure of yourself," I state. I can feel him shrug his shoulders.

"You'd be okay with a girl?"

"Of course. I'll love it either way, but..."

"But what?"

"If it is a girl-" He takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna be a total freak of nature."

I laugh, rolling onto my back. "You will not," I insist, looking into his eyes.

"Oh yes, I will. I grew up with two brothers. I know how guys think."

He has a point. "And if it's a boy?"

He laughs. "I'm sure I'll still be an overprotective freak." His hands caress my stomach under the sheet.

I think of how he grew up and how his parents lost his brothers. I'm sure that will affect how he parents. How could it not?

"What do you think it is?" The candles glow off his face as we cuddle in the dark.

"I don't know." I frown. It seems like every mother has a "feeling" one way or the other, but even in my nightmares, the baby is only there in my mind—never seen. I can hear it scream, but I never see it.

"You don't have a guess?"

I look away from my stomach and roll over on my side to face him. "No, not at all."

I'm about to continue but a loud explosion makes me scream and grab on to Edward.

"What the fuck?" he says, removing me from his arms and crawling out of bed.

It happens again and a bright red glow fills the room. He's all business as he pulls his boxers back on and stalks toward the window. He leans his body out the window and laughs.

"Get some clothes on."

I pull the sheet tighter around my chest. "Bombs are going off and you want me to go outside?"

He rolls his eyes and smirks. "Not bombs, fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"You know those things you light up-"

"I know what fireworks are, Edward."

"It's the Fourth of July."

How sad I don't even know the days anymore.

"Well, we don't want to miss them. Let's go!" I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He looks like a little boy bouncing anxiously from foot to foot.

I laugh. "Okay," I say, pulling on a robe. It's not like there's anyone to see me.

We clamber down the stairs laughing into the balmy night. Curling up on the porch bench we watch the next five blazing balls of fire as they explode and light up the night sky.

"Wow. They're beautiful."

"Yeah, they are," he agrees with a kiss to the side of my head.

I never knew watching fireworks would be an emotional experience for me, but as I watch the colors burst in the air I can only think of my family—and Edward's—and pray they are doing the same thing.

"I wonder who's setting them off?"

His voice sounds a little raw. "Someone who realized we could all use a little reminder of how things used to be. Somebody who decided it was less painful to celebrate than to pretend it's not a holiday at all."

**~*Exposed*~**

I set down two glasses of water I know will be ignored and go back to my spot on the porch where I've been told to "stay" because it's cool. Peter and Edward have formed a good friendship and have been working jointly on getting the power running. Peter's two other friends that were helping are gone—one from the virus and the other just... disappeared. Peter won't talk about it, and we don't ask anymore.

Peter says he lives "close enough" with his wife, whom we haven't met. Peter is even more untrusting than we are. Even though I have Edward I feel more and more lonely. It would be nice to have another woman to talk to, especially after the cell phone car charger broke. We don't know what happened, but it doesn't work anymore and the phone is dead. It's not like we've been able to get ahold of anyone, but now there's no possibility of it. That was a low day, and I cried harder than I had in a long time. Then I remembered how lucky we are and sucked it up. We have a home that wasn't too damaged by the quake, food in our cupboards and in our garden, and each other. We have more then most people do, I imagine.

As I watch them fight with the electrical box I shake my head at how much I used to take for granted. Getting rid of bags of clothing because they don't fit "just right" or are a tad out of style. Tossing almost full plates of food because I wasn't hungry anymore or the restaurant didn't cook it right. Cleaning out my refrigerator with food that I let go bad. Leaving lights on in the house and constantly using the washer and dryer. Letting the phone ring and ring, annoyed at whoever was interrupting my peace. What I would give now to have those overflowing garbage cans, leftovers and old clothes. I would give anything for the shrill ring of the phone to pierce this constant silence. I long to go back to the time when I can indulge, forget, and ignore, but I know that will never happen again. No matter what the future holds we are _all_ irrevocably changed.

"God damn it!" Peter shouts, throwing his hat to the ground and walking away with his hands on his hips. Edward stays bent over, the back of his shirt getting darker and darker with sweat from the sun blazing down. He wipes the back of his neck and forehead before leaning closer into the box.

It's not long before Peter limps up toward the porch.

"Your hip hurting you?"

"Nah," he says, looking at Edward.

We pried information our from Peter—what we like to call conversations—and learned he was scheduled for a hip replacement before everything went to hell.

"I still have some aspirin left if you-"

"No, you save that. You're gonna need it." His head points to my stomach.

I roll my eyes. "You always make it sound like it's going to be so bad."

He snorts, smirking, still staring straight ahead. "No way, sweet pea. You've got yourself a kit."

He likes to take jabs at me and Edward, but we've learned it's just his way of showing affection... or something.

I remember the bag of stuff I have for Peter's wife and run inside the house. "These are for... your wife," I say, handing him the bag.

He peers in and nods his head. "Lettuce?"

He's said how much his wife had missed salads and how her garden wouldn't grow greens for some reason. "Yeah, we had extra."

"I've got a bag for you in the truck."

I smile and he laughs at me.

"Well, go on, go get it."

I leap off the porch as fast as my pregnant belly will allow, earning a "be careful" from Edward, and run to his truck. We—Peter's wife and I—have been doing this for a month now, trading bags of what we have left over or a little extra of. It gives us some variety and meaning in our lives. Even though I've yet to meet her, it makes me feel like I have a connection with her in a way.

"She outdid herself," I say, drooling at what looks like bread in the bag.

His voice is dry, but I can hear the affection for his wife in it. "She says to get your opinion on that there bread. Made it in the wood stove with what little flour she had left."

"Oh, we can't... we can't take-"

"Yes you can, sweet pea, and you will."

My grin grows, and I sneak my hand in the bag, breaking off a piece. "Oh my god," I say, my mouth full. _Great, I've turned into Edward_. I blush and swallow the bread before turning to him. "Tell her it's amazing."

It's full of garlic, and it's moist and perfect. The best treat I've had in a long time.

"Good... good then, she'll be glad to hear that." He pats my leg before he stands up and stretches his hip out a little. He tries to be discrete, but I catch him. "Well, I better go help that boy of yours before he electrocutes himself."

"Peter," I say, stopping him. "What's her name?"

He gives me a hard look. I've learned not to ask him personal questions, but I can't stand not knowing.

"Please."

He waits for what feels like forever before he turns around and starts walking. "Charlotte. Her name's Charlotte." I barely hear him but go inside to package up all the baking supplies I have left so Peter can take it back to Charlotte.

**~*Exposed*~**

_Clothes_

_Bottles _

_Diapers _

I chew on my pen trying to figure out what I need to add to my list. There's so much we need. Edward got some diapers and bottles when he went to the store, but I know they will only last so long.

_Crib - sheets and what not _

_Toys_

_Changing table _

_Rocking chair_

_Baby monitor _

I look at my list and roll my eyes. Apparently I've moved to fantasyland. I stop my project to close the windows in the room. Edward's burning the garbage again, and the stink mixed with the heat is overwhelming. I look at the spare room—my office—that desperately needs to be turned into a nursery and sigh. I rest my hands on my stomach as I survey the space. There's so much I want to give to the baby.

I hear something tap against the window and walk over to investigate and see Edward waving his arms.

"What?" I ask, leaning out the window, trying to hold my breath.

"Come out here."

"No way. It stinks." Along with my sex drive increasing, so has my sense of smell and it doesn't take much to make my stomach roll.

"There's someone here to see you," he says with a smile.

"Peter?"

"Well... yeah. Just come down." He rolls his eyes, smiles, and walks away from the window.

Closing it, I make it downstairs and to the front porch. There's a woman standing on the porch with bags, and Edward with Peter at their post by the electric box. I notice a large box Peter brought, but I don't have time to inquire before the woman addresses me.

She sets the bags down and her hands wring nervously in front of her. She leans forward a little. "Bella?"

I nod hesitantly.

The woman, with grey hair pulled back and glasses sitting on her round face, smiles warmly.

"I'm Charlotte. It's so nice to meet you." She reaches forward and grabs my hands.

My reaction comes without thinking as I throw my arms around her. She squeezes me back, and I know in this moment that Peter and Charlotte will be lifelong friends.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Well, they're out of date. I'm sorry about that, but our last child was born almost thirty years ago." Her accent makes me feel warm. I always noticed a slight accent with Peter, but there's no doubt when you hear Charlotte speak. She just finished telling me the sweet story of how her and Peter met in high school in Louisiana where they grew up.

"No... no, they're perfect. It's all so perfect," I say, trying to hold my emotion back.

Charlotte and I sit in the baby's room on the floor going through the bags and bags of baby things she brought over. The clothes are dated, but it doesn't matter; I couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

"How far along are you?"

"We're not sure. I'm guessing about six months."

We talk a little about my pregnancy so far, but I'm anxious to hear more about her family.

"How many kids do you have?" While I would never dare ask Peter such a personal question, Charlotte has a much softer demeanor.

"We have four, but I don't think you can call them kids anymore," she laughs. "Ben, he's the oldest. Has three kids of his own and they live in Texas for his work. He's a lawyer. Susan, she got married young. Her husband and two kids live with her in Oregon. Jenny is still single and is in New York; she works with the theater. Production of something or the other. Then Grant... Grant, he's in Colorado. Well, he's a homosexual and we love him just the same." She nods her head and a tear slips from under her glasses.

I smile widely at her commentary on her family. I can only imagine how hard it would be to "come out" to a man like Peter, but I can tell no judgment or lack of understanding would keep Peter and Charlotte out of their kids' lives.

"How about you? Peter says this is your first?"

"Uh, yeah, it is," I say, blushing. "I have a brother who lives here but was visiting the east coast when... well..." Embarrassingly I start to cry. I haven't spoken to anyone other than Edward about Em, and, for some reason, opening up to this woman makes the situation all the more real.

"Oh, it's okay, sweet pea," she says, wrapping her arm around me, pulling me to her. I laugh a watery laugh at her calling me "Sweet-Pea" and how much different it sounds than her husband. As I lean back I can see the tears bullying their way out of her eyes.

"Do you... have -"

"We heard from Jenny a couple months back, but that's it."

Ungracefully I stand to get the tissues off the bookshelf, handing the box to her.

"Thank you," she says softly, wiping her eyes. "Oh, don't you regret letting a weepy old woman into your house now?"

I laugh and it feels so warm and good. I'm about to ask her what information she got from her daughter on the east coast but a noise in the distance stops my movements.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen."

A hum—gentle—so foreign, yet so familiar. My mind takes me back, and I see it like a movie. Months ago, a storm... it was cold and I turned the heat on high when the earthquake -

"The heat. Oh my god." I stand and stumble down the stairs where I hear the chug of the washer that was in use when the quake hit. I sit in disbelief on the stairs with my hand over my mouth. "The power's back."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter as soon as I can! Not too many left now. <strong>

**kdc2239 on twitter if you want updates on what's going on or if you just want to say hi**

**Thanks! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love the last chapter. This one's a little longer for you!**

**Huge thanks to Jessypt, WO and Nico! Thanks for all your time ladies! All mistakes below are mine. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>A vaccine would not be available for a number of months after the pandemic <strong>**started, and there are very limited stockpiles of antiviral drugs. Plus, only a few privileged areas of the world have access to vaccine-production facilities. ****Vaccine would have no impact on the course of the virus in the first months and would likely play an extremely limited role worldwide during the following 12 to 18 months of the pandemic.**_

_**-Foreign Affairs **_

* * *

><p>Peter and Edward rush into the house, and Charlotte is coming down the stairs.<p>

"Is it on?" Edward asks, sweaty and flushed.

I'm crying and laughing. I can't answer but nod my head frantically and jump into his arms. He spins me around, and the four of us have a celebration in my living room. We have no champagne, but Edward gets his bottle of Jack—just seeing it still makes my stomach turn—and the three of them toast to the power while I drink a bottle of water. We all laugh when Charlotte sips her shot and shudders with each one. Edward turns the CD player on, and we spend the next ten minutes toasting and dancing, until it all stops and we're left in the silent nothingness again.

"Ah fuck," Peter says, dropping Charlotte's waist and limping back to the front door. "God damn it."

"Oh no," I say, looking up to Edward.

"Nah, I think we've figured it out. It's just testy."

"What is it?"

"Hell if I know. I'm learning as I go. From what Peter explained it's kind of like when you steal your neighbors cable. Now that the city is up, it's just a matter of linking our lines with them... or something. I don't know," he laughs. "I'm going to help Peter."

I'm encouraged by the fact Edward's mood doesn't falter, but it's still upsetting to lose the power so fast.

Then it's just me and Charlotte, and she's not letting any negativity in this space.

"None of that, sweat pea," she says, linking her arm with mine. "We're going to go scrub that tub of yours, get your laundry together, and we'll be ready the second the power comes back on. Then it's soaking time for you." I try to protest, but she shushes me and pulls me along. "When I was pregnant, I lived in warm baths. It's a right you get, and you're not missing out on it." She winks, and I'm out of arguments.

We strip the sheets off the bed and gather towels and clothes, piling them up in order of importance. My body vibrates and my fingers and toes tingle at the thought of fresh scented, clean clothes.

Edward was right. After fiddling with things for a bit, they get another hour of electricity for us. It's enough time to bathe and get a load of towels and sheets done. The bath—I can't even describe it. The luxury of it. The heat and comfort. I stay in until my body is a wrinkled mess and the water slinks closer to room temperature. I could kiss Charlotte when she hands me the pile of sheets hot from the dryer. I promise myself I will roll in them naked, absorbing the scent and soft clean feeling that can only come from a dryer the second Peter and Charlotte leave.

Once we're alone for the night we sit in the living room in silence. I know Edward and I are thinking the same thing, because we both keep eyeing the phone. I want to check those messages so badly, but I'm scared.

I don't want more bad news.

"I know, me too." Edward reaches over and grabs my hand, obviously understanding my internal struggle.

"I just can't handle... If something happened..." Tears bully their way into my eyes no matter how hard I fight them.

"Shh, I know. We have to face it though."

Television, email, phone... all these things I've longed for I now fear.

We check our computers, but there is no internet.

We start slowly with Edward bringing the television back into the room and plugging it in.

"Do you think the cable will work? I haven't paid the bill."

Edward turns and smirks at me. "They didn't send a bill, so fair game."

I laugh. The time when I paid bills and checked the mail feels like a past life, or a story I was once told about.

He sits next to me and we both hold our breath when he hits power. The electric buzz of the screen firing up hits my ears, and I can almost feel the static energy from the television. The screen is on, but it's still black. Edward leans forward and starts pushing buttons. Blue screen, fuzzy, black then a message.

"Stop!" I shout.

**A message from the Emergency Broadcast System. The county quarantine is still in effect. Citizens are encouraged to remain in their homes and have limited contact with others. If you or a family member experience symptoms of the virus, do not leave your home. If you are in need of body collection, please call 206-515-5525. **

I shiver at the message.

"Okay, keep going."

Black, blue, fuzz... Fuzz, blue, fuzz... Black, black, fuzz... Blue, black, a woman.

**Good evening. This broadcast was recorded on June 28, 2012. **

I look at Edward, and he shrugs his shoulders. It's been over a month.

**With quarantines still in place, all citizens are asked to stay in their county of residence, and where possible, in their homes. Now that the vaccines have been released, authorities predict the quarantines will be lifted within a years time. **

"They found a vaccine?"

My wide eyes find his. Questions bounce in my mind, and I can see them in his eyes. Did they really find a vaccine? Did we hear that right?

Edward turns the volume up and the woman on the screen has our full attention.

**Health and government officials will be among the first to receive the limited supply. Once the vaccine is available to the general public, the quarantine will be lifted roughly six months later. People should not take any risks after the release, however. Officials from the World Health Organization warn it could take 3-5 years for the death toll to stabilize. The manpower and resources to mass produce the vaccine are not available. Officials are pleading with survivors to be patient and guaranteeing the vaccine will reach everyone eventually. While the quarantine will be lifted, people are still being asked not to leave their counties if at all possible.**

So the good news is there is finally a vaccine, and the bad news is it could take years to reach us. The news leaves a bad taste in my mouth. The dates are not solid and when do things ever work out on the timeline planned anyway? I look at Edward, and I can tell we're both thinking the same thing; there's no way we can wait that long to look for our families.

**Monsanto's fall into bankruptcy last month has contributed to the nation's dwindling supply of food, since they were relied upon for most all processed items. For those unfamiliar, Monsanto controlled the majority share of crop and seeding growth in the United States, therefore corporations such as, Kraft, Nestle, Kellogg, Pillsbury, General Mills and many more have shut their doors. Those with freezer-equipped warehouses are being used for morgues and others have been left for looters and squatters. Because of the virus and lack of food to feed cattle the meat and dairy industries have also fallen. Most grocery stores around the country report it's been weeks, if not months, since they've received a delivery. **

This is like no news programming I've ever seen. She's not in a news station but in what looks like a basic office. The microphones are visible, and the video breaks and pauses throughout the broadcast. It reminds me of the videos released in hostage situations.

**Southern Coast - The hurricanes that battered the region have raised the death toll and due to hazardous conditions, aid has been unable to reach the area. Citizens from the region are being encouraged to evacuate as quarantines have been temporarily lifted. **

Edward's hand covers his mouth, his eyes wide. Images of destruction, bodies piled up almost building high, and people of all ages massacred by nature flash by the woman's head. There's no such thing as a weather team in our new world, no warning sirens. I imagine the people being blind-sided in their homes, having survived the virus, only to be taken down anyway by nature. There is no Red Cross, and FEMA is a distant memory. No one came to these poor peoples' aid. Capitalism has fallen. We truly see that every government entity, every corporation... they are all made up of people, and people are dropping each day.

She pauses, as if she's allowing her audience—whoever is still alive to watch her—absorb this horrible information. Like a robot with no emotion she continues.

**The East Coast and North East - **

My ears perk up and my hand grips Edward's thigh.

Emmett.

Claire.

I almost reach forward and shut the screen off. I don't want to see the pictures or hear the horrible fate my brother might have faced. Edward pulls me close, and tears leak out of my eyes before I even hear her speak.

**Quarantines are still in effect. Much of the region is still without power from the winter storm, but crews have started to mobilize and power is slowly being restored. Food delivery, which was stopped due to crime and hijacking, is rumored to be returning to big city stores by fall, however, by that time officials say there will be nothing to deliver. **

The food supply was stopped? How could they do that? She's speaking of a huge region, and I pray she's not speaking of the entire thing. How long has it been cut off? My stomach sinks.

"Emmett is smart, Bella. It's not a hurricane or a tornado..."

I nod my head and give him a watery smile. Now, I'm itching to check my phone messages.

**Little news is coming from the Midwest. The heat wave is still battering the region, and it is unknown how many heat exhaustion deaths are adding to the virus' numbers. There is rumor of farms still running and people organizing new forms of government. Mexico and the southern border have blended despite efforts from officials on both sides. Rumor of revolution spreads throughout the region and most of the Nation's military is being sent to maintain country and state borders. **

My mind immediately wonders if this means the patrol on our borders will lighten or lift all together.

**The Northwest is still struggling with the effects of last year's quake. While power in the larger cities has been restored, most of the suburbs and citizens outside the city limits are still without power. Quarantines are still in effect in this region and all citizens are being asked to honor it. We continue to receive reports of continued food shortages, in some places having stopped all together.**

She's about to move on to news around the world, but I'm anxious to get to my phone. I can tell this plays on a loop and we can come back to it later. It's almost like Edward can read my mind as he leans forward and turns the television off, silencing the room.

"Let's check the messages."

"You sure?"

I nod my head, and we pull two stools up to the phone I have hanging on the wall.

My heart beats overtime as I reach for the phone. I feel the beginnings of a panic attack as I lift the phone from the receiver, but my then I feel my heart sink when there is no noise on the other end. No dial tone, no beeping. Nothing.

"Phones must be down," Edward says mostly to himself as he checks to make sure it's plugged in.

After we got the first round of power, I plugged my cell phone in. I glance at it, hopeful, and walk over, thrilled to see it is fully charged. Before I check any messages I dial the numbers that are so familiar to me, only to hear nothing on the other end. Apparently along with no food, we have no phone service either. I see old text messages but ignore the ones before January, as I don't think I can handle reading anything from Rose. I plan to save those when I have a moment to myself, so I can cherish each one. The most recent message is from April and it's from Emmett.

_I miss you_

I smile. I smile so hard my face hurts.

He was alive in April.

April.

Only a few months ago.

I read the rest of them after January and they are all alike, short messages of him missing me, asking me if I'm okay and begging me to contact him.

I laugh when I come across one from February "_So bored. I'd even watch American Idol :/ " _it says. I can feel his humor and it feels like home. I'm irritated and disappointed though that there's no update on him or Claire. No real information.

I'm about to check my messages when the power around us fades again. The lights dim until we're slowly left in the dark.

"It's okay. Check your messages then I'll look at the power."

I skip the one's from Rose but make sure I hit save each time. Reading her messages, listening to her voice... it will be my funeral for her, my final goodbye.

I feel sick when the last message I have from Alice is in December. There's nothing after that. I remind myself that she's in the same area we are and has no phone service. She's probably worried about me for the same reason. I push four and listen to her message again - I listen more closely hoping for some clue as to where she is.

"_Well, this sucks!" _

I laugh because it's so her.

"_I'm in the middle of nowhere eating tuna straight from the can. Merry freaking Christmas, right? I'm with Jasper and a group of people we met up with. Some of them brought their instruments so we spend the days playing music. I think about you all the time. You're okay, right? God, I hope you're not alone. Did you go stay with the Copes? _

My throat tightens at their name. I feel guilty when I don't have the urge to cry anymore.

"_Oooh, or did you shack up with that Lilac Killer guy next door? Huh? Huh?" _She laughs at her own joke, and to her it's nothing but a joke because the girl she knew would never have done that. I can't wait for her to meet me now.

"_God, I don't know about you but I'm bored and hungry. I can only paint my nails so many times and stare at the wall before I start hallucinating. I feel like I'm going crazy some days." _

Her voice gets quieter and I can hear the emotion behind it.

"_Well, I really miss you and I hope you're having a good Christmas. I have a gift for you when we get together again. Love you, bye." _

"Bye," I whisper, wiping tears away before I push any buttons, so I make sure I hit save.

There's no more messages from her after that. We checked my home phone messages from Edward's phone in April and there wasn't anything from her there either. A rock of disappointment the size of Mt. Baker sits in my stomach.

When I hear a message from Emmett, same time as the last text—April, I hold my breath.

"_Hey, Sis. My phone is shot, so I can't call anymore. This is a neighbor's; they let me use the phone, but I don't think it will be a regular thing. It's just Claire and me now... I assume you got my last message..." _

His voice sounds like he's aged a hundred years and is carrying a thousand pounds.

"_Yeah, so... we're trying to find a way to get to you. Do anything to get back. It's just us now, and I miss you like crazy."_

Tears stream down my face, and I want so badly to reach through the phone lines and hug him.

"_Okay, I'm hurrying," _he says to whoever is telling him to get off their phone. _"I've got to go, but don't worry, we'll be together soon. Keep your doors and windows locked. I hope you're safe. Love you." _

I don't even realize I'm crying as hard as I am until Edward takes the phone from me and saves the message before wrapping me into a hug.

"He's okay, Bella. You have to believe that. It was April; that wasn't so long ago."

I nod my head and wipe my snot on his shirt.

He pulls back, rolling his eyes. "Thanks." The look on his face makes me laugh, and I bury my head back into his chest, letting him comfort me.

"That was the last message," I point out, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe everyone is out of phone service?"

"Maybe," I say back.

We check Edward's phone next, but there's nothing new since the car charger broke.

A haunting look comes over him. Hope fades each day we don't hear from our families, but the unknown will eat us alive if we let it, so we move on for the night. We pretend we're not dwelling on our empty message boxes, but there's no point. We know each other too well.

**~*Exposed*~**

Days come and go and we don't see Peter or Charlotte. It's not unusual for him to disappear for a while, so we don't worry. I miss Charlotte's company already after only spending one day with her. I hope he's got their power going, and if not, I wish he'd ask Edward for help. We don't know why, but it seems we can only get a few hours of power here and there. Sometimes Edward can coax the power on and other times it just pops on by itself. Neither of us truly understand how it works or why.

I'm sitting at the table cutting old towels and clothing to make diapers for the baby when the washing machine and dishwasher roar to life. The air conditioning kicks into action, and so do I. I jump up, my cleaning supplies all ready to go. I feel drunk on the excitement of getting my house truly clean again. The lights have only highlighted just how dirty things have gotten.

Edward walks in from chopping wood outside; he's trying to get enough supply to last us through the winter. Neither of us feel we can rely on this shaky power, and with the baby nearly here, we want to be prepared. I'm happy to see him walk in because I don't know how long the power will be on, and I need help to get it all done in time.

I'm on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with hot water when he finds me. He walks around me and gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. Sitting at the table, he props his feet up—where I just cleaned—and chugs the water.

Heaving myself off the ground I walk over and push his dirty boots off the table.

"What the hell?"

"I just cleaned all that."

"Oh, sorry."

"Here," I say, handing him a new rag and bucket, then move back to the floor and continue scrubbing.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He holds it out as if it will come to life and bite him.

Irritated, I stop my scrubbing and give him a hard look. "Clean, obviously."

Half assed he runs the rag across the table then moves to turn the television on.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask as he squats down in front of his gaming system.

"What?"

"You're going to play xgame?"

"X-box and yeah. What's your problem?"

Every word that comes out of his mouth seems to make my blood boil. "My problem is we might only have power for a few minutes, we have a baby coming, and this house is a disaster!" My voice raises an octave with each word until I'm screeching.

"Chill out," he says exasperated, shutting the stupid game off. "Are you... hormonal or something?"

"I will not chill out! I need help, Edward." I don't get it; the power comes on and so does the old him? The night of our first meeting—the fight on his front porch—goes through my head. How clueless he was and how angry it made me. Realizing this now I set my stuff down and walk outside for some air before I say something I'll really regret.

I'm not sure if he's being a major ass or if I'm overreacting, so I figure it's best to take a breather. Sitting on the back steps I stare at the forest and take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, but every time I think of the power in there being wasted I get mad all over again.

It's not long before I hear the sliding glass door open, and I actively go out of my way to ignore him.

"Aw, c'mon, Blaze. Are you really that mad at me? Is that high-strung, anal girl back again?"

I turn to face him, hurt and angry. "I don't know. Is that careless, clueless asshole back again?"

Both hurt and shocked at each other's harsh words we sit side-by-side ignoring one another. It doesn't take long for me to soften. I love him too much to feel this rage toward him. I watched him almost die and come back again. There's nothing he could do to make me not want him. I don't look at his face but study his legs and the hands that rest on them. I love those hands. I love everything about him, even the careless, clueless asshole part of him.

"I'm sorry," I say, looking into his eyes. Mine plead for him to understand.

We're so stressed out and both reverting to what we know is safe and comfortable. Instead of relying on each other, we went back to our old habits to comfort ourselves. We have no family around and no way of knowing if they're okay. We're about to have our first baby alone, and I think we're both terrified.

He puts his arm around me and I instantly melt into him. "No, I'm sorry." He kisses the top of my head.

"I just... panicked. We have this baby coming, and nothing's done and sometimes I feel like you don't get it."

He sighs. "I get it. I guess...I'm just freaked out, too, you know? Avoiding it all won't do any good though. I'll take the video games back today."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do. You're right. We only have power once in a while and it needs to be spent productively. I just... I don't know."

"No, what?" I insist and I feel worse than I ever thought I could. I wish I could take back time and shut my mouth and allow him his little escape for awhile.

"Nothing. You were right. I should have been helping you."

"I didn't have to be such a bitch though."

"True." He smirks down at me.

I laugh and slap his shoulder. He kisses me long and hard. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whisper, our foreheads touching.

For that night we just enjoy the power and relax. We shower together, which might be my new favorite activity, and he attempts to teach me how to play his game machine. He appeases me after and sits with me while I make a long list of what needs to be done. While I go through all the details he only falls asleep once.

**~*Exposed*~**

"If you just place them on here—but make sure you cover them with the netting. You don't want the bugs eaten' 'em all up—then they should dry out in the sun and you can store them for as long as you need."

I follow Charlotte's instructions and lay the tomato slices across the screen. We've spent the last week canning and drying food from the garden. Fall and winter will come sooner than we want, and we're trying to save all we can from our gardens. I've never canned a thing in my life, but Charlotte is a wealth of information and has walked me through the process. She loaned me some canning supplies and we found some more on our second pass through of the Clearwater's house. Edward broke into their attic and found some more baby clothes and toys, along with a bassinet. Unfortunately there was no other furniture, but boy or girl, this little one is set for clothing.

"Let me get another screen," I say, wiping the sweat from my forehead and waddling inside. The only screens we haven't used yet are in the baby's room, which is looking more like a nursery each day.

"You look tired. I'd really like it if you'd lay down for a while." Edward stops what he's doing and walks over to me, rubbing my stomach.

Kissing him on the forehead I say, "I'm almost done out there, then I'll lay down." I walk over to the window and start trying to wrestle the screen out.

"I'll finish for you," he says, moving my hands away, and effortlessly pops the screen out.

"No, you're busy up here. Seriously, just one more batch."

He eyes me but doesn't argue. Turning back to his project I follow him and see what he's doing.

"Oh wow, Edward." He's built a shelving system and made a makeshift crib and changing table from the furniture at his house. He fashioned his beloved entertainment center, the one that once housed his giant flat screen T.V. and video games systems, into a functional place I can change the baby's diapers. I run my hand across the surface, admiring how well it's put together. He even installed shelves underneath and folded the baby's clothes.

"You did all this?"

He stands and runs a hand through his hair, before placing it in his pocket and rocks back on his heels. "It's not much." My heart swells at the heat in his cheeks. "But, I figure you can use this to set the diapers on." He shows me a tray that slides out at the end, and I notice then it's a cutting board. "Then, down here I put the diapers and the clothes." He's moving around the table, and I'm amazed at his creativity. Key rings line the side as a place I can hang towels or clothing and there's an old bathroom garbage can fixed to the side where I can easily dispose of diapers or wipes.

My eyes tear up. This means so much more than anything he could have bought from the store.

"Please don't cry. I know it's not—"

"No," I stop him, shaking my head. It takes me a couple minutes to get my composure and when I do, I wrap my arms around him. "It's so perfect. It will be perfect for the baby."

His smile lights up the room, and his shoulders relax. Now that he's confident in my reaction he grabs my hand and pulls me towards his new project.

"I'm still trying to figure out what to use for the mattress but I figured out the bars for the crib." Rails from his staircase sit between two pieces of what look like some kind of fancy molding. Looking at it, you might not even know it was made from a mish-mash of pieces from Edward's house.

"The baby will love it - I love it."

He smiles. "Well, hurry up and finish that so you can lie down."

I nod my head, kiss him on the cheek and take my screen back down to Charlotte.

"You look a little tuckered out there, sweets. Maybe you should lay down a spell," Charlotte says when I get downstairs.

"We're almost done here, then I will."

August has melted into September. The power is still fickle and some days, even weeks, we can't get it on at all. Still it's amazing to have, and our lives have been better because of it. I've been blown away at the way Edward's jumped in and helped me. I'm guessing we're still a couple months away and we're about ready for this baby.

Charlotte and Peter live on the other side of the forest. We're their closest neighbor, we've learned. We've only visited once, for Edward to help Peter with his electricity, but they can't get it going. Apparently theirs is attached to ours, which explains why Peter was here in the first place, but for some reason theirs won't start up. Charlotte comes over and does some laundry, and she's showered here. Peter, the stubborn old man that he is, refuses to. We just laugh and let Peter be Peter. They insist they really don't mind that much, but when winter comes, Edward and I have already decided we'll insist on them staying here with us, or maybe at Edward's house next door if they can get his walls fixed.

I walk to the front of the house, truly ready to lie down. My belly has steadily grown, and it's gotten more and more uncomfortable. When I reach the front of the house I see the television on across the street at the Copes', which mean ours is on now, too. It's an eerie thing to see their lights and T.V. go on and off with our own power, but it's not like either of us are going to go back in there to shut them off.

I lay on the couch with my list and mark off a few more tasks. It's not long before Peter picks Charlotte up. Curled on my side I fall asleep to the rhythmic patterns of Edward's hammer upstairs and dream of reuniting with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it written!<strong>

**kdc2239 on twitter **

**Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

***taps mic* Testing... Anyone still there?  
><strong>**SO sorry for the long wait. We moved across the entire country and it took a little while to settle in and get our new routine going. Everything is good though and I'm thrilled to get back to writing. I appreciate all your patience and support, guys! This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope it makes up for the wait. **

**Of course Jessypt, Nico and WO worked their booties off on this chapter. Thank you so much ladies!**

**I'll let you get reading now but I'll post a little announcement at the bottom. **

_When we left off of chapter 22 Blaze and the Lilac Killer were just starting to figure out how to live and thrive. The nursry was being built and things were looking up. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world must form a better understanding of the potential for the emergence of a pandemic influenza strain. A pandemic is coming. It could be caused by H5N1 or by another novel strain. It could happen tonight, next year, or even ten years from now.<strong>_

**-Foreign Affairs**

* * *

><p>I move the curtain aside, peeking out at Edward and Peter on the porch. When he showed up fifteen minutes ago—after not seeing him or Charlotte for over two weeks—with a serious look, asking to speak to Edward alone, my heart sank. Seeing Edward's hand cupping his chin, his head nodding and his eyes full of seriousness makes my stomach drop just a little further down. He must feel my stare because his head twists to look at me. I drop the curtain and waddle over to the couch.<p>

I'm irritated at their "boys only" meeting outside and pout, unwrapping and eating more stale candy we found and celebrated Halloween with last night. I'm worried something happened to Charlotte or... I don't even know. So many things could be going wrong in the world, and we really have no way of knowing.

When I hear the washing machine stop I make my way to the washroom only to find the power has gone out yet again. It has been far from reliable, and it only seems to ,get worse. Sighing, I sit down, laying my head in my hands. While we've gotten into our groove and have started to live a little, not just survive, life is just harder. Every task takes so much more energy and every decision requires so much extra thought. _If we eat this jar of tomatoes, will there be any left for winter? If I take this hot shower, how many weeks will it be before I can wash laundry? Do I want to turn on the television and on the off chance there's any programming see news so horrible I can't even stomach it? Do I want look out the window and risk seeing more bodies? _

I shudder at the last thought. A nondescript van came by a few weeks ago, checking all the numbers on the houses. When they saw the mark on the Cope's house, sticking out like a sore thumb they didn't hesitate for a moment. Pulling over, two men in regular clothing broke down their door. I screamed for Edward, assuming they were raiding their home, but he quickly tried to pull me from the window, understanding long before I did.

"Hired by the city," he had said. "Probably in exchange for food or something." His words made no sense to me until I saw the Copes' bodies, barely covered by what looked like garbage bags. When they opened the back of the van there were bodies, in various forms of decomposition, piled almost to the ceiling. I lowered myself to the floor, back against the wall, breathing hard trying not to get sick. The tears came as I imagined my once neighbors—my friends—bodies being forced into the back of some van. It seemed like forever before the doors slammed and the sound of the van disappeared down the street.

I'm not sure how long before Edward sank down next to me. Eyes wide, he pulled me to him. One arm around me and the other over my stomach.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed out, laying his head on top of mine.

Since that day, I have stopped spending afternoons on the porch or reading books by the window. Edward keeps insisting it's fine, that there's no one else on our street for them to come for, but every time my eye travels in that direction, all I can see are those bodies. And each time I see them I imagine one of my loved ones being added the ever-growing pile.

**~*Exposed*~**

The sound of Peter's truck rumbling away is what tells me their conversation is over. I'm a little hurt he didn't even speak to me. Hurt and worried. My mind is on overdrive as to why he needed to speak to Edward. I'm knee deep in worse-case scenarios when Edward walks in the front door. His face is drawn, but he doesn't look too broken up.

"Everything okay?" I ask, my teeth finding my lip.

He jumps a little, his eyes landing on me. He smiles softly. "I didn't see you there."

"Well?"

He sits down next to me, turns my way and places his hand on my thigh.

"The suspense is killing me, Edward," I say, somewhat shortly. The worry is making my stomach ill.

"Sorry. I'm not trying to upset you..."

"Just trying to keep things from me?"

"What? No, of course not. I just... I'm trying to find the best way to tell you this."

I roll my eyes. "How about just telling me?"

"Simmer down, Blaze."

I roll my eyes.

His reluctant eyes meet mine. "Peter and Charlotte are leaving."

"What?" That was the last thing I expected him to say. A feeling of relief, that everyone is okay, is soon taken out by a feeling of despair. Why would they leave? I've become so close to them both. If it weren't for Charlotte showing me all her tricks in preserving food and preparing for the baby we'd be doing nowhere near as well as we're doing now.

"Why? What's going on?"

He takes my hand, rubbing the back of it. "Peter was trying to hunt in the woods, and he saw a group of men. We're too close to town, and people are discovering this is an excellent place to score fire wood that isn't available in the city. He said people had been camping out there, and now they're getting closer and closer."

"So, he's worried that we won't have wood for winter?" The evenings have already cooled down considerably, and Edward and I have discussed closing the house back up and moving back down by the fireplace like we did last winter. "I mean, we need wood, but that's not much of a reason to flee their home." It feels like Peter is overreacting, which doesn't seem like him.

"Well... that's not all..."

His eyes find mine, and he looks hesitant.

"What?"

"I don't want you to be scared."

It's not like Edward, or Peter, to react this way. Something serious must have happened. Fear fills my system with his words. My hands protectively cover my stomach.

"They followed him home. They were armed and robbed them. Charlotte, she got hurt in the scuffle—"

I gasp, covering my mouth.

"She's okay," he's quick to reassure me. "But it ended with Peter shooting one of them."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. The two people I have in this new world, the two people who have become family, were in such a dire situation, and we had no clue. Just on the other side of the clearing and forest all this was going on, and we had no idea.

"The man Peter shot, he died. Peter was..." Edward shakes his head. "He's really torn up. The guy was no older than twenty-five, he said, but he was going after Charlotte. He had no choice," Edward says, disbelief in his voice. "The two others, they were coughing. Peter and Charlotte had no idea if they were carriers, so they kept their distance."

I nod my head, understanding why they didn't come around. "They're not sick though?"

"No, they're fine."

I nod my head, not finding words.

"They didn't warn us?"

"Peter didn't want to lead anyone here if they were watching. They were on his side of the forest and he didn't want to give us away if they were being watched. He's spent his nights sleeping on the porch with his gun."

My head shoots up. "But it's so cold."

Edward shrugs.

"I feel bad they've just been there alone for two weeks." I think of Charlotte and how much she lights up during our conversations. How she can fill what would be empty hours with stories of her grandchildren.

"That's the thing. Peter has a hunting cabin. It's remote. You have to hike over a mile off the road just to get there. They left to see what the area is like and to make sure no one was squatting in it."

"And?"

"No sign of life for miles. It's all mountains and a few other remote cabins miles away from his, empty."

"What about the quarantine? How did they get past the soldiers?"

"Peter knows the back country roads, and they apparently aren't watching the country counties like they are the cities. He said downtown has turned into some kind of military city. It's not safe here."

"So, they're afraid they'll come back and are leaving?" I clarify.

Tears burn the back of my eyes.

"We're too close to town. People want to get out of the cities. It's only a matter of time before people keep trickling out from Seattle, trying to escape the virus."

"So... they're scared and leaving?" I ask again.

"Yes, and they want us to come with them."

I pull my hand away as if his touch burned me. The annoyed look on his face tells me he's not surprised by my actions.

"Of course we can't go with them."

His hands rub over his face. I can see the lines around his eyes where stress has aged him over this year. I feel bad for my reaction and take a deep breath forcing myself to calm.

"We have to stay here, Edward. You know we do." I think about the nursery we have all set up and about how we've customized the house making it so comfortable to live in.

He lets out a long sigh then his face sets into a hard line. I know this face; he's ready to battle.

"No, we don't have to stay. In fact," he says, standing up, hands on his hips. "It's stupid _to_ stay. Most people don't have an opportunity like this."

I shake my head and fight tears. I will not cry over this fight.

"It's only a matter of time before they find us, too," he says sternly, trying to scare me now. "The military, they can't be trusted either, Bella. They're looking for resources and will find us too.

"Yeah, Edward," I shout. "And it's only a matter of time before Emmett finds us, too. And your parents. What about them, huh?"

A look of pure pain crosses his features. He plops down in the chair across from mine, his head in his hands. "I know, Bella. I know... I don't want to go either. I want to believe that both our families are on their way to us," he says without looking up. When his eyes finally meet mine I can see he's given up hope finding our families. "But we don't know where they are or if they're still alive."

I'm crying now, full on, ugly hiccups and all. Seeing Edward's pain is almost worse than feeling it myself, and having him say those words out loud stabs like a knife.

"Shhh," he says, sitting back down next to me, pulling me towards him. "Calm down," he says soothingly, kissing my head. It takes a few minutes, but I do calm down.

"Here's the thing, Bella..." He's hesitant but determined to continue. "I want you to be with your brother. If I could do anything—anything—to make that happen, you know I would. And I miss my parents more than I can say." I hear his voice crack, and I grip his hand tighter. "I want them to be here when my child is born, to see their grandchild grow up. But they aren't here. We are. I don't know where they are—any of them—I hope they're okay and I keep telling myself, but we don't know. What I do know is that we're here. You're about to have our baby. It's _more_ unsafe now than ever before and it's just going to get worse. My priority now is to you and my child. I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe, and if that means leaving here, then that's what's going to happen."

"I can't," I whisper. "He called. He's on his way. I can feel it."

He shakes his head. "You have no way of knowing that was him, Bella."

"Nevada. Just two weeks ago, he called from Nevada. That's so close." I can hear the pleading in my voice.

"You don't know that was him." He shakes his head. I can feel the frustration radiating off Edward, and I feel bad for being the cause. But I know, all the way into my bones, that Emmett is trying to get to me.

"I do. I can _feel_ it." When I got the call from an unknown number from Nevada with only static on the other side... I can't explain it, but I just know it was Emmett.

"Let's just wait a month or so... after the baby comes." My voice comes out rushed and desperate.

"They're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

He just nods.

I think of us packing up and disappearing, and my heart feels like it's cracking. "I... can't. I just can't, Edward. I'm sorry."

He looks at me hard. "Yeah, so am I," he says, walking away, leaving me in the room alone.

**~*Exposed*~**

The rest of the day is tense. Edward doesn't speak to me, and I stop trying after a few times of him snapping at me. When we go to bed together he pulls me to him like he usually does. I waste no time snuggling in, but I can't get him to say more than a couple words to me.

I wake with a start from a nightmare where Edward is being held by a man with a gun while they rob us blind. Sweat drips off my body despite the cool temperature of the house. My heart beats against my chest as I try to calm down. If something were to happen because of my stubbornness of wanting to wait for our families, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Scrambling out of bed I search the house for Edward. I'm shocked to see that I've slept much later than normal. I look at the clock and see it's after ten. I finally find him outside chopping wood in the rain. The clouds are so dark they look black, and thunder rumbles in the distance. The slice of his blade cracks down on the wood, making me jump. He doesn't see me approach, and the sadness and worry he wears on his expression fills me with guilt.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

He looks up, wipes the sweat off his forehead then goes back to chopping the wood as if I don't exist. His shirt is stained with the rain coming down, and it hurts that he'd rather be out in these horrible conditions than to be inside near me.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

He sets his ax down and stares at me.

"Please _talk_ to me."

"Let's talk," he says, starting to go around me and into the house.

He dries off in silence before we end up on the front porch. He sits rubbing a towel over his hair. "What?" His voice so soft it almost gets carried away with the rain.

"I just don't want to fight. I want us to be okay."

He sighs and looks at the ground between his legs. "I know. Me too."

"How can I make it right?" I know it's my selfish demand to stay behind that has him so upset, but he has to see where I'm coming from. It's his family I'm waiting for too.

"I don't know, Bella. I would do anything to keep you safe—to keep us safe. All three of us." He looks up at me finally. "And you're keeping me from doing that."

"I understand. And I'm worried too. If anything happened to you..." I shake my head, not wanting to think about that.

"Something will happen. To one of us. I've already been sick; what more do you need to happen?"

My stomach drops. He's right. "You're right," I say, starting to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't cry," he says softly, pulling me to him. I fall into his side, realizing just how much I desperately missed his touch and affection.

"I just want our families together so bad," I sob into his chest. My belly getting in the way of me getting as close as I want to.

"I know," he sighs. "I do too."

"It won't help anyone if we're hurt though."

"No," he says, kissing my head. "It won't."

"What if we leave notes about where we're going?"

"So someone else can find them and follow us there? Sorry, babe, that won't work."

I'm about to offer to pack up and go when I he pulls me back to look at him.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, two weeks to do whatever we can to find our families. If that really was Emmett who called, then it leaves him plenty of time to get here. But after that we go, okay?"

"Okay," I agree. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" I can see in his eyes he wants this to work out as much as I do.

"Yeah, two weeks, then no matter what we go. It will give us time to pack and stuff, too."

I nod, happy we were able to come to an agreement. Right when we stand to go inside we hear Peter's truck rumbling down the road. The cab and back are loaded up with supplies. Tarps surround the bed of the truck, protecting them from the rain but items are still threatening to spill out.

Peter is the first one out of the truck.

"Ready?" he asks, hands on hips, rocking back on his heels.

Charlotte brushes him off and comes to the porch, pulling me into a hug. "How's the baby?" she asks, rubbing my stomach.

"Still kicking." Right on time the baby kicks right where Charlotte's hand rests. The bigger the baby gets the stronger its kicking does. Keeps me awake some nights but I don't mind it because it's a sign that it's healthy and happy.

"Ready?" Peter asks again, clearly wanting to get on the road.

"We're gonna give it a couple weeks. Get packed, try to find our families one more time," Edward says.

"I don't like it," Peter says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Too many people heading this way. It's not a good idea to stall."

"I'd really feel best if you came along with us," adds Charlotte. "There's an extra room just for you two and the baby. We can get everything set up there."

I almost give in when Edward steps in. "We appreciate the offer and want to come with you guys, but there's just a few things we have to settle up here before we go."

"Alright. Guess it will look less suspicious if we aren't traveling together." Peter shakes his head but goes on to write and explain detailed directions to Edward on how to get to the cabin and around the security check points. I shudder when I over hear him talk about a one mile hike. I can't imagine doing that being this far along in my pregnancy, but it sounds like I won't have a choice.

With teary eyes we all say goodbye to one another before Charlotte and Peter climb into the truck and drive away. The last I see is Peter's hand waving as they turn the corner.

**~*E&B*~**

We spend the next few days packing...or Edward does anyway. We're unsure as to how far along I am, but I feel like I'm carrying a small country in my stomach. I have a hard time tying my shoes, let alone trying to pack or lift anything.

Edward walks in the room where I'm resting on the couch. He has his baseball cap on backwards and is in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I'm transported to those first days we met when he was wearing an identical outfit as he massacred my lilacs.

"Any luck?"

"Nah," he says, dropping to the couch, pulling my feet onto his lap. "Just the beeping."

"Well, that's something, right?" Two weeks ago we went from there being nothing when you dial the phone and now there's a series of beeps but never a connection. Once in a while we'll randomly get in incoming call or a connection out.

"Is it?" He wrinkles his nose up.

"I guess not. I'm sorry." From his last message months ago I know Emmett's phone isn't working, so I don't even bother trying to call.

He shrugs. "If this is it... I mean, if we're leaving after this -" he stumbles over his words. "I just wonder if we don't contact them before we go how will they ever find us?" His eyes look so sad. "They won't, will they?"

I take a minute before I answer, because I don't like the truth. "No, I guess they might not."

The world isn't even remotely close to the one we recognize. I have no idea what the future will look like and how communication will happen.

"I'm gonna go to town," he rushes out.

"What?"

"Just one last time. Get what I can before we go and see if there's an email station or a way to get a letter out. Anything." His eyes plead with me. "I have to try one last time."

I understand. I do. But the last time he went there it almost killed him.

"We've already decided it's not likely to catch it twice," he reminds me.

I nod my head. "What if something else happens? Peter made it sound so unsafe. What if something happens here? If they come back or the baby?"

He doesn't respond right away, his expression torn. "I don't know what to do."

We sit in silence for a few minutes and I think about leaving our homes, his parents coming to find him and never having any idea where he went. I picture his sweet mother I met over a year ago and can't bear to put her through that.

"You should go," I say quickly before I change my mind. "I'll send Alice, my mom and Emmett's emails and any addresses I know for them. We need to do anything we can to contact our families."

His expression is still torn, and I cut him off when he opens his mouth to protest. "I'll be fine. You can be quick. There and back within the hour."

He nods his head. "You'll be okay for an hour."

"Definitely," I say, trying to hide my fears. He has to do this. If he doesn't we'll both always wonder if we'd done enough to reunite our families.

"I don't know..."

"No. Go. You have to do this. Just be fast."

"Okay, love you." He stands and starts to gather what he needs to go. I rummage through my desk drawer looking for my book of contacts, thankful the sun is offering light since the electricity barely works anymore.

Still not taking chances he brings a painting mask and gloves with him. I hand him the list of information, hoping he can put it to use. I send him jars of food too for something to barter with, worried money is useless in society now. My eyes water as he gets ready to walk out of the door.

"I'll be really fast."

I nod, wiping my eyes. "Just be careful."

"Keep the doors locked and the ax by you."

"I will."

"Don't open it to anyone."

"I won't." Besides, if someone comes to the door, I doubt they'll be knocking. I push these thoughts out of my mind before I beg him to stay. "I'll be okay."

He goes to open the door then stops. "You know what, maybe this is a bad idea."

"No, go, Edward. We have to try."

He pauses for a minute, battling himself before nodding his head. "I love you." His arms wrap around me.

"I love you, too." Our lips meet, and his hands tighten around me, pulling me to him as much as he can.

With one last kiss to my forehead he's out the door. I sit in the window with a pit in my stomach as I watch him drive away. While he's gone I busy myself packing the small amount of baby things we do have—the clothes we found in the neighbor's attic and the ones Charlotte made. The blankets we have and the few toys. And most importantly, the birthing box from the hospital. I've tried not to think about the labor I will be facing, I assume any week now, but I know I need to prepare myself for what's to come.

Charlotte is confidant after birthing all of her children she'll be able to help me through my own labor. I hope with her and Edward's support the baby will be healthy and I'll make it through okay. I'm under no delusion that it will be pleasant. When I get too tired to continue, I make my way back downstairs. A glance at the clock tells me it's been a little over an hour since he's left.

Pulling a chair up to the window I watch the red and orange leaves fall from the trees, painting the street the color of autumn. I'd love a hot glass of spiced apple cider and go through our supplies in the kitchen wondering if we have stuff to make something like it, disappointed when I come up with nothing. I try to keep my mind busy but the worry and nagging feelings take over with each tick of the clock. My fears are about to take over when I see headlights break through the dusk.

Opening the door I meet him on the porch. I do a quick assessment, noting he looks okay and doesn't seem to be injured in anyway.

"Go inside. I don't want to take any chances," he says, when I try to make my way down the porch. "Throw some clothes and a towel out here?"

"Sure," I say. I gather his sweat pants and t-shirt, setting them on the porch. I watch from the window as he strips down, washes with the hose, shivering before putting fresh clothes on.

"You didn't have to do that," I say, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, rubbing my hands up and down his arms.

"Blaze, do you think I'd take any risk when it comes to you?" He smirks.

His good mood makes me think his trip was successful.

I kiss him instead of responding then ask, "So?" I bounce on my toes, dying to hear what's going on in town.

"There was one internet station set up. There's no guarantee's or anything, but I sent emails to everyone on your list."

"Did you tell them all where we were going?"

He shakes his head. "No, only my parents, Emmett and Alice. And I only gave them ideas of the region, not directions. I didn't know how secure it was."

"So, they'll get the emails?"

"It depends on whether or not they have Internet or if it's even a good connection. I figured it was worth a try."

"Did you check our emails?"

"No, that wasn't allowed. It was just a government issued station where you could send a message."

"So they might not be able to check theirs either?" It made no sense.

"I don't know. Maybe not... maybe eventually. It's the only option we have right now though."

I nod, happy to have at least done something. "What's town like?"

He blows out some air and shakes his head. "Unrecognizable. Military everywhere and it feels...I don't know… not right. They've taken over, but there's really no order. It seems like they're bullying people around, but I didn't stay long enough to find out. I can see why people are trying to leave the city though."

"Any luck on supplies?" I ask, sitting in his lap when he plops down on the couch. I'm so glad he's back safe and can't seem to get close enough.

"Not really. The grocery store is basically shut down. It was practically a ghost town." He runs his hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm glad you're back," I whisper, laying my forehead against his.

"Yeah?" he asks, softly touching my lips.

"Yeah," I smile then take his bottom lip between my teeth.

"Hmm," he murmers, laying us down. His hand finds its way up my shirt as he smirks. "I guess I should leave more often."

**~*Exposed*~**

I wake up in the morning to the sensation of Edward curling up behind me, caressing my breast and belly.

"Mmm," I moan. "Morning."

"Morning." His voice is rough and makes me shiver. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I answer honestly.

"You didn't seem like you slept much last night." His hands run through my hair, and I have to fight falling back asleep.

I roll over to face him. "The baby wouldn't stop kicking. I couldn't get comfortable."

Edward kisses my stomach. "That's not nice. You should let your mommy sleep." I laugh as he keeps talking to my belly. "You don't understand just how grumpy she can get. It makes daddy's life very hard."

"Hey," I laugh, hitting his shoulder.

He comes back up and shares my pillow with me.

"Three days," I whisper.

"Three days." He kisses me softly. "Are you going to be okay to travel?" His hands find my stomach again.

"I don't have much of a choice." I regret my choice of words when I see guilt and worry

in his eyes. "I'll be fine though. This is the right thing to do," I reassure him.

"This will be our first trip together."

"You're right." Hopefully a trip that will change our lives and save our future little family. "You're not one of those guys who refuses to stop and ask for directions are you?" I tease.

"Well, Blaze, since there's no one around to ask, I think we'll be able to avoid that argument all together," he laughs. "But no, of course I never need directions." He winks before slipping out of bed.

I laugh as I watch his naked form walk into the bathroom.

When my stomach tightens I wrap my hands around it and allow myself to grimace now that he's not watching. What I didn't tell Edward is that I was feeling an odd sensation throughout the night, not especially painful but tight. I kept myself up with worried thoughts about the baby. They are continuing a little this morning but not bad. After lazing about for a little while I drag myself downstairs.

While Edward makes a fire I start our breakfast of canned peaches and the little bit of stale bread I have left from the last time I baked. I scrunch my nose up. I'm so sick of canned and stale food. Quickly I admonish myself, because I know there are a lot of people who have nothing to eat.

"Breakfast is ready," I shout toward the living room.

I put everything away, but Edward still doesn't come in.

"Edward," I say, waddling toward the living room. When I get there I see him peeking out the window. "Breakfast is—"

"Get down," he cuts me off.

"What?"

"Shh." He drops the curtain. "Get down. Away from the window."

I lower myself to the ground—it takes a while and I'm not sure how I'll get up—confused but trusting him. My heart rate increases, and I worry for what could possibly be out the window that has him so worked up.

"What's going on?"

"Two guys," he says distractedly, studying their movements. "Stay down."

I glare at him. My face is pressed into the carpet. How much farther does he think I can go?

"What are they doing?"

"Mother fuckers." His fist clenches the curtains.

Edward's voice is dripping with venom I would never associate him with. His eyes are focused outside where I hear banging and some kind of tearing.

"What?" I ask anxiously. When he doesn't answer me I start to stand to see what's going on, only to feel his hand on my head, pushing me down.

"Edward," I groan, pushing his hand off me. "If you won't answer me, let me see." My fear is giving away to annoyance fast.

"Stealing the Cope's gas."

The Cope's car has been sitting idle for over a year now. Once they find nothing there they'll come for our cars next.

"What? No!" We calculated that we have just the right amount of gas to get ourselves to the cabin with a little left over. "We can't let them get our gas," I cry. That's our only hope of getting out of town to a better chance of safety.

"Oh, they aren't getting a thing from us," Edward promises, heading toward the front door. I can tell he's in a complete state of rage, and I am terrified at how this might all turn out. I can only think of what happened to Peter and Charlotte and pray these aren't the same men who were armed and ready to do anything necessary to get what they wanted.

He picks up his ax right before he opens the front door. Once I get off the ground, I follow behind him and stand on the front porch. I expected to see two men but am faced with two teenagers. My heart breaks at the sight. I can imagine these two in letterman jackets, their only worry being whom they'd take to prom. I wonder what their life is like now and what's occurred to make them so desperate that they'd wander around and steal gas.

Edward makes a scene with the ax, scaring the two shitless it seems. They spew apologies and book it down the road. Long after the boys are gone, Edward still sits on the front steps. He doesn't want to take any chances with our gas—our only escape out—and has moved both the cars into the garage.

Once the day turns to night, I see them. Lights. Lights illuminating the forest. Fires and maybe flashlights. Peter's right. People are starting to live in the forest. Maybe they were there before and we just didn't notice, or maybe everything has deteriorated so quickly that their fleeing the city. Either way, Edward sits in the bedroom, on a chair by the window on watches all night, and I'm so grateful we're leaving in two days.

I fall asleep and then wake off and on, but when a foreign noise from outside catches my attention I'm instantly alert. My eyes are wide, and my gaze is glued to the wall. I was sleeping light and the rumble from the engine outside is more than enough to wake me.

I look over at Edward and see he's asleep, sitting up in the chair. My heart races, and I almost feel paralyzed with fear. So far, we've escaped from all this largely unscathed, but I doubt we'll be so lucky for long.

"Edward," I whisper, walking over to him. I'm shaking his shoulders when I hear doors slam. "Edward!"

"What - what?" he asks, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You okay?"

I put my finger up to my lips. "Shh, listen."

As if on cue we both hear another car door slam. I gasp and Edward is quick to jump into action, grabbing the bat he keeps next to the bed and stalks toward the window. He pulls the curtain back just a little then lets it fall.

"Looks like two men," he says, mostly to himself. His eyes meet mine. "Stay here."

I nod my head but have no intention of listening to him. My stomach starts tightening again, but I ignore it and follow him as soon as I hear him going down the stairs. When I get to the top of the stairs, I see him sliding along the wall, trying to get a look out the window without being seen. The light from the dawning of the day casts a red glow into the living room, making everything feel more eerie.

When he peers around the window his body goes rigid, making mine do the same. Slowly he lets his grip on the bat loosen, letting it all but fall to the floor.

"Jesus Christ. I can't believe it," he says then turns to look at me.

"What?" I ask in a panic. "What is it?"

"Come here." He smiles and reaches for my hand, helping me down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Look." He pulls the curtains back.

I gasp, my hand flying to my mouth. "Emmett."

* * *

><p><strong>A few more chapters left! <strong>

**So, a few months back I was asked to write as a professor for Project Team Beta's Smut University. I agreed and will be doing a "lesson" on writing dialogue (quit laughing). Anyway, it was kinda fun to write, so if you all want to check it out it will be posted on August 18th. I'll be doing a follow-up interview, where you can ask anything on August 25th. I'll post all the links on my profile or you can PM me with any questions. There are a ton of other "professors" who have already posted some smutty lessons. Check it out, it's pretty fun!**

**I'll see you with the next chapter or you can find me on twitter under _kdc2239_!**

**Have an awesome day**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey!**

**Wow! The response to the last chapter was amazing. Thank you all so much. I tried to respond to most people but if I missed you, thank you! **

**Huge thanks to Jessypt, Nico and WO for their time! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even in a year when only the garden-variety strains circulate, an estimated 1-1.5 million people worldwide die from influenza infections or related complications. In a pandemic lasting 12 to 36 months, the number of cases and deaths would rise dramatically. <strong>_

**-Foreign Affairs**

* * *

><p>I stumble back from the shock and head straight for the front door only to have Edward grab my hand and pull me back.<p>

"Wait, you don't know where he's been or if he's been exposed."

I want to rip my hand away and scream 'I don't care' but I know Edward's right. Instead I look out the window again to see Emmett unloading bags out of the van. Another man sits on the hood and smokes.

"Where's Claire?" I mumble, searching the van windows but it's useless in the dark.

I feel like I could still be asleep and dreaming all this but the shiver that goes through me and Edward's sure grip on my arm reminds me I'm living in reality—and what an amazing reality it is. Emmett and the other man both have masks on, and I wonder if they're the good ones that keep the virus out. The one's we couldn't get.

Before I can think any further on it the man jumps off the front of the van, flicks his cigarette, and stands in front of the van's side door, his hands crossed over his chest. When Emmett turns back around from setting his bag down, I can see his fist ball up.

I stare at Emmett, my hand covering my mouth, as he obviously chews the man out, his hands flying the air. It looks like a fight's about to break out, and I feel helpless staring out the window. Just when I feel like I can't keep my feet still anymore Edward speaks up.

"Stay here," he says, not looking at me but out the window. Picking up the baseball bat, he goes to the front door.

I nod my head, torn, unsure; I don't want him to join them out there but also do not want Emmett to deal with whatever is going down on his own. As soon as I hear the front door shut, Emmett slams the man against the van with all his might, causing the guy to fall backwards, the van rocking back and forth. Punches start to fly but Edward reaches them—shocking them both with his sudden presence—and gets them apart.

I'm torn between going to the door and staying at the window. Emmett stares at Edward, having no idea who he is but willing to accept the help offered. As soon as he stops looking around trying to figure out where Edward came from I see Emmett shout something at him, pointing with his hand. Edward, stalks toward the other man, forcing him out into the street. You can see in his face he knows he has no chance against two men. Edward's shirtless and barefooted from just waking up. The streets glisten with November frost, making me wince for him. I can't focus on that for long though, because now that the man isn't guarding the van door anymore, Emmett reaches in and pulls a little bundle in a blanket out.

"Claire," I sob, my hand gripping the front of my night gown, my legs almost buckling. Even in the blankets I can tell she's grown. _It's been over a year_, I think sadly.

Emmett looks over his shoulder, looking like he expects to be attacked, as he brings Claire to the front steps, setting her down. Once she's there, he goes back to the street to help Edward. Claire's crying and screams fill up the living room and virus be damned I can't stay inside.

Rushing to the front door, I rip it open, wanting to get to her.

Before I reach her, I see Emmett livid, storming toward the man in the street. He doesn't even notice me on the porch.

"You think you can fuck with my kid?" he shouts. I don't have time to see what will happen before I pick up the little bundle, cradling her in my arms. It takes me a while to straighten myself. Even though she isn't heavy - feeling much lighter than she should actually—it's difficult with my belly to get her up. Despite the blankets she's freezing.

"Oh, Claire," I whisper, rocking her back and forth. Her little hands claw at my neck as she struggles to look around to find her dad.

"Shh," I whisper, "It's okay." She doesn't respond at all. She doesn't remember me. Not that I expected her too, but it stings all the same. Her weight is getting to me, so I sit us down by the front window. She sounds muffled and I move the blankets around to get a good look at her face. Emmett has two masks secure on her face. I quickly remove them, so she can breath easier. Tears stream down my cheeks as I stare at her perfect little face. She's Rose through and through with her blond, curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Shh, sweetheart," I say, wiping my own tears away and hers, too. I hear a loud crash, making my heart race. I look out the window and notice immediately the man's van window is smashed, the bat in Emmett's hand.

I see Edward say something to Emmett before coming inside.

"What's going on?"

"Where's the money?"

"What?" I ask, shaking my head, confused.

"The money, where is it?" He's completely unnerved.

"I put it back in the pillow case." I stutter, still rocking the baby back and forth.

He doesn't respond but bounds up the stairs. He's back down in no time and out the door. Emmett's still standing on the sidewalk, his shoulders heaving with anger, the bat still in his hands. Edward throws the money at the stranger. It flies in the air and scatters all over the street with the man rushing forward, scrambling to collect it, screaming at Edward and Emmett.

The next time Edward comes in he doesn't say anything but goes upstairs and comes back down with some of his clothes in his hands and now a shirt on himself. He also grabs bleach and soap for Emmett to clean with before coming into the house. The two watch the man until he gets back in his car, driving away and flipping them off before Emmett starts to change his clothes. Edward leaves him outside and comes in.

"Are you okay?" I ask, whispering because Claire is starting to fall asleep.

He nods. "Is she okay?" He points to the baby in my arms.

"I think so."

He pulls blankets off the couch. "Here," he says reaching for her. I lift her up a little, her eyes opening slowly and her lip coming over in a pout. Edward holds her awkwardly, like she's a football or something. I know he's never been around babies before, and I have to hide my smile at watching him interact with her. She's quickly annoyed with Edward's inexperience though and starts to cry.

"It's okay," I say, but she doesn't look at me. Edward lifts her up under her arms and she starts to scream. "Claire," I say. "Claire, it's okay," I say louder but she doesn't respond. "Claire." When I touch her leg her eyes finally snap to mine. We work quickly together to get her out of the blankets and clothing and place her back into the clean ones.

"You shouldn't have touched her in these blankets." He continues to clean her little hands with soap and water from a cup, making her scream out before he does the same to mine.

"I wasn't gonna leave her out there."

He nods his head, handing her back to me, taking her old clothes and blankets away. I start to rock and bounce her, and she's almost asleep again when Emmett comes in and slams the door. I wince, expecting her to scream, but she stays fast asleep.

"Emmett," I say, sitting on the edge of my seat, starting to cry. Claire's blankets covering up my belly. He looks ridiculous in Edward's clothes. The pants are inches too short on him, and the shirt fits him like a half top.

Tears fill his eyes too. He stands for a minute staring at me before he rushes over, drops to his knees and pulls both me and Claire into his arms. I sob into his chest. Claire is woken a little by our movements but quickly quiets when she realizes she's back with her dad.

After hugging for a long time Emmett pulls back, his hands on either side of my head, he studies me. Tears stream down his face as he leans forward and kisses my forehead, before pulling me back to his chest. "I wasn't sure if you were alive."

I can't respond because I'm crying too hard, but I nod in understanding.

My hands fist his shirt. "I can't believe you're here," I sob. My arms grip his shirt arms, anywhere I can reach. I'm startled by how much weight he's lost. He leans back again, taking the baby, who is now awake and crying in my arms, and lays her against shoulder, bouncing her.

I've never seen my brother cry before, and the sight of it tears me up. He grips his daughter and my hand tightly at the same time. He makes no sound, but tears continuously stream out of his eyes. Once we've both calmed down and Claire has fallen back asleep, he stands and lays her on the couch, making a bed out of blankets and pillows.

He sits on the couch and rubs his hands over his face.

"Are you okay?"

I ask, the first words spoken after our emotional reunion. He looks up at me, and I see his eyes are hollow and haunted, deep purple colors beneath them. The lines around his eyes show so much sorrow. He's far too young to look so old and tortured. He just stares at me and doesn't respond, then shakes his head, the tears coming back.

"Oh, Emmett," I slip out of the chair, setting the blankets down, and scoot toward him on my knees. He grips me hard and cries. I'm completely overwhelmed. I take his pain as my own. I feel his wet tears on my shoulder and I run my hand over his neck and back trying to soothe him. All my life he's been there for me. Taking care of me when our mother wouldn't. Taking me to school, nursing me when I was sick and drying my tears when I cried. He's the strongest person I know and to see him break down all but kills me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward sitting on the bottom of the stairs, giving us space, but I see him wipe his eyes on his sleeve. The room suffocates with the pain of its occupants, sorrow and joy so strong you can almost taste and touch it.

Emmett calms quickly, scooting back on the couch. Suddenly his eyes fall to my stomach and go wide as saucers.

"What... how... Bella?" his voice squeaks on my name.

"Surprise," I say weakly, cringing.

He jumps up quickly, helping me to my feet, moving me to the place he was just sitting on the couch, taking my spot on the floor. I hold one of my hands and I lay the other on Claire's leg, just wanting to touch both of them and to reassure myself they're here and safe.

Edward quietly walks over to us, handing us both towels to wipe our faces with.

"Thank you," I say, gripping his hand that sits on my shoulder.

Edward leans forward and kisses the top of my head. My eyes close, and a feeling of euphoria overcomes me because I finally have the people I love the most in this world surrounding me. When I open my eyes, I see Emmett's hard, confused ones focused on Edward.

"Who _are_ you?" he asks bewildered, finally getting the obvious question out now that we've settled down.

Edward lets go of my shoulder and walks around the couch while Emmett stands up.

"Edward Cullen," he says, sticking his hand out.

Emmett shakes it, hesitantly, still obviously confused. His hand still in Edward's grip, moving up and down slowly, Emmett's eyes look down to me questioningly.

"Uh," I say, trying to stand up but my stomach tightens again. I manage to keep the grimace off my face, not wanting to alert them. "Edward was my neighbor..." I stumble out. Emmett doesn't respond, his eyes just going back and forth between us so I ramble on. "You know... next door here... he... the one, you know that killed my lilacs." Emmett eyes narrow. He continues to nod but doesn't respond. He still has Edward's hand, and I can see his grip tightening, the handshake becoming more aggressive. Edward tries to pull back, but Emmett just squeezes him harder.

"Emmett, let go of his hand," I say, rolling my eyes.

After staring him down for a minute he does.

Edward clears his throat. "After the earthquake here -"

"Earthquake..." Emmett says, mostly to himself, like he's putting the puzzle pieces together. God only knows what he's seen.

"Yeah, after that... last year -"

"Almost exactly a year ago," I say.

"Yeah, well things got bad. Bella and I relied on each other and felt we would do better if we stuck together."

"Literally, apparently," Emmett says dryly, his eyes going back to my stomach. My cheeks heat, but I don't look away. "You're responsible for this..._surprise_, I assume?" He doesn't sound angry but very untrusting.

"I love him, Emmett," I interject quickly. I can tell he already thinks Edward took advantage of me. I reach up and slip my hand into Edward's, who grips me back.

Emmett continues to look back and forth between us. "I never would have made it on my own. Ever... so many things happened."

"You don't need to explain," Emmett says, holding his hand up. "You're an adult. I'm just surprised is all." He searches my eyes for the truth, wanting to know if I've been manipulated or man-handled.

I nod my head, looking him straight in the eye. "I love him, Emmett."

Emmett nods then turns back to Edward. "Emmett Swan," he offers Edward his hand again, and they shake normally this time.

"I've heard a lot about you, Emmett. I'm so glad you and your daughter made it safely."

Emmett nods but is still obviously shocked.

"Should we sit?" Edward asks.

They agree, and Edward pulls some chairs closer to the couch before building a large fire.

I have so many questions. It's been a year. A year where I didn't even know if he was alive. I decide to start with the move obvious question.

"Who was that guy? What was the fight about?"

"There's no gas to buy anywhere. Cooperations are hoarding some, the military is too, and then there's some normal people had some stockpiled." I think about my two full cans in the garage.

"We were hearing rumors that if you were out of the cities you could sneak by the military, who are fucking brutal bastards. They're stealing from everyone and have taken over most everything they can with force." He shakes his head. "Anyway, people said that as long as you weren't trying to get in or out of a big city you could sneak by the check points or buy your way through. The local hospital had the masks, and I figured it was best for us to try and stay together. Claire and I, we started catching rides when and where we could. Some people I could pay or bribe and others took pity on me because of the baby. It's taken months."

"Where did you sleep?"

He shakes his head. "Where we could. In forests, cars, abandoned hotels, movie theaters, safe houses... I tried to keep us as separate from others as possible. The world..." He looks at me and Edward in the eyes. "It's unrecognizable."

I feel grateful for how sheltered we've been on our little street. I thought what I had seen at the Copes' and downtown was bad, but I can tell by Emmett's haunted eyes it doesn't compare at all to what he's been through.

Emmett continues to share his story of how he made it across the country. He tells of famine, dead and wandering children, fires and destruction, abandoned buildings, people being taken advantage of and being robbed. It sounds beyond terrible, but I can tell he's leaving a lot of detail out. He just keep saying, "It's so bad. It's _so _bad".

Edward stands, goes into the kitchen, and comes back with the bottle of Jack we got drunk off of last Thanksgiving. He sets down a glass and pours Emmett a healthy portion.

"Thanks, man," he says, taking a long swig.

"This guy." He points outside, referring to the guy we saw tonight. "He picked us up in Vancouver, Washington. He was taking a load to Seattle. I promised him three hundred dollars, giving him one hundred up front and promising the other two when we got here. When he found out I was broke he decided he wouldn't let me have Claire until I came up with the money."

That explains the fight.

"Thank you, Edward, for your help."

"Of course," Edward says, refilling his glass and pouring one of his own.

"What about you? You've obviously been busy," he says, his eyebrow raised. My heart clinches at the smallest glimpse of my old brother and his humor.

I explain to him about the men breaking in, the earthquake, almost freezing, and Edward getting sick. While I talk I start to cry, realizing how lucky we've been - how our isolation has actually been such a blessing for us. Edward joins the conversation when the tears become too much for me to continue, telling him about our garden and food supply. Emmett's eyes meet mine with pride and shock. I imagine it will take time for us to get to know each other again, because there's no way he hasn't changed just as much as I have. Edward continues on about the risks we're facing now, the people in the forest, Peter and Charlotte, and ending with their cabin.

"You should've gone, Isabella," Emmett admonishes.

"Probably," I sigh. "But how can I regret that now?"

"It wasn't just Bella," Edward interjects. "We wanted to try and reach everyone one last time before we just disappeared."

"Have you heard from Alice or mom?"

I shake my head. After hearing Emmett say how horrible things have truly gotten my hopes for my best friend and estranged mother have drastically decreased.

"Alice," I say, swallowing hard in an attempt to keep myself together. "She left a message months ago, but I have no idea where she was going or who she's really with. And mom, we hadn't spoken or seen each other for two years before this all even started."

"We'll find Alice," he reassures me, ignoring any comment about mom.

"What about your family, Edward?"

He takes a long drink from his glass before leaning forward on his knees. The glow from the flames in the fire dance across his cheek, and his sadness so evident. I feel guilty he had to watch my emotional reunion, when I know he wants his own with his parents so badly.

"I have friends in Oregon, but I have no idea about them at all. My parents, they're the ones I've been trying to get in contact with. They were in Seattle when it hit."

We're all silent for a while before Emmett speaks up. "Have you made it in to look for them?"

"We tried once but the military..." He shakes his head. "There was no way."

"I'll help you," Emmett offers quickly.

"Really?" I say, feeling hope for Edward.

"Of course, after all he's done for you." He tips his drink towards Edward. "Thank you for taking care of my sister." Emmett always has gotten overly sentimental when he drinks hard liquor. Edward nods back, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. "Although, you obviously enjoyed the task," he says nodding his head toward my stomach. Both he and Edward laugh. _Oh yeah,_ I think, _the alcohol is definitely doing its job. _

"Enough," I say dryly. I run my hands over my stomach as another painful tightening comes over me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks, quickly coming over to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm totally fine. Just strained a little from picking up Claire," I lie.

He eyes me wearily but eventually goes back to his seat. I continue to rub the tightness out of my stomach but try to be more discreet about it.

"You sure, Bella?" Emmett asks now.

I nod my head. "God you two," I laugh. "Yes, I'm fine."

They both know me too well though and don't give it up. "How far along are you?" Emmett asks.

"We're not sure exactly."

Soon after the pain fads away, we move on back to the subject of Edward's parents. The boys discuss strategy. Emmett gets loud a couple times, complaining about the soldiers, and I keep looking over to Claire worried she'll wake up.

"Seriously, man, we can go tomorrow and see what we can find out."

Edward waits a long while before answering, his gaze on the blazing fire. He meets my eyes for a long while, searching for my approval, I assume. The last thing I want is for my brother and the love of my life to go into danger but how can I deny him this? I nod my head, encouraging him. After a long beat he sets his glass down.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, but I don't think it's a good idea."

My mouth opens in shock.

"Edward—" I start, but he cuts me off, lifting his hand.

"No, it's not smart. We said two weeks, and our two weeks are up. Tomorrow all four of us head to the cabin—to safety." I search his eyes and find nothing but sorrow.

"You're sure?"

His head snaps to Emmett. "I'm sure."

I hear the resolve in his voice, and although I'm grateful for him putting everyone's safety first, my heart aches for him. His grief shows now more than it ever has before. The night before we slip out of society he had to watch my reunion, knowing he could be leaving his family behind forever.

"They'll be okay with Claire and I coming?"

Edward shrugs. "It doesn't matter. And if they're not then we'll find somewhere else. We can't stay here."

Emmett does what he does best, making some smart-ass remark, lightening the mood.

The two are going back and forth bonding over their experiences and a bottle of Jack. I'm extremely relieved to see they'll be good, easy friends. In all my searching for Emmett I had never really thought about how he might take the pregnancy or if he'd get along with Edward.

While the two talk about some sport, I lean over on the couch and softly run my hands through Claire's curls. I hear them talking about all the details of what to pack and how to take certain items to the cabin. They speak of taking two cars now, to bring more things. The whole situation feels so surreal having my brother here. I know them both well and can tell they're both feeling pretty good from their drinks. While they needed the break from reality, I know we need to be ready to go tomorrow and we've been up all through the night talking.

"We should try and get a few hours of sleep," I say, still cuddling my niece. "I bet you're beat, Emmett."

He nods. "I am. Okay, Edward, you can sleep on the couch and Bella upstairs."

We both stare at him shocked. I'm about to explain to him that he's gonna have to deal with Edward and I sharing a room when he busts out laughing. "I'm just fucking with you guys."

I shake my head and laugh, and Edward's look of shock slowly fades as his addled brain slowly catches up.

"I'll go get some more blankets," he offers, standing going to the stairs.

"She's beautiful, Emmett," I say.

He nods, emotion taking over his expression. "She's amazing."

"She looks so much like Rose." I regret the words as soon as they leave my lips when I see Em's face crumble into grief. "I'm sorry, Emmett."

He shakes his head, trying to compose himself. "No, she does. She's beautiful like her mother was."

I can't stand to see him hurt like he is, his pain so raw and fresh.

Edward comes down, setting the blankets on the floor before sitting back in his chair.

"Rose..." he chokes up on her name, his eyes watering. "She uh...her mom... She killed herself after Rosie..." He wipes his eyes and looks down. He runs his hands over his daughter's head as she sleeps. "After Rose and her dad passed, her mom killed herself."

"Oh my god," I say, my hand covering my mouth.

"I couldn't stay. I had to get back here, to you. We needed you. Claire, she needs you." I reach out and grab his hand, and he wipes his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing, Bella. I'm at a fucking loss."

"You've done amazing, Emmett," I insist. "Claire is obviously healthy."

He shakes his head but can't speak, because he's so overwhelmed with emotion. I look over at Edward who looks really concerned but shakes his head and mouths, _I don't know._

"What is it, Em?" I'm getting worried. This is so unlike him.

"God, I'm sorry," he says, trying to pull himself together. "I just..."

"Shh, no, it's okay."

"Do you want me to step out so you two can talk alone?" Edward offers. I give him a soft smile, appreciating him all the more for being so understanding.

"No, man." Emmett shakes his head, pulling himself together. "Sounds like we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on," he laughs.

"What's wrong, Emmett?"

"Claire...she's got the flu about eight months ago."

My eyes flash to the little girl on my couch, and I struggle to understand how she survived without a scratch. "But look at her, she's fine," I say, struggling to understand why Em's so torn up.

"No, Bella...the fever. It was so bad—" He claps loudly, startling both me and Edward and making us jump. I immediately go to soothe Claire, but she doesn't stir at all. With wide eyes I turn back to Emmett, my hand over my mouth in understanding.

His sad bloodshot, teary eyes meet mine. "She's deaf."

* * *

><p><strong>kdc2239 on twitter!<strong>

**My article on "Writing Dialogue During a Sex Scene" for PTB's Smut University is going up soon. Check out my profile for details and links to the other articles. **

**See you all soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all! Another long-ish one for you. **

**Huge thanks to the usual suspects - Nico, Jessypt and Wo! **

**Another thank you to all the mommies out there that shared their birthing experiences with me. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>New "hospitals" in high school gymnasiums and community centers would <strong>__**have to be staffed for one to three years. Health-care workers would probably get sick and die at the same rate as the general public - perhaps at an even higher rate, particularly if they lack access to protective equipment.**_

_**~Foreign Affairs**_

* * *

><p>I wake up when the sun bursts through the window. There's no way we've slept more than a few hours, but I'm ready to go. I want to get my family as far away from danger as I can. I roll over to face Edward. His hair has fallen into his face; he needs another trim. Gently, I sweep it from his eyes and watch his chest move as he takes shallow breaths. His eyes flutter open and he smiles softly, before yawning.<p>

"Morning."

"Morning," I say, kissing him.

"Are you okay?" The words are quiet but I know he heard them.

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Really?"

His eyes look sad and defeated.

"I mean...it sucks. I have no idea what's going on with my parents or if they're even...alive." His words almost catch in his throat, and the only thing I can do is pull him close to me.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, running my hands over his back and neck. I feel him nod into my neck but he doesn't speak. Tears spring to my eyes, but I try to hold it together and be strong for him.

"We're doing the right thing," he says, pulling back from me.

I can't speak, but I nod, wanting to give him support anyway I can.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and when I think Edward has fallen back asleep I feel his hands wrap around me.

"How are my two favorite people?"

My heart melts at the soft smile on his face when I feel his warm hand on my stomach.

"We're good." Right when I say it I get another tight feeling, stronger than the others, and this time there's no passing it off when he can feel my stomach tighten himself.

Edward instantly becomes alert. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's been happening for a couple days now."

"And you didn't say anything because...?" He shakes his head, obviously aggravated.

I grimace. "I know. I'm sorry; I should have said something, but I just wasn't sure what was going on. Then Emmett got here and...I don't know. I should have told you."

"Is it contractions?"

"I don't think so," I shrug. "They aren't consistent and don't feel much worse than bad period cramps."

His eyebrows crease. "Do you think the baby is okay?"

I nod. "It's moving still, and I'm not bleeding or anything."

We both know the time is coming, and the last thing either of us wants is for us to have this baby in such a dangerous environment.

"We need to get to that cabin."

I nod my head and feel the urge to cry again. The pains have been stronger all morning and what that means scares me. It's going to be hard to leave this house—everything, all the things I've worked so hard for—behind.

"It's going to be okay," he says, kissing my forehead.

We waste no time after that and make our way downstairs. Edward and Emmett fight with the power for a long while, and they manage to get it on long enough for me to wash the clothing we're bringing, and all of Claire's.

"Braxton Henders, Rosie had them all the time."

I hear Emmett talking about Rose and tune my ears into their conversation.

"Braxton Henders?"

"Yeah, they're these crampy things women get."

"But what do they mean?"

"They mean we need to hurry our asses up."

"Hicks!" I shout to the next room.

"What?" Both their heads pop into the kitchen where Claire and I sit.

"Braxton Hicks, not Henders. I remember when Rose had them now." I'm nervous to bring her name up, but Emmett seems to be okay for the moment.

"Well, whatever." He shrugs. "It could mean you're close."

"Didn't Rose have them for weeks?" That thought makes me feel better.

Emmett nods.

"Doesn't matter," Edward interjects. "I don't want to take any chances. We leave today."

I nod, and they boys get right back to work. I fold laundry at the table and watch Claire as she plays with the few toys she has on a blanket. She laughs as she throws her stuffed puppy around, crawling to pick it up and drag it back. I smile watching her. Emmett needs to understand what a great job he's done. She's alive and she's happy. We'll face whatever future struggles we have to together.

We all stop for a lunch of tomato soup. Well, it's kind of tomato soup, basically smashed tomatoes heated up with water, but it's the best I can do.

"Two cars," Emmett says, his mouth full, Claire bouncing on his lap, trying to stick her fingers in his food.

"I dunno." Edward shakes his head and leans back in his chair.

"Think about it." Emmett leans forward, and Claire squeaks in irritation as she's pulled away from the food. "We take all the seats out of the one, we could fit so much. With the extra gas Bella has in her garage we have plenty to get there."

I can see Edward mull if over as he nods his head. "I just don't like the idea of splitting up."

"There's no traffic out there - where we're going. Trust me. We'll just stay close and not stop unless the other one does."

"I don't like this idea," I say, unable to bear the thought of letting either Emmett or Edward out of my sight.

"No, Emmett's right." I shoot Edward a look that communicates I expected him to side with me. "We could take triple the amount of stuff. Once we leave, we aren't coming back."

Emmett claps his hands together and sets Claire back down on her blanket. "Let's rip those seats out of that pretty Volvo."

Edward cringes but follows Emmett outside.

It's less than two hours later that the seats our ripped out of the car and the makeshift nursery Edward built is shoved in, along with keepsakes and pictures from both our houses, food, water, boxes of plants dug up from the garden, hoses and anything else we could possibly shove in. In the trunk of my car we fit all our clothes, towels, bedding, tents and other essentials.

I see Edward shoving his scuba equipment in the back of his car. It seems like a lifetime ago when he explained his profession to me. A happier time when I was trying to sneak glances at the annoying guy next door. I smile softly at the memory, walking over to him running my hand up his back.

"Your scuba stuff?"

"I figure if there's a river...ocean or anything we're around in the future it might be useful."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"It's my idea, of course it's a good one." He smirks, showing me a sign of my Edward—

the Edward from before the world fell apart.

I roll my eyes and make one last pass through the house. I lock the back door and all the windows, even though I know it's hopeless. It's probably only a matter of days before our entire street is invaded.

When I step out of the house for the last time, I see Edward trying to force something else into the trunk. I waddle over to him but can't see what's in his hands.

"What is it?"

He looks at me and a blush creeps up his face.

"Uh...just a box of your decorating stuff. Christmas and your silly autumn things." He shrugs.

My throat tightens. "Edward—"

"I know how much you like to have you're home decorated. I'm not sure when, but when this all passes and we have our home together, you're gonna want to put something on the walls."

I can't speak but nod and kiss him, wondering how I ever got so lucky.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Don't pull over unless you have to. We have to keep moving so we don't attract attention to ourselves."

Edward nods, and I grip his hand so hard I'm afraid I'm messing up his circulation.

"Don't tell the military shit. If we encounter them act like you're hunting for food or something."

I look over to the two cars that are stuffed full. "It's a little obvious we're moving, Em."

His gaze follows mine. "They're dumber than they look. Lie."

Edward and I nod. Emmett takes Claire, giving us privacy to say goodbye. My gaze lingers on him, not wanting to turn to Edward and face saying goodbye.

"Hey," he says softly, grabbing my hand and turning me towards him. When I make eye contact with him his eyes soften. "Hey, don't cry."

I let him pull me to him and lay my head on his chest. "I can't help it."

He sighs and lays his head on top of mine. "I know. This is it though. After this we'll be away from society and so much safer."

"We just have to get there first," I say, wiping my nose on his shirt.

"Thanks," he laughs.

"Sorry." I lean back and can't help but smile when I see his.

"Right, we have to get there first."

"We'll be okay, right?"

"Right," he agrees, but I can see the reluctance in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm good." I rub my stomach, grateful the tightening seems to have stopped for now.

"No more hickies?"

"Hicks," I laugh. "And no. Not now." Not now but they've been coming on stronger all morning.

"Promise to tell Emmett if they start again?"

I nod.

"Promise me." He looks me square in the eye.

"I promise."

He stares at me a beat longer but seems satisfied with my promise.

"Okay." I take a deep breath.

"Okay," he repeats.

Taking my hand we walk over to where Emmett waits, entertaining Claire with the car keys.

"Flash your lights, and I'll know you want me to pull over."

"Sounds good," Emmett says.

Edward has the directions and talked to Peter, so he's driving ahead of us.

"For anything. I'm serious, Emmett. If she needs anything we pull over."

I see Emmett's eyes tighten at Edward's tone and demands but he doesn't argue. "Of course."

We all stand in heavy silence. I stare at my house, then the Cope's and back to my little place. Tears stream down my face, and I say a silent goodbye; not only to my home but to the life I've always known.

**~*Exposed*~**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round," I sing, moving Clair's hands in a circle as she giggles and laughs. Even though she can't hear she still loves being interacted with like any other sixteen month old. We've been driving for a while and she's been happy so far.

Emmett looks over at us and smiles. "You're so good with her."

I shrug. "She's pretty easy to entertain."

I take a minute and breathe deep. The pain in my stomach is getting much stronger.

"Is your stomach hurting?"

I cringe and nod. "Don't..." I pant a little trying to get the words out. "Don't signal Edward. I don't want to stop."

He eyes me sideways, still watching to road, and seems to be contemplating.

"Please, Em? Let's just get there."

Finally he nods but pushes on the gas a little, swerving over potholes.

Claire falls asleep after awhile and when Em looks over a slight frown coming across his features.

"What is it?"

"What?" he asks distracted. "Nothing."

I leave it alone but the air in the car becomes sad and awkward. I keep getting aching sensations in my stomach and lower back. I try to rub them out, but they aren't getting any better. I say nothing though, knowing nothing can be done. Once they pass I look over to Emmett and hate the sad look on his face. Emmett and I have never experienced an awkward silence in our entire lives. I can read him like a book and see the guilt painted all over his face.

"Em."

He looks over at me, one hand on the wheel.

"It's not your fault."

There's a slight change in his expression. Surprise, maybe. I'm not sure, but it disappears as quickly as it came.

"It's not," I say weakly, cringing, trying to hid the pain of another tightening.

"Bella, just stop—"

"No. I won't stop. It's not your fault. None of this! Rose dying, Claire getting sick and losing her hearing…you couldn't stop any of it from happening." My voice softens at the end of my rant, but I still see his hand grip the wheel tighter.

We sit in silence and at least thirty minutes pass. I'm not sure where we are. We have to stay off the highway to avoid the military and these back roads are rough. Some of them aren't roads at all. I'm amazed Edward can figure out where he's going.

I assume Emmett is done talking when I hear his voice. "My job in this world... The only thing I was placed on this earth for is to keep them safe, to make sure they're happy."

"That's not true, Emmett."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Not at all."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. I feel my frustration morph into anger.

"You're not to blame for Rose's death," I say incredulously. "How could you be? And Claire... All Rose would want is for you to love her. No matter what. Love her unconditionally. The guilt you're carrying, I can already see it eating away at you."

Tears leak out of his eyes, and to my surprise he does nothing to hide them or wipe them away. "It's killing you, Emmett." I try to keep my voice soft and comforting. "Claire needs you. I need you. You can't let this grief and guilt eat at you like this."

I reach my hand over and wipe a tear from his eyes, but he pulls his head away from me. "I loved her too, Emmett. I was...distraught when I got your message. I know it doesn't compare to your hurt..." I think of losing Edward, and my breath almost leaves me just at the thought. "But I knew her well, and I know she wouldn't want you to feel this way."

I'm about to go on when my stomach tightens so severely it takes words from me. I gasp and lean forward almost knocking Claire off my lap.

"What is it?" Emmett asks in a panic, making the car swerve.

"I don't know," I gasp.

Emmett flashes the lights like crazy, and it's only a second before I see Edward's brake lights as he pulls over to the side of the abandoned road. Emmett brings the car to a stop and takes the baby.

"Breathe, Bella."

I look into his eyes hoping...I don't know what…just hoping the pain will dissipate.

"_Breathe_," he repeats.

I feel the door wrench open behind me and feel Edward's hands on my shoulders.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh," Emmett says, keeping his eyes locked on mine. The pain is fading and the stiffness leaves my body, making me sag against the seat.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward squats outside the car, his eyes wide with worry and panic.

I nod and lick my lips. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay."

Emmett comes back with a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this."

He hands it to Edward who holds it up to my lips. I take small sips and will my body to relax.

"It's happening, isn't it?"

"I think so," I say, fear taking over my entire system.

Until now this was something that was _going _to happen, something I'd have to face in the _distant_ future. I never allowed myself to worry about it because I knew I couldn't stop it, but now that it's here, I'm terrified. I look around and see my brother, Edward, and nothing but forest, and my fear intensifies.

Not for the first time I get angry at the situation. My blood boils at the unfairness of the world.

"God dammit!" I shout, making both Edward and Emmett jump back, eyes wide. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to be in my bed, with Charlotte who at least had an idea of what to do. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I _can't_ do this. I can't face the pain and the fear in a fucking car in the middle of nowhere. "God dammit," I whisper, whimpering and letting my head fall forward and the tears fall.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around me. Looking up I meet his eyes. "It's not supposed to be like this," I say, pleading to him, knowing he can do nothing about it.

"I know. I know it's not, but it is and it's going to be okay."

I laugh darkly and shake my head. I'm not a child and his placating words do nothing for me. There is nothing okay about what's happening. The irony of the conversation I just had with Em is not lost upon me.

Edward stands and turns to Emmett, and I see a helpless look pass between them.

"How much farther do we have to go?"

Edward looks around and his head drops. "Hours. Maybe a full day."

The roads are torn up. No maintenance in a year with military machines going over them. We've had to go at a snails pace and change our course many times. We've gotten lost and had to back track many times. Now we're on a dirt road with no sign of civilization for miles.

"Fuck," Edward says quietly.

Both men look around them. For what I don't know but they're lack of confidence is obvious.

Edwards hands lace behind his head, his back to me, as he looks to the sky. "Fuck!" he shouts, kicking a rock. The air is heavy, and we all remain motionless, except for Claire who plays with something on the hood of the car.

Edward drops his hands and straightens his back. Walking back to the car he gets back down on my level. He takes both my hands and urges me to look at him. "It _is _going to be okay. I'm with you, and I won't let anything happen to you or our baby, okay?"

I find myself nodding. He's found resolve. I know Edward, and once he's reached this point there's no talking him out of anything. He's allowed himself a moment of panic, frustration, and anger, and now he's moving on to a plan. I feel my fear dissipate, if only minutely. I need his strength right now and force myself to trust him.

"Emmett, we need to drive a little further. Find some kind of...clearing or something where we can set up the tent, make a fire to boil water."

Emmett nods and immediately gets back into the driver's seat.

"You'll be okay for a few more minutes?"

I nod, but I know I don't look convincing.

He kisses my forehead before running back to his car.

I reach over to grab Claire as Emmett starts the car.

"No, she's fine. You just focus on relaxing."

I want to argue that it's not safe for her to be in his lap while he drives, but another contraction hits.

I grip the handle on the door and grit my teeth.

"It's gonna be okay," Emmett says, his head turning to me then to the road over and over. Edward drives ahead like a madman, and Emmett follows, trying to avoid potholes and bumps in the road.

"Breathe."

"I'm breathing," I spit through gritted teeth.

"Okay," he says, looking a little scared.

Finally, I see Edward's break lights as he pulls over to the side of the road. He gets out of the car and jogs into the forest.

"Just wait here a minute," Em says before following.

Claire sits in the drivers seat, grabbing the steering wheel and trying to look out the window for her dad.

"It's okay, Claire," I say, running my hand through her curls. "It's okay," I whisper as I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. "It's all going to be okay." I'm aware the words are more for me than the little one crawling around the driver's seat.

My eyes are closed, so I jump when Edward opens the door, catching me off guard.

"There's a meadow just a few hundred yards in. Do you think you can walk?"

I nod. "Yeah."

He helps me out of the car and starts to help me walk into the woods.

"The baby, Edward."

He looks at me confused.

"Claire."

His eyes widen. "Oh, right. Right..." he stumbles back and grabs Claire out of the car. She looks hesitant but allows him to carry her. My heart melts at the way he softly shushes her and bounces her even in the mist of his panic.

He goes to the trunk and tries to carry things and the baby. Looking to the forest, to me, Claire then the car he takes a deep breath, calming a bit.

"You know what... I think you should stay here and let us set up a place."

"Okay," I say.

I watch them carry things from the trunk and disappear into the forest.

"What the..." I try to lean over my belly and look when I feel a trickle go down my leg. When I stand up a stronger gush comes from between my legs and this is when I know my water has broken. I'm about to walk over to tell Edward when another contraction hits me, forcing me to sit back down.

I grip the log, leaning forward trying to breath through the pain. All of a sudden my back screams in protest. Sharp, stabbing pains assault my back making me gasp, which causes both guys to turn to me.

"What is it?" Edward holds my hand, urging me to look at him.

"My back," I gasp.

He starts to rub it but it makes it worse. I wiggle away, shaking my head.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing," I say, so quietly I'm not sure he even heard. "My water," I gasp out, pointing to my wet bottoms.

"Your water broke." His face is pale and looks pinched in pain. "We'll hurry so you have a place to lay down."

I nod my head but don't share that I don't feel like lying down will help at all.

"Claire," I say, panting a little, pointing to the little one who's trying to put things from the forest floor into her mouth.

He scoops her up, handing her to Em as the two keep unpacking the camping stuff.

It's not long before Edward comes back to the log and helps me walk through the forest. When we reach the clearing I see the boys have set up the tent and Emmett is running around gathering wood.

"Do you want to just lay down a bit?"

"Okay, yeah."

They've made a bed and when I lay on all the pillows I can't deny it feels nice to relax.

"We're gonna get a fire started. Do you need anything?"

"Water please."

He runs out and comes back in with a couple bottles of water.

"Just relax." I nod, thinking that's easier said than done, as he leans forward and kisses my head. Looking around, the only thing I see besides the bedding is the birthing box, which makes me shudder.

I lay there and focus on my breathing. I'm not sure how I should be breathing but the "hee, hee, who, who" thing isn't working for me. Taking a deep inhale from my belly and exhaling it all the way out seems to be the best thing. The smell of the plastic tent and the earth outside distract me for a little while. When the next contraction hits my entire body stiffens, but I fight the urge to get worked up and tense against it. Breathing into the pain I focus on the rhythm of my breaths. When the contraction passes I don't feel as worn out.

I listen to Em and Edward argue about how to start a fire, since apparently they can't find the matches. In between frustrated cursing I hear them say, "Claire, no." Or, "Claire, honey, don't put that in your mouth." I shake my head, laughing to myself.

"How are you doing?" Emmett pokes his head into the tent.

"Fine... Can you open the tent, so I can see out a little?"

"Sure."

Watching them helps distract me. They seem to have calmed down and now just need to decide what do to.

"We need to move the cars."

"Move them?" Edward asks, looking up from the fire he's stoking.

"We don't want to attract attention."

I freeze. I can't imagine dealing with an attack or trouble from the military right now.

"Pull them into the woods and cover them?"

"Yeah, stay with Bella and Claire, and I'll move 'em."

Edward looks a little overwhelmed but nods. "Okay."

Before long all three of them squeeze into the little tent with me. The contractions continue, but I'm able to breathe through them. Proud of myself for not screaming and cursing like I've seen women do in movies. However it's not long before the urge to scream comes.

Hours pass, and the pain gets worse. When a contraction hits, the ache in my back becomes unbearable. I feel like a knife is being shoved into my back and someone is crushing my stomach. I try my best to breathe through the pain, but it's just too much. I whimper and writhe around, crawling on my hands and knees trying to find any position that eases the pain. Despite the cold air outside, I sweat and can't stand any clothing or blankets touching me. I've stripped down to a long t-shirt of Emmett's and can't seem to find it in me to be embarrassed, despite being half naked in front of my brother. Edward and Em watch me, pain etched into their own features.

"Is this normal?" Edward whispers to Emmett, his voice raw and torn.

"I think so..." Emmett has the birthing booklet in his hand and is scrambling through the pages.

I shake my head and want to ask them to stop talking but instead just focus on working through this contraction. Once it passes I fall forward, in exhaustion. Edward's arms are right there to catch me though. He holds me and softly helps me to the floor of the tent.

"How long as it been?"

He looks at his watch. "About five hours since we pulled over."

I scoot over to him and lay my head in his lap. His fingers run through my hair, and I sigh and stare at the ceiling. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this.

"I think we should get Charlotte." I hear Edward say to Emmett.

Emmett sits crossed legged in the tent, looking awkward and squished in the small space. His hand over his mouth he nods in agreement.

"No, don't go," I gasp. I can't lie here alone and face this.

"Shhh," Edward says, gently massaging my shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere."

While I don't like the idea of splitting up, I know having Charlotte here would be a huge help. Edward goes over the details of how to get to the cabin with Em, only pausing when another contraction rips through my system.

"Please be careful," I beg, when Emmett kisses my forehead.

"It will be fine. You just focus on this and don't worry."

I nod, tears escaping my eyes. I just got him back, and the last thing I want is to watch him walk away. Lifting a sleeping Claire the two disappear into the darkness.

Overwhelmed I start to cry.

"Oh, Bella... Baby, it'll be okay. He'll come back."

I nod but can't stop the tears. If anything happens to them I'm not sure what I'll do.

"It'll take them hours and it's so dark..."

"I know but Emmett is smart and Charlotte will be able to help so much."

The night goes from being pitch black to a hazy gray and with that a foggy, eerie morning follows. The pain worsens and so does my composure. I grit my teeth and squeeze the life of Edward's hands. My shirt is completely gone. I can't handle anything touching my skin. Tears stream out of my eyes, and my body is tense with strain.

I allow myself one groan and shout of pain before my head falls to my arms, and I focus on my breathing again. Edward's hand lightly ghosts along my bare back. The pain from this contraction is the most intense yet. Edward has warmed water on the fire and tries to soothe the ache with warm rags.

"Air," I whisper.

Leaning forward Edward opens the door of the tent, letting the cool morning breeze in. I shiver when the coldness touches my damp skin but love the relief it brings. The contraction is just waning when a wave of nausea strikes me hard.

"Oh, my god," I gasp, crawling for the edge of the tent where I lose the little bit of water in my stomach. Once this happens I can't hold the tears back anymore. Wiping my mouth and having me sip water, Edward holds me tightly, letting me be emotional. After I've calmed down he looks at the book.

"It says it's normal to feel nauseous."

I don't respond but really feel like taking that damn book and throwing it into the fire.

With each passing hour the contractions come stronger and last longer - so much so I feel like they really don't stop. I move around, feeling so confined in the tent, trying to find a comfortable position. Stacking the blankets up high, I lean over them finally finding some momentarily relief.

"Where _are_ they?"

Edward shakes his head, giving me some more water. "I don't know. It could take him a while to find the cabin."

We share a look that says we both know Edward will be delivering this baby on his own, but neither of us are brave enough to say it out loud.

"You're doing great, Bella. You can do this."

I make eye contact with him, holding his gaze before nodding. I rock on the bedding a little when another strong pain takes over my back. Biting down I breathe through it, humming to myself.

The sun is high when I feel an intense pressure, like I have to push.

"Edward..." I say, then stop, closing my eyes and baring down to the extreme pain in my lower stomach. Once it subsides just a little I try again. "Edward, I feel like I need to push."

He flips through the booklet from the birthing kit, a panicked look on his face - eyes wide, hands shaking.

"You need to be ten centimeters."

My head pops up. "Well, I forgot my ruler."

He laughs, and I smile. It feels good to have a pause from the serious situation, but it's short lived.

"Ahhh," I groan, biting down on the blanket in front of me. "I need to push, Edward."

He scrambles around a little, going through the birthing box. "Uhh, okay... okay - do you want to lay down? Yeah, you should lay down."

"No," I say, shaking my head. "I want to stay like this for now."

He looks at me for a long beat then nods his head. "Okay, I'm gonna go wash my hands and get more water."

I'm so scared. It's happening and we're alone. I'm scared for myself and my baby. I keep thinking to myself "I can't do this," but I can and at this point I have no choice. There's no stopping the birth or changing the situation.

When Edward comes back in the tent he has a bowl of water. Opening all the sterilized packages he lays everything out on a special sterilized towel.

"What is all that for?" I pant out.

He holds up a package. "These are absorbent pads." Next are a bunch of things that look like tools. "These are cord clamps, this is for cleaning the babies airway out, and scissors for cutting the cord... Uh, this is for you to lay on." He holds up what looks like a giant sheet. "And pads and towels to clean up after."

His confidence as he explains each item is comforting.

"Okay, I should lay down," I say in a panic when I feel like I can't hold back anymore.

Edward helps me lay down then looks between my legs and his eyes go wide.

"What?"

His head pops up to mine. "Nothing...it just looks...different."

"Different how?" I ask alarmed.

"Open?"

I lay my head back and close my eyes. "Open is good, right? It's supposed to be open."

"No, it's good I think," he assures me. "It looks like the women in the video."

"You're sure?"

He nods and swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Lying down feels okay at first but I can quickly tell it isn't going to work. "This doesn't feel right."

"No? What can I do?"

"I don't know but this—" I stop short when my back screams out in pain. "It hurts, Edward," I cry, holding his hand tightly.

With one hand in mine, he flips through the book.

"Okay, it says let gravity help you."

"Okay."

"So..."

"Help me up," I plead.

His arms are around me quick, and when I get to my knees the pain lessons.

"Stop," I say. His movements pause. "This is good."

"This?"

"Yeah, for now." We face each other and I lean heavily on him for support.

"Okay, Bella," I look up to his eyes. "When you feel the next contraction, push. Okay?"

I nod. "I'm scared."

"I know." He kisses my forehead. "It'll be okay. Just push."

It doesn't take long for the time to come. I push hard, my head resting on Edward's shoulder, my arms around his neck.

"That's right, push."

Edward encourages me and is an amazing support. An hour passes and we go between pushing and taking small breaks.

"How long?"

"You've been pushing for forty minutes."

"I want to be done," I cry. "I can't do it anymore."

"You're almost there," he promises. "Push, Bella."

I lean on him heavily and push with all my might and feel a pressure more intense than anything else so far.

Edward's hand goes between my legs like he has a few times, but this time his body stiffens and a smile breaks out. "I can feel its head, Bella!"

I feel great relief at his words, but my body isn't going to allow a break.

"You're almost there."

He's right and with just a few more pushes the head is out, followed quickly by the shoulders.

"Oh my god," we both gasp as Edward catches our baby. I lay back down, too tired to do anything, when an overwhelming swell of emotion washes over me. Tears are pouring down my face, and despite the worried look on Edward's face when he looks at me, I attempt a smile.

I watch as Edward quickly cleans out the baby's airway, and relief like I've never felt fills me when I hear it's cry for the first time. I want to ask if it's a girl or boy but my words get caught in my throat. Edward has tears streaming hows his cheeks as he wraps in a blanket, and it feels like only seconds when Edward lies next to me, tears on his cheeks.

The pain is forgotten, and my eyes are glued on the most beautiful baby being laid on my chest.

Edward moves my hair out of my face, and kisses my forehead. He lays his head next to mine, his fingers softly ghosting over the baby's dark hair.

His shinning eyes meet mine. "It's a girl, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be traveling a bit (and flying to see the Red Hot Chili Peppers *jumps around*) So there might be a slight wait for the next chapter. I do have a couple four hour layovers though, so it might come fast. We'll see. <strong>

**kdc2239 on twitter**

**Thanks for reading **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry for the disappearing act. Fall has been much busier than I had realized it was going to be with travel (if you ever get the chance to see RHCP live, do it! So amazing!) and so many visitors here. Thanks for all the sweet notes and patients. **

**Here's the final chapter. I can't believe it! **

**I don't think I could ever write again without WO, Jessypt and Nico. These ladies get huge credit and I appreciate you three SO much. Thank you for all you do for me and what amazing friends you are. Thanks to everyone who reads, leaves me sweet little notes and have become dear friends. I also need to give Teresa R a big shout out for giving me the idea for the baby's name! Loved her idea - thank you!**

_The last chapter Bella had just given birth to their daughter in the woods. _

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>During the post-peak period, pandemic disease levels in most countries with adequate surveillance will have dropped below peak observed levels. The post-peak period signifies that pandemic activity appears to be decreasing..."<strong>_

_**-WHO**_

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe how perfect she is."<p>

I manage to peel my eyes away from the little bundle in my arms to see Edward's teary ones.

"I know. She's so perfect," I whisper, running my finger along her little nose and over her closed eyes. Her mouth pouts and her arms wiggle a little as she fusses in her sleep. Edward used water he had boiled before to clean her. Watching him hold her so gently and talk to her, during her first bath has been the best moment in my life to date.

"What are we going to name her?"

I take a minute to think about it. It's an important decision but nothing that comes through my mind fits. All the names I thought of before don't fit her.

"I don't know..."

"Would you want to name her after Rose?" His fingers gently trace over her closed eyelids before moving to her soft dark hair.

I'm touched by his thoughtfulness. "That would be really nice." A tear slips out of my eye. "I would love for her to have some of your mother, too." I look at him, measuring his reaction carefully.

His eyes narrow a little and pain crosses his features. "She could still be alive."

"Oh, Edward," I say, running my fingers across the side of his face, wishing I could wipe the look of pain away. "I wasn't implying that. I just mean it would be nice for her to have some representation, too."

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice." A soft smile graces his face. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I would love for her to have a piece of your mother. A piece of Rose, Alice...everyone who means so much to me."

"Rose Esme Cullen?"

I frown, not liking the way it sounds. "Esme Rosalie..." We look at each other and scowl before laughing.

A few minutes pass while we both try to come up with a combination we like. Edward's fingers trace her hair line and I hear him whisper, "Rae Isabel Cullen."

"Rae?" I ask, looking up from the baby to Edward.

He smiles softly. "Yeah, Rae. Rosalie, Alice and Esme but not so obvious."

"Rae," I whisper, touching her little nose. "I love it."

"Do you?"

I smile and nod my head, unable to take my eyes off her. "Yeah, I really do."

I cuddle into Edward's side more, holding Rae close to my chest. I fall asleep feeling Edward's lips on my forehead.

**~*Exposed*~**

"How are you feeling?" I'm peeling back blankets despite the cold air. My skin feels sweaty, and I'm uncomfortable from pain down below.

_Like I've been run over by a mac-truck_. "Okay."

"That was...intense." His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

I laugh. "Very intense, but she is so worth it."

He helps me adjust the blankets and our movements wake Rae up, who immediately starts to cry.

We look at each other with wide eyes like, "what now?"

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asks alarmed.

"I don't know..." I pull away the makeshift diaper we made only to find it dry. "She's not wet. Maybe she's hungry?" I start to feel overwhelmed. I always imagined Rose here to help me figure out what to do. The birthing kit from the hospital is nothing compared to a loving person helping you.

Her screams get more insistent. I force myself to calm down and ignore Edward's nervous fluttering around me and the baby. _Do what feels natural. _

I bring the baby up to my chest and guide her where to go. In no time she figures out what to do and calms instantly.

Edward and I both freeze.

"How did you know to do that?"

"Common sense, I guess?" I shrug.

He looks relieved and settles in beside me. I remember Rose talking about how hard it was to get Claire to latch on. I keep adjusting the baby trying to help her but she seems to be getting the food she needs.

It's been a few hours since the baby was born. Edward's only left my side long enough to keep the fire stoked and to help me clean up as best as possible.

"When do you think you'll be comfortable enough to move?"

The question has been lingering in the air but neither of us has vocalized it. I'm so tired, and I can't imagine doing anything right now, much less trying to continue our long journey to the cabin. I know we can't stay here though - out in the elements, not knowing what danger could be near by. "Do you think we could wait until morning?" I shift my weight trying to sit up and wince with the movement.

Edward quickly helps me adjust then sits where I can face him. He nods. "I don't want you to have to move anywhere at all. I know you're tired, but it's not safe out here."

"I know." I'm not comfortable here in the tent but the thought of having to get up and move makes me sick to my stomach.

"We'll take it slow."

"What about Emmett?" God, I hope Peter didn't shoot him upon arrival, but Peter is smarter than that and not trigger-happy.

"If they're not here by then, we'll intercept them on our way up."

"Do you think they're okay?" I ask in a whisper, keeping my eyes on the baby.

He doesn't answer for a while, making my head snap in his direction. He's focused off into the distance beyond the tent. As soon as he sees the worry in my eyes he's quick to assure me. "Of course. It's just a long trip and he left in the dark. They're fine."

I eye him because I can see the worry in him too. They've been gone a long time. I know there's nothing I can do right now though, and exhaustion quickly takes over. I sleep when the baby sleeps and wake when she does. Each time I wake, I see Edward keeping watch in the front of the tent.

The next time I wake I see Edward crouched defensively by the entrance of the tent. Right when I'm about to ask him what's going on I pause because I hear voices in the distance. Bringing a bundled, sleeping Rae closer to me I sit up a little.

Edward turns when he hears my movement and puts his finger to his lips. I nod my head, letting him know I understand, but unfortunately Rae didn't get the hint and wakes up and immediately starts to wail. His head drops forward in defeat then immediately he looks around for something to protect us with while I try and shush Rae.

I'm getting really scared and then I hear, "Goddammit, boy, calm your ass down, or I'm going to throw you into the river."

"Peter," I say with a huge sigh.

I hear Emmett's voice argue back but can't tell what he's saying.

Edward relaxes too and heads out to meet up with them. Bringing the blankets over me I wait for the cavalry to arrive. I'm able to calm the baby back to sleep before they arrive at the tent. Charlotte is the first person through the flaps. When she sees the baby in my arms she lets out a big sigh and her eyes start to water.

"Oh, Bella." She crawls awkwardly into the tent up next to me.

I smile as I pull the blanket back, proud to show her our new daughter. Charlotte puts her hand over her mouth and tears slip out of her eyes. "She's just beautiful. So perfect."

"Do you want to hold her?"

Her eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

I nod and tentatively she raises her arms to take the baby. "Oh my," she says as she cradles Rae. "Just so perfect."

Not a minute later Emmett comes barreling into the tent.

"Shh," I say. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Rae.

"We're too late." His eyes grow large. "I'm so sorry. We were too late."

"It's fine, Emmett. We're all okay."

"Emmett," Charlotte says, grabbing his hand, pulling him closer to us. "You need to meet your niece."

"What's her name?" he asks, holding her close to his chest. She starts to fuss, making me jump a little, but Emmett expertly bounces her until she quiets down. I smile, relaxing back into my bed.

"Her name?" he asks again.

"Rae."

"Rae?"

I nod my head. My voice breaks with emotion as I try to explain. "Rose...Alice and Esme. Rae."

Emmett's eyes stayed glued on the baby but with a smile and a small sniffle he nods his head. "Hello, Rae, you have no idea just how lucky you are to have the coolest uncle ever."

Charlotte and I both laugh, and as usual Emmett is able to break through the thickness surrounding us all.

"All okay in there?" A gruff voice asks outside the tent as Emmett hands the baby back to me.

Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Why don't you come in and see for yourself."

No answers come from outside, and Charlotte makes her way out with Emmett following behind. "Grumpy old cuss," I hear her say to Emmett making him laugh.

I hear them bickering outside before Peter peeks inside the tent, looking more uncomfortable than I've ever seen him.

"Hi, Peter," I say, with a smile.

He nods. "See you handled things okay."

I nod. "We had the birthing kit," I tease.

"Oh for the love of..." he mutters shaking his head. "Well...good for you, getting through it and all."

"Thanks, Peter."

"What's her name?" He asks gruffly, trying to appear disinterested.

"Rae Isabel Cullen. Rae for Rose, Emmett's wife who passed, Alice my best friend and Esme, Edward's mother."

He looks at the baby for a minute before meeting my eyes for the first time. "That's a fine name, Sweet-pea." He leans forward and touches the baby's foot that is sticking out of the blanket. "A real fine name."

I blink back tears. "Thank you."

He says nothing as he disappears from the tent.

**~*Exposed*~**

"You're not going to do that here, are you?"

I bring the blanket over my shoulder, covering myself.

"The baby is hungry. Doesn't matter if it's convenient for you," Charlotte says, helping me out of my shirt enough to feed Rae."

"Of all the..." Peter mutters, looking anywhere but in my direction.

Everyone decided the risk of staying out in the open was greater than the risk of moving us. So within the next two hours I found myself in the front seat of Peter's truck. Emmett is driving Edward's Volvo behind us. The baby and I are warm in the cab of the truck between Peter, Charlotte, and Clair, who sits on Charlotte's lap and has obviously taken to her.

I smile as I watch Claire's little hands reach up and play with Charlotte's glasses and hair. I look out the back window of the cab and smile at Edward in the bed of the truck. He refused to ride in a different vehicle than me or the baby. Emmett, Peter, and I tried to make him see reason, but as usual he is too stubborn for his own good. We hit a bump, and I laugh as flies up and slams back down. He barks something out and hits the window behind Peter. Peter laughs and hits something again - on purpose this time.

"Peter," Charlotte admonishes.

"What? He wanted to sit in the back of the truck like a crazy." He sounds annoyed, but the twinkle in his eyes as he hits another bump gives him away. "And that brother of yours..." He shakes his head.

"What?" I ask amused.

"Nuttier than a loon."

"What do you mean?"

"Boy comes running on our porch in the middle of the night like a lunatic. Almost got himself shot until I saw that baby in his arm." He reaches across and tickles Clair, making her squeal.

"Well... Thanks for not shooting him, I guess," I say with a laugh. "So...are you okay with us all staying at the cabin?"

"Of course," Charlotte says, patting my knee. "Nothing would make us happier. Right, Peter?"

"Two crying babies, a human food-bank, a lunatic the size of Goliath, and a goddamn worry-wart," he says looking back to Edward, who waves, oblivious. "What a quiet peaceful retreat."

I smile, feeling so grateful for meeting these two, and lay my head on Peters shoulder. He reaches up and pats my head softly.

**~*Exposed*~**

"Make yourself at home."

Charlotte helps me inside and leads me to a room with a large bed in the center. After hours of travel and the most difficult hike I've ever had to make, this bed is the best thing I've ever sat on.

"Thank you," I pant, still out of breath, my body screaming in protest from all the abuse it has undergone.

She removes my shoes and helps me lie down. Claire is asleep already, and the baby, a little fussy, immediately starts to nurse. When she's finished Charlotte lays her down in the dresser drawer we've turned into a bassinet. She's just right next to the bed but she feels too far away from me.

"You just sleep, we'll get everything managed."

"Thank you, Charlotte... For everything."

"None of that now. Just rest."

She blows the candle out, leaving me in the dark, but it doesn't matter because I'm not conscious for much longer. I doze and wake, hyper aware of every sound Rae makes. The second time I wake up it's to Edward gently lifting her out of her make-shift bed and bringing her to me.

"I think she's hungry," he whispers.

He lies down next to me as I feed her.

"Claire?" I ask, worried, noticing she's no longer on the bed.

"Emmett has her."

I nod.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. So tired."

He runs his hand through my hair, and I close my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall. "So tired," I whisper so quietly I don't think he even heard.

"How is everyone else? I just came back here and passed out."

"No one expected you to carry furniture up the mountain, Bella." He rolls his eyes.

"I know but I feel bad."

"Don't."

I look out the little window next to the bed and see the sun starting to rise. "Are you just coming to bed?" I feel horrible that he's been up all night working.

He nods. "We managed to get the cars emptied and hidden. The cabin is...extremely full now."

"Do you think we can all stay here?"

He frowns and shakes his head. "No, it's too small."

I feel myself tense and start to panic. "But where will we go..."

"Shh, it's not something you need to worry about right now."

Easier said than done.

"Peter knows about a couple other cabins a mile or so more down the road. We're going to go and see if anyone is living in them."

I nod my head and look down at the baby who has fallen asleep at my breast. I struggle to sit up, but a sharp pain, reminding me I just gave birth a day ago, slices through me.

"Here, let me take her."

Gently, I hand her over to Edward who holds her and talks to her for a few minutes before laying her back in her little bed.

"Sleep," he says, kissing me on the forehead before lying down next to me.

**~*Exposed*~ **

"When do you think they'll be back?"

Charlotte finishes zipping Claire's coat before sitting down next to me on the porch. "Probably not until close to sundown."

I nod my head, patting the baby on the back where she sits happily in the sling Charlotte made out of spare fabric. Claire, who has started to walk wanders around the yard looking for trouble to get into.

"Do you think they'll have any luck?"

She looks over to me with a soft smile and pats my leg. "I'm sure they will."

The boys did find an abandoned cabin not too far away but it's a complete mess. It obviously hadn't been used long before the pandemic hit. With Emmett's construction background getting it fixed and suitable for living would have been easy - if he had the right supplies. The three decided to go down the mountain today to visit some of the smaller towns and to see if anyone has any building materials. While none of us were wild about the idea of them leaving, the seven of us in Peter and Charlotte's hunting cabin just isn't going to work long term.

"How's our girl?" Charlotte coos, making Rae give a toothless grin.

"It's her two month birthday."

"Two?" She asks surprised. I nod. "Already? Wow, time sure does fly."

"It does." She's growing healthy and strong, looking more and more like her father each day. The winter has been cold here, and we've struggled to keep the drafty cabin warm without using all our dry firewood. Emmett has so many ideas to help things. The guys spend hours going over drawings and brainstorming ways to make living here long term a comfortable possibility.

"How about some lunch?"

"That sounds great." I smile as she stands and goes into the cabin. The air is cold, but it feels good to be outside. Claire is loving the fresh air and the chance to explore. She gives me a big smile before trying to stuff a wad of dirt into her mouth.

"Claire, don't eat that," I warn, still forgetting at times she can't hear me. She proceeds to bring the dirt to her lips but I can tell she knows by the look on my face she's not supposed to. "Claire," I warn again, making eye contact with her. We stare in a stand off and as slowly as humanly possible she opens her mouth going for the dirt. I jump off the porch, trying not to startle Rae and wrestle the mound from her little hand, making her cry instantly.

Getting down her level I make her look at my face, mouth no and shake my head. None of us know a thing about sign language but we've all made an effort to come up with our own language to communicate with her - even Peter. In fact, I've caught him reading books to her when he thinks no one is watching and coming up with signs for each word he reads. I don't think she understands yet but she giggles and hits the book excitedly.

Watching Claire thrive has brought the Emmett I used to know almost all the way back. I think he'll always have a scar left from what he's lost, but he doesn't feel like a failure now that he sees his daughter thriving.

"Should we just eat out here?" Charlotte asks, peeking her head out of the door.

"The sun's finally out." I smile.

"You're right. Let me just get a blanket."

The four of us sit bundled on the porch eating some kind of vegetable soup we canned back home. We're doing well on food, but Charlotte is anxious to get her garden planted as soon as the frosty season is over, especially having two more people than we expected.

I stare out in the forest wanting to see Emmett, Peter and Edward walk through the trees.

Apparently my longing is obvious because Charlotte pats my leg. "They'll be okay. You'll see."

I give her a watery smile but keep my eyes on the tree line.

**~*Exposed*~**

The boys came back hours later that day and have since made many more trips. I'm getting used to their absences but still worry. Laying both girls down for their naps in the back room I go help Charlotte clean up the main living area - and where Emmett and Claire have been sleeping.

"If you're okay with watching the girls I was thinking about going up to the cabin and seeing if I can help at all."

"Of course, we'll be just fine here."

I smile at her before bundling up in my coat. Spring is dying to make its appearance but the air still has a bite to it. The hike to the next cabin gets easier each time I make it, but it still takes me about thirty minutes. The first sight I see when I round the bend is Edward up on the roof. He sees me walking up and waves to me with a big smile on his face. I laugh and wave back.

I take a minute and take in all the work they've done, since I haven't been up in a couple weeks. The cabin looks amazing. Small co-ops are popping up in the little towns at the bottom of the mountain that have survived the pandemic, and we've been able to join. We trade things Charlotte sews, extra food and other items for building supplies, diapers and other items we might need. Money doesn't exist in the small corner of the world we live in, and none of us have much of an idea what's going on in with the rest of humanity.

A very small mail system has just begun where letters get hand carried from town to town and hopefully reach their intended recipient. Edward goes down every week with a new letter trying to find his parents and Alice. Charlotte often goes with him with letters for her children. We haven't heard anything yet but hope is not lost.

I've gone on a couple of these weekly trips but we won't bring the girls. I don't like to be that far from Rae, so usually I'm the one who stays home. There's talk of some people starting classes to help one another. Gardening, building, plumbing, candle making... trades people don't know how to do anymore but has become so necessary in the new world we live in where electricity and ease don't exist.

"Did you bring food?" Emmett asks when I reach the new porch they're constructing.

I roll my eyes. "Do you know me at all?" I hand him the small bag of pressed corn crackers I made this week.

"This looks amazing - you guys are amazing," I tell him.

Everything's mismatched with different colors of siding from lord knows how many different houses, but it's going to be ours, it's going to be warm, and it's going to be where we raise our children.

Emmett drags me around back where they've rigged up an outdoor shower that connects to a stream close by.

"In the summer you can use the stream and when it's colder you just disconnect this here." He bends down, showing me where the PVC piping disconnects. "And put it in a bucket of heated water and BOOM," he shouts, making me jump and laugh. "Instant fancy spa."

"Amazing, Emmett. Absolutely perfect!" Who knew life would get to the point I'd be thrilled about an outdoor shower.

Edward comes around the corner and grabs my hand. "Let me show you what we did inside."

Emmett forces him to wait while he explains the rest of the "bathroom" to me. I've gone from color coded closet hangers to a fancy outhouse and mismatched siding...but I'm not sad. I'm grateful and hold on to Edward's hand tighter. After, I'm excited to see what Edward has to show me and follow him in to where Peter is working on building a fireplace, since the cabin didn't have one originally. "Oh, Peter, that looks beautiful."

He used river rock, and it makes a beautiful pattern up the wall.

"It's not me. Your brother's a loon, but he knows his stuff."

"That's quite the compliment coming from you, Peter." I smile.

"Well…" he grumbles, getting back to his work.

I follow Edward down the short hall. "This is our room, and Emmett's is here."

Both rooms are on opposite sides of the small cabin, which affords us a little privacy.

"Then..." he trails off, going to a door that wasn't there before.

"What's this?"

He opens it and I gasp. It's tiny, not much bigger than a walk in closet but it's painted pink and has the crib he built for Rae before we left. There is also a little toddler size bed for Claire.

"What... how?"

"We've been planning the room for a while but haven't been able to get the supplies. Last time we went to town there was some drywall, and then this woman had some paint she was trading from her garage and..."

I place my hand over my mouth, the other resting on my waist as I step in the room and turn to look at every angle, a tear slipping from my eye.

"It's perfect," I say, jumping in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He kicks the door shut and I giggle as we fall to the floor.

**~*Exposed*~**

Two months later all of us sit in our tiny living room. The weather is warm and our garden is in the ground. Emmett has taught some classes in town to help people rebuild, and I've taken a couple to learn how to sew. It's been amazing to see how we are all rebuilding and surviving what felt unsurvivable.

"Happy Birthday to you..." we all sing to Claire, who places her ear to the table listening to the vibrations, giggling and clapping her hands along with the rest of us. We don't have a cake but that's okay.

A letter came last week for Edward. All it said was _"We love you and haven't stopped looking for you ~ Mom and Dad." _Someone from our co-op had intercepted it, recognizing Edward's name from another co-op to the south of us, but no one knows the origin of the letter. It's a long shot but we've made sure to send one to the last location we can trace it to, giving them our exact location. It's a risk, but we decided as a group it's one worth taking. While the quarantine has been lifted there really is no order that we can see in the world. From the rumors we've heard, the military has lost most of its power without the wealthy government backing it up. Even though we visit town often, we don't share our exact location, and we feel safe up here on our little mountain.

Edward's hand snakes around my waist and I happily lean back into him. Emmett helps Claire with her lunch, but she's too distracted by the toys we were able to get her for her birthday.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

Saying it back, I sigh, resting my head back. Looking around the room I can't help but feel how lucky we are.

Emmett brought up something to me that I never had thought of before. This is the first time we've had a real family. Growing up it was just the two of us alone. Now we have Peter, Charlotte, Edward, and our children - more family than we ever dreamed of. Even with all the devastation we've experienced we've also experienced more love than ever.

We will always mourn those who we've lost and those we have yet to find, but looking around this room and feeling Edward's arms around me, I know we'll be okay.

_~And They Lived Happily Ever After~_

* * *

><p><strong>I do plan on an epi, because I know some of you really like all ends wrapped up. Not sure when, but I will post one that should satisfy curiosity. For those of you who like something more realistic (like me) this is how I chose to end it, because in a pandemic situation I felt this was the most realistic way.<strong>

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for spending time reading my little story and I hope to chat with you guys on twitter!**

**~Kdc2239**


End file.
